Dateless For Too Long
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: TRADUCCION. Todos humanos. Bella se cansó de pasar los sábados por la noche sola mientras sus dos mejores amigas tienen citas. Cuando conoce a Edward, un encantador mesero de ojos verdes, encuentra algo de esperanza para sí misma.
1. Sábado por la noche

_**Importante: 'Dateless For Too Long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco. (Thanks Jessica!)**_

**Nota de la Autora: ****Tuve esta idea recientemente, y ¡no podía esperar a escribirla! Todos son humanos y Bella tiene 21 años.**

_Nota de la Traductora__: Queda claro que esta historia no es mía, sólo quiero hacer un comentario: no soy una experta en inglés, por lo que esto es un verdadero desafío para mí. Pero quiero aprender y me pareció que esta es una buena manera, dado que no estoy estudiando en ninguna parte. Si alguien ha leído la historia original y encuentra algún error garrafal le agradecería que me corrigiera. De veras quiero aprender, así que confío en su buen corazón, sus críticas y comentarios al respecto. Enjoy! _

* * *

1. Sábado por la noche

**Bella POV**

Otra vez, estaba pasando el sábado por la noche sola en casa, mirando fijamente cómo estallaban esporádicamente las palomitas en el microondas. Otro sábado para pasar en pijama frente a la televisión, esperando a que Alice y Rosalie volvieran de sus citas.

Caminé hacia la sala para poner mi película preferida en el DVD. Mouline Rouge era mi favorita para ver en estas ocasiones, me daba esperanza. Si una prostituta como Satine podía encontrar el amor, de seguro yo también podría. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Mouline Rouge es sólo una película, Satine y Christian sólo son personajes ficticios, nada de eso es real. En cambio, mi falta de vida amorosa _sí _es real.

Puse el vídeo en el DVD y volví para traer las palomitas del microondas, pero éste indicaba que todavía faltaba un minuto para que estuvieran listas. Atravesé el pasillo hacia mi habitación para ponerme mi pijama mientras dejaba que terminaran de estallar. Me quité rápidamente mis jeans y mi camiseta y crucé el cuarto para sacar mi pijama de franela del closet. Pasé la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y suspiré, era una de las viejas prendas de Rosalie. Era holgada y olía muy bien.

Cuando traté de ponerme los pantalones de franela también, siendo tan torpe como soy, tropecé y caí en el interior de mi ropero. Todos los maquillajes que Alice solía usar para embellecerme en contra de mi voluntad, salieron disparados por todas partes y cayeron al suelo. Mi pequeño espejo portátil cayó haciéndose trizas. _Genial_, pensé. _Justo lo que necesitaba, siete años de mala suerte. _Como si los últimos 21 años de mi vida no hubieran sido lo suficientemente malos.

Pero, siendo honesta, mi vida no era tan mala. Tenía dos mejores amigas, a quienes adoraba, y con las que compartía absolutamente todo. Tenía un excelente trabajo y vivía en un gran apartamento con ellas, Alice y Rosalie. Lo único que no poseo es coordinación, y una vida amorosa.

Alice y Rosalie tienen novios con los que salen todos los sábados, dejándome a mí sola en casa. Ellos me concretaron numerosas citas a mí también, pero todas terminaron en desastres, así que decidieron dejar de intentarlo. Los últimos dos meses pasé los sábados por la noche sola, acurrucada en el sofá viendo mis dos películas preferidas. Mouline Rouge y Romeo y Julieta (la versión de Zeffirelli, no la remake de Baz Lurman). (1)

Romeo y Julieta siempre fue mi preferida. El lenguaje es hermoso, y la obra es brillante. Siempre estuve secretamente celosa de Julieta. Ella era joven y hermosa, y sabía lo que se sentía amar y ser amada, un mensaje que también se transmitía en Mouline Rouge. Una de las razones por las que amaba esa otra película era porque se trataba de una versión moderna de Romeo y Julieta.

Estaba limpiando los vidrios destrozados y los productos de maquillaje dispersos por todas partes cuando olí el humo, en el mismo momento en que el detector comenzó a pitar fuertemente. "¡Mierda!", grité, mientras corría hacia la cocina. El microondas estaba humeando y echando chispas verdes. Cuando me apresuré a abrir la puerta el humo comenzó a manar hacia fuera y me envolvió completamente. Tosí intentando respirar mientras el humo comenzaba a llenar mis pulmones. Alcancé la bolsa de palomitas y la arrojé en una esquina. Estaba caliente.

Salí de la cocina y entré corriendo en la sala para abrir la puerta corrediza de cristal que dirige al balcón. Cuando tenía la puerta abierta volví corriendo a la cocina. El humo estaba comenzando a esparcirse. Miré la bolsa de palomitas y vi que se había carbonizado, estaba completamente negra. No había manera de comer eso. La tomé y rápidamente la arrojé en el fregadero antes de que pudiera quemarme otra vez. Aterrizó boca abajo, revelando una parte de papel aluminio adherida a la base.

"Papel aluminio", medité. "Metal." Miré de nuevo hacia la bolsa de palomitas y me eché a reír. Recordé haberla apoyado en un pedazo de papel metalizado que estaba sobre el mostrador antes de meterla al microondas, seguramente el aluminio quedó pegado a la base de la bolsa sin que yo lo advirtiera. Un error estúpido.

Cuando estuve capacitada para dejar de reírme fui hasta el horno microondas para medir el daño. El interior estaba negro, y el vidrio de la puerta estaba resquebrajado, sin duda por la presión acumulada dentro. _Genial_, pensé, _ahora tengo que reemplazar el microondas. _Cerré la puerta, estaba completamente inutilizable y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

Volví al fregadero y apoyé una mano sobre la bolsa de palomitas quemada, que ya estaba fría. La arrojé al cubo de basura y volví hacia la sala de estar, donde una correntada del aire helado de enero se había colado por la puerta abierta, enfriando toda la habitación. Ya se había disipado todo el humo, así que cerré la puerta y me lancé al sofá, casi cayéndome. Atrapé el control remoto de la mesa de café y le di play. La película comenzó y me di cuenta de que me había olvidado la manta. Corrí a mi habitación y traje hacia el sofá mi manta de snoopy, un regalo de Alice por navidad. Me envolví en ella y me acurruqué cómodamente en el sofá para mirar la película.

En medio de la película me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras. Miré hacia fuera por la ventana y noté que la luna, siempre visible desde el balcón, se había ido. Una enorme nube de tormenta la había cubierto. Dejé el sofá y me acerqué a la ventana para mirar el cielo. Se veía la proximidad de una tormenta. Negras nubes cubrían el cielo, presionando la tierra, haciéndome sentir un poco claustrofóbica.

Abrí la puerta del balcón y salí, todavía enrollada apretadamente en la manta. La temperatura había disminuido y hacía más viento, que desordenaba mi largo cabello marrón. Estaba mirando fijamente el cielo cuando hubo un repentino flash que lo iluminó por un momento, seguido de un estrepitoso trueno. Mis pensamientos vagaron hacia Alice y Rosalie, en sus citas; si ellas no estaban de camino a casa ahora mismo, quedarían atrapadas en la tormenta. Eso haría enfadar a Rosalie. Ella odiaba las tormentas, porque generalmente acarreaban lluvia, y ella detestaba que la lluvia mojara su hermoso cabello rubio.

Permanecí en el balcón hasta que la primera gota de lluvia golpeó mi rostro. Estaba fría y me hizo tiritar. Envolviéndome aún más en la manta, me di la vuelta y caminé otra vez hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta vidriada tras de mí. Volví al sillón y continué viendo la película mientras la lluvia se desataba afuera, cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba.

El viento ululaba bamboleando violentamente los árboles, el cielo permanecía constantemente iluminado por los relámpagos, la tormenta se hacía cada vez más ruidosa, y Rosalie y Alice todavía no estaban en casa. No pude volver a concentrarme en la película, mis pensamientos estaban en la tormenta y en el hecho de que mis amigas estaban en medio de ella.

Había vuelto a fijar los ojos nuevamente en la puerta de vidrio, y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, parecía casi negro. Hubo un relámpago cegador y otro sonido de trueno, y luego todo se volvió a oscurecer. Las luces que me permitían ver la calle se apagaron y todo a mi alrededor quedó completamente a oscuras. "¡Perfecto!", exclamé, mi voz cargada de sarcasmo. "¿Qué más podría ir mal esta noche?", le pregunté a la oscuridad en la que estaba hundida.

Di unos traspiés lejos de la ventana y extendí las manos frente a mí para sentir lo que me rodeaba. Cuando llegué a la cocina busqué a tientas la linterna, rezando para que las baterías no estuvieran descargadas. La encendí y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando proyectó un resplandor de luz.

Caminé alrededor del apartamento encendiendo velas para iluminar un poco el lugar. Cuando se me agotaron las velas fui hasta mi cuarto para encontrar un libro que leer ahora que ya no podía ver la película. Caminé cautelosamente hacia mi estantería, mi matutino desorden seguía estando allí, parcialmente acomodado. Pasé la luz de la linterna por encima de los libros hasta que di con lo que buscaba. Cumbres Borrascosas, de Emily Brontë, era uno de mis libros preferidos. Después de Romeo y Julieta, Catherine y Heathcliff eran mi pareja favorita.

Nuevamente me senté en el sofá, ahora rodeada de velas, con el libro en el regazo y la linterna en la mano. Recuerdo vagamente por dónde iba cuando finalmente me quedé dormida.

"¡Estoy empapada!" desperté asustada cuando el gemido de Rosalie llenó la habitación. "¡La estúpida tormenta arruinó mi cita!". Genial, ahora Rosalie no estaba para nada feliz. La vida puede ser un infierno cuando Rosalie no está feliz. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella para abrazarla.

"¡Cierto, Rose, estás empapada!" me reí de su expresión. "Te ves como un gato ahogado". Rosalie frunció el ceño antes de responderme.

"Bueno, al menos soy una gata ahogada ardiente". En ese momento, estallé en carcajadas. Ella miró alrededor del cuarto y anduvo a tientas hasta el interruptor de la luz. "¡Genial, se ha cortado la luz! Esta noche no podría ser peor", se quejó mientras arrojaba su bolso sobre una silla cercana. "Bienvenida a mi mundo", mascullé. "¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó.

"Nada, Rose. Sé que estás muriéndote por quitarte esas ropas mojadas, así que ve y hazlo". Me abrazó apretadamente a propósito, tratando de mojarme, y luego se pavoneó por el corredor hacia su cuarto.

Volví al sofá, me cubrí nuevamente con la manta, y en seguida caí dormida otra vez, con la cabeza reposada en el brazo del sillón.

"¡Estoy en casa!" esta vez fue la alegre voz de Alice la que me despertó. Estaba sorprendida de que Rosalie me dejara dormir y no me despertase para que escuchara sus quejas. "¿Por qué estás sentada y a oscuras, Bella?" preguntó Alice, corriendo el interruptor de la luz hacia el encendido. Para mi sorpresa, la electricidad había vuelto.

"Se había cortado la energía eléctrica" eché una mirada a la televisión y vi que la película se estaba reproduciendo nuevamente. "Supongo que ya se arregló". Alice me sonrió mientras se sacaba su impermeable y arrojaba su paraguas sobre el bolso de Rosalie. "No sabía que llevabas el impermeable y el paraguas", comenté al pasar.

"El pronóstico predijo una tormenta, así que lo llevé sólo por si acaso. Yo siempre estoy preparada, Bella, tú sabes eso". Cierto. En verdad, decir 'preparada' era subestimarla. Alice siempre estaba _súper_ preparada, lo que es aún mejor que estar simplemente _preparada_, creo.

"¡Bien, volvió la electricidad!" exclamó Rosalie mientras entraba al cuarto vistiendo una camiseta de su novio y unos pantalones de franela. Rosalie era despampanante, sin importar lo que llevara puesto. Podría vestirse con una bolsa de papel que le sentaría igualmente bien. Tenía un cuerpo que podía ser la envidia de las modelos. Era delgada, esbelta, tenía curvas en todos los lugares correctos, su cabello rubio era bellísimo y caía libremente sobre sus hombros. "Hey, Alice", saludó a la duendecillo parada en la puerta. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó. "¡Estás seca!", acusó, estrechando sus ojos mientras la miraba. Alice se rió de Rosalie tal y como yo lo había hecho antes.

"Claro que estoy seca, tonta. ¡Estaba preparada para la tormenta!", con eso, Alice bailó fuera de la sala, dejando a Rosalie echando humo. "Sí, como sea", murmuró ella en voz baja. "Voy a hacer algo de chocolate caliente", agregó, y salió hacia la cocina.

"No, no lo harás" la llamé. Ella se detuvo a medio camino y se giró para mirarme con los ojos entornados. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'no lo harás'? ¡Si quiero chocolate caliente, tendré chocolate caliente!" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar otra vez hacia la cocina.

"No si el microondas no funciona" le grité.

Rosalie volvió de la cocina con aire acusador: "¡El microondas está completamente quemado! ¿Qué hiciste con él, Bella?" me gritó en la cara. Rosalie no estaba feliz.

"¿Qué hizo Bella esta vez?" preguntó Alice, entrando a la sala de estar en su pijama de franela con estampado de patitos de hule. Se había cepillado el cabello, corto, puntiagudo y negro; y también parecía una modelo.

"Bella no hizo nada", repliqué amargamente. "No fue mi culpa. ¿Quién deja una hoja de aluminio en la mesada de la cocina?" pregunté, paseando la mirada de Alice a Rosalie.

"Yo" respondió Rosalie.

"Entonces tu puedes pagar para reemplazarlo, porque cuando puse la bolsa de palomitas en la mesada antes de meterla al microondas, el aluminio se adhirió sin que yo me diera cuenta. Si no hubieras dejado ahí la hoja de aluminio, no tendríamos esta discusión", Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reírse de mí.

"¿Una noche dura, Bella?" preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba para hundirme en un abrazo.

"Sí, una verdadera mierda", contesté. Rosalie se acercó también para unirse al abrazo. "Está bien, Bella, no tendrás que estar sola los sábados por la noche por mucho más tiempo. Encontrarás a alguien pronto". Por mucho que quisiera creerlo, dudaba de lo que Rosalie acababa de decir. Es hermosa y tiene chicos babeando por ella adonde quiera que vaya, pero yo era plana e invisible. Tendría que afrontar la realidad: pasaría sola muchos más sábados por la noche en las próximas semanas.

**

* * *

**

N/A: El próximo capítulo es un Edward POV!!!

_N/T:__ Esto es un gran desafío para mí, así que espero de todo corazón que sean duros conmigo si hace falta, y me dejen algún que otro review comentando qué les pareció la traducción. Aquí debajo van a encontrar algunas notas que me pareció necesario agregar en la medida en que iba traduciendo. Las puse al final para que no interrumpieran la lectura. _

_(1) En Argentina no utilizamos traducción para remake, pero sería algo así como la 'versión nueva' de una película ya hecha._

**Historia original:** **http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**


	2. Fiebre de restaurante

_**Importante: 'Dateless For Too Long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

* * *

2. Fiebre de restaurante

**Edward POV**

"¡Edward!" la voz de Emmet hizo eco a través del pasillo, "¡Tu móvil está sonando!" Caminé hacia la sala de estar y vi a Emmet sosteniendo mi teléfono celular en una mano, con una sonrisa burlona. "Es Tina" _Diablos_, pensé, _esta mujer está decidida a hacerme trabajar hasta la muerte_.

"Pásamelo" dije a Emmet, extendiendo la mano. "¡No, Emmet! ¡No es un balón de fútbol!" le grité cuando vi que sostenía mi teléfono como si fuese un balón, e iba a lanzarlo. Corrí hacia él y se lo arranqué de la mano para llevármelo a la oreja, mirándolo ferozmente. "¿Diga?" pregunté abruptamente, irritado por la estupidez de Emmet. Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Tina seguramente se habría ofendido con mi tono cortante, pensando que mi irritación se debía a su llamada, lo que, por cierto, era verdad en parte. Sabía exactamente para qué me llamaba, y era la misma razón por la cual me llamaba cada sábado. Suspiré, y traté una vez más, con cansancio "¿Qué pasa, Tina?"

"Edward" Tina tiene una voz repugnantemente dulce "El restaurante está repleto esta noche, ¿crees que podrías venir a darnos una mano? Los clientes siguen llegando y no hay suficientes camareros trabajando hoy... ¿Por favor?" _¡Pues claro que no hay suficientes camareros trabajando! Nunca son suficientes, porque tú no organizas bien a tus empleados para trabajar en nuestro día más ajetreado de la semana sólo para poder llamarme y rogarme que les de una mano_, repliqué mentalmente. Rodé mis ojos a Emmet, que estaba burlándose, antes de responder:

"¿No puedes encontrar a nadie más que vaya esta noche, Tina? Yo trabajé la semana pasada" y todos los demás sábados de los últimos dos meses, agregué para mí mismo. Emmet se acercó para presionar la oreja en mi teléfono y escuchar la respuesta de Tina.

"Lo he intentado, Edward" tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme "Mentirosa", me susurró Emmet. Le di un codazo, se rió y se disculpó en un murmullo mientras, al otro lado de la línea, Tina buscaba alguna débil excusa sobre por qué no había logrado conseguir que nadie más fuera a trabajar esa noche. "Tyler no puede venir porque a su hermana le pusieron unos frenillos y él _necesita_ estar ahí…" junto a mí, Emmet estaba sacudiéndose en una risa silenciosa. _Le pusieron frenillos a su hermana y él tiene que estar ahí_, repetí para mis adentros, ¿eso era lo mejor que Tina podía inventar?

"¿Qué hay de John? El podría necesitar el dinero extra" pregunté, aún sabiendo que iba a darme alguna otra excusa. Emmet presionó otra vez su oreja al teléfono, anticipándose a la siguiente ridícula respuesta.

"Es la primera persona a la que llamé" Emmet sacudió la cabeza junto a mí "Seguro", murmuró muy bajito, yo sacudí la mano en el aire para silenciarlo "Pero él no puede venir" continuó Tina "porque se quebró la muñeca jugando pulseadas con su mejor amigo(1)" Emmet estalló en carcajadas a mi lado. El mejor amigo de John, Owen, medía poco más de metro y medio. No era para nada un tipo fuerte.(2)

Seguimos hablando por otros cinco minutos, y para todos los otros empleados que mencioné, Tina señalaba alguna extraña excusa que les impedía ir a trabajar. Finalmente suspiré, derrotado; porque otra vez iba a tener que pasar mi sábado trabajando en 'El Torito', un restaurante mexicano muy popular. "Estaré ahí en media hora", accedí a regañadientes.

"¡Muchas gracias, Edward!" chilló Tina en el teléfono. "¡Me salvaste la vida! No sé cómo podré agradecértelo." Yo tenía muchas respuestas para ese comentario. Deja de elucubrar planes para hacerme ir los sábados y contrata a más gente, despídete a ti misma o renuncia para que yo no tenga que soportarte más, encuentra a alguien más para enredar en tus trampas… la lista seguía y seguía. Sin embargo, colgué sin decir una palabra más. Estaba harto de escuchar su voz.

"Está totalmente obsesionada contigo, Edward" dijo Emmet cuando pudo dejar de reírse. Tenía razón, ella estaba obsesionada conmigo, y para mi humillación, todos en el trabajo lo sabían. A Tina no le importaba flirtear conmigo aunque hubiera testigos presentes.

"Tina te llamó otra vez, Edward?" preguntó Jasper, entrando en la habitación. Asentí con la cabeza una vez, todavía molesto por tener que pasar otro sábado en el trabajo. "¿Por qué nunca te niegas?" el tono burlón en el humor de Jasper era difícil de evadir. Jasper tenía suficiente tacto como para no reírse abiertamente ante mí, pero yo sabía que en su interior estaba desternillándose de risa.

"Porque soy un idiota, y porque tengo la mala costumbre de ser gentil con la gente que necesita ayuda" fruncí el ceño mirando el teléfono en mis manos, maldiciendo mentalmente a mis padres por educarme correctamente.

"¿Eso significa que vas a meter a Tina en un hospital psiquiátrico? Porque esa chica ya está mucho más allá de la ayuda que puedas darle. Le darías una mano a todos, incluyéndote a ti mismo, si te deshaces de ella." Jasper se unió a Emmet y rompió en carcajadas tan fuertes que tuvo que sostenerse los costados con las dos manos. No había duda de que ambos estaban imaginando a Tina en una camisa de fuerza, siendo arrojada al interior de un cuarto de blancas paredes acolchonadas.

Aquella imagen me hizo reír a mí también. Imaginé a Tina, no solamente en una camisa de fuerza, sino también atada con cadenas para asegurarse de que jamás podría escapar. Era una posibilidad sumamente atrayente. "Es una buena idea, Emmet. Te encargaré a ti que llames al psiquiátrico para que vengan a recogerla, y con un poco de suerte, te llevarán a ti también."

Emmet se quedó callado en su sitio, incrédulo. "¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" Luchando por mantener un rostro inexpresivo, me encogí de hombros y me giré para cruzar el pasillo hacia mi habitación, dejando a Emmet perplejo y a Jasper riéndose junto a él.

Cuando llegué al restaurante, media hora después, fui recibido por Tina, que parecía exhausta. Su luminoso cabello rubio se veía como si hubiera estado tratando de arrancárselo. Para ser honestos, ella se hacía eso a sí misma no contratando más empleados sólo por tenerme a mí trabajando los sábados. "¡Edward, por fin! Pensé que jamás llegarías" empujó mi cuaderno de pedidos y una lapicera en mis manos "Las señoritas de la mesa cuatro han estado esperando demasiado, así que ocúpate de ellas primero" estaba sorprendido por Tina, por una vez, no me dio la bienvenida con una de sus usuales sonrisas coquetas. Esta debía ser una noche realmente ajetreada.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa que Tina me había indicado y gemí cuando reconocí a las dos chicas sentadas allí. Una, bajita y de cabello corto, rizado y marrón; y la otra un poco más alta y de cabello castaño claro. La más pequeña estaba sentada con la vista clavada en mí y sonreía. Ambas eran clientas frecuentes del lugar y siempre estaban aquí los sábados. La más baja era Jessica, me había dicho su nombre algunas semanas atrás, no que me importara realmente. La más alta, Ángela, parecía siempre bastante tranquila y como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de aquí.

"Qué tal, señoritas", saludé lo más cortésmente que pude, dado mi estado de ánimo.

"¡Hola, Edward!" respondió Jessica de manera entusiasta antes de que yo pudiera agregar nada más. "No teníamos idea de que estabas trabajando esta noche, qué encantadora sorpresa". Traté de seguir sonriendo, realmente lo intenté, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo después de oír sus palabras.

"¿Qué les traigo para beber?" pregunté, con la libreta de anotaciones y la lapicera detrás de mi espalda, jamás las usaba. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Jessica antes de que ella abriera la boca. Siempre decía lo mismo cada vez que le preguntaba qué quería beber.

"¿Qué sugieres _tu_, Edward?" preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos; no quería ofender a la persona que más generosas propinas me dejaba. Ella siempre dejaba una buena propina, tratando de llamar mi atención. Por supuesto, eso no funcionaba, solamente lograba que yo saliera con más dinero en mis bolsillos.

"Gaseosa" respondí, siempre.

"Yo quiero agua" interrumpió Ángela suavemente. Yo le eché una mirada, pero ella no estaba fijándose en mí. Resultaba obvio que ella no estaba ahí por voluntad propia, sin duda, Jessica la _arrastraba_ hasta allí todos los sábados. Me giré hacia Jessica, esperando su orden. "Tomaré lo mismo", dijo entre dientes.

Me fui sin decir nada más y volví con dos vasos de agua. "¿Están listas para ordenar ya?" pregunté a Ángela primero. "Quiero una ensalada de pollo, por favor" la voz de Jessica llegó hasta mí a través de la mesa. No la miré, preferí esperar la respuesta de Ángela. "Yo quiero una hamburguesa" dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que yo la oyera.

Comenzaba a irme cuando escuché un vidrio golpear la mesa y sentí un líquido frío empapando la parte de atrás de mis pantalones. Salté alarmado cuando el frío de los pantalones se me pegó a la piel. Me giré para ver un vaso volteado en la mano de Jessica, y la expresión pagada de sí misma en su rostro me dio a entender que ella era la culpable.

"Vayámonos, Ángela. De todas maneras, no hay nada que valga la pena aquí" se puso de pie, echándome una mirada furiosa. Yo realmente quería reír. ¡Me volcaba un vaso de agua encima a propósito y era _ella_ quien se enojaba! Era infame. Si todo lo que tenía que hacer para que se fuera era ignorarla, lo habría hecho la primera vez que la vi. De lo único que podía lamentarme era de perder la mejor propina de la noche, pero no me preocupaba demasiado por eso.

Cuando Jessica salió del restaurante, echando humo y arrastrando a Ángela, que parecía rendida, Tina se apresuró a venir hasta mí. "Edward, ¿qué sucedió? ¡Dejaste a esas clientas que se fueran!" La aparté para pasar por el estrecho corredor que conducía hacia los baños. "¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas?" llamó, siguiéndome a través del pasillo. Abrí la puerta del baño de hombres y me metí dentro, suspirando de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Fui hasta el lavabo y abrí el grifo para salpicarme la cara con agua fría antes de mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Paciencia, amigo" le dije a mi reflejo. "Te deshiciste de Jessica, deberías estar feliz por eso. Puedes arreglártelas con Tina. Contrólate, te pagarán horas extras" me detuve, y mirando fijamente el espejo, estallé en un ataque de risa. ¿Es que acaso me había vuelto _completamente_ loco? Estaba hablando con mi reflejo, eso no es algo que haría una persona en sus cabales.

Di un ligero saltito cuando Tina golpeó la puerta. "Edward" chilló, golpeando la puerta fuertemente con el puño. "¿De qué te estás riendo tanto ahí dentro? ¡Edward!". Apoyé los codos en los bordes del lavabo y enterré la cara en las manos. ¿Podría esta noche ponerse aún peor?

Miré de nuevo al espejo y sentí las luces parpadear. Me giré para mirar directamente la bombilla cuando, de repente, la luz se fue. Me vi rodeado de oscuridad y de gritos provenientes del área del comedor y anduve a tientas, tocando la pared para llegar a la puerta. Cuando la encontré, jalé con fuerza y me tambaleé hacia el pasillo. Con una mano apoyada en la pared, hice mi camino de regreso al restaurante.

El cielo afuera estaba completamente negro y el viento soplaba fuertemente. Un brillante flash de luz iluminó el restaurante y pude ver las caras de los aterrorizados clientes. "Mantengan la calma" grité por encima del incesante cotorreo preocupado "¡Vuelvan a sentarse!" mi voz retumbó ferozmente, y el cuarto quedó en silencio de inmediato. "Gracias. Ahora, si se mantienen en calma, explicaré lo que vamos a hacer. Quédense en su sitio mientras alguien va a chequear el generador de energía. Las luces volverán pronto."

Nos tomó quince minutos y a tres personas trabajando para hacer funcionar nuevamente al generador de energía. Cuando el restaurante quedó finalmente vacío, yo tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza. "Gracias por venir y dar una mano, Edward" Tina sonaba exhausta. Levanté la vista para verla frente a mí, sus ojos parcialmente cerrados y balanceándose sobre sus pies como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. Trató de sonreírme, pero estaba muy cansada incluso para eso, y yo me sentí agradecido de que así fuera. Después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de la noche, no hubiera podido enfrentarme a los flirteos de Tina. Absolutamente no.

"Yo ya me voy. No me necesitas para limpiar, tienes suficiente gente para eso." Me di media vuelta y ya estaba en la calle antes de que ella pudiera responder nada. Recibí alegremente el aire frío de enero después de la terrible noche que había tenido. Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo y dejé que la fría lluvia me cayera directamente en la cara. Para el momento en el que llegué a mi automóvil ya estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero no me podía importar menos.

Cuando llegué a casa, después de tomar un par de píldoras de Tylenol, caí rendido en la cama, demasiado cansado como para siquiera cambiarme de ropa. La cabeza me palpitaba mientras esperaba que llegara el sueño; y cuando finalmente caí en la inconciencia, el Tylenol había hecho su efecto. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba rezando por tener un mejor sábado la próxima semana.

**

* * *

**

N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Pero voy a estar aún más agradecida si dejan reviews. ¡Sus comentarios me ayudarán a mejorar esta historia! Díganme lo que piensan. ¡Los reviews son un estímulo y la estimulación acelerará la publicación de capítulos!

_N/T: Les agradezco mucho a las dos primeras personas que me dejaron un review animándome a continuar la traducción. Gracias de verdad!!_

_Y creanme que coincido totalmente con la autora... un estímulo para seguir publicando no le viene mal a nadie. A todas las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, también les agradezco muchísimo. Nos leemos en la siguiente publicación!_

_

* * *

_

(1) pulseadas es como le dicen en mi país a jugar a ver quién tiene más fuerza en el brazo, entrelazándolos e intentando apoyar el antebrazo del oponente en una mesa o superficie lisa, no sé si me explico.

_(2) Es casi imposible para mí discernir si 'medía poco más de metro y medio' está bien traducido. De hecho, es probable que no lo esté y me lo haya inventado. El problema es que no conozco las medidas que utilizan en USA. Para mí todo son metros o centímetros, ellos miden en 'pies' o 'pulgadas', pero, utilizando un conversor que encontré por ahí (menos mal que existe Google), llegué a esa conclusión._


	3. El hombre perfecto

_**Importante: 'Dateless For Too Long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

**_La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long_**

* * *

3. El hombre perfecto

"¿Qué película quieren ver, chicas?" preguntó Rosalie mientras preparaba las palomitas en el nuevo microondas que compramos hoy. Tanto Alice como Rosalie me habían dicho que me mantuviera alejada del nuevo artefacto, temerosas de que pudiera arruinarlo también. A lo largo del día, cada vez que había intentado calentar algo, alguna de ellas me lo arrancaba de las manos y lo metía en el microondas por mí. Ni siquiera lo había tocado desde que lo trajimos a casa esta mañana.

Alice corrió hacia nuestra colección de vídeos en la sala de estar y escaneó la estantería buscando algo que pudiéramos ver juntas. Todos los domingos, las tres nos sentábamos en el sillón de la sala para ver una película, comer palomitas de maíz y hablar de nada y de todo. Alice tomó una de la estantería y corrió de nuevo hasta la cocina. "¡Veamos 'El hombre perfecto'!" chilló, agitando el vídeo en frente de nuestras narices.

"Ugh, no" dijo Rosalie, indignada. "No quiero ver una película que implique _ningún_ tipo de romance, mucho menos una en la que la madre se enamora de un hombre que jamás llegará a conocer, porque ese hombre sencillamente _no existe_.(1)" Rosalie había llegado de un humor extrañamente ácido después de su cita de la noche anterior, y aunque Alice y yo tratáramos de hacer que nos contara algo al respecto, ella en seguida cambiaba de tema. "Mejor veamos una película de miedo".

En ese momento Alice y Rose comenzaron una pelea sobre qué película íbamos a ver; Alice pataleando por ver 'El hombre perfecto' y Rosalie queriendo ver 'Cuando un extraño llama'. Diez minutos después me encontré apretujada en el sofá entre una excitada Alice y una furiosa Rosalie. Sujeté las palomitas de maíz en mi regazo y Alice dio inicio a la película.

En realidad, yo tenía la mirada perdida en la pantalla, pero no estaba prestándole atención, demasiado distraída pensando en la noche anterior. ¿Cuántos sábados iba a tener que pasar sola en casa antes de conocer finalmente a alguien? Si encontraba a alguien, claro. Me imaginé a mí misma envejeciendo sin nadie a quien amar, sólo yo y mis veintisiete gatos.

Continuaba con la mirada fija en la televisión, pero en vez de ver la película estaba viendo una imagen mía, vieja, sola y rodeada de gatos. Me veía hablando con ellos, como una chiflada.

"_Jim, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo sobre la mesada? Gato tonto, podrías caer y lastimarte" le regañaba a un gato negro que caminaba sobre la encimera. _

"_Fluffy, deja de morder el cable de la lámpara. ¡Te vas a electrocutar! ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en una bola peluda quemada?" le preguntaba a un gato de abundante pelo negro y gris que estaba masticando el cable de la lámpara de la sala. "¡Twinkle Toes, Belle! ¡Dejen de pelear por la caja de excrementos! ¡Hay espacio de sobra en este cuarto para que hagan sus necesidades!" le gritaba a los dos gatos que estaban peleando en la esquina de la habitación por utilizar el baño._

"_Smokey, deja de mirar al canario como si fuera comida. Eres vegetariano, ¿recuerdas? Ten voluntad, no necesitas comer carne." Le decía con desánimo a un gato gris que había comenzado a mirar con anhelo una jaula donde había un canario amarillo._

"_¡Snowball, no! ¡Vas a tirar el acuario!" regañaba al gato blanco que tenía una pata metida en el interior de la pecera, intentando atrapar alguno de los peces dorados. "Tom, ¿estás tocando música para mí?" le preguntaba, riendo, al gato negro que estaba saltando sobre las teclas del piano del comedor. _

_Me giraba para mirar por la ventana y exclamaba: "¡Checkers! ¿Qué estás haciendo en ese árbol? ¡Aguanta, bebé, mami va a buscarte!" y entonces salía corriendo en busca de una escalera para rescatar al gato blanco, negro y gris que estaba atascado en el árbol. Ya casi lo había alcanzado cuando uno de mis pies resbalaba de un escalón y yo me encontraba gritando mientras caía de espaldas sobre el durísimo cemento…_

Me estremecí y aparté la vista rápidamente de la televisión, aterrada de lo que podía ser la continuación de ese ensueño. "Bella, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó Alice, vacilante. Ella y Rosalie estaban mirándome fijamente, como si de repente yo tuviera dos cabezas. Agité la única que tenía a ambos lados para despejarme de los restos de las imágenes que acababa de ver antes de responder.

"Uhm, sí, ¿por qué?" mis amigas me miraban con idéntico escepticismo.

"Bella, tú no tienes un gato llamado Jim" dijo Rosalie, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"Ni Twinkle Toes o Belle" agregó Alice, y Rosalie agitó la cabeza, en concordancia con ella. ¿Había dicho todo eso en voz alta? No era raro que estuvieran mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca, de hecho creo que estaban contemplando la posibilidad de meterme en un manicomio.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta" murmuré abochornada, mientras sentía cómo mi rostro se iba tornando en un rojo encendido.

"Bella, ¿hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar?" me preguntó Rosalie. "Has estado distraída todo el día." ¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar para explicarles lo que me estaba pasando? Iban a encerarme en un asilo para orates de verdad si se los decía. Podía imaginarme a Alice eligiendo el color de mi camisa de fuerza para que hiciera juego con las paredes acolchonadas del cuarto. La veía dándole un sermón a los trabajadores sobre vestir enteramente de blanco. Prácticamente la podía oír diciendo _¡El blanco es un color aburrido! ¿Por qué no intentan vestir de rosa? O azul, o púrpura. El verde resaltaría tus ojos, y a ti te quedaría bien el rojo, porque resaltaría con el tono de tu piel…_

Afortunadamente, el timbre sonó distrayéndolas a ambas. "¡Llegó la pizza!" exclamó Alice, saltando del sofá y corriendo hacia la puerta. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla antes de abrirla. "Oh, ¡es lindo!" dijo mientras tomaba el dinero de encima de la mesa. Cuando abrió la puerta, un chico alto y de cabello rubio estaba de pie en el umbral equilibrando una caja de pizza en la mano.

Sus ojos evaluaron a Alice favorablemente y ella rió tontamente. Yo miré a Rosalie, que me sonrió y rodó los ojos. "Qué tal, señorita" saludó suavemente el repartidor.

"Hola, tú" replicó Alice, sonriéndole abiertamente.

El repartidor le devolvió el gesto con un brillo en la mirada que le resplandecía todas las facciones de la cara. "El total es 20,62" dijo, todavía sonriendo.

Alice le tendió dos billetes de veinte. Cuando él comenzó a contar el vuelto ella puso su mano sobre las de él y dijo: "Guarda el cambio". El chico la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. La sonrisa en respuesta de Alice logró deslumbrarlo y dejarlo impactado.

"Gracias" dijo tras el momento que le tomó recomponerse "que tenga una linda velada, señorita" agregó antes de darse vuelta para marcharse.

"¡Buenas noches!" le gritó Alice. Él se rió en respuesta, saludando con la mano, y continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta quedar fuera de la vista. Alice dio un portazo y volvió al sofá junto a nosotras. "¡Dios mío!" chilló "¿Ustedes lo _vieron_? ¡Dios, era tan sexy! ¡Me parece que voy a necesitar una ducha de agua fría!" Rosalie y yo estallamos en carcajadas cuando Alice se puso de pie y comenzó a abanicarse, tratando de calmar su propio ánimo después del encuentro con el repartidor de la pizza.

"Chica tonta" le dijo Rosalie "No te olvides de que tienes novio". La sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro de Alice cuando frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Anthony? Sí, ya sé. Pero, ¿cuántas veces voy a volver a ver a ese repartidor? Voy a ser muy afortunada si lo encuentro de nuevo. Así que… no hay peligro." Replicó, y luego se sentó de nuevo en el sofá con la pizza.

"Como quieras, Alice" le dijo Rosalie arrebatándole la caja de las manos.

"Sabes, Rosalie" comentó Alice suspicazmente "aún no nos contaste sobre tu cita de anoche". Rose tomó una porción de pizza y rápidamente le dio un mordisco para retrasar el momento en que tuviera que responder. "¿Bella?" me llamó la atención Alice, dándome un codazo.

"No, Alice. No le voy a sacar la caja a Rosalie" Alice abrió la boca para protestar, así que me apresuré a agregar "Y no, no le voy a sacar la pizza de la boca. Ya lo hice demasiadas veces por ti."

Cada vez que Rosalie no quería responder algo a Alice, se atiborraba la boca de comida y Alice me hacía quitársela a la fuerza. Con eso, Rosalie corría por la casa haciendo caras graciosas e intentando morderme. Fue divertido las primeras veinte veces que lo hicimos, ahora, era algo vulgar y grotesco, pero sobre todo peligroso. Rosalie muerde fuerte, y la última vez que me mordió, me hizo sangrar.

Rosalie terminó de masticar su trozo de pizza y miró a Alice, "¿Realmente quieres saber lo que pasó?"

"¡Sí!" gritó ella.

"Bueno, pues… la cita estaba yendo bien hasta que John empezó a hablar de su mejor amigo enano." Rosalie siempre se refería al mejor amigo de John como 'El Enano'. Pobre Owen, no era su culpa ser tan bajito.

"Rose, no le digas a Owen enano. Él mide 1,52 metros(2), esa no es la altura de un enano" Rosalie me frunció el ceño por interrumpirla. Yo le sonreí y esperé a que continuara.

"Sí, como sea. Estuvo hablando sobre '_El_ Tiro', ustedes ya saben, el tiro ese en el que John levanta a Owen para que pueda encestar jugando al baloncesto" Alice y yo asentimos con la cabeza, esperando pacientemente a que prosiguiera. "Bueno, habló de cómo El Enano y él estuvieron practicando ese tiro por cinco horas seguidas y luego se puso a alardear de que pudieron completar 'El Tiro' en menos de tres segundos… ¡Como si me importara una mierda El Estúpido Tiro!!" Rosalie levantó ambas manos con exagerada frustración.

Palmeando la espalda de Rosalie, le dije: "Está bien, Rose, tranquila. No puedes pretender que John arranque de su vida a Owen por estar contigo. Él es su único amigo y son muy cercanos" Rosalie me miró con disconformidad, como si yo fuera una traidora.

"Bella tiene razón, Rosalie. John no puede dejar de lado a Owen por ti" Rosalie frunció el entrecejo a Alice y luego a mí.

"Gracias, es bueno saber que mis dos mejores amigas están en mi contra" dijo sonriéndonos para darnos a entender que no nos odiaba, y nosotras dos estallamos en risas. "Supongo que sobreactué" admitió. "Es que tengo la extraña sensación de que a John le gusta más pasar tiempo con Owen que conmigo; pero eso es ridículo, ¿cierto?" Yo puse los ojos en blanco y Alice se rió otra vez.

"Sí, Rose, es ridículo. Ninguno de ellos es gay, te lo aseguro" afirmó, y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Cuando la película terminó, las tres nos sentamos en el suelo formando un círculo para conversar. Cada tanto, los ojos de Alice vagaban hacia la caja vacía de la pizza y ella lanzaba un suspiro. "Ese chico era maravilloso" dijo, con voz soñadora. Miré a Rosalie, ninguna de nosotras tuvo la necesidad de preguntar de quién estaba hablando. Entonces la mirada de Alice fue a parar sobre la caja del DVD que estaba sobre la mesita de café y sus ojos resplandecieron. "Rosalie, ¡descríbenos cómo sería tu hombre perfecto!" Rosalie le sonrió a Alice antes de lanzarse a una descripción de su hombre ideal.

"Tendría que ser un hombre fornido, porque tiene que estar a mi altura" hizo una mueca burlona y malvada mientras decía eso "Tiene que ser bien parecido, presentable, tú me comprendes. Sus besos deberían hacerme temblar hasta sentir que se me doblan las rodillas, y tiene que ser protector conmigo. Yo debería sentirme siempre segura junto a él. Además tiene que tener un buen sentido del humor y entregarse completamente a mí." Los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron distantes en la medida en que iba imaginando a su hombre perfecto. Unos minutos después, volvió a enfocarse en Alice "Describe el tuyo".

Alice echó otra mirada a la caja de pizza antes de empezar a hablar. "Mi hombre perfecto debería ser alto para compensar mi falta de estatura, también debe ser fuerte, pero no con músculos muy abultados, los prefiero delgados y altos. Tiene que ser inteligente, y cuando lo lleve de compras tiene que ser capaz de sacar mentalmente las cuentas del total que gasto. Sobre todo tiene que estar dispuesto a estar conmigo cuando voy de compras. Además debe ser dulce y tener una sonrisa adorable, como todo el resto. Tiene que ser rubio y sus ojos deberían centellear cuando me mira, y..." se quedó en silencio cuando sus ojos recayeron otra vez sobre la caja de pizza. Alzó la cabeza y me sonrió a mí. "Bella, es tu turno. Describe a tu hombre perfecto."

¿Mi hombre perfecto? Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso. "Um, mi hombre ideal debería ser dulce y encantador. Debería estar siempre listo para atraparme cuando tropiezo y caigo, y también para despejar mi turbación cuando eso sucede. Debería estar dispuesto a hacerme increíblemente feliz y además protegerme de cualquier cosa, incluso de mí misma."

A eso le siguió un confortable silencio en el que las tres nos perdimos en nuestras propias reflexiones, pensando en nuestros hombres perfectos. Suspiré interiormente, porque resultaba agradable imaginar que realmente existía un hombre perfecto ahí afuera esperando por mí. Pero, siendo honesta conmigo misma, pensé que si lo hubiera, las posibilidades de encontrarlo serían una en un millón.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Bella y Edward se conocen en el próximo capítulo!

_N/T:__ ¿Adivinan quién es el repartidor de pizza?_

…

_Sí, es él._

_Por cierto, gracias, pero __muchas gracias,__ por sus reviews. Me dieron muchísima alegría! Lamento haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente así que… pronto me tendrán por aquí de nuevo. _

_

* * *

_

(1) 'El hombre perfecto' es una peli en la que una joven hija de padres separados le escribe cartas a su madre bajo el nombre de un admirador secreto. De ahí el comentario de una madre que se enamora de un hombre que ni siquiera existe. Yo no había visto la película y tuve que buscar un pequeño resumen para entender a qué se refería Rosalie… espero no arruinarle la trama a nadie, je.

_(2) Otra vez el problema de las medidas. La autora decía que Owen está por debajo de los 'five feet'). Con el mismo conversor de la otra vez saqué la medida, de cinco pies = 1,52 mts. Un chico bajito por cierto. Pobre Owen. _


	4. Una cena desastrosa

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

_

* * *

_

_N/T: Y por fin el ansiado encuentro Bella/Edward! Un capitulo un poquitin mas largo que los anteriores... espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

4. Una cena desastrosa

**Bella POV**

Otro sábado sin citas para mí. Me puse la camiseta que usaba como pijama y también los pantalones de franela. _Lo hice bien_, pensé, riendo mientras recordaba lo que me había pasado la semana anterior. Eché una mirada a mi vestidor: lo que se había roto había sido reemplazado y los maquillajes estaban ordenados otra vez. Obra de Alice, que había entrado en un ataque de desesperación cuando vio, el lunes por la noche, el desastre que yo había hecho.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo al salón y me dejé caer en el sofá con un suspiro de frustración. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y dejé caer los pies por el borde del sofá, sin poder creer que iba a pasar otro sábado por la noche sola en casa, sobre todo después de los sucesos de la semana anterior.

"¿Aterrizaste así a propósito, o fue un accidente?" bromeó Alice, entrando en el salón.

"Probablemente estaba apuntando a la silla, pero falló y aterrizó en el sofá" le contestó Rosalie antes de que yo pudiera replicar nada. Me erguí para mirarlas con rabia, pero lo que vi me hizo sentir confundida. Alcé una ceja cuando se giraron hacia mí, ambas vestidas con sus pijamas, sonriéndome con aparente inocencia.

"¿Van a pasar una noche en casa con sus parejas?" pregunté, todavía examinando sus atuendos.

"No seas estúpida, Bella" reprochó Alice, bailando hacia el sillón y cayendo justo a mi lado. "Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche. No queremos que pases otro sábado sola."

La miré con recelo, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Las dejaron plantadas?" Alice continuó sonriéndome, pero escuché a Rose resoplar.

"_Nosotras_ los dejamos plantados a _ellos_" me contradijo con un tono altanero, mofándose de la simple idea de que alguien pudiera plantarla a _ella_. Rosalie solía ser muy segura de sí misma, casi rozando la arrogancia.

"Chicas, no tienen que hacer eso por mí. Déjenme disfrutar sola de mi miseria…" Rosalie me rodó los ojos y Alice frunció el ceño.

"Somos tus amigas, Bella, no vamos a permitir que te sientas miserable." El argumento de Alice pretendía ser irrevocable y no había posibilidad de discusión. Sólo pude sonreírle y abrazarla con auténtico agradecimiento.

"Sabía que había una razón para quererte tanto, Alice" sonreí abiertamente mientras la veía saltar con gracilidad fuera del sofá.

"Es porque soy una chica asombrosa" alardeó yendo hacia la cocina para preparar un cuenco de palomitas de maíz. Entonces advertí que Rosalie estaba mirando por la ventana hacia fuera, algo abstraída.

"¿En qué piensas tanto, Rose?" pregunté, extrañada de verla tan silenciosa. Aunque comparada con Alice Rosalie pudiera parecer callada, aquella no era una actitud frecuente en ella. Sus temas favoritos de conversación eran ella misma y los hombres, y podía pasarse el día entero hablando de esas dos cosas. Alice podía pasar el día entero, sin parar, hablando de lo que fuera. Juntas, podían hacer que a uno se le cayeran las orejas. Por eso resultaba muy inusual ver a Rosalie tan ensimismada y silenciosa.

"No pensaba nada importante." aseguró, con una débil sonrisa "Sólo pensaba."

"¿Desde cuándo?" repliqué con sarcasmo, fingiendo estar sorprendida, y arrancándole una risa. Todavía nos estábamos riendo cuando Alice volvió al salón con las palomitas.

"¿De qué me perdí?" inquirió, reclamando su sitio en el sofá junto a mí.

"Bella sólo me hizo una broma" le informó Rosalie, que fue la primera en dejar de reírse. Alice me miró con una de sus perfectas cejas levemente arqueada. Sacudí la cabeza y me encogí, tratando de dar a entender que no era importante. Alice lo dejó pasar, encogiéndose de hombros también.

Nos sentamos juntas a ver Romeo y Julieta, la película que yo había elegido antes de saber que mis amigas se quedarían en casa esta noche. Rosalie se nos unió y dejó a Alice en el medio, sosteniendo el cuenco de palomitas en su regazo. Las tres prestamos especial atención a la película, porque Romeo y Julieta era la favorita de todas.

"¡Leonardo Whiting es _tan _hermoso!" barbotó Rosalie cuando apareció por primera vez Romeo en escena. Asentí, de acuerdo con ella.

"Leonardo DiCaprio es mejor que él." contradijo Alice "Es mucho más lindo."

"¿Estás loca, Alice?" vociferó Rosalie "¡Leonardo Whiting es diez veces más lindo!"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que los prefiero rubios" Rose la miró con incredulidad, incapaz de pensar una respuesta para eso. Bien sabíamos las tres que Alice siempre había preferido los hombres de cabello oscuro, de modo que me quedé cavilando en el por qué de su repentino cambio de opinión.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, el sonido de mi móvil comenzó a sonar a todo volumen. Corrí a la cocina y lo recogí de la encimera para volver a toda prisa al comedor.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Rosalie, curiosa.

"No lo sé, no reconozco el número" repliqué, frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

"¡Contéstalo, Bella!" demandó Alice "¡Si no lo haces, yo lo haré!" se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí para demostrarlo.

"Está bien…" murmuré, deslizando la tapa para abrirlo. "¿Hola?" contesté en un tono monótono.

"Oh, uhm… creo que marqué el número equivocado," contestó una suave voz masculina. "Lo siento muchísimo, señorita" se disculpó.

"Oh, no te preocupes, recibo llamadas de extraños todo el tiempo, creo que eres el tercero del día de hoy" la risa que escuché al otro lado de la línea sonó como música para mis oídos, resultaba fascinante oírla.

"Es bueno saber que no soy el único tonto que llama a un número equivocado." Esta vez fui yo quien se rió. Cierto que me han enseñado a no hablar con extraños, pero hablar con _éste _extraño resultaba divertido.

"No te preocupes, yo también he quedado como una tonta un millón de veces al marcar un número equivocado. Me sucede frecuentemente." Sonreí mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"¿Nunca nadie te dijo que no hables con extraños?" pude advertir el tono burlesco en su voz.

"Creo que lo he oído alguna vez, pero no hice caso. Es mucho más divertido hablar con gente que no conoces, sobre todo cuando la mayor parte de tus conocidos te aburren hasta llorar" el hombre se rió otra vez antes de responder.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Bueno, mis disculpas otra vez por molestarte. Que tengas una linda noche." No pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea de que terminara allí nuestra conversación, pero sabía que era inevitable.

"Lo mismo para ti" contesté.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" corté la llamada y sin pensarlo dos veces, agregué el número a mi lista de contactos bajo el nombre de 'Extraño' como referencia al asunto de nuestra pequeña conversación. Dejé el teléfono otra vez sobre la encimera de la cocina y me reuní con Alice y Rosalie en el sofá.

"¿Quién era?" preguntaron al unísono en cuanto me senté.

"Número equivocado", contesté, acurrucándome en el sofá para continuar viendo la película.

Diez minutos después, mi celular volvió a sonar. Salté del sofá y tropecé con la mesita de café en mi desesperación por alcanzar el teléfono, deseando que fuera la misma persona de antes.

"¿Quién es esta vez?" inquirió Alice. "¿Es el mismo tipo?". Miré el teléfono y lancé un gemido.

"Es Mike" avisé a mis amigas, deslizando la tapa otra vez para responder. "Hey, Mike" traté de sonar alegre, pero estaba muy lejos de lo que sentía realmente. Sólo podía haber una razón para que Mike me llamara…

"¡Hola Bella! Soy Mike" _No jodas_, pensé con sarcasmo. "Me estaba preguntando…" ahí venía lo peor, me encogí esperando a que continuara. "Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir esta noche conmigo. Tal vez cenar y ver una película." No, no quería salir con él, lo que quería era gritarle un NO rotundo y colgar inmediatamente, pero no deseaba herir sus sentimientos. _Estúpida y amable Bella_, me dije a mí misma.

"¿Qué te está diciendo, Bella?" susurró Alice acercándose a mí y presionando la oreja al teléfono.

"Un segundo, Mike" apreté el móvil contra mi hombro antes de responder a Alice, "Acaba de invitarme a cenar y ver una película." Alice me sonrió, radiante, cuando le dije eso.

"Bella, no puedes negarte. ¡Sería una cita! Has estado quejándote por no salir los sábados; y ahora tienes una oportunidad." Tenía razón, por supuesto. Una cita con Mike podía no ser la cita ideal, pero aún así seguía siendo una cita.

Me llevé el móvil al oído de nuevo antes de decir las palabras que jamás creí que diría algún día, "Claro, Mike, saldré contigo… esta noche." Enfaticé las últimas dos palabras para asegurarme de que no interpretara mal mi respuesta. Sólo podía ver a Mike como a un buen amigo, de modo que esta salida sería cosa de sólo una noche y no volvería a repetirse.

Hubo una exclamación al otro lado de la línea y casi pude imaginarme a Mike alzando los puños en señal de victoria. "Te recogeré a las siete y media. ¡Adiós, Bella!" y cortó la llamada. Eché una mirada al reloj y gemí, eran las siete en punto y sólo tenía media hora hasta que Mike estuviera aquí.

Giré sobre mí misma, sólo para ver a una eufórica Alice. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos en su sitio con evidente excitación. Me aferró la mano y tiró de mí por el corredor, hablando por encima de su hombro: "¡Ven, Rosalie! ¡Tenemos que alistar a Bella para salir!"

"Bella, te ves espléndida." Exclamó cuando por fin ella y Rosalie terminaron de maquillarme, obligándome a darme la vuelta para verme en el espejo. Jadeé impresionada, porque la diferencia con mi apariencia de todos los días era increíble.

"Tu sí que sabes hacer milagros, Alice" alabé su trabajo, deslumbrada. Era difícil de creer que la mujer que estaba frente a mí en el espejo era yo.

"Tonta Bella, tú ya eres naturalmente hermosa. El maquillaje sólo realza tus rasgos." Eso era fácil de decir para ella siendo tan perfecta, al igual que Rose. En comparación con ellas, yo era sencilla y plana. Alice era realmente brillante a la hora de maquillar a alguien. Era como el hada madrina: podía transformar una calabaza en el más hermoso carruaje y hacer de un harapo el vestido más asombroso del mundo.

"Guau, Bella, sí que te ves bien. ¡Vas a hacer que Mike pase la noche babeando por ti!" me dijo Rosalie con un silbido, y luego me señaló el reloj. Tenía sólo cinco minutos para terminar de prepararme.

"¡Más le vale no babear en tu vestido! Lo voy a matar si lo hace." Advirtió Alice con una mirada sombría.

"No te preocupes, Alice, no voy a dejar que se acerque tanto como para babearme. El vestido estará a salvo" le aseguré con una sonrisa. Ella continuó evaluándome, buscando dar el toque final a su trabajo conmigo.

"¡Oh! Tengo algo que va a ir perfectamente con ese vestido." Exclamó con regocijo. "Ven a mi cuarto."

Caminé tras ella mientras se balanceaba alegremente a su habitación y abría su vestidor para tomar un alhajero. "Siéntate" demandó.

Me senté y me quedé mirando mi imagen en el espejo mientras Alice levantaba la tapa de su alhajero y sacaba una gargantilla con forma de corazón. Era una joya admirable; tenía tres piedras preciosas en uno de los lados del corazón y un rubí incrustado entre dos diamantes.

"Guau, Alice, es hermoso. ¿Las gemas son reales?" Alice me sonrió en el reflejo del espejo y asintió con la cabeza mientras me lo ponía en el cuello. El collar descansó en el centro de mi pecho, justo encima del corazón. Continué mirándome con detenimiento hasta que un pedazo de papel en la esquina del espejo llamó mi atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" murmuré, alzando la mano para tomarlo. "Alice, ¿por qué tienes el recibo de la pizza que pedimos la semana pasada pegado en tu espejo?"

"Um… bueno, porque la pizza era muy buena" titubeó ella. Miré el papel que tenía en la mano y observé que mi amiga había dibujado un corazón alrededor del nombre del repartidor, Jasper. Eso explicaba el repentino cambio de gusto por los rubios.

"¡Bella! ¡Ha llegado Mike!" me gritó Rosalie desde el salón. Yo me congelé en mi sitio; de pronto no quería moverme, no quería salir de casa. Alice tomó ventaja de mi distracción y me arrebató el recibo de la pizzería antes de empujarme fuera de su habitación.

Caminé hasta la sala y suspiré de alivio, porque Rosalie no le había dejado entrar a la casa, lo que me daba tiempo para prepararme mentalmente. Busqué mi bolso y tomé mi billetera. "¡Mierda!" mascullé cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía un centavo. "¿Puedo pedirles prestado algo de dinero, chicas?" pregunté, mirando a Rosalie.

"Bella, se supone que en una cita, _él_ debe pagar todo. La mejor manera de asegurarte de que lo haga es no llevar dinero encima. Ni un centavo." Miré a Rosalie fijamente, insegura de salir de casa sin nada en el monedero.

"¿Estás segura…?" pregunté.

"Vamos, Bella, te preocupas demasiado. Si algo sale mal, nosotras dos estaremos aquí. Sólo llámanos y nos ocuparemos de lo que sea que necesites." Agregó Alice en tono tranquilizador.

"¿Están muy seguras de esto?" pregunté, mirándolas con escepticismo, todavía insegura.

"¡SI!" me gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien" murmuré "Allá voy." Después de que las chicas me dieran un abrazo y me desearan buena suerte, salí para encontrarme con Mike. Él tenía un look casual, con una camisa abotonada y unos jeans. Eso me hizo sentir desentonada, demasiado formal. _Genial_, pensé, _ahora va a creer que intento impresionarlo, cuando en verdad eso es lo último que quiero._

Cuando sus ojos me escanearon y dejó escapar un leve silbido, quise golpearlo. "¡Bella, te ves _ardiente_!". Hubiera querido vomitar, sus palabras me daban repugnancia.

La siguiente hora fue extremadamente incómoda. Mike parloteó sobre deportes y sobre un montón de otras cosas sin importancia mientras yo trataba de pretender que le estaba prestando atención. En algún punto dejé de fingir y me quedé simplemente mirando por la ventana, sin importarme si él advertía que yo no estaba oyéndole. Escuchar a Mike me daba ganas de arrancarme los ojos; tal vez debería advertirle en el restaurante que mantuviera alejado de mí cualquier tipo de objeto punzante, por si acaso se me ocurría hacer algo drástico.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar, 'El Torito', no esperé a que Mike me abriera la puerta del auto. De hecho hubiera sido engañarme a mí misma el pensar que él haría algo tan caballeroso, así que simplemente me escabullí del interior del coche lo más rápido que me permitía el vestido, y me aseguré de guardar cierta distancia entre él y yo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Hola, bienvenidos a 'El Torito'" nos saludó la anfitriona con una sonrisa. "¿Mesa para dos?" _Mejor una mesa para dieciséis comensales_, me dije a mí misma, pero de todas maneras seguí a la mujer. Por suerte, nos dio un lugar en el que cabían fácilmente cuatro personas, lo cual me dejaba suficiente espacio para poner entre nosotros. La anfitriona le dio un menú a Mike sonriéndole con coquetería, y me miró con suspicacia cuando me tendió uno para mí.

_Puedes quedártelo_, pensé, por supuesto, hablando de Mike. Me molestaba la sola idea de que ella estuviera celosa de que fuera yo quien estaba con él. Me estremecí: la sola idea me daba náuseas.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó Mike preocupado, imaginando erróneamente la razón de mi escalofrío. Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Lo último que quería era usar su chaqueta, que, por cierto, había dejado en el auto; pero no tenía dudas de que si yo le decía que sí tenía frío, iría a buscarla.

Rápidamente enterré la cara en el menú y leí cada opción cuidadosamente. Sabía exactamente lo que querría comer en menos de dos minutos, pero continué hojeando el menú con tal de no tener que hablar con Mike.

"Hola, mi nombre es Edward, y estaré a su servicio esta noche" escuché decir a una voz aterciopelada. Levanté la mirada con vacilación del menú y me congelé cuando mis ojos dieron con el mesero. Decir que era _lindo_, es decir poco. Sus ojos eran del verde más brillante que jamás había visto, y yo me perdí en seguida en su mirada. Me sonrió, y yo aparté la vista abochornada cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado fijo. "¿Les traigo algo para beber?" preguntó cortésmente.

"Tomaré una coca" respondió Mike inmediatamente. Sonaba molesto. Por qué, yo no tenía ni la menor idea.

"Una coca" repitió Edward girándose hacia mí, "¿Y para ti?" Sabía que estaba viéndome, podía sentir su mirada, pero era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo.

Todavía con la cara escondida tras el menú repliqué: "Agua, por favor". Pero mi voz me traicionó y sólo se escuchó un susurro que no estaba segura de que él hubiera escuchado.

"Y un agua" repitió. Respiré aliviada de que me hubiera oído. Sepulté la cabeza todavía más en el menú y esperé a oír sus pisadas antes de levantar la vista de nuevo.

Cuando se fue, me permití seguirlo con la mirada. Era alto, mucho más alto que yo, con mi escaso metro sesenta. Era delgado pero musculoso. La camiseta blanca que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos daba una perfecta visión de los músculos de sus brazos. No eran abultados, se veían suaves, pero sin duda muy atractivos. Tenía el cabello desordenado de un extraño tono broncíneo. Me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. Era casi hipnotizante.

"¿Bella?" llamó Mike, agitando la mano delante de mi rostro para atraer mi atención. Me giré hacia él de mala gana, y vi que estaba mirando al camarero con rabia. Me dieron ganas de burlarme de él y sus celos, pero me mordí la lengua y mantuve la boca cerrada.

Mike se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió cuando advirtió que había captado mi atención otra vez, o eso debe haber pensado. En seguida se lanzó a hablar sobre sus compañeros de universidad y todas las bromas que solían hacer. No estaba escuchando, ni siquiera me molesté en fingir, no me interesaba en absoluto. Era aburrido, arrogante y muy pagado de sí mismo. No podía entender por qué a tantas chicas podía gustarles un hombre como él, era… detestable.

Estaba jugando distraídamente con mi tenedor mientras él continuaba parloteando, girándolo en espiral y viendo cómo la luz se reflejaba en él.

"¿Ya decidieron lo que van a querer para cenar?" la voz de Edward me hizo saltar. El tenedor salió volando de mi mano y por poco le pega a Edward en la cabeza. "Lo siento, no pensé que esa pregunta le haría enfadar" se rió mientras se agachaba para recoger el tenedor.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" exclamé "¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!" mi rostro se tiñó de un brillante color rojo y deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder desaparecer y pretender que esta noche nunca había existido.

"No hay problema, la gente me avienta tenedores todo el tiempo" bromeó, todavía sonriendo. "No es gran cosa. Le traeré otro tenedor" Mike se estaba riendo histéricamente de mí, y se ganó una patada en la rodilla de mi parte para que se callara.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" aulló, frotándose la parte adolorida.

"Perdona, Mike" repliqué con sarcasmo "Se me resbaló el pie". Edward rompió a reír con mi comentario. Lo miré directamente y le sonreí. Su sonrisa era brillante, iluminaba todo su rostro y realzaba aún más sus ya de por sí hermosas facciones.

"Si ya es seguro, y me da la seguridad de que no me va a lanzar nada, ¿puedo tomar su orden?" me sonrojé y eché una mirada a Mike, que estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Edward.

"De verdad lo siento…" me sonrojé aún más con cada palabra.

"No hay culpa sin sangre" me interrumpió Edward antes de que pudiera decir nada más. "¿Qué les gustaría para comer?" estaba agradecida de que me hubiera perdonado por casi clavarle un tenedor en el ojo, no cualquiera era tan amable.

"Tomaré el fetuccini de pollo" dije, pasándole el menú.

"Yo quiero el pollo con parmesano" musitó Mike, haciendo lo mismo. Edward sonrió y se volteó para irse.

Los ojos de Mike eran como dagas mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Se hundió un poco en la silla. "Bueno… ¿dónde estábamos antes de que fuéramos… tan _burdamente interrumpidos_?" susurró más para sí mismo que a mí. "Oh, ya recuerdo" y retomó el mismo tema del que había estado hablando antes.

No me enteré de cuándo dejó de contar su relato porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que había tomado mis manos entre las suyas. Miré nuestras manos unidas con los ojos muy abiertos. Mike tenía las manos calientes y sudorosas. Tenía ganas de abofetearlo.

"Estoy pasándola muy bien contigo, Bella" confesó. Después de eso tuve ganas de abofetearlo _de verdad_. No podía mentir y decirle que también estaba pasándomela bien, eso sólo le daría una impresión equivocada y lo alentaría a querer seguir saliendo conmigo.

"Um, ¿me disculpas un momento, Mike?" le pedí cortésmente.

"Eh, claro, Bella" rápidamente salté de la silla y me encaminé hacia el baño dando traspiés.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y miré fijamente la pantalla negra exterior, y lo abrí sólo para encontrarme con otra pantalla negra. "Mierda", mascullé entre dientes. No era un buen momento para que mi celular se quedara sin batería.

Revolví en mi bolso, buscando algún dinero que pudiera usar en el teléfono público… nada. _Genial_, pensé, _voy a tener que pasar otras dos horas y media con Mike_.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente, y como salí del baño mirando el suelo y hecha una furia, choqué con alguien. Un brazo me atrapó por la cintura justo a tiempo para mantenerme de pie. "¡Lo siento mucho!" farfullé, y cuando levanté la mirada vi a Edward sonriéndome.

"Has pedido disculpas muchas veces hoy" replicó suavemente. "¿Cuál es el apuro?" me di cuenta de la curiosidad que había en sus ojos y sin dudarlo, le contesté con la verdad.

"Estaba tratando de llamar a mis amigas, pero mi móvil no tiene batería; y porque soy estúpida y escuché sus consejos, ni siquiera tengo algo de dinero para usar un teléfono público."

Él me sonrió con simpatía. "Puedes usar mi teléfono si quieres" dijo, rebuscando en sus bolsillos y tendiéndome un pequeño móvil plateado.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunté, vacilante. "No quisiera consumirte el crédito." Él ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que yo pudiera terminar la frase. Apoyó el celular en mi mano, me tomó de la muñeca y me levantó el brazo para llevarme la mano a la oreja.

"Ya, ya entendí. Gracias." Me soltó la muñeca y se alejó unos pasos para inclinarse despreocupadamente sobre la pared opuesta del corredor. Abrí el teléfono y marqué rápidamente el número de mi casa.

"¡Hola!, te comunicaste con la casa de Alice, Bella y Rosalie. En este momento no podemos atenderte, así que por favor deja tu mensaje." Respondió la voz de Alice desde el contestador. Esperé a que sonara la señal antes de comenzar a hablar: "Alice, Rosalie, si están ahí, ¡contéstenme! Vamos, chicas, sé que están ahí, por favor, atiendan… ¡esta es la peor cita de mi vida! Mike es muy aburrido, no puedo pasar ni un minuto más con él." Hice una pausa y lancé un suspiro frustrado. "Muy bien, es obvio que no van a contestar. Las voy a llamar al móvil." Corté la llamada e inmediatamente marqué el número de Alice.

Sonó seis veces antes de que me contestara su correo de voz. Otra vez, esperé la señal y grabé el mensaje. "Alice, soy Bella. Devuélveme la llamada en cuanto escuches el mensaje. Me niego a pasar un segundo más al lado de Mike. Casi le clavo—" me detuve mirando a Edward, que tenía las cejas alzadas esperando a que continuara esa oración. Continué: "Se supone que iríamos al cine después de cenar, sería como una hora y media de película más la hora que tendrá que conducir para llevarme a casa, y ¡ni siquiera hemos comenzado a cenar todavía! Si ya no puedo soportar un minuto más con Mike… ¡no quiero imaginar cómo serán las próximas tres horas! ¡Llámame!" corté la llamada y en seguida marqué el número de Rosalie. "Una más" murmuré a Edward, que asintió.

El móvil sonó una sola vez y la respuesta fue una voz que dijo "La persona a la que usted está tratando de comunicar se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura." Cerré el teléfono con un suspiro. "¿Fuera del área de cobertura? ¡Se supone que debería estar en casa!" le devolví el teléfono a Edward y apoyé la espalda en la pared, quedando frente a frente con él. Me froté los ojos con ambas manos y traté de pensar en una buena excusa para no ir al cine con Mike.

Una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza y levanté la mirada hacia Edward. "¿Cuánta gente pidió el fetuccini de pollo?" pregunté, esperando que me dijera que sólo un par de personas lo habían pedido, o mejor aún, que sólo yo lo hubiera hecho.

"Muchísimas. No llevo la cuenta. ¿Por qué?" frunció el entrecejo, confundido, seguramente tratando de encontrar una buena razón para que yo quisiera saber cuánta gente había ordenado ese plato.

"¡Diablos! Supongo que una intoxicación por ingesta de comida en mal estado no sería muy creíble, porque yo sería la única enferma."

Edward negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no sería muy convincente. Pero, ¿por qué quieres pretender que te intoxicaste?"

Alcé las cejas antes de responder. "¿Me vas a decir que no estuviste escuchando mi conversación telefónica?" Estaba segura de que él había oído todo. Generalmente, la gente escucha perfectamente cuando alguien mantiene una conversación a sólo cuatro pasos de distancia.

"Honestamente, no escuché ni una palabra de lo que dijiste. Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas." Sé que estaba tratando de sonar alegre, pero su tono de voz era serio y esto me hizo reír.

"Bueno, gracias por no escuchar mi conversación. La razón por la que quiero fingir un envenenamiento es Mike. Quiero huir de él. Me está sofocando, creo que si tengo que pasar otro minuto a su lado voy a explotar. Es extremadamente aburrido, y presumido y… ¡no puedo quedarme aquí!" Edward me sonrió, el hecho de que yo odiara a Mike parecía gustarle.

"Yo podría llevarte a tu casa" me ofreció en un tono casual.

"Muy listo, pero hay un problema. Mike está esperando a que yo vuelva del baño. Si desaparezco, es probable que él arme toda una escenita. Es por eso que se me ocurrió lo de la comida en mal estado." Edward asintió. Se veía muy concentrado en el asunto.

"Creo que tengo una idea que podría funcionar." Replicó "Pero te la diré con una condición"

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados antes de preguntar: "¿Qué condición?" Sinceramente, me daba mucha curiosidad saber cuál era su condición, aunque sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, podría soportarlo. Estaba muy desesperada por escapar de Mike, y además, por alguna razón confiaba en Edward. Acababa de conocerlo, pero algo dentro de mi cuerpo me daba la seguridad de que él era una buena persona, y el resto de mí simplemente quería creerlo.

"Bueno, viendo que tú ya sabes mi nombre, pienso que es justo que me digas el tuyo." _¿Eso es todo?_, pensé. Por supuesto que le diría mi nombre. De hecho, me entusiasmaba que Edward quisiera saber mi nombre, eso tenía que significar _algo_.

"¿Y desde cuándo el mesero necesita saber el nombre de sus clientes?" bromeé. Él me sonrió con picardía y dio un paso hacia mí, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

"Desde el momento en que el mesero está predispuesto a ayudar a su cliente para escaparse de 'la peor cita de su vida'" dijo, enfatizando las últimas palabras. Comprendí de inmediato el sentido de sus palabras.

"¡Estuviste escuchando!" acusé, pero él sólo se rió entre dientes.

"Por supuesto; es difícil no escuchar lo que dice alguien estando tan cerca de ti" y se acercó otro paso hacia mí, como para corroborarlo. Ahora no había más que veinte centímetros entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, y una parte de mí deseaba locamente cortar esa pequeña distancia. La otra parte de mí, la más lógica, me decía: ¡Corre, Bella, huye! ¡Acabas de conocerlo, por el amor de Dios! Y sin embargo no escuché a ninguna de las dos partes opuestas, sino que me quedé allí, apoyada contra la pared, con Edward parado tan cerca que podía alzar una mano y tocarlo.

Dio otro pequeño paso hacia mí, inclinándose para susurrarme al oído: "¿Comprendes ahora lo difícil que es no escuchar a alguien que te está hablando tan cerca?" Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formular una oración coherente con él tan tentadoramente cerca. Edward tenía un olor asombroso. Cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma dulzón con un suspiro. En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en fundirme en sus brazos, enrollar los míos alrededor de su cuello y… ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡No sabía nada de este tipo, no lo conocía! ¡No podía estar pensando en esas cosas!

"Entonces… ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?" susurró Edward, soplándome su aliento en la oreja, haciéndome estremecer.

"Bella, me llamo Bella Swan" repliqué, deslumbrada. Él se apartó un paso de mí y extendió el brazo.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella, mi nombre es Edward Masen." Sonrió, estrechando mi mano.

"Encantada de conocerte también, Edward. Ahora… ¿me dirás cuál es tu plan?" echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

"Realmente quieres abandonar a tu cita, ¿cierto?" eso era, obviamente, una pregunta retórica, pero de todas maneras asentí firmemente. "Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…"

_

* * *

_

N/T: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado.

_Hay una foto del collar de Bella en el perfil de Jessica (la autora de este fic), si quieren verlo, aquí les dejo el link: **http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1321151 / softballgirl1136**_

_Estuve teniendo problemas con mi conexión a Internet estos días, pero anoche milagrosamente recuperé el servicio y me puse a traducir el final de este capítulo como una loca. El lunes empiezo la cursada en la universidad y sé que no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre, es probable que no pueda publicar con tanta frecuencia. Tomen esto como una disculpa por adelantado. _

_Aunque ya me encargué de agradecer personalmente todos los reviews que me dejaron (y lo hago porque estoy la mar de contenta con sus comentarios), les agradezco por aquí a los anónimos. Miles de millones de gracias por sus reviews! 25 es un número genial. Gracias de verdad! _

_Por cierto... tengo a punto unos drabbles de toda la saga que escribí hace un tiempo, y no sé que hacer con ellos... ¿alguna idea? :P_


	5. El plan

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

**

* * *

**

N/T: Mil gracias **Sowelu **por el beteo y sobre todo por la paciencia. ¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco!

* * *

5. El plan

**Bella POV**

"En primer lugar, necesitaremos algo de ayuda", Los ojos de Edward escanearon el restaurante buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos. Ubicó a un chico de cabello castaño claro que a mi me resultó muy familiar. "¡John!" llamó, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

"¿Qué hay, Edward?" Preguntó John cuando llegó hasta nosotros. Él no me miraba, de modo que yo no podía ver correctamente su rostro, pero su voz me resultó conocida, aunque no podía determinar dónde lo había visto antes.

"Vaya, no tienes rota la muñeca." La voz de Edward chorreaba sarcasmo. _¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el plan?,_ me pregunté, esperando saber qué diría a continuación.

"Um, no…" Replicó John, mirando a Edward como si estuviera chiflado. Edward le clavó la mirada intencionadamente, como si estuviera olvidando algo realmente importante. La cara de su amigo de pronto se iluminó con comprensión. "¿Eso es lo que ella te dijo?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Sep, aparentemente tu no podías trabajar el sábado pasado porque te rompiste la muñeca jugando pulseadas con tu _mejor amigo_." El énfasis que puso en esas últimas dos palabras me resultó extraño, al igual que el rastro de amargura en su tono de voz. Le miré confundida, pero él no tenía puestos sus ojos en mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en John, esperando una respuesta.

"¡Que me rompí el brazo jugando pulseadas con Owen!" John estalló en carcajadas "¿Tina es ciega, o es estúpida? Conoce a Owen, ¿realmente pensó que tú podrías tragarte ese cuento? He salido el sábado pasado… ¿y tú, qué hiciste?"

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció y frunció el ceño. "Estuve aquí, ¿qué más podía hacer?"

"Oh, bueno, no sé…" empezó a decir John con cierto sarcasmo. "Puedes decirle que no, o puedes renun—"

"Ella me paga demasiado bien como para renunciar" interrumpió Edward. "Y créeme, he intentado decirle que no, pero ella me ruega y lloriquea hasta que acepto venir." El veneno que había en su voz hablando de esa tal Tina me dio un poco de incomodidad. Ella era, claramente, alguien que le caía realmente mal. Me pregunté qué podría haber hecho para que él estuviera tan disconforme con su actitud, porque en verdad Edward no parecía una de esas personas fáciles de disgustar, aunque acabara de conocerlo.

"Entonces cuélgale y desconecta el teléfono." La voz de John interrumpió mis pensamientos. "No te va a despedir, está demasiado obsesionada contigo." Su risa provocó que Edward frunciera aún más el ceño.

"Esto está fuera de discusión. No te llamé para hablar de eso. Necesito tu ayuda con algo." Edward miró en mi dirección y yo no pude dejar de sonreírle. "Mi amiga quiere escaparse de 'la peor cita de su vida' y necesitamos tu ayuda." Su voz sonaba burlona cuando repitió las palabras que me había oído decir por teléfono. Entrecerré mis ojos y él sólo sonrió.

John se giró hacia mí y sus ojos se llenaron de reconocimiento. "Oh, ¡hola, Bella!"

"Hey, John" Rápidamente recordé por qué John me resultaba tan familiar; no podía creer que no lo hubiera reconocido inmediatamente.

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Edward, tomado por sorpresa. Me pareció haber oído una casi imperceptible nota de celos en su voz, pero descarté la idea inmediatamente. No había forma de que sintiera celos por mí.

"Sip," repliqué despreocupadamente "John es el novio de mi compañera de cuarto, Rosalie" parecía que Edward se relajaba un poco, pensé que sería porque se recuperaba de la sorpresa, y no por celos. "Pero, ¿por qué estas trabajando esta noche, John?" Me dirigí hacia el otro chico, girándome levemente hacia él para mirarlo a la cara.

"Vine después de que Rosalie me cancelara. No me viene mal el dinero extra." Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí, comprendiendo lo que no había dicho en voz alta. Necesitaba el dinero extra porque Rosalie era una chica costosa cuando se trataba de citas, teniendo en cuenta sus costosos gustos y el hecho de que esperaba igualmente costosos regalos cada vez que salía con alguien. John se volvió hacia Edward. "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

El plan estaba preparado, mi parte era sencilla, y yo estaría lejos de aquí muy pronto. "Lo siento, Mike." Me disculpé lo más genuinamente que pude mientras me sentaba de nuevo a la mesa. La comida todavía no había llegado. Eso también jugaba a mi favor.

"Uh, no hay problema, Bella." Respondió. "Veamos… ¿dónde nos quedamos antes de que te fueras…?"

"Creo que usted pidió el fetuccini de pollo, ¿cierto?" Edward anunció su presencia en el momento justo, sirviéndome mi plato. Levanté mi mirada hacia él y le sonreí más amistosamente de lo estrictamente necesario, esperando que Mike hubiera visto eso.

"Sí, muchas gracias." Pestañeé exageradamente, pretendiendo estar coqueteando con él. Edward me sonrió abiertamente, luego bajó la vista hacia mi comida. Cuando me volvió a mirar, su sonrisa era burlona.

"Espero que sea de su agrado." Y enarcó las cejas, simulando estar intrigado por mi respuesta.

"¿Por qué no iría a gustarme?" Pregunté, inclinándome hacia él. Me estaba aprovechando un poco de esta farsa, pero sabía que Mike nos miraba de cerca.

"Bueno, para empezar, usted ordenó comida italiana en un restaurante mexicano. Yo, si fuera usted, estaría aterrado de probar eso." Tras esto agité mi mano en el aire, como descartando sus palabras.

"Tonterías, estoy segura de que sabe bien." Y para darle más énfasis a mis palabras, tomé mi tenedor y lo hundí en la pasta antes de llevármelo a la boca. Mastiqué lentamente la comida y aparenté concentrarme en su sabor. "Tienes razón, este plato deja mucho que desear. ¿Te gustaría probarlo por ti mismo?" Le tendí mi tenedor y él lo tomó con entusiasmo.

"Espero que no le importe." Y probó mi comida, masticando y haciendo un gesto de asco. "Horrible. Me pregunto, ¿por qué viene usted a un restaurante mexicano y ordena comida Italiana?"

"En realidad… no me gusta mucho la comida mexicana…" Mentí, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Mike. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de explotar, rojo de furia, balbuceando como un idiota. Obviamente, no podía conectar dos palabras juntas, habíamos logrado dejarlo pasmado.

"¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?" Edward le sonrió con burla a Mike, que abrió la boca para responder, pero él fue más rápido. "Obviamente, este tipo no sabe nada de ti." Agregó, señalando a Mike.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, eso es cierto."

"Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si _yo _te llevo a un verdadero restaurante italiano?" Los ojos de Edward ardieron sobre los míos, y aunque yo sabía que todo esto era parte del plan, una parte de mí deseaba fervientemente que hablara en serio.

Sonreí y me puse de pie. "Me encantaría. No podría quedarme aquí y comer esto." Dije, señalando el fetuccini de pollo sobre la mesa.

Edward estiró el brazo hacia mí y yo lo tomé en seguida, echando una mirada hacia Mike, que también se había puesto de pie. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward le puso bruscamente su propio plato de comida en las manos y el recibo sobre la mesa. "Paga en el mostrador" y luego, girándose hacia mí, agregó, "¿Estás lista para probar comida italiana _de verdad_?" Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando nos estábamos yendo, Mike finalmente sacó la voz. "No, espera, tú no puedes…"

"¿Mike? ¿Mike Newton?" John apareció de la nada, parándose entre nosotros tres. "¿Mike? ¡Eres tú! Soy John Wheelwright, del jardín de infantes. Solíamos compartir nuestras galletitas a la hora de la merienda. ¿Me recuerdas?"

Mike miró a John como si tuviera dos cabezas. "Nunca te he visto en mi vida. ¿Quién… dijiste que eras?"

"John Wheelwright. Ya veo que no me recuerdas. Después de esa pelea que tuvimos sobre quién dormía con el osito de felpa durante la siesta, jamás volviste a hablarme, pero aún así te comías mis galletitas de animales… especialmente las que tenían forma de hipopótamo, mis favoritas…" John había planeado muy bien aquella historia, era muy gracioso verlo hablando con tanta seguridad de algo inventado. Desafortunadamente, Edward y yo no nos quedamos para escuchar el resto de la conversación. No es que yo fuera a quejarme de todos modos.

Edward me dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, incluso más rápido de lo que creí necesario. John ya estaba encargándose de Mike, no había razón para apresurarse tanto. Pero en cuanto nos aproximamos a la puerta, una chica rubia y bajita se interpuso en nuestro camino, paseando sus ojos velozmente entre el rostro de Edward y el mío, y finalmente cayendo sobre nuestros brazos entrelazados.

"Edward, ¿a dónde vas?" Preguntó con un tono desesperado, mirándolo fijamente hacia arriba. El era por lo menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella.

"Me largo. No me necesitas aquí, el restaurante no está tan lleno esta noche. Además, John puede tomar mi lugar. Su muñeca se curó milagrosamente." Dijo en tono de burla.

"¡Oh!" exclamó ella "Me olvidé de decírtelo… No se rompió la muñeca, era sólo una torcedura…"

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados logrando que ella diera un paso hacia atrás. "Ya páralo, Tina, ya sé que John salió el sábado pasado. Deja de hacer el ridículo, ¿quieres?" Hizo una pausa para dejarla responder, pero como no lo hizo, continuó, "Estoy harto de que me tengas aquí atrapado, trabajando todos los sábados. Si necesitas más ayuda, contrata a más gente." Tiró ligeramente de mi brazo para que lo siguiera, empujándola un poco a ella para permitirnos pasar. Cuando habíamos pasado por su lado él se detuvo y añadió, mirándola por sobre su hombro. "Ah, y por cierto… renuncio."

Edward ignoró los aullidos de protesta de Tina mientras me dirigía por la parte trasera del restaurante hacia su carro. Era un Volvo plateado y brillante, y estaba estacionado justo debajo de un farol. "Edward, lo siento. No quería que perdieras tu trabajo por mi culpa… ¿no habías dicho que la paga era demasiado buena como para renunciar?" Pregunté cuando ambos ya estábamos dentro del auto.

Edward se rió mientras ponía la llave en contacto. "Eso no me preocupa. Tina va a llamarme todo el fin de semana, rogándome para que la perdone y vuelva. De veras no hay necesidad de preocuparse." Lo miré, escéptica e insegura. No sabía si estaba diciéndome la verdad o si sólo estaba tratando de tranquilizarme.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente cuando vio mi expresión. "En serio, Bella, mi trabajo no está en peligro. Ahora… si quieres volver a tu casa, deberás decirme dónde vives, o no podré llevarte." Me ruboricé y le dije mi dirección. Después de asegurarme que sabía exactamente cómo llegar, aceleró hacia la carretera, lejos del restaurante y más importante aún, lejos de Mike.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente entre nosotros mientras íbamos en el coche. Pasamos la siguiente hora conociéndonos el uno al otro. Me preguntó sobre mi familia, mis amigos, mi universidad; acerca de mis preferencias, como lo que me gustaba leer, y un montón de otras cosas que se le ocurrieron por el camino. Estaba sorprendida de encontrarme hablando de mí misma a voluntad. En otra situación habría encontrado una excusa para permanecer callada. Pero con Edward todo parecía salir de manera natural, y estaba contándole cosas que no habría compartido incluso con gente que conocía desde hacía años, mucho menos con alguien a quien había conocido hacía sólo un par de horas.

Pero también supe mucho de él esa noche. Me habló de su familia, me contó que era hijo único. También habló de sus dos mejores amigos, Emmet y Jasper, y de las cosas que le gustaban. Amaba la música y también leer… me vi a mi misma escuchándolo hablar, como hipnotizada. Era tranquilizador, casi relajante estar a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera advertirlo, estábamos estacionando frente a mi edificio. Estaba renuente a permitir que se fuera, quería saberlo todo acerca de él; pero también sabía que este momento era inevitable…

"Te acompaño hasta la puerta" ofreció después de salir rápidamente del coche para abrirme la puerta del acompañante.

"Gracias." Caminamos uno junto al otro hasta la entrada del edificio. Apreté el paso y me adelanté un poquito a él para dirigirlo hasta mi puerta. Lo guié hacia el tercer piso y me detuve frente a la puerta. "Muchísimas gracias por traerme a casa, y también por salvarme de 'la peor cita de mi vida.'" Edward sonrió cuando yo me cité a mí misma.

"Fue divertido." Asentí, estando de acuerdo. Solté una risita al recordar el rostro de Mike mientras Edward y yo llevábamos a cabo el plan. Edward rió también; su mirada me decía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

"¿Bella?" La puerta de mi apartamento se abrió bruscamente y la luz inundó el corredor, cayendo directamente sobre mí y sobre Edward. "Oh, lo siento" Alice cerró la puerta de un golpe y yo me volví hacia él.

"Será mejor que entre. Casi puedo imaginar a Alice salivando al otro lado de la puerta, esperándome para que le cuente los detalles de esta noche." Sonreí a modo de disculpa, él sólo sonrió de vuelta.

"Por supuesto. Te dejaré para que puedas contar tu historia. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella, espero volver a verte algún día." Y entonces tomó mi mano para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un suave beso en el dorso antes de irse.

"¡Adiós, Edward!" Grité. Él agitó su mano hacia mí y desapareció escaleras abajo. Abrí la puerta del departamento y fui recibida por una ansiosa y desesperada Alice, que se aferró a mi brazo y me arrastró dentro.

"¡Escúpelo!" Demandó en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de mí. Me empujó hacia la sala de estar y luego me arrojó sobre el sofá. Rosalie ya estaba allí; Alice se apretujó entre nosotras y me dio un codazo para que comenzara a contar mi historia.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté inocentemente.

"¡No te hagas, Bella! ¿Cómo rayos te las arreglaste para intercambiar a Mr. Aburrido por Mr. Sexy?" se veía como si me fuera a estrangular, algo que podría haber hecho, dado que no era una persona que se destacara por su paciencia.

"Bueno, si hubieran estado en casa y hubieran respondido mis llamados, sabrían que estaba pasándola realmente mal con Mike. Me estaba sofocando. Es insoportable, aburrido, egoísta… ¡tenía ganas de arrancarme los ojos con un tenedor! Bueno, al final terminé arrojándole el tenedor a nuestro camarero, el Señor Sexy." Usé el sobrenombre que Alice le había puesto para que ella supiera de dónde había salido Edward.

"Espera, tu camarero te trajo a casa y tú… ¿le arrojaste un tenedor?" Preguntó con incredulidad, rebotando alegremente en el sillón, ansiosa por más detalles.

"Sí, ese era nuestro mesero, Edward…"

"Oh, ¡hasta su nombre es sexy!" Exclamó, interrumpiéndome. "Aunque claro, no tan sexy como Jasper…"

"¡Alice, deja que Bella termine de contar su historia!" La cortó Rosalie, claramente disgustada.

"Gracias, Rose. Como iba diciendo… sí, ese era nuestro camarero, y no era mi intención aventarle ese tenedor. Él me asustó, y se me escapó de entre los dedos, y podría haberlo golpeado, pero por suerte fallé. Como sea, él oyó por casualidad cuando yo las llamé, porque le pedí prestado su teléfono —el mío no tenía batería y yo no tenía nada de dinero encima como para pagar el teléfono público." Miré a Rose severamente y ella murmuró una disculpa.

"Como él _casualmente_ oyó mis llamados, que por cierto fueron tres, se ofreció a traerme a casa."

Alice corrió hacia el contestador y dio play. Escuché mi propia voz inundando el cuarto mientras corría mi mensaje. Cuando Alice volvió con nosotras tenía su móvil pegado a la oreja, supuse que estaba oyendo su correo de voz.

Cuando colgó, me miró directamente a la cara, sus ojos rogando una disculpa.

"Lo siento tanto, Bella. No estábamos en casa cuando llamaste y yo olvidé mi móvil aquí. Estábamos fuera de cobertura de todos modos, así que el teléfono de Rose tampoco tenía señal… lo sentimos, Bella, de verdad… no creíamos que realmente nos fueras a necesitar."

Le di a Alice un gran abrazo para darle a entender que la había perdonado. No podía estar enojada con ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había acabado mi cita. De pronto me picó la curiosidad y me aparté de Alice para preguntar: "¿Puedo saber a dónde fueron y por qué?"

"Al centro comercial." Respondió Rosalie en lugar de Alice. "Alice necesitaba un nuevo atuendo."

"Um, ¿y a qué viene esa necesidad tan repentina?" Inquirí, paseando la mirada entre mis dos amigas.

"Alice ordenó pizza" Replicó llanamente Rosalie, como si eso lo explicara todo. Lo cierto es que sí lo hacía.

* * *

_N/T: No tengo perdón, lo sé... pero por favor perdonen por la tardanza. Y tambien deberán disculparme esta vez, por no poder responder uno por uno sus reviews. Los he leído todos y cada uno y he estado tentada en contestarlos personalmente, pero me hubiera ocupado mucho tiempo. La semana próxima tengo un parcial que quiero, no, NECESITO aprobar, y el fantasma de la culpa (¿qué digo fantasma? ¡El monstruo de las cavernas!) me hubiera almorzado entera si me dispersaba demasiado. _

_¡Díganme que no les causó gracia la historia de las galletitas con forma de hipopótamos!  
El próximo capítulo se llama "Hello Beautiful"… y es la perspectiva de Edward sobre lo que pasó esa noche._

...mil gracias por todos los reviews! Me ponen muy contenta sus comentarios. A partir de ahora, recuerden que somos dos personas esperando sus reviews, porque tengo beta ^^ y a ella le corresponde la mitad del crédito por su excelente trabajo. ¡Gracias otra vez, Gloria!

_Bien, será hasta la próxima publicación. Besos a todos!!_


	6. Hola, preciosa

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

* * *

_N/T: GRACIAS **Sowelu** por el beteo. Se me va la vida en agradecerte por tu excelente trabajo y tu paciencia. ¡No podría tener una mejor beta!

* * *

_

6. Hola, preciosa

**Edward POV**

"¡Anda Jasper, cuéntamelo!" La voz de Emmett rogándole a Jasper que confesara por qué había estado tan distraído los últimos seis días retumbó en todo el apartamento. A decir verdad, yo también sentía curiosidad por ello. Jasper solía ser de los tipos que siempre tienen los pies en la tierra, pero últimamente parecía estar siempre en las nubes.

Entré al salón ya vestido para ir a trabajar, Jasper me sonrió con burla y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Emmett se le adelantó. "¡¿Vas a trabajar otra vez?!" Gritó, incrédulo. "Esa mujer te está haciendo trabajar como a un camello del desierto, deberías rebelarte y escupirla."

Sacudí la cabeza ante la extraña comparación de mi amigo. "Emmett, ¿por qué cada vez que hablo contigo, siento como si perdiera puntos en mi coeficiente intelectual?" La sonrisa en su rostro vaciló y pretendió reflexionar profundamente la respuesta.

"¿A ti también te sucede?" Me preguntó Jasper, tratando de controlar la sonrisa. Falló estrepitosamente.

"¡Hey, no todos podemos ser _tan listos_!" Se defendió Emmett. Miré a Jasper y rodé los ojos. Jasper estaba riéndose a carcajadas, ya sin poder fingir un ápice de seriedad.

"Eres listo, Emmett. El más listo entre los lentos". Con mi comentario, Emmett volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Se veía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¡Es cierto!" alardeó. "¡Soy el rey de los lentos!" Plantó uno de sus pies en la mesita de café y se golpeó el pecho con un puño clavando la mirada en el techo, como si estuviera posando para sus admiradores.

Jasper resopló. "Sep, eres el rey de los lentos, no hay dudas…"

"Hey, ¿así es como le hablas a tu rey?" Exclamó Emmett, con falso aire condescendiente. "Voy a encerrarte por eso. ¡Guardias, llévenselo al calabozo!" Y entonces se arrojó sobre Jasper para acorralarlo contra la pared, atrapando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

A este punto ya no podía respirar de lo fuerte que me estaba riendo. Emmett podía no ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero era una persona muy divertida. Era difícil llevar una vida monótona o aburrida viviendo con él.

Cuando por fin liberó a su prisionero, Emmett se giró hacia mí y me dirigió una sonrisa burlona. "Tina llamó de nuevo mientras estabas en tu habitación." _¿Otra vez?_, pensé, _esta mujer no tiene ni un ápice de paciencia._

"¿Dónde está mi móvil, Emmett?" Señaló la mesada y se rió disimuladamente. Sin darle importancia, caminé hacia allí y lo arrebaté de la encimera para marcar el número de Tina, azotando las teclas en la medida en que iba aumentando mi irritación; y llamé sin mirar el número que había discado.

"¿Hola?" Al otro lado contestó una voz dulce y femenina que definitivamente no era Tina. Eché un vistazo al número en el teléfono y comprendí que había llamado a otro móvil por error.

"Oh, uhm… creo que marqué el número equivocado. Lo siento muchísimo, señorita" Me disculpé.

"Oh, no te preocupes, recibo llamadas de extraños todo el tiempo, creo que eres el tercero del día de hoy" Respondió ella con una risita. Aquello me tomó completamente por sorpresa, no pude más que reírme ante su comentario. Por lo general, la gente no hace bromas cuando reciben una llamada de alguien que no conocen.

"Es bueno saber que no soy el único tonto que llama a un número equivocado" Repliqué sin pensar. Por alguna razón, quería escuchar otra vez la voz de esta extraña, que sonaba dulce e inocente, y no como la mayoría de las mujeres.

"No te preocupes, yo también he quedado como una tonta un millón de veces al marcar un número equivocado. Me sucede frecuentemente."

"¿Nunca nadie te dijo que no hables con extraños?" No pude dejar de hacer esa pregunta. Mis propias palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y estuve seguro de que aquel comentario iba a hacerle reír. No estaba equivocado. Escuché su risa mientras esperaba a que respondiera, anticipando que diría algo astuto o divertido.

"Creo que lo he oído alguna vez, pero no hice caso. Es mucho más divertido hablar con gente que no conoces, sobre todo cuando la mayor parte de tus conocidos te aburren hasta llorar." _O hasta volverte loco_, agregué para mí mismo. Me reí, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto. Jasper y Emmett son las dos personas más interesantes que conozco, todos los demás son… bueno, aburridos.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" Dije, echando una ojeada a mi reloj. _Diablos, tengo que trabajar_, pensé. "Bueno, mis disculpas otra vez por molestarte. Que tengas una linda noche" Titubeé, no queriendo terminar nuestra conversación.

"Lo mismo para ti." Contestó.

"Buenas noches." Y cerré mi teléfono para terminar la llamada. Un momento después lo abrí nuevamente para agregar su número a mi lista de contactos bajo el nombre de 'Efímera', en referencia a la brevedad de nuestra interesante, pero muy corta conversación.

Decidí no llamar a Tina. Si de verdad necesitaba hablar conmigo antes de que fuera a trabajar, me llamaría otra vez.

Cuando llegué al trabajo me di cuenta de que no estaba tan lleno como Tina me había hecho creer por teléfono. Suspiré, atándome el delantal alrededor de la cintura para comenzar la jornada. El anotador estaba colgado junto al libro de registros; Tina ya me había asignado una sección del restaurante. Eché una mirada a mi sección y sentí alivio al ver que no estaba tan abarrotada.

Recogí el anotador y una lapicera, herramientas que jamás usaba, y los guardé dentro del bolsillo del delantal para dirigirme hacia mi primera mesa, una cena para dos.

No podría decir si los que estaban allí sentados eran pareja o no. Había un tipo rubio mirando el menú y echando miradas furtivas a la persona sentada enfrente, se veía muy pagado de sí mismo. Su acompañante tenía la cara hundida en el menú, probablemente escondiéndose de la mirada del rubio.

Caminé hacia ellos y me presenté. "Hola, mi nombre es Edward, y estaré a su servicio esta noche." Miré primero al tipo rubio y luego dirigí mi atención a la persona escondida detrás del menú, esperando a que levantara la mirada.

Dos hermosos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los míos. El rostro pálido y con forma de corazón al que pertenecían esos ojos también era precioso. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y demasiado pronto miró hacia otro lado. No pude menos que sonreírle. "¿Les traigo algo para beber?" Pregunté, mirando brevemente a su acompañante.

"Tomaré una coca" Respondió él inmediatamente. Sonreí ante el tono de su voz, sonaba molesto porque yo mirara tanto a su chica.

"Una coca," repetí, volviéndome hacia ella. "¿Y para ti?" Pregunté con cortesía en un tono inusualmente bajo.

"Agua, por favor." Respondió en un susurro. Hubiera sido difícil escucharla de no ser porque, afortunadamente, tengo buen oído.

"Y un agua." Repetí, y me giré lentamente para irme. Fui hasta la fuente de refrescos y llené un vaso con Coca Cola y uno con agua. Cuando iba caminando otra vez hacia la mesa escaneé mi sección y me di cuenta de que sólo había otra mesa ocupada. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Aproximándome otra vez a donde estaban mis primeros clientes, vi a la chica jugueteando con el tenedor; claramente aburrida con ese tipo. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando llegué allí y dejé las bebidas.

"¿Ya decidieron lo que van a querer para cenar?" Pregunté, notando que los dos menús ya estaban cerrados sobre la mesa. El sonido de mi voz tomó por sorpresa a la joven. Dio un salto y soltó el tenedor, que salió volando de su mano y no me dio en la cabeza por muy poco. "Lo siento, no pensé que esa pregunta le haría enfadar." Me reí, tratando de aliviar un poco su evidente vergüenza. Me agaché para recoger el tenedor y guardármelo en el bolsillo.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Exclamó ella, su rostro cada vez más rojo "¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!" Se veía completamente mortificada; y yo realmente quería aliviar su humillación.

"No hay problema, la gente me avienta tenedores todo el tiempo" Bromeé, esperando que ese comentario ayudara. "No es gran cosa. Le traeré otro tenedor" El tipo rubio sentado frente a ella se estaba riendo a carcajadas limpias. A él si que me daban ganas de gritarle. No es muy amable reírte de tu cita cuando sucede algo vergonzoso, eso sólo empeora las cosas.

Pude oír claramente cuando ella lo pateó en las rodillas, y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme de él.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Aulló, adolorido, frotándose la zona que ella le había pateado.

"Perdona, Mike," replicó la chica con sarcasmo "se me resbaló el pie". No pude contenerme más y me reí, llamando la atención de ella, que me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus hermosas facciones.

"Si ya es seguro, y me da la seguridad de que no me va a lanzar nada, ¿puedo tomar su orden?" Mi pregunta hizo que la mujer se sonrojara otra vez, mirando al tipo sentado frente a ella.

"De verdad lo siento…" Se disculpó, todavía sonrojada. _¿En cuántas tonalidades de rojo podría sofocarse su rostro?_, pensé.

"No hay culpa sin sangre." Repliqué antes de que pudiera seguir avergonzándose a sí misma tratando de reparar lo del tenedor. "¿Qué les gustaría para comer?"

"Tomaré el fetuccini de pollo." Contestó con una voz dulce que no le había oído antes, en parte porque hasta entonces había hablado en susurros, mientras me pasaba el menú.

Tomé el menú de sus manos y me giré hacia el sujeto rubio, esperando su orden. "Yo quiero el pollo con parmesano." Murmuró, pasándome el suyo. Le sonreí a ella antes de dirigirme hacia la cocina.

Dejé la orden y luego fui a encargarme de los otros clientes. Cuando iba hacia la cocina con los otros pedidos, vi a la misma chica de antes caminando lejos de mi sector. Se veía nerviosa y apresurada.

Me ganó la curiosidad y la seguí. Caminé más allá del baño de mujeres hacia el teléfono público que estaba junto a la puerta y tomé el tubo, simulando que estaba haciendo uso de él.

Escuché un murmullo desde el interior del baño, parecía haber exclamado "mierda"; y a eso le siguió un montón de ruido. Dejé el teléfono otra vez en la base y esperé al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que saliera del baño. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba esperando por una chica a la que no conocía, simplemente estaba encaprichado con ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y ella salió dando tumbos, con la cabeza gacha. Tropezó conmigo y yo la rodeé rápidamente por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Exclamó, levantando la mirada. Le sonreí divertido.

"Has pedido disculpas muchas veces hoy." Contesté suavemente. "¿Cuál es el apuro?" Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber por qué salió tan precipitadamente del baño. Tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Estaba tratando de llamar a mis amigas, pero mi móvil no tiene batería; y porque soy estúpida y escuché sus consejos, ni siquiera tengo algo de dinero para usar un teléfono público." Respondió tan apresuradamente que tuve que prestar mucha atención para poder captar todo lo que había dicho.

"Puedes usar mi teléfono si quieres" Ofrecí, buscando en mis bolsillos y tendiéndole mi móvil.

"¿Estás seguro?" Sonaba vacilante. "No quisiera consumirte el crédito." Sacudí la cabeza y puse mi teléfono en una de sus manos, tomándole la muñeca con una mano y el codo con la otra; para inclinarle el brazo hacia arriba y que mi celular quedara presionado junto a su oreja.

"Ya, ya entendí. Gracias" Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Liberé su brazo y me erguí para quedarme apoyado en la pared opuesta, sin dejar de mirarla mientras abría el teléfono y marcaba el número, esperando a que atendieran al otro lado.

"Alice, Rosalie, si están ahí, ¡contéstenme!" Obviamente, le había atendido un contestador o un correo de voz. "Vamos, chicas, sé que están ahí, por favor, atiendan… ¡Esta es la peor cita de mi vida! Mike es muy aburrido, no puedo pasar ni un minuto más con él." _Mike, debe ser el tipo rubio_, cavilé. _Así que aburrido… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? _La chica dejó escapar un leve suspiro frustrado y continuó hablando "Muy bien, es obvio que no van a contestar. Las voy a llamar al móvil." Y luego colgó el teléfono y marcó otro número.

Esperó, pero otra vez no contestaron al otro lado. Continué mirándola mientras dejaba otro mensaje. "Alice, soy Bella." _Bella_, pensé, _bonito nombre_. "Devuélveme la llamada en cuanto escuches el mensaje. Me niego a pasar un segundo más al lado de Mike. Casi le clavo—" se detuvo abruptamente, echándome una mirada, y yo alcé las cejas, sabiendo lo que había estado a punto de decir. Descartó esa idea y empezó otra vez hablando de otra cosa. "Se supone que iríamos al cine después de cenar, sería como una hora y media de película más la hora que tendrá que conducir para llevarme a casa, y ¡ni siquiera hemos comenzado a cenar todavía! Si ya no puedo soportar un minuto más con Mike… ¡no quiero imaginar cómo serán las próximas tres horas! ¡Llámame!" Colgó otra vez y marcó un tercer número. "Una más" Murmuró, y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que diera tono, su ceño se arrugó abruptamente. "¿Fuera del área de cobertura? ¡Se supone que debería estar en casa!" Cerró el teléfono con furia y me lo devolvió, inclinándose para dejarse caer contra la pared y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Cuando me miró otra vez, casi pude ver en el interior de su cabeza las tuercas en movimiento. "¿Cuánta gente pidió el fetuccini de pollo?" Preguntó de repente. Aquello me confundió, no podía encontrar la razón para esa pregunta.

"Muchísimas. No llevo la cuenta. ¿Por qué?" Respondí, esperando que me lo explicara.

"¡Diablos! Supongo que una intoxicación por ingesta de comida en mal estado no sería muy creíble, porque yo sería la única enferma."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, eso no sería muy convincente. Pero, ¿por qué quieres pretender que te intoxicaste?" Pregunté, todavía confundido.

Alzó sus cejas hacia mí como si me hubiera perdido de algo muy importante. "¿Me vas a decir que no estuviste escuchando mi conversación telefónica?" preguntó.

"Honestamente, no escuché ni una palabra de lo que dijiste." Bueno, eso no era precisamente cierto. "Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas." Eso sí era verdad.

"Bueno, gracias por no escuchar mi conversación. La razón por la que quiero fingir un envenenamiento es Mike. Quiero huir de él. Me está sofocando, creo que si tengo que pasar otro minuto a su lado voy a explotar. Es extremadamente aburrido, y presumido y… ¡no puedo quedarme aquí!" Después de escuchar eso, no pude evitar sonreír. Por alguna razón, escucharle decir que estaba disconforme con su cita me hacía feliz.

"Yo podría llevarte a tu casa." Ofrecí sin pensarlo dos veces, tratando de sonar casual.

"Muy listo, pero hay un problema. Mike está esperando a que yo vuelva del baño. Si desaparezco, es probable que él arme toda una escenita. Es por eso que se me ocurrió lo de la comida en mal estado." Asentí, calculando las posibilidades del plan que se me acababa de ocurrir.

"Creo que tengo una idea que podría funcionar," dije finalmente, y agregué "pero te la diré con una condición"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Qué condición?" Se veía muy interesada en oír esa condición. Yo quería que supiera que no era algo malo. De hecho, creo que era bastante razonable.

"Bueno, viendo que tú ya sabes mi nombre, pienso que es justo que me digas el tuyo." Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía, porque había estado escuchando cómo intentaba comunicarse con sus amigas, pero prefería que me lo dijera ella misma.

"¿Y desde cuándo el mesero necesita saber el nombre de sus clientes?" Bromeó. Yo le sonreí y me acerqué un pasito hacia ella, sintiendo como si me estuviera empujando alguna especie de fuerza magnética.

"Desde el momento en que el mesero está predispuesto a ayudar a su cliente para escaparse de 'la peor cita de su vida'" Enfaticé las últimas palabras, citando las suyas propias mientras hablaba con mi móvil.

"¡Estuviste escuchando!" Y me miró acusadoramente. Ante eso sólo pude reír.

"Por supuesto; es difícil no escuchar lo que dice alguien estando tan cerca de ti." Y di otro paso, acercándome más, como si la fuerza magnética imaginaria estuviera haciéndose más y más poderosa. Sentía la repentina necesidad de acercarme todo lo posible y acariciar su precioso rostro. Bella se quedó de pie, mirándome, como cayendo en la cuenta de los escasos veinte centímetros que separaban su cuerpo del mío.

Me acerqué todavía más, inclinándome para hablarle al oído. "¿Comprendes ahora lo difícil que es no escuchar a alguien que te está hablando tan cerca?" Ella asintió. Se veía como hundida en sus pensamientos. "Entonces… ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?" Susurré, logrando que se estremeciera. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

"Bella, me llamo Bella Swan." Replicó, ofuscada. Me alejé otra vez de ella y extendí mi mano.

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella, mi nombre es Edward Masen."

"Encantada de conocerte también, Edward. Ahora… ¿me dirás cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó, con evidente impaciencia. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí con fuerza. Era una risa sincera; Bella tenía un encanto particular que me hacía sentir muy cómodo con ella.

"Realmente quieres abandonar a tu cita, ¿cierto?" era una pregunta retórica, pero de todas maneras ella asintió. "Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…"

Antes de explicarle mi plan, necesitábamos algo de ayuda. Después de bromear un poco con él, John aceptó ayudarnos. "Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…" empecé "Bella, ¿Mike suele ponerse celoso?" Bella asintió, sin tener idea de lo que yo estaba pensando. "Perfecto, eso nos va a dar ventaja. Lo que tienes que hacer es simple: desvía tu atención de él."

"¿Y la dirijo a…?" Preguntó.

"A tu camarero, por supuesto. ¿Eso no lo pondría celoso?"

"¡Brillante!" Exclamó, y yo le sonreí abiertamente.

"Bueno, ¿y yo dónde entro en todo esto?" Inquirió John.

"Espera, ya llego a esa parte. Bueno, vas a coquetear con tu mesero, porque a ningún tipo le gusta que su cita flirtee con nadie más que ellos…"

"Eres muy retorcido, Edward." Me interrumpió John.

"Gracias, pero no he terminado. Bien, yo te llevaré la comida y empezaré una conversación, tú sólo síguela. En algún momento haré un comentario acerca de tu comida, diré que se ve muy vulgar, o que difícilmente tendrá buen sabor. Tienes que preguntarme si quiero probar, y yo aceptaré. Me vas a ofrecer tu tenedor y yo voy a tomar un bocado. Eso va a poner a Mike de los nervios."

"¿No tienes piojos, gérmenes, verdad?" Preguntó Bella, sus ojos del color del chocolate mostraban humor.

"No, pero esa es la parte más brillante del plan. No vamos a comer del mismo tenedor." Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera replicar algo, levanté un dedo y caminé hacia la cocina. Cuando volví, le extendí a ella un tenedor extra. "Esconde este. Cuando vuelvas a la mesa, déjatelo en el regazo. Vas a tomar un bocado de tu comida con tu propio tenedor y luego te lo vas a quedar en la mano para intercambiarlo con este otro. Cuando me preguntes si quiero probar, me das el que estaba en tu regazo."

"¡Eres un genio, Edward!" Exclamó Bella, arrebatándome el cubierto con su pequeña mano.

"A partir de ahí, el resto de la conversación va a surgir libremente, eso lo voy a planear sobre la marcha. Tú sabrás qué contestar, sólo sígueme el juego. ¿Está bien?" Bella asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios carnosos.

"Sep, pero todavía no veo dónde entro yo en todo esto" Nos informó John.

"Tú entras cuando yo ya me esté llevando a Bella lejos de Mike. Vas a tener que pensar algo realmente bueno, algo que lo confunda…"

"No vas a tener problema con eso" Se rió Bella "El no es precisamente el crayón más brillante de la caja." Ambos, John y yo, estallamos en carcajadas.

"¡Nunca había oído esa!" Exclamó John, alzando la mano para chocar los cinco. Bella chocó su palma con la de él y se giró para mirarme.

"Suena como un excelente plan, Edward. ¿Eso es todo?"

Asentí. "Sip. ¿Estás lista para abandonar a tu cita?"

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó aún más. "¡Hagámoslo!"

El plan marchó sobre ruedas, Mike no entendía nada. John fue un genio con lo que se inventó para cuando le llegó el momento de entrar en escena, y Bella fue… bueno, estuvo increíble. Intercambió perfectamente los tenedores y Mike realmente creyó que ambos comimos del mismo.

Con su brazo aferrado al mío, llevé a Bella a través del restaurante hacia la salida. Me apresuré porque no quería toparme con…

"Edward, ¿a dónde vas?"

…Tina. Estaba de pie justo enfrente de nosotros, bloqueándonos la salida. Le lancé una mirada envenenada, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se moviera y no me hiciera decirle lo que estaba pensando. Por supuesto, no fue suficiente.

"Me largo." Informé. "No me necesitas aquí, el restaurante no está tan lleno esta noche. Además, John puede tomar mi lugar. Su muñeca se curó milagrosamente." Me burlé de ella.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó ella "Me olvidé de decírtelo… No se había roto la muñeca, era sólo una torcedura…"

Entrecerré los ojos y le eché una mirada furibunda, logrando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, intimidada. "Ya páralo, Tina, ya sé que John salió el sábado pasado. Deja de hacer el ridículo, ¿quieres?" Hice una pausa y esperé por si se le ocurría decir algo; pero como no lo hizo, continué: "Estoy harto de que me tengas aquí atrapado, trabajando todos los sábados. Si necesitas más ayuda, contrata a más gente." Tiré gentilmente del brazo de Bella para que se moviera mientras empujaba un poco a Tina para que se apartara del camino. Antes de irnos, me detuve un momento para mirarla por sobre el hombro y agregar: "Ah, y por cierto… renuncio."

Ignoré sus protestas mientras dirigía a Bella a través de la puerta trasera del restaurante hacia el coche, hacia mi precioso Volvo. "Edward, lo siento. No quería que perdieras tu trabajo por mi culpa… ¿no habías dicho que la paga era demasiado buena como para renunciar?" Me bombardeó Bella en cuanto estuvimos dentro del coche.

Me reí, poniendo la llave en el contacto. "Eso no me preocupa. Tina va a llamarme todo el fin de semana, rogándome para que la perdone y vuelva. De veras no hay necesidad de preocuparse." Me estremecí interiormente con anticipación imaginando la cantidad de llamadas que iba a recibir de parte de Tina ese fin de semana. Debía recordar mantener el móvil apagado y bajar el volumen del teléfono de línea al mínimo.

Miré a Bella, y la expresión escéptica en su rostro me hizo sacudir la cabeza y reír suavemente. "En serio, Bella, mi trabajo no está en peligro. Ahora, si quieres volver a tu casa, deberás decirme dónde vives, o no podré llevarte." Observé cómo sus mejillas se volvían de un tono rosado otra vez mientras me susurraba su dirección. Le dije que sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirme cuando aceleré para irme lo más lejos posible del restaurante cuanto antes.

Hablar con Bella mientras estábamos en viaje resultaba muy fácil. Durante esa hora aprendí mucho de ella, acerca de su familia, sus amigos, la universidad; también supe algo acerca de sus preferencias, como las cosas que le gustaba leer y todo aquello que se me pasó por la cabeza. Apenas la había conocido hoy y ya sabía muchas cosas de ella, pero deseaba conocerla aún más.

Después de contarle a Bella algunas cosas de mí, demasiado pronto arribamos frente a su edificio. "Te acompaño hasta la puerta." Salí del auto y lo rodeé lo más rápido que pude para adelantarme y abrirle la puerta del acompañante.

"Gracias." Replicó. Caminamos uno junto al otro hasta la entrada del edificio hasta que ella se adelantó un poco para guiarme, puesto que yo no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde dirigirme. Nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas del tercer piso. "Muchísimas gracias por traerme a casa, y también por salvarme de 'la peor cita de mi vida.'" Sonreí, dándome cuenta de que estaba citándose a sí misma.

"Fue divertido." Dije, a falta de algo mejor para rebatir. Bella comenzó a reírse, sin duda pensando en la reacción de Mike a nuestro pequeño plan. Me uní a su risa, incapaz de contenerme, porque la mirada de Mike había sido realmente graciosa.

"¿Bella?" La puerta del apartamento se abrió bruscamente y la luz inundó el corredor, cayendo directamente sobre mí y sobre Bella. "Oh, lo siento." Se disculpó la voz, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y obligándome a echar una mirada. Me encontré con una chica bajita con aire de duendecillo y cabello negro en puntas cerrándonos la puerta en las narices. Bella se ruborizó por enésima vez y se giró hacia mí.

"Será mejor que entre. Casi puedo imaginar a Alice salivando al otro lado de la puerta, esperándome para que le cuente los detalles de esta noche." Se disculpó sonriendo, y yo le sonreí de vuelta. No tenía intenciones de irme, pero tampoco podía quedarme allí plantado. Quería pedirle su número, pero había dejado mi móvil en el auto y sabía que en cuanto ella pusiera un pie dentro de su apartamento, ya no volvería a salir.

"Por supuesto. Te dejaré para que puedas contar tu historia. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella, espero volver a verte algún día." Y en un impulso tomé su mano para llevarla hasta mis labios y depositar gentilmente el dorso antes de darme la vuelta para marcharme.

"¡Adiós, Edward!" Me gritó desde lejos. La saludé por última vez agitando la mano y bajé las escaleras.

Cuando volví a casa, todo estaba oscuro. Jasper y Emmett no estaban allí. Todo lo que podía ver era el acelerado parpadeo de la luz del contestador, indicando que había mensajes nuevos.

Me acerqué hasta allí para escuchar los mensajes cuando recordé que esa noche había renunciado al trabajo. Miré la pantalla: 29 mensajes. No tenía dudas de quién era la autora de esas llamadas. Obviamente, Tina.

Me metí en el baño para darme una ducha. El agua caliente se sintió grandiosa sobre mi piel y me ayudó a aclararme la mente, pero pronto me di cuenta de que todos mis pensamientos estaban ahora puestos en Bella.

Cuando salí a resbalones de la ducha, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Caminé perezosamente hasta él y lo recogí para echar una breve mirada al identificador antes de atender. No presté atención a lo que decía, sólo quería asegurarme de que no fuera Tina. Lo abrí sin darle una segunda mirada y me lo llevé al oído. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, desconocido... ¿Me extrañaste?"

* * *

_N/T: Aprobe mi primer parcial de Procesos Sociohistóricos Mundiales!! Yeeeaaaah!! *aplausos, vítores y un cheescake para mí*_

_**Gracias** a TODAS las que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior. Y un Edward recién salidito de la ducha y envuelto en una toalla para las que me dejaron éxitos y buenos deseos para mi examen ;)_

_Lamento, otra vez, la tardanza. Gloria y yo tenemos poco contacto, porque no nos coinciden los horarios y las dos estuvimos muy ocupadas últimamente. Espero que salga más fluido para la próxima vez... todas nos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando!_

_Quiero contarles algo: hace unos días envié un PM a Jessica (**softballgirl1136,** la autora de este fic) con las estadísticas de la traducción. Hay **muchísimas alertas y favoritos**, y pensé que era injusto no compartirlo con ella. En su respuesta, ella me dijo que está estudiando el tercer curso de Español y que ocasionalmente lee sus reviews..._

_...Tengan eso en cuenta cuando lleguen al final de cada capitulo. Ahora somos tres personas esperando sus reviews. La asombrosa autora, la increíble beta, y quien les habla... su humilde traductora._

Una última cosa (y juro que no molesto más): en la semana voy a comenzar a publicar una serie de drabbles de mi propia autoría. Lo encontrarán bajo el título **"Twilight Time"**, por si quieren leerlo. Posiblemente el domingo o el lunes cuelgue el primer capítulo. Espero sus opiniones... estoy un poquito susceptible en cuanto a mis escritos últimamente.

_Gracias, de corazón, por estar ahí! Mil besos para todas... y hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *


	7. Coincidencia o Destino

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

**_La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long_**

_

* * *

_

**Sowelu es mi beta. Una gran mujer, pero también una gran amiga. ¡Feliz dia Gloria! ¡Feliz día a de la mujer para todas ustedes!**

* * *

7. ¿Coincidencia o destino?

**Mike POV**

Me quedé mirando boquiabierto cómo Bella se alejaba de mí, llevada del brazo por nuestro mesero. Tenía ganas de ir tras ella y darle un buen golpe en la cara a Edward por robarme a mi chica, pero este lunático que decía llamarse John estaba bloqueándome el camino. Jamás lo había visto en mi vida, aunque él juraba una y otra vez que habíamos estado en la misma clase del jardín de niños.

Estaba fuera de combate, lo único que podía hacer era ver como Bella se escapaba de mí. No podía creer lo asquerosamente mal que había acabado nuestra cita. Por mi parte, creí que todo había ido bastante bien, ¡y ahora sucede esto! Simplemente no podía creerlo. Me había tomado mucho tiempo convencer a Bella para que saliera conmigo, y la noche en que finalmente acepta, teníamos que tener como mesero a un carilindo de ojos verdes.

"Mike, ¿me estás escuchando?" John chasqueó los dedos tratando de llamar mi atención. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, todavía sin escucharlo. "¡Mike!" Levanté la cabeza y mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. "Gracias. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante."

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunté ásperamente, esperando que, sea lo que fuere, lo dijera rápido y me dejara solo de una maldita vez.

"¿Recuerdas la noche que pasaste en mi casa?" Inquirió, y yo sacudí la cabeza. "¿De verdad? Yo sí me acuerdo. Llevaste tu pijama favorito de Plaza Sésamo con Abelardo, Elmo, Beto, Enrique, el Monstruo de las Galletas y el Gruñón en la parte del frente. Tuviste un accidente esa noche, y mi madre te lo lavó, pero luego te lo olvidaste en mi casa. Todavía lo tengo, si lo quieres puedo devolvértelo. Venías a la escuela bastante mosqueado en aquella época, aparentemente no podías dormir sin él. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste todo este tiempo?"

Me quedé mirándolo con incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, sin comprender cómo podía ser que un completo extraño tuviera el descaro de pretender que me conocía y, para colmo, ¡inventar esas infamantes mentiras sobre mí! De veras quería romperle el cuello.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te lo devuelva?" Me preguntó, alejándome de mis fantasías de envolver mis manos alrededor de su cuello y arrancarle la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Tú y yo no nos conocemos!" Le grité en la cara. Antes de que pudiera responder, lo aparté de un empujón fuera de mi camino y corrí hacia la puerta.

"¡Adiós Fig Newton!" Me gritó de lejos. En ocasiones normales hubiera estado feliz de golpearle la cara a John por llamarme como a esas horribles galletas, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en alejarme de una maldita vez de él como para sentir verdadero deseo de golpearlo.

Tan pronto como abrí de un tirón la puerta de mi auto me zambullí dentro y lo puse en marcha para salir derrapando del aparcamiento. El enojo y la frustración me hacían conducir a velocidades suicidas, la manilla del cuentakilómetros trepó rápidamente a los cien kilómetros por hora.

Mientras conducía sólo podía pensar en una cosa: venganza. Ese mesero se iba a arrepentir del día que me quitó a Bella, yo mismo me encargaría de convertir su vida en un infierno.

Las luces que se proyectaban en mi espejo retrovisor eran brillantes e inconfundibles. Deseé que sólo fuera un truco de mi imaginación, pero cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar supe que era real. Aparqué el coche a un lado con un sonoro gemido. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido camarero… va a pagar por esto.

**Bella POV**

Alice había ordenado pizza, y entonces todo tenía sentido. Alice y Rosalie no habían estado en casa cuando llamé porque habían salido de compras para que Alice pudiera comprarse un nuevo atuendo, para cuando llegara el Jasper, el repartidor de pizzas.

"Alice, ¿de verdad _necesitabas_ un nuevo atuendo sabiendo que yo estaría en una cita con Mike y podía necesitar tu ayuda?" Cuestioné.

"Bella, ¿has visto a este repartidor de pizza?" Chilló ella. "¡Él es total y completamente sexy! _Necesitaba_ un nuevo atuendo que pudiera impresionarlo, pero—" Alice se detuvo abruptamente, echando una mirada a Rosalie, que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Pero qué?" Alcé una ceja a Alice, apremiándola para que continuase.

"Díselo, Alice" Asintió Rosalie. Se la veía claramente disgustada por algo. Miré a Alice intensamente, esperando que me dijera lo que sea que tuviera que decirme.

"Pero, no estaba trabajando hoy" Replicó Alice en voz baja, agachando la cabeza.

"¡Exactamente!" Gritó Rosalie. "¡Así que me arrastraste inútilmente todo el camino hacia el centro comercial para nada! Podría haberme quedado en casa, tranquila y _seca_, pero no; eso era demasiado pedir." Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba tan molesta, saltó de su silla y se perdió rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando me puse de pie para seguirla y hablar con ella, Alice me agarró del brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia el sillón otra vez. "Dale algo de tiempo," dijo "tuvo un pequeño encuentro 'malo' en el centro comercial y está muy enojada por eso."

"Oh…" Fue todo lo que pude responder. Me senté en el sillón junto a Alice y suspiré. Alice no dijo nada más, lo que era inusual en ella, pero yo estaba agradecida por el momento de silencio, porque me permitía reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Pensé en Edward, en sus vivos ojos verdes, su desordenado cabello broncíneo, su piel pálida, su sonrisa deslumbrante y su sedosa voz. Su voz fue una de las cosas que más me habían sorprendido, no por el hecho de que fuera suave, sino porque me sonaba familiar. Había algo en esa voz, en esa risa, en esa hipnótica risa, que me hacía sentir como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, pero no podía recordar dónde.

"¿Bella?" Alice me golpeó el hombro.

"¿Si, Alice?" Murmuré, apenas separando los labios.

"¿Estaría mal de mi parte si me sintiera muy involucrada con un hombre que apenas conozco, o si lo prefieres, que ni siquiera conozco?" Me giré para mirar a Alice directamente a la cara. Tenía una expresión completamente seria y aquello también era muy raro en ella.

"Para ser honesta, Alice, no. No creo que esté mal." Repliqué, pensando en Edward. Alice me sonrió abiertamente, enredando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mí para abrazarme.

"Hey, Bella" Llamó Alice otra vez cuando me soltó.

"¿Si, Alice?"

"¿Te das cuenta de que, dado que no usaste tu teléfono para llamarnos, por más que Rosalie y yo tuviéramos encima nuestros móviles, probablemente no hubiéramos respondido al llamado porque no conocíamos el número?"

"No…, supongo que no lo... pensé…." Me detuve, con el comentario de Alice dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Había usado el teléfono de Edward para llamar a Alice y a Rose, y eso significaba… ¡que ellas tenían el teléfono de Edward!

"¡Alice!" Grité su nombre, incapaz de contener la emoción. "¡Trae tu móvil!" Alice me miró con suspicacia, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Yo corrí a mi habitación y arranqué de la pared el cargador para ponerlo en el enchufe junto al sofá y engancharlo a mi teléfono, para que pudiera prenderlo.

Alice volvió bailando al salón, yo la intercepté y le arranqué el _Razr_ rosa de la mano, riendo ante las piedritas símil joyas que le había pegado en la tapa. Lo abrí y busqué el identificador de llamadas recibidas. El número más reciente no tenía una etiqueta como tenían todos los otros. "Hey, Alice, ¿este es el número desde el que te llamé?" Pregunté, mostrándole la pantalla del teléfono.

"Sí, Bella, ¿por qué?" Otra vez, no contesté a su pregunta. Marqué el número en mi propio teléfono y lo guardé bajo el nombre de Edward. Cuando le di a la tecla OK, en la pantalla saltó un mensaje: 'El número ingresado ya existe. ¿Desea reemplazar "Extraño" por "Edward"?' Mis ojos se abrieron más y más mientras releía el mensaje. Según mi teléfono, el hombre que me llamó temprano aquella noche era Edward.

"¿Ya existe?" Me preguntó Alice, que se había inclinado para mirar mi teléfono también. "Pensé que habías conocido a Edward hoy."

"Así fue" Repliqué, todavía sin poder creerlo. "Alice, ¿recuerdas que hoy me llamó una persona que había marcado número equivocado a mi móvil?" Alice asintió con la cabeza. "Aparentemente, fue Edward… Oh" Exclamé, cuando de repente todas las piezas estuvieron en su lugar. "¡Por eso su voz me sonaba tan familiar cuando habló por primera vez! ¡Ya había hablado con él antes, sólo que no sabía que era _él!_!"

"Wow, wow, wow!" Alice alzó ambas manos en el aire. "Despacio, chica. ¿Estás intentando decirme que el extraño que te llamó, por accidente según tú, es el mismo Edward que conociste en el restaurante en tu horrible cita con Mike? ¿El Edward que te salvó de Mike?"

Asentí. "Sí, que coincidencia…"

"Bella, cariño," la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice se ensanchó mientras hablaba. "Eso no es una coincidencia. Eso, mi amiga, ¡es destino!" Alice dio una palmada y lanzó un gritito de alegría. Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

"Sí, claro, Alice. ¿Y desde cuándo el destino es amable conmigo?" Pregunté. Alice era una fiel creyente de todo lo sobrenatural. Creía en el destino, en el karma, y toda esa basura. Yo, por otra parte, no creía en nada de eso. Tal vez, si hubiera nacido hermosa y con una perfecta vida, igual que Alice, hubiese estado más inclinada a creer en esas cosas; pero no era hermosa, y mi vida no era perfecta, yo estaba obligada a ser realista.

"Bella, ese es mi punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que tuviste una cita con alguien que realmente te gustara?"

"Toda mi vida" Resoplé.

"¿Lo ves? No tuviste una cita en meses, ni siquiera una cita de lástima; y cuando finalmente tienes una, conoces a este maravilloso chico que te salva de la peor cita de tu vida y que, además, esa misma noche, antes de conocerlo, te llama a tu teléfono celular porque marcó el número equivocado. Dime que todo eso fue una gran coincidencia y juro que te golpearé" Amenazó.

"Bueno, bueno, te creo" Murmuré. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia abajo, a mi celular, y luego de nuevo a mí. "¿En qué estás pensando, Alice?" pregunté, escéptica.

"Deberías llamarlo" Indicó, como si fuera algo obvio.

"No lo sé, Alice. ¿Qué tal si ya está durmiendo?"

"Llámalo" Insistió, presionando mi móvil contra mi oreja. Su gesto me recordó el momento en que Edward hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando estaba protestando para no usar su teléfono. La severa mirada de Alice me decía que no tenía forma de escapar de esto.

"Está bien," cedí "¡Lo llamaré!" Abrí el móvil de nuevo y busqué en mi lista de contactos el número de Edward. Vacilante, pulsé el botón de llamada y presioné el aparato contra mi oreja.

"¿Hola?" Me saludó la voz sedosa de Edward, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido. Alice, siendo la curiosa de siempre, apoyó su cabeza en la mía, esperando oír cada una de las palabras que Edward dijera.

"Hola, desconocido. ¿Me extrañaste?" Repliqué, con más confianza de la que me creía capaz. _Whoa_, pensé, _¿de dónde vino eso?_

"Um, lo siento, ¿te conozco?" Edward sonaba confuso, casi podía ver su ceño fruncido sobre sus perfectos rasgos mientras trataba de imaginar con quién estaba hablando.

"Debería decir que me hiere que no me recuerdes; aunque supongo que te entiendo, puesto que sólo soy una extraña después de todo." Alice se rió entre dientes junto a mí, seguramente había encontrado mi comentario muy divertido. No se dio cuenta de que me estaba refiriendo a la conversación que había tenido con Edward más temprano ese mismo día.

"Oh, creo que ya tengo una idea de quién puede ser…" Replicó Edward, titubeando hacia el final de la frase.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién crees?" Pregunté, mirando de reojo a Alice.

"Creo que eres la chica a la que llamé accidentalmente hoy temprano; aunque, no estoy diciendo que eso sea algo malo."

"Bueno, y ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Pregunté casualmente en un tono apagado.

"Estuvo bastante bien. ¿Y el tuyo?" Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos junto a mí, estaba más entusiasmada con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque yo no podía tener idea de por qué.

"Mi día estuvo genial, gracias. Tuve una cita con un tipo muy, muy aburrido, pero no tuve tiempo de aburrirme demasiado. El camarero era muy dulce. Y fue amable al salvarme de mi asquerosa cita, porque mis amigas estaban en el centro comercial comprando ropa nueva para recibir al chico de la pizza" Alice se ruborizó cuando dije eso y murmuró una breve disculpa.

"Suena como si hubieras tenido un día realmente interesante." Se rió Edward. "El mío también fue interesante…"

"No me digas," interrumpí. "¿Quisieras contarme?" Estaba sorprendida de cómo cada palabra parecía simplemente caer de mi boca. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda hablando con alguien a quien apenas conocía, mucho menos si se trataba de un chico.

"Conocí a una chica hermosa hoy." El alma se me cayó al suelo ante estas palabras. No podía ser que estuviera hablando de mí. "Tiene ojos marrones como el chocolate, piel pálida, y un largo cabello color caoba…" Alice lanzó un gritito ahogado junto a mí, sacudiéndome.

Él continuó hablando por unos cuantos minutos más, y Alice continuó escuchando nuestra conversación. Estaba comenzando a sentirme muy cansada, y fallé al tratar de retener un bostezo.

"Suenas agotada." Edward lo notó en seguida.

"Si, creo que mi cama está gritando mi nombre. Fue lindo volver a hablar contigo, pero es difícil ignorar a la cama en este momento." Edward soltó una risa ahogada al otro lado de la línea. "Buenas noches, E —"Me detuve justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de Edward, porque quería continuar con la charada todo el tiempo que fuera posible, podría ser divertido. "Eh, buenas noches, extraño."

"Buenas noches, Bella." Y luego la línea estaba muerta. Miré fijamente el móvil por unos largos instantes. Me llamó Bella. Él lo sabía, lo sabía y aún así mantuvo la charada.

"¡Bella!" Alice dio un alarido y tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos para que me voltease a mirarla. "¡Es el destino! ¡No hay nada que discutir, no es una simple coincidencia!" Rodé los ojos.

"Como sea, Alice. De cualquier manera, ya oíste lo que le dije a Edward, la cama me esta llamando. Me voy a dormir."

Me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando Alice me detuvo. "¡Espera, Bella!" Me di la vuelta para mirarla, con las cejas alzadas. "Deberías hablar con Rose antes de ir a la cama." Asentí, girándome sobre los talones para salir del salón hacia el pasillo.

Toqué la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie y entré después de que me diera permiso. "Hey, Rose" Saludé.

"Hey, Bella." Replicó débilmente.

"¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?" Ella me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado en la cama. Caminé lentamente hasta allí y me hundí junto a su cuerpo en el colchón. "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta, Rose?"

Ella pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir antes de responder. "Bella, ¿cuál es la situación más embarazosa en la que te viste envuelta estando en el centro comercial?"

* * *

_Sé lo que están pensando pero... ¡el capítulo acaba ahí! ¿Qué puedo yo hacer?_

_Les puedo prometer un capítulo muy divertido para la próxima vez. ¡Les juro, está genial! Sólo le falta el beteo y luego las correcciones finales. Es un trabajo en equipo con Gloria, que misteriosamente me sigue aguantando jajaja._

_Por otra parte: ya publiqué la primera escena pensada para Twilight Time y estoy preparando la siguiente. Les recuerdo que estas sí son de mi propia autoría, y aunque me considero aún una principiante en los fics de Crepúsculo; pienso que algunas están "pasables". Les dejo la dirección por si les interesa leerlas: _

_**http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4895834 / 1 / Twilight_Time**_

_Y, por cierto... ¡muchas, pero muchas requete muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión sus palabras de aliento. Me gustaría poder contestar también los anónimos. ¿Qué tal dejarme un correo electrónico? _

_Silvers draco: aww! Te tengo aquí conmigo otra vez! Ya te extrañaba, mujer. Me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahora... sé que la próxima publicación te va a gustar todavía más :)_

_Aquí las dejo, mujeres. Mil besos para todas y ¡hasta (muy) pronto! _

* * *


	8. Un hermoso accidente

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

**_La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long_**

_

* * *

_

**Sowelu es mi Beta. Sowelu Rules!**

_

* * *

_

8. Un hermoso accidente

**Bella POV**

"Rose, ¿te das cuenta del tiempo que me tomaría responder esa pregunta a conciencia?" Miré a Rose con incredulidad. No podía imaginar ninguna cosa que pudiera humillarla. Cada vez que íbamos al centro comercial, mientras Alice entraba y salía de cada una de las tiendas, Rose se pavoneaba por ahí como si fuera la dueña del lugar. No podía pensar en nada que pudiera abochornarla.

"No me refiero a cada vez que te avergüenzas, Bella," insinuó, devolviéndome a la realidad. "Quiero decir lo _más embarazoso_ que te haya pasado en el centro comercial." Me senté junto a ella mientras repasaba todas las cosas humillantes que me habían sucedido allí. No estaba segura de que pudiera decir un solo momento embarazoso como el más grande, porque tuve muchos, muchísimos.

"Mi momento más vergonzoso," empecé lentamente "probablemente fue aquel día en que Alice me hizo probar un atuendo _muy_ pequeño…"

"Bella, eso no es tan malo." Me interrumpió Rose. "Tal vez no fui muy clara. _Embarazoso_ no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. Estoy hablando de la cosa más _mortificante_ que te haya pasado nunca en el centro comercial."

"Rose, no me dejaste terminar," la reprendí "Alice me hizo probar una ropa muy pequeña que me hacía sentir realmente cohibida; y entonces un niño pequeño gritó '¡fuego!', supongo que lo hizo en broma… El hecho es que salí del vestidor corriendo, sin tener idea de que ese grito no iba en serio porque desde allí no podía verlo. Había salido corriendo de la tienda antes de que Alice pudiera detenerme. Las alarmas habían comenzado a sonar y el guardia de seguridad vino a buscarme y hasta me _cacheó_ para asegurarse de que no estaba intentando robarme nada. ¡Como si pudiera esconder algo, con esa ropa tan ajustada!" _**(N/T: En Argentina, cachear significa registrar a alguien para descubrir si oculta algún objeto ilegal, como algo robado, armas o drogas. Gloria y yo tuvimos problemas con esto, porque la palabra no tiene el mismo significado aquí que en México. Deberán perdonar mi regionalismo, pero no supe traducirlo de otra forma)**_

Me ruboricé tan sólo por recordarlo, reviviendo la vergüenza que había pasado ese día. Puedo decir que Rose estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no romper a reír, aunque todavía podía ver algo de contrariedad en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Bella," dijo palmeándome la mano para confortarme. "Te has de haber puesto muy roja. ¿Mataste a ese niño?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, no tuve coraje. Alice me llevó a tomar un helado para darme un poco de alivio. Me dijo que el frío del helado iba a ayudar un poco a apagar el fuego de mis mejillas." Rosalie ladró una corta risa, pero su rostro pronto volvió a la expresión turbada que tenía antes de que yo entrara en la habitación. "¿Tenías algún motivo para hacerme recordar mi momento más humillante?" Inquirí, esperando que ella se abriera y me dijera de una vez lo que estaba ocultando. "¿O solamente necesitabas que alguien te levantara un poco el ánimo y pensaste que las graciosas historias de Bella eran una solución rápida a tu mal humor?"

Antes de contestar, Rosalie me sonrió brevemente; aunque aquel gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. "Tienes razón en algo." Alcé una ceja, esperando a que continuara. "Las graciosas historias de Bella son una solución rápida para levantarme el ánimo si lo necesito, pero no es por eso que te lo pregunté." Su pequeña sonrisa desapareció por completo, y su ceño aumentó. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparme.

"Entonces, dímelo. Debe haber alguna razón." La piqué, urgiéndola a que continuase.

"Sí, hay una razón. Esta noche, cuando Alice y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, me pasó algo extremadamente embarazoso. ¡Creo que fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Realmente me ruboricé cuando pasó! Bella… ¡me ruboricé!" Las manos de Rosalie me estaban aferrando por los hombros y zamarreándome mientras hablaba, tratando de hacerme entender cuán importante era para ella.

Ahora sí que estaba estupefacta. Era muy difícil hacer sonrojar a Rose. Ella no era una persona a la que podías intimidar fácilmente. Puse mis manos en las suyas y las aparté de mis hombros, deteniéndome a mirarla por un instante muy largo a los ojos antes de hablar. "¿Qué sucedió, Rose? Cuéntamelo."

Ella sostuvo mi mirada, y luego tomó un profundo respiro. "Fue terrible, Bella, no sé si algún día podré superarlo," dramatizó.

"Oh, vamos, Rose; no puede ser tan malo. No puede ser peor que lo que me pasó a mí." Rosalie sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, evidentemente en desacuerdo con eso.

"No estoy tan segura, Bella. No creo que ninguna de tus humillaciones involucrara al chico más maravilloso que hayas visto sobre la tierra." Sus palabras en seguida captaron mi interés. Para Rose, los chicos sólo podían ser clasificados en cuatro categorías: feo, tolerable, lindo, o ardiente. Este chico al que ella se refería parecía haber logrado crear una nueva categoría y ser el único en ella. Estaba atónita.

"Continúa." Le di un pequeño codazo, animándola a hablar. Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, no como una negativa, sino más bien como para alejar lo que sea que estuviera pensando de su cabeza.

Inhaló despacio para limpiar sus pensamientos; luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente, y finalmente se metió de lleno en su historia.

**Rosalie POV**

"Alice, ¿de verdad necesitas un nuevo atuendo sólo porque ordenaste pizza?" Pregunté mientras Alice me llevaba de la mano a la primera tienda de moda de la galería.

"Rose, ¿_has visto_ a ese repartidor la semana pasada?" Respondió rápidamente. "¡Era absolutamente sexy! No creo haber conocido a nadie como él nunca antes." Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

"Personalmente, creo que le hacía falta algo de músculo," retruqué.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Rose?" Chilló el alegre duendecillo. "¡Era muy musculoso! Tenía músculos delgados y largos. ¡No eran grandes y abultados, sino lindos, delgados!" Levanté ambas manos, rindiéndome.

"Lo que sea Alice, sólo estaba dándote mi punto de vista. Prefiero un hombre con músculos más definidos. No me gustaría que nadie pusiera en tela de juicio la fuerza de mi hombre." Esta vez fue el turno de Alice de rodar los ojos.

"Eres tonta, Rose." Dijo, saludándome con la mano y perdiéndose en el interior de la boutique, con la misión de obtener un atuendo adecuado para vestir en el momento de recibir una caja de pizza.

Busqué alrededor por entre los vestidores, pero no estaba con ánimo para las compras. Esto me tomó por sorpresa, dado que normalmente yo amaba salir de compras con Alice. Tengo que admitir que estaba algo distraída, siempre pensando en mi relación con John. Últimamente nuestra relación parecía estar en el límite, y no estaba muy segura acerca de mis sentimientos por él. Él era un buen chico, y me gustaba, pero no estaba segura de si podría algún día sentir algo más.

Además estaba el problema de Bella. Era su primera cita en por lo menos un mes; y habiendo un montón de hombres decentes en el mundo, tenía que estar en una cita con Mike Newton. El solo hecho de pensar en él me hacía entrar ganas de romper algo. No me gustaba ni un poco, había algo acerca de él que me ponía nerviosa. Tal vez era la forma en que miraba a Bella; no tenía dudas de que no tenía pensamientos muy apropiados acerca de mi querida amiga.

No, definitivamente no estaba de ánimos para ir de compras. Eché una mirada a Alice, que estaba metida en una acalorada conversación con la dependienta sobre el último grito de la moda.

"¡Hey, Alice, voy a comprar algo para beber!" le grité, sabiendo que ella no iba oír lo que sea que le dijera.

Ella agitó la mano en el aire para darme a entender que me había escuchado. Con un pesado suspiro, caminé hasta salir fuera de la tienda.

Me detuve un momento a considerar si quería simplemente ir a la cafetería para conseguir algo de beber o si era mejor ir hasta el Macy's, a Pretzel Time. Me decidí por la primera.

Eché a andar, bamboleando las caderas de lado a lado. Traté de ignorar las continuas miradas que recibía de todos y cada uno de los chicos que pasaban y definitivamente, traté de ignorar las miradas envidiosas de algunas chicas. En ocasiones normales hubiera incitado a los hombres a quedarse mirándome para alardear todo lo que tenía, siempre haciendo que las mujeres envidiosas ardieran de celos y autocompasión. Pero esa noche no estaba de humor.

Caminé lentamente hasta el mostrador de "Subway". De la caja registradora se ocupaba un joven adolescente. Se veía bien. No era feo, pero de ninguna manera era lindo. Su cabello negro era grasiento y tenía un montón de acné en la frente.

"Bienvenida a 'Subway'," dijo alegremente, sonriendo más afectuosamente de lo necesario. _Seh, seguro_… _bienvenida a la compañía de comida rápida que asegura ser saludable y cuyo portavoz pierde un montón de peso comiendo sólo sus comidas,_ pensé con sarcasmo. 'Subway' es muy popular por ese tipo de publicidades.

Le sonreí cortésmente antes de contestar. "Hola. Voy a tomar una coca dietética, por favor," y comencé a buscar mi billetera dentro del bolso sin levantar la vista de nuevo.

"Seguro. ¿Alguna otra cosa?" Preguntó, con ese tono monótono de quienes repiten lo mismo mil veces al día. Negué con la cabeza y le di el dinero; al instante me devolvió el cambio. Cuando volvió con mi refresco lo recibí con otra sonrisa cortés y me marché sin darle una última mirada.

No encontré ningún sitio para sentarme, porque todas las mesas de la cafetería estaban desordenadas y sucias. Nadie tiene consideración por las personas que ocuparán sus asientos después que ellos. Deambulé un poco por ahí en dirección a la fuente al otro lado de la cafetería, no parecía haber mucha gente en aquel sector.

Me apoyé con desgana contra la fuente y miré mi reflejo en el agua. Mi precioso cabello rubio caía en cascada cerca del agua enmarcando mi pálido rostro, aunque no alcanzaba a tocarla. Me quedé mirando el reflejo de mis propios brillantes ojos azules un rato. No hay ni una sola mujer en el mundo que se me compare en belleza, estaba muy segura de eso. Pero aún así sentí que me faltaba algo.

De pronto escuché un chapoteo de agua seguido de una risita estridente. Levanté la vista y vi a un niñito que no tendría más de dos años, mirando su reflejo en el agua e intentando golpearlo con sus manitos, causando que la imagen se distorsionara y el agua ondeara a su alrededor.

Estaba sentado sobre la fuente mientras sus padres hablaban con unos amigos, de espaldas a él. Sin que nadie le prestara atención, comenzó a acercarse demasiado cerca del borde, sin dejar de chapotear a su reflejo ni de chillar alegremente.

Me quedé mirando completamente hipnotizada al pequeño niño. Se veía tan feliz e inocente, tan lejos del mundo cruel que lo rodea. Lo vi gatear por el borde de la fuente y finalmente dejarse caer en ella. Saltaba y gritaba lleno de júbilo, pataleando y salpicando agua para todas partes. Decidí apartarme un poco para evitar que el agua me mojara a mí también.

"¡Liam!" Gritó su madre en cuanto se giró y advirtió dónde estaba jugando su hijo. Él se las había arreglado para meterse muy adentro en la fuente de los sueños. Había comenzado a arrojar al aire los deseos de la gente junto con el agua.

Su madre corrió hacia él y lo alzó en brazos para sacarlo del agua. "¡Liam mírate, estás hecho un desastre!," gritó, "Joseph, pásame la manta que está en el carrito." Su esposo le alcanzó apresuradamente una mantilla y la mujer se encargó de envolver fuertemente en ella al pequeño niño empapado, acunándolo en sus brazos.

"Hace un frío de muerte afuera, Joseph. Podría enfermarse si lo dejamos así de mojado. No debí haberle dado la espalda ni por un minuto. ¡Podría haberse ahogado! ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si eso pasaba? ¡No puedo siquiera imaginarlo!" Su voz se hacía más frenética en la medida en que hablaba.

Su esposo los envolvió a ambos con sus brazos y le dio un beso a cada uno en lo alto de la cabeza. "Querida, te preocupas demasiado. Es sólo un niño jugando acorde a la edad que tiene. Estará bien." La mujer pareció relajarse un poco después de aquellas palabras, aunque continuó abrazando protectoramente a su hijo. Envolvió la cobija más apretadamente alrededor de su cuerpecito mojado, frotando su espalda para mantenerlo caliente. Por alguna razón no podía apartar mis ojos de la escena. Me encontré a mí misma completamente involucrada con esa pequeña familia, viendo cómo una madre se preocupaba por su hijo y cómo su marido intentaba confortarla.

Mientras la familia caminaba hacia la salida, el pequeño niño, Liam, descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. Se veía cansado, pero feliz. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hasta entonces había estado chupándose el pulgar con la manito cerrada en un puño, pero cuando me vio la alzó en el aire y me saludó tímidamente. Yo sólo pude sonreír y devolverle el saludo. El niño volvió a enterrar la cara en el hombro de su madre y yo me quedé mirando como se alejaban hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista.

Tomé un largo sorbo de mi refresco, sintiendo el líquido bajar lentamente por mi garganta y asentándose en mi estómago. Después de haber presenciado esa escena, supe lo que me faltaba. Tengo novio, pero no estoy enamorada de él, y él tampoco me ama. Además estoy segura de que nunca voy a amarlo, por mucho empeño que ponga en intentarlo.

Quise tener a alguien a quien pudiera amar y que me correspondiera en la misma medida. Quería una familia. Quería tener un hijo propio al que mimar y proteger, quería tener una hija a quien pudiera enseñar a vestirse, malcriarla; verla crecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Quería tener la posibilidad de compartir con ella el regocijo de su primera cita, e incluso tener que detener a su padre para que no la avergonzara cuando el chico viniera a recogerla para salir juntos por primera vez. Quería una familia.

Rebuscando en mi bolso saqué una brillante moneda de 25 levanté para contemplarla por un momento a la luz de los reflectores que iluminaban el agua de la fuente. Me giré para quedar de espaldas y cerré los ojos al mundo. _Deseo encontrar al hombre perfecto, un hombre al que pueda amar con todo mi corazón y que corresponda a mis sentimientos. Un hombre con el que pueda tener una familia. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón._ Me incliné un poco hacia atrás y eché la moneda por encima de mi cabeza. Escuché de cerca el chapoteo del metal al romper la superficie del agua y hundirse hasta tocar el fondo. Cuando escuché el sonido, imaginé la moneda con mi deseo, atascada en el fondo de una fuente de deseos y sueños. Un montón de sueños, un montón de deseos sin cumplir.

"¿Qué fue lo que pediste?" Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, así que los abrí lentamente y me encontré perdida en dos profundas lagunas azules como el océano. Sonreí gentilmente antes de responder. "Si te lo digo no se cumplirá."

"Eso es sólo una tonta superstición," se rió él. Sus ojos dieron un rápido vistazo a mi cuerpo y yo me erguí un poco, luciendo mis perfectas curvas.

Yo misma escaneé su cuerpo. Tenía unos músculos abultados y bien definidos, no tuve dudas de que él en verdad era fuerte. Su rostro era alarmantemente hermoso, de piel pálida, sus labios curvados en una tonta sonrisa que encontré oportunamente atractiva. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado y de sólo verlo sentí la extraña urgencia de enredar mis dedos en el.

"Bueno, no me gustaría echar a perder este deseo en particular." Él rodó los ojos, aunque continuaba sonriendo. Se acercó un paso hasta mí y miró el agua de la fuente por encima de mi hombro.

"Eso es sólo un montón de tonterías," murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Perdona?" Pregunté, apartándome un poco de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Pienso que sólo un estúpido podría pedirle un deseo a una moneda, arrojarla en una fuente y esperar a que el deseo se haga realidad. Es sólo otra forma sutil de estafar a la gente para quitarle su dinero." Seguía sonriendo mientras decía estas palabras. Estaba segura de que no lo decía a propósito ni para hacerme enfadar, pero comenzaba a sentirme ofendida.

"Um, discúlpame, pero ¿¡me estás llamando estúpida!?" Le grité, incapaz de contener mi oleada de furia. Me sentí un poco culpable por tomármela contra este hermoso extraño por esa reciente sensibilidad que había estrenado hacía apenas unos minutos, pero ciertamente él acababa de pronunciar las palabras incorrectas en el momento menos adecuado.

"Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Sólo estaba tratando de…. Bueno, no sé qué es lo que pretendía realmente. ¡¡De verdad lo siento!!" Había comenzado a caminar otra vez acercándose a mí, suplicándome una disculpa. Enojada como estaba, di unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de él y mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la fuente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Comencé a caer hacia atrás, sacudiendo los brazos como una estúpida, hasta que finalmente me aferré a la camisa del chico, arrastrándolo a la fuente junto conmigo. El agua traspasó mis ropas y me hizo cosquillas sobre la piel. Estaba muy fría. Aterricé en el fondo, y pude sentir las monedas, que hasta entonces reposaban tranquilamente, siendo aplastadas por mi peso y el del tipo al que todavía estaba aferrando por la ropa.

"¡Mierda, esta agua esta helada!" Aulló él, "¡Me estoy congelando el trasero!"

"¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Grité. Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza en contraste con el frío del agua. Intenté levantarme, pero resbalé cuando pisé las monedas y caí encima del chico, que soltó un alarido de sorpresa. Sus brazos se cerraron casi automáticamente alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudó a quitarme de encima.

"¿Hiciste eso a propósito?" Preguntó.

"¡No, lo juro!" Esta vez sentí el color subir hasta mis mejillas, que se pusieron de un rojo profundo. Me sentí como Bella. ¡¡No podía creer que _realmente_ me estaba sonrojando!!

"¡Diablos, sí que esta fría!" Tiritó mientras me quitaba de encima. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme también. La tomé, dubitativa, y el me jaló hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que me impulsó contra su pecho. "¿Estás bien?," preguntó. Asentí despacio con la cabeza. "Esto no va a estropear tu deseo, ¿cierto?," bromeó.

"Espero que no. Lo siento," me disculpé.

"Los accidentes suceden." Caminó fuera de la fuente, se giró y me levantó en el aire para quitarme del agua sin esfuerzo. El aire se me atascó en los pulmones cuando lo tuve tan cerca. Su camiseta húmeda se adhería a su cuerpo perfecto y escultural, revelando cuán verdaderamente fuerte era.

"¡Rose! ¡Ahí estas!" La voz de Alice resonó a través de todo el centro comercial.

"¿Rose?" El chico arqueó las cejas. "¿Ese es tu nombre?"

"Rosalie," corregí.

Él sonrió. "Soy Emmett." Me tendió la mano, que se parecía más a la pata de un oso que a una mano humana. Se la estreché y noté que estaba mojada y resbalosa. Lo vi rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacar su móvil, y cuando lo abrió su rostro se iluminó. "¡Bueno, por las campanas del infierno!," exclamó, haciéndome reír por su extraña frase. "La bendita cosa todavía funciona, ¡hubiera apostado a que estaba estropeado! Supongo que tenía que decir algo en honor a tanta resistencia." Asentí, de acuerdo con eso.

"Me alegra que todavía funcione," dije, recuperando la confianza.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?" Me preguntó.

"Porque si se hubiera estropeado, tendría que haberte dado mi número por el medio antiguo."

Alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. "¿Y cuál es el medio antiguo?" Interrogó.

"Escribirlo en tu brazo," expliqué, un poco atrevida. Él se rió entre dientes y me pasó su móvil.

"Creo que será mejor que lo escribas aquí, donde no podré lavarlo. ¿Puedo darte el mío?" Rebusqué en mi bolso, agradecida de que no cayera también en la fuente, y le extendí mi teléfono celular. Nos pasamos nuestros números y nos devolvimos los teléfonos el uno al otro. Todavía podía sentir mis mejillas calientes cuando me dijo que me llamaría pronto si no caía enfermo por andar todo mojado con ese frío.

Alice me encontró cuando Emmett ya se alejaba caminando. "¿Quién era ese, Rose?" Inquirió.

"Nadie, Alice," repliqué sin prestarle atención. "Volvamos a la casa." Agradecí que ella lo dejara pasar, al menos por el momento. Estaba decidida a llegar al apartamento con tiempo para prepararse antes de que el repartidor de pizza viniera a dejarnos el pedido.

Mientras íbamos conduciendo de vuelta a casa, me sentí irritada conmigo misma. No podía creer que me hubiera avergonzado delante del chico más perfecto que había visto en toda mi vida. No existía posibilidad alguna de que él llamara a la chica que lo había arrastrado con ella al interior de una fuente, sin importar lo hermosa que fuera. Sabía que era ridículo siquiera pensar que podría llamarme; aún cuando muchos chicos matarían por mi número. No pude evitar pensar que lo había arruinado todo empujándolo a esa maldita fuente.

**Bella POV**

"¡Rose, no pienses eso!," la regañé. "¡El sería un verdadero estúpido si no te llama!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué aún no me ha llamado?" Contrarrestó ella.

Suspiré, "Rose, hay un montón de cosas que pudieron haberle sucedido para que no te llamara aún. No hay forma de que ese pequeño accidente lo hiciera retroceder. Si lo hace, no deberías perder más tu tiempo preocupándote por él." Rosalie me sonrió afectuosamente en respuesta.

"Gracias, Bella, eres una gran amiga." Sonreí, y le di un gran abrazo. "Así que… ¿qué piensas? ¿Fue más humillante mi asunto?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Sí y no. Debe haber sido muy humillante, estoy segura, pero no tan vergonzoso como el mío." Ella se rió y asintió también.

"Probablemente tengas razón," reconoció. "Lo tuyo fue aterrador." Asentí, riendo junto con ella.

"Bueno… no necesito decirte que tenías razón acerca de Mike."

Entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de ese nombre. "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Es aburrido, y no vale la pena que gaste mi tiempo en él." Informé.

"Bella, no recuerdo haberte dicho…."

"Lo leí en tu expresión, Rose," le dije.

Ella se rió. "Bella, eres muy observadora." Me apretó en un abrazo y me miró directamente a los ojos cuando nos apartamos. "Bueno, de verdad pienso que Mike no vale la pena, y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta. Cuéntame más sobre tu noche." Le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada junto a ella y yo gateé hasta allí para sentarme a su lado, lista para contarle los sucesos de la noche. Pero el sonido de su móvil me interrumpió antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar.

"¡Te lo dije!" Exclamé, feliz por mi amiga.

"Gracias, Bella," Rose deslizó la tapa del teléfono y saludó a Emmett al otro lado de la línea. Con un último breve abrazo, salí del cuarto para darle algo de privacidad.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, bostezando, y decidí irme directamente a la cama. Cuando ya estaba completamente lista para acostarme, apretujé mi almohada y respiré la esencia floral de mi suavizante para telas. Dejé mi mente correr por los recuerdos de esa noche, hablando por teléfono con el "extraño", mi horrible cita con Mike, conocer a Edward, el maravilloso camino de vuelta a casa con él, mi conversación posterior por teléfono y luego hablar con Rosalie.

Mientras me acomodaba en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en el enorme contraste entre el sábado de la semana anterior y el que acababa de pasar. La enorme diferencia entre no tener citas para quedarme en casa sola, y tener una horrible cita que me llevó a vivir algo maravilloso; era simplemente increíble.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

_Me alegra por fin haber publicado este capítulo. Es largo, y fue un arduo trabajo traducirlo, lo mismo acabar con las correcciones. Así que de corazón espero que lo disfruten. ¿Creen que merezco un review? :P_

_Creo que este capítulo es por demás divertido. A la autora le ha encantado escribir el POV Rosalie, y a mi me ha encantado traducirlo. A pesar de que ella tiene MUCHO, mucho ego... no sé, es genial meterse en su cabeza por un momento y ver las cosas desde su propia perspectiva. ¿A ustedes que les pareció? No se priven de dejar sus comentarios, queremos saber sus opiniones._

_El siguiente capítulo se llama "Pizza Anyone?" Ya se imaginarán de qué va... _

_Las invito (otra vez) a leer **Twilight Time**. La idea de publicar esos drabbles era hacer algo "interactivo". Las lectoras proponen, Samara dispone. Pero hasta ahora sólo dejaron 10 reviews y pocas propuestas... buu. _

_Ya, no molesto más. Gracias a todas por leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos y alertas. Media docena de besos!_

* * *


	9. ¿Alguien quiere pizza?

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

* * *

**Gracias a Sowelu por ser mi beta, mi amiga y mi compinche en esta traducción ^^**

* * *

¿Alguien quiere pizza?

**Bella POV**

Cuando la molesta luz del día comenzó a hacerse más y más brillante en mi habitación, dejé escapar un gemido. No quería despertar, quería desesperadamente aferrarme al sueño que había tenido, tan dulce y maravilloso. Pero desafortunadamente, todo lo bueno acaba. Al menos así es en mi vida.

Con un fuerte suspiro abrí los ojos, la imagen de un hermoso mesero de ojos verdes se disolvió inmediatamente. Me hundí de nuevo en las almohadas, reacia a enfrentar el nuevo día.

Como si hubiera detectado que estaba despierta, Alice aporreó mi puerta pronunciando mi nombre con su inconfundible vocecilla aguda. "¡Despierta, Bella!" Sin esperar una respuesta, irrumpió en mi cuarto tan violentamente que la puerta rebotó contra la pared.

"Vete," murmuré de forma inaudible, todavía sin querer levantarme. Alice se zambulló en mi cama y comenzó a saltar con excitación, haciendo que la cama se sacudiera bajo su peso. Le lancé una mirada furibunda mientras ella continuaba dando brincos, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

"¡Anda, Bella, no seas holgazana! ¡Levántate!" Demandó, sin dejar de sacudir mi cama para que me dignase a levantarme.

"Alice, ¿por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más?" Inquirí, cerrando los ojos para darle más énfasis a mi pedido. La cama dejó de sacudirse casi inmediatamente. Si no la conociera tanto, diría que se había dado por vencida. Pero por supuesto que no fue así. Alice se había trepado hasta la cabecera y dejó caer su cabeza junto a la mía.

"¿Bella?" Susurró. La ignoré, pretendiendo estar dormida otra vez, aún a pesar de que ella sabía que no podía volver a dormir tan rápido una vez despierta. "¿Bella?" intentó otra vez.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Me quieres, Bella?" Suspiré, y abrí los ojos para mirarla con ferocidad. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Sí, Alice, te quiero; y me levantaré ahora mismo. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan desesperada por que me separe de la cama? No creo que la pizzería este abierta a las…" Eché una mirada al reloj "¡Siete de la mañana!" Creí que me iba a sofocar. No podía creer que fuera tan temprano. "Alice," gimoteé, "¿qué se supone que quieres hacer a las siete de la mañana?"

Alice se rió por mi respuesta. "Bella, ¡tenemos que salir de compras!" Chilló en mi oído.

"¡Saliste de compras anoche!" Discutí. Ella hizo un puchero exagerado. "Alice, sabes que odio ir de compras. Si quieres ir ve, pero por favor ¡déjame dormir!"

Alice entornó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas y gateó hasta quedar sobre mí. "Tienes dos opciones," empezó, "primera, te rindes y vienes de compras conmigo; o segunda, te hago cosquillas hasta que te salten las lágrimas y luego te llevo conmigo a la rastra. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Le di una mirada malhumorada antes de responder. "Está bien, iré contigo. Pero todavía no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Para qué quieres ir de compras ahora? Fuiste anoche por última vez."

"Porque Bella, anoche después de asaltar tu ropero buscando algo para que llevaras en tu cita, me di cuenta de que es hora de comprarte ropa nueva." Gemí interiormente. Ya era bastante malo tener que soportar a Alice cuando me arrastraba al centro comercial para comprar obsesivamente para sí misma; cuando se trataba de comprarme ropa a mí, era diez veces peor.

"¿Por qué hoy, Alice? Tengo que hacer tareas, y…," imploré, buscando alguna excusa que me librara de salir de compras.

"Terminaste la tarea el viernes, Bella, así que olvídate de esa excusa, porque no va a funcionar." Alice entrecerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus dedos lentamente hacia mis costados. Si no cooperaba, me iba a hacer cosquillas hasta que accediera a acompañarla. Odiaba las cosquillas.

Tosí, aunque no sonó muy convincente. "Alice, creo que me estoy enfermando." Quería que advirtiera que estaba muy poco predispuesta a ir de compras.

"Anda, Bella. Rose también va a ir; va a ser una salida de chicas. Sólo nosotras tres. Por favor, Bella." En la medida en que hablaba, sus manos se acercaban más a mis costados. Si no accedía pronto, ella no dudaría en comenzar el ataque.

"Ugh, ¡eres tan insistente, Alice!" Exclamé, sentándome y quitándomela de encima. Ella saltó sobre sus pies y me envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo y luego la envié fuera de mi cuarto para poder vestirme.

Mientras revolvía entre mis ropas, hice una mueca recordando lo que Alice había dicho acerca de asaltar mi armario. No había nada malo con la ropa que tenía, de verdad no necesitaba comprar más. Yo era perfectamente feliz vistiendo jeans y playeras. Alice siempre sentía la necesidad de obligarme a vestirme a la última moda. Honestamente, nada podía importarme menos que eso. Lo que me importaba de la ropa era que me hiciera sentir cómoda.

Tomé mis jeans preferidos, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta negra y los dejé sobre la cama. Suspiré al pensar otra vez en lo que Alice había dicho, pero no me importó. Me vestí sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Salí de mi cuarto completamente vestida y con el cabello atado en una simple coleta. Llevaba el rostro limpio, las únicas ocasiones en que usaba maquillaje eran en las que no me podía zafar de los ataques de Alice. Ella me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria cuando notó lo que llevaba puesto.

"Es por eso que vamos de compras, Bella," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Honestamente, ¿es demasiado pedir que te vistas _bien_ de vez en cuando?"

"Alice, ¿por qué te importa tanto cómo me vista? Estoy perfecta con esto. No necesito nada más llamativo." Ella entrecerró los ojos.

"Bella, vamos a ir de compras, y te vas a divertir con nosotras. ¿Fui clara?" No había forma de pelear contra Alice. Tenía que acceder a sus caprichos, quisiera o no. Siempre lo supe.

"Está bien, Alice, pero déjame pagar por mi ropa." Alice sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Bella, si te dejo hacer eso, volverás a casa con una sola prenda. No puedo dejar que eso pase. ¿Has visto tu armario?" Mi ceño se hizo más profundo aún.

"No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya en esto, Alice. No quiero que malgastes todo tu dinero en ropas que no necesito y no voy a usar." Ella agitó una mano en el aire, sin darle importancia a mis palabras.

"No seas ridícula, Bella. No estoy malgastando mi dinero en ti. Estoy comprándote ropa que necesitas… desesperadamente."

"¡Necesitar!" Me burle. "Tengo un armario lleno de cosas que uso, y otro lleno de ropa que jamás me pongo. Ese último está repleto de cosas que tú me compraste porque pensabas que las 'necesitaba'."

"¿Están peleando por la ropa de Bella otra vez?" preguntó Rosalie, apareciendo en el comedor vestida como una modelo lista para una sesión de fotos.

"Bella se está poniendo difícil," se quejó Alice. "Sigue diciendo que no necesita ropa nueva, pero créeme, ¡la necesita! Deberías echar una ojeada a lo que hay en su ropero." Rosalie estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir una sonrisa.

"Pero jamás uso lo que Alice me compra, así que pienso que no debería gastar su dinero." Rosalie dejó escapar una risita.

"Bella, Alice te va a comprar ropa sin importar que tú la uses o no. Aunque no te guste, lo hará. Aunque no lo necesites, también lo hará. Creí que ya estabas enterada de que la duendecillo tiene algo dentro de esa cabeza suya que logra que se cumplan todos los objetivos que se propone."

Alice le sonrió descaradamente a Rose, y ella soltó una carcajada. Yo sólo dejé escapar un gemido de resignación y las empujé a ambas para poder meterme en la cocina. "Será mejor que coma algo, no puedo ir de compras con el estómago vacío." Mi voz sonó con falso entusiasmo.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Bella!" Chilló Alice, bailando hasta llegar junto a mí para prepararse un tazón de cereal. Le sonreí dulcemente y le arranqué el cereal de las manos para poner en mi propio tazón.

Después del desayuno Alice me arrastró hacia el carro por la muñeca. Aparentemente no confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme caminar por mí misma. Debe haber creído que yo intentaría escaparme o algo.

No dejó de parlotear en todo el camino al centro comercial. Hice lo posible por no prestar atención a su cháchara. Habló de las tiendas a las que me quería llevar, y también habló sin parar de Jasper, el repartidor de pizza.

Su tono cambió bruscamente cuando la conversación viró a su novio, Anthony. "Últimamente está muy distante," explicó. "No pareció muy contrariado cuando cancelé nuestra cita la otra noche. Parecía más distraído que otra cosa."

"Tal vez esté muy atareado con sus estudios," sugirió Rosalie. Alice se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo haberte oído decir que estaba preparándose para un examen importante."

"Sí, eso pensé en un principio. Pero ha tenido importantes exámenes antes, y aún así nunca ha actuado como en este último tiempo. Pienso que tal vez esté perdiendo el interés en mí."

Resoplé. Alice me miró por el espejo retrovisor con una ceja alzada. "Alice, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Eres hermosa y divertida, ¡el no puede simplemente perder el interés en ti!"

Ella me sonrió. "Gracias, Bella."

"Oh, no te preocupes por mí, no dije nada para reconfortarte," masculló Rosalie sarcásticamente. Alice giró la cabeza para sonreír a Rose también.

"¡Gracias, Rose!"

Alice deslizó su flagrante Porsche en el reducido espacio disponible del aparcamiento para un domingo por la mañana y nos apremió a mí y a Rose para entrar en el centro comercial. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, aferró mi mano y me jaló hasta la tienda de ropa más cercana.

Traté de concentrarme en mantenerme sobre mis dos pies mientras me arrastraban a uno de los muchos lugares que odiaba. Tan pronto como estuvimos dentro de la tienda, Alice comenzó a arrojarme prendas una tras otra, obligándome a que me las probase.

Con un profundo suspiro, me dirigí a uno de los vestidores cargada con, por lo menos, cuatro conjuntos distintos, todos muy caros. Me las probé todas sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, todas me quedaban bien. Alice tenía un extraño talento para elegir la ropa de mi talla.

"¿Te quedan bien? ¿Te gustan? ¿Las llevas?" Alice comenzó a disparar sus preguntas en cuanto puse un pie fuera del probador.

"Whoa, Alice, ¡una pregunta a la vez! Sí, me quedan; pero son demasiado costosas, así que no puedo dejar que me las compres." Esquivé su segunda pregunta a propósito. La verdad es que me habían gustado los modelos que ella había elegido para mí; pero si se lo decía, no habría forma de convencerla para que no las comprase. Odiaba que la gente gastara mucho dinero en mí, y eso era justamente lo que ella pretendía.

"¿Te gustan?" Insistió, dándose cuenta de que había omitido responder eso. Suspiré.

"Sí, Alice, me gustan, pero…," me apresuré a agregar, cuando su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo, "sólo voy a dejar que me compres dos conjuntos." Su expresión decayó un poco, pero aún así continuó sonriendo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeándome el cuello en un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte, teniendo en cuenta la estatura de Alice. "¡Gracias, Bella!" Chilló. "¿Cuáles son los dos que más te gustaron?" Sus ojos se pasearon velozmente entre las cuatro diferentes prendas que todavía tenía en mis manos, tratando de adivinar cuáles me habían gustado más, antes de que yo se lo dijera.

Le tendí las dos piezas que mejor me iban para que las examinara. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Si, esas son definitivamente las más lindas." Con un gracioso y ágil movimiento de brazo me quitó de las manos las dos prendas descartadas y las volvió a dejar en el anaquel.

Aferrándome otra vez por el brazo para que no pudiera huir de la tienda, nos dirigimos al mostrador para pagar mis dos nuevos conjuntos. Eran un vestido de noche azul oscuro, un sweater rojo de escote en V y dos pares de jeans azules. La dependienta levantó la cabeza con aburrimiento.

Desvié la vista mientras la empleada registraba las compras para no saber cuánto dinero estaba gastando Alice en mí. Me acerqué a Rose, que estaba hojeando una revista, para no quedarme a escuchar cuando dijera el total en voz alta. Simplemente no quería oírlo.

"¿Cuántas?" Disparó Rosalie con aires de suficiencia.

"¿Cuántas qué?" Repliqué.

"¿Cuántas cosas te compró?"

"Oh, sólo dos conjuntos. No quería estar por ahí para escuchar cuánto era el costo total." Ese comentario hizo que ella se riera.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando confortarme. "Está bien, Bella. No podías impedir que lo hiciera, sin importar cuánto te esforzaras. Lo hará de todas formas. Creo que necesita ayuda, es una compradora compulsiva." Asentí, completamente de acuerdo.

Pasamos las siguientes horas caminando por el centro comercial. Alice nos arrastró al interior de todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa que se cruzaban en nuestro camino; y de todas salíamos con por lo menos dos bolsas más. Me tenía asombrada cuántas compras era capaz de realizar en un solo día. La frase 'Shop 'till you drop' _(comprar hasta que te canses)_ adquiría un nuevo significado cuando conocías a Alice.

Cuando Rose y yo finalmente logramos arrastrar a Alice fuera del centro comercial, el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Una rápida mirada a mi teléfono me confirmó que era casi mediodía.

"Tengo hambre," se quejó Rosalie.

"Yo también," asentí. "Ya que salimos, podemos ir a buscar algún sitio para comer."

"Podemos volver a entrar y almorzar en la cafetería," sugirió Alice con los ojos brillantes.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Exclamamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo. No había posibilidad de que le permitiéramos a Alice volver a entrar al centro comercial. Si lo hacíamos, no volveríamos a casa hasta las siete. Alice frunció el ceño y luego su rostro se iluminó con una nueva idea.

"¡Vamos a 'Home Slice Take N Bake Pizza'!" Exclamó, rebotando en el lugar excitada. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Alice, ¿no tuviste suficiente de ese lugar ya?" Preguntó, apoyando una mano en su hombro para que dejara de brincar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "¡Hacen una pizza excelente, Rose!" Discutió, tratando de esconder la verdadera razón por la que quería ir a ese lugar.

"Seh," empezó Rose con sarcasmo, "las pizzas siempre están calientes…, igual que sus repartidores." Alice le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y dio un salto hacia el lado del conductor del Porsche para montarse en él, acabando con la discusión. Íbamos a ir a la pizzería. Alice siempre se salía con la suya.

Entramos al restaurante, una pequeña pizzería con más o menos veinte mesas repartidas por todo el lugar. Estaba mirando alrededor cuando escuché a Alice jadear. Me fijé en ella y vi que tenía una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras. Siguiendo su mirada descubrí una cara que sólo había visto una vez antes; pero reconocí a aquella persona al instante.

"¡Hola Jasper!" Saludó mi amiga al chico alto y rubio que estaba de pie tras el mostrador. Su brillante sonrisa vaciló un poco, evidentemente confundido e intentando imaginar cómo es que Alice sabía su nombre.

"Um, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó suavemente. Pensé que si pretendía que nosotras oyéramos, había hablado en tono demasiado bajo.

Rosalie se reía disimuladamente mientras paseaba la mirada entre Alice y el repartidor. Alice no había dicho nada más; aunque continuaba sonriéndole. Rose interrumpió aquel incómodo silencio señalando la placa abrochada en el uniforme de Jasper.

"Oh," dijo, todavía en voz baja, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose ligeramente. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Alice mostró una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios. "Bienvenidas a 'Home Slice Take N Bake Pizza', comida casera. ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?" Rodó sus ojos por el libreto que estaba obligado a seguir al dar la bienvenida a los clientes del local.

Alice se rió con nerviosismo por la ridícula bienvenida. "Bueno…, comida casera, queremos una pizza grande de pepperoni…"

"¡Grisines!" Interrumpió Rosalie. **(N/T: Así le decimos en mi país a los palillos de pan que generalmente se sirven en los restaurantes antes del primer plato. En otros lugares se los conocen como banderitas, palitos, piquitos…)**

Alice volvió a reír, esta vez naturalmente, por el arrebato de Rose. "Grisines, y tres bebidas medianas, por favor."

Jasper le pasó dos vasos y un marcador para la mesa; para qué querríamos eso, no tengo ni idea "Tomen esto y pónganlo en su mesa, y yo les llevaré su pizza y…, los grisines… cuando estén listos." Y le sonrió burlonamente a Rosalie.

Alice le dio una última sonrisa y luego las tres nos encaminamos a la fuente de refrescos. "¡Oh Dios Mío!" Susurró Alice a mí y a Rose. "¡Él es _tan_ lindo!"

"Mary Alice Brandon, ¡deberías estar avergonzada!" Susurré ferozmente. "Continúas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con un chico que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, aún cuando tienes un novio fiel." Alice me sonrió tímidamente. Tenía la palabra 'culpable' escrita en el rostro.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa pequeña ubicada en una esquina. Cuando me senté me di cuenta de que el mostrador era perfectamente visible desde aquí. No pude evitar sonreír cuando observé que Alice estaba mirando fijamente en aquella dirección.

"¡Tierra a Alice!" Moví una mano delante de su rostro, tratando de atraer su atención. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Rose?" Miré a Rosalie esperando una respuesta, pero ella no me estaba mirando de vuelta. "¿Rose?"

"Um… ¿Recuerdas lo que acabas de decir acerca del 'novio fiel' de Alice?" Giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. Aquellas palabras lograron captar la atención de Alice, que se giró para mirarla con curiosidad.

"Sip," respondí. "¿Por qué?"

Rosalie apuntó a una mesa en la esquina opuesta a la nuestra. Alice dejó escapar un audible jadeo. "¡No lo puedo creer!" Siseó. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente por la conmoción. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Anthony estaba sentado allí, dándonos una visión de su perfil… con otra mujer.

"Tal vez _eso_ no es lo que parece," sugerí. "Tal vez es sólo una amiga." Como si quisiera demostrar que estaba equivocada, Anthony se inclinó sobre la mesa y besó a la chica de lleno en los labios. "O tal vez no," murmuré para mí misma.

Apoyando sus puños en la mesa con fuerza, Alice se puso de pie y caminó en línea recta hacia aquella mesa.

"Hola, Anthony," su tono era dulce. Él estaba en serios problemas.

"¡Alice!" Los ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas en cuanto vio a su novia. "¡Cariño! Um…, um, te presento a Brittney, una amiga de la escuela."

"Anthony, ¡no me dijiste que estabas en una obra!" La sonrisa de Alice era completamente inocente. La expresión de él viró desde la sorpresa hacia la confusión.

"No estoy en una obra," declaró.

"Claro que lo estás, no seas modesto. Es obvio que te las arreglaste para obtener el rol principal en alguna obra, y que Brittney es tu compañera, y que ese beso que acabo de presenciar era simplemente el ensayo de una importante escena." El rostro de Alice estaba perfectamente sereno, no se veía ningún signo de la furia que estaba sintiendo.

"Oh, cierto, esa obra. No era nada. Se supone que Brittney y yo tenemos que pasar algo de tiempo juntos para desarrollar nuestra química…" Alice asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Puedo darles una mano con la obra?" Preguntó en un tono muy persuasivo.

"Um, claro." Anthony estaba, evidentemente, cayendo en la trampa.

"Espero que no te importe si improviso," me volví hacia Rose y nuestros ojos se encontraron en el acto. Las dos nos inclinamos hacia delante, incapaces de predecir qué iba a hacer Alice a continuación.

"¿Improvisar?"

"Sip. Después de que los protagonistas se besan sobre el escenario, yo aparezco y acuso al personaje masculino de ser un truhán, un mal nacido…, verás, quizá sea mejor que te lo muestre." Alice tomó el refresco de Anthony y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró la oportunidad, porque ella inclinó el vaso y le vació el contenido sobre la cabeza.

Luego, Alice volvió caminando rápidamente a nuestra mesa y se hundió en la silla, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. "Lo sabía," murmuró para sí misma. Podría decir que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

"Alice…, él no tiene idea lo que se está perdiendo." Rosalie la abrazó fuertemente en un intento de reconfortarla. "Si es lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarte, es porque no vale la pena. No es el chico indicado para ti. Debe haber algún chico ahí afuera que es verdaderamente para ti, Alice, y Anthony definitivamente no lo era. Sé que encontrarás pronto al chico indicado."

"Es cierto," asentí. "Tú no necesitas a Anthony, Alice. Anímate. Creo que nuestra pizza está casi lista." Alice se envaró y sonrió ante mis palabras.

"Aquí está su pizza…, y sus grisines, señoritas." Jasper dejó la pizza en el centro de la mesa y miró a Alice. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el rostro de Alice bañado en lágrimas. Se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Hey," susurró en un tono suave, "¿Estás bien?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. "Mi novio me engañó." Su voz era tan débil que tuve que inclinarme para poder oírla. Estaba sorprendida de que ella pudiera contarle algo tan personal a alguien a quien apenas conocía.

"Bueno, él se lo pierde. Si es así como te trata, evidentemente no te merece." Alice asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Gracias," susurró. "Mi nombre es Alice, por cierto." Parte de mí quería reír por su atrevimiento. Incluso cuando estaba triste, realmente sabía cómo involucrar a alguien.

"Me alegra conocerte oficialmente, Alice," sonrió Jasper. "Yo invito la pizza."

"¿Y qué hay de los grisines?" Preguntó Rosalie antes de que Jasper pudiera volverse.

Él se rió, todavía mirando a Alice. Miró brevemente a Rosalie antes de contestar, "También los grisines." Con otra sonrisa gentil para Alice, Jasper volvió a la cocina.

"Me gusta," declaró Rose. "Tienes mi visto bueno."

"¿Qué?" Alice levantó la cabeza bruscamente y le dio una mirada interrogadora a Rosalie. "¿Qué quieres decir con que 'tengo tu visto bueno'?" Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

"Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije." Alice entrecerró los ojos, pero no le dio más importancia. Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada más, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Yo lo había dejado en la mesa junto a la bandeja de pizza, pero cuando iba a estirar mi mano para atenderlo, Alice me ganó y lo recogió para echar una mirada al identificador de llamadas. Una sonrisa perversa le cruzó el rostro.

"¡Alice, dame mi teléfono!" Siseé.

Me ignoró. Ella misma atendió la llamada. "¡Hola, Sr. Sexy!" Saludó. Se me fueron los colores cuando escuché aquel sobrenombre.

"¡Alice!" Grité. "¡Devuélveme el teléfono _ahora_!"

"Mi nombre es Alice y soy la amiga de Bella. Ella no puede atenderte ahora mismo, está dándose una ducha." Hizo una pausa para dejar a Edward hablar. Mientras tanto, yo contemplaba la posibilidad de abalanzarme sobre ella y quitarle el teléfono a la fuerza. Pero no lo hice porque no quería causar una escena. Además, con mi suerte, derribaría la mesa en el proceso.

"Sí, soy consciente de que este es el móvil de Bella. No, está ocupada, no puede hablar ahora. Si le paso el teléfono ahora, podría dejarlo caer en la tina y yo tendría que comprarle uno nuevo. Lo siento."

"¡Alice! ¡Teléfono! _¡YA!_" Extendí mi mano hacia el teléfono, pero ella volvió a ignorarme. Junto a Alice, Rosalie estaba riéndose con tanta fuerza que su rostro había comenzado a enrojecer.

"Oh, vamos, eso no tiene gracia," gimoteó Alice. "Bien. ¡Adiós, Sr. Sexy!" Alice cerró el teléfono y volvió a dejarlo en la mesa, sonriéndome.

"¡Alice! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Demandé.

"Sólo estaba divirtiéndome un poco, Bella. No pasa nada. Puedes llamarlo de vuelta si quieres." Rosalie se estaba aferrando al hombro de Alice para sostenerse y jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno.

Resoplé. No podía llamar a Edward ahora mismo. No después de que ella lo hubiera llamado 'Sr. Sexy' y le dijera que yo estaba tomando una ducha. Me ruboricé sólo por pensar lo que él diría al respecto.

"Alice, no puedo creer que hicieras eso," murmuré. "¡Después de que te dejé comprarme dos conjuntos hoy! ¡Y ni siquiera discutí contigo por el precio!" Alice suspiró.

"Bella, sólo devuélvele la llamada, y explícale que yo sólo quería hacer una pequeña broma." Sacudí la cabeza. "Bella…, si no lo haces, yo lo haré."

Esa era toda la advertencia que necesité. Tenía el móvil en la oreja antes de que Alice pudiera decir una sola palabra más. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza mientras escuchaba el tono. Y sonó…, y sonó, y siguió sonando. Pero no hubo respuesta. La perfecta voz de Edward inundó mi oído, pero sólo era el contestador. Suspiré mientras colgaba. "Muchas gracias, Alice."

Edward jamás volvería a hablarme, y todo por culpa de Alice.

* * *

_Aww! Pobre Bella!_

_No me maten por dejar el capítulo ahí... es que así es como termina. Pero no vayan a linchar a la autora por eso! :P _

_Gracias a TODAS por sus reviews! Casi me largo a llorar cuando vi que ya sumaban más de 100 y sólo al octavo capítulo. Leer sus comentarios me llena de júbilo. Me hacen sentir que realmente vale la pena el esfuerzo. Se los agradezco de verdad!!_

_Perdonen por no contestar cada review directamente... No tuve mucho tiempo frente a la pc, y ahora mismo estoy apurada. Pero esta noche me voy a poner a trabajar en las últimas líneas que me quedan por traducir del décimo capítulo, y voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto._

_Miles de millones de besos para todas! _

* * *


	10. Llamada telefónica

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

**_La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Espacio publicitario (cuac!): Lean la traducción de Sowelu: "It's better when I bleed for you". No se la pierdan... es sencillamente genial.**

**_

* * *

_**

10. Llamada telefónica

**Edward POV**

"Hermano, de verdad lo digo, esa chica era HOT. En mayúsculas: H-O-T." Rodé los ojos. Emmett estaba parloteando efusivamente acerca de una chica rubia que había conocido en el centro comercial. "Y por la forma en que la camiseta mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo perfecto, y la manera en que se marcaban sus pechos…, realmente quería…"

"¡Cállate, Emmett!" Grité. "Honestamente, no me interesa escuchar lo que querías hacer, porque conociéndote, de seguro no era nada decente." La fuerte risa de Emmett inundó la habitación.

"Me ofendes. ¿Qué crees que soy, un pervertido?" Emmett sonreía con burla. "No, en serio. Iba a decir que realmente quería conocerla un poco más."

Resoplé. "Emmett, ¿te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir tiene doble sentido?" Emmett hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, no lo dije en el mal sentido. Mi punto es que esta chica era muy sexy." Mi amigo había estado desvariando sobre una hermosa chica que lo había empujado a una fuente desde la noche anterior cuando llegó del centro comercial. Emmett tenía debilidad por las chicas bonitas. Para él, la vanidad era lo más importante. Todas sus antiguas novias habían sido chicas atractivas, pero todas habían sido igualmente creídas o estúpidas. Hay miles de cosas más importantes que la vanidad cuando se trata de una relación sentimental. Tal vez algún día Emmett lo comprenda y tenga un verdadero noviazgo.

"Y me metió dentro de la fuente," continuó como si nada. "Me agarró por el frente de la camiseta y me metió con ella…"

"¡Emmett, se estaba cayendo! ¡Te aferró por la camiseta porque estaba tratando de sostenerse, _no_ para meterte en la fuente con ella!" Lo corrigió Jasper. Él había estado ahí, y había visto todo lo que sucedió desde la distancia, riéndose hasta las lágrimas.

"Vale, está bien, eso fue _técnicamente_ lo que pasó. ¡Pero lo importante es que me metió en esa fuente con ella!" Jasper le dio a Emmett una mirada disgustada y luego salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué dije?" Me preguntó Emmett cuando nuestro amigo se fue. Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza. Emmett se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Con un suspiro, caminé hasta allí y me senté a su lado. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aún no me atrevía a encender mi móvil. Tina había llamado tantas veces a casa que Emmett había arrancado el teléfono de la pared para que dejara de molestar. Una cosa más que teníamos que reemplazar en el apartamento gracias a Emmett.

"Y bueno, cuéntame más de lo de anoche," pidió de pronto, todavía con los ojos fijos en la televisión. Miré la pantalla distraídamente, pensando en cuánto deseaba contarle. Había tantas cosas que quería decir de la noche anterior….

"¿Qué quieres saber?"…pero con Emmett era más fácil ir directo al grano. De hecho siempre era conveniente preguntarle qué quería saber en lugar de contarle toda la historia.

"Podrías empezar por contarme sobre esa chica con la que estabas hablando por celular cuando Jasper y yo llegamos a casa." Desvió la mirada de la televisión, mirándome fijamente y esperando que comenzara a hablar.

"Es una larga historia, Emmett," le advertí, y en cierto modo, lo era. Si quería contarle todo, tenía que empezar mucho más atrás, cuando llamé a Bella por accidente la tarde anterior.

"Tengo tiempo," respondió tercamente. No entendía por qué estaba tan empeñado en saber acerca de Bella. Él nunca había sido uno de esos amigos que se sientan a escuchar tus historias.

"Bueno," accedí finalmente, y comencé a contarle la historia desde el principio. Le conté que hablé con ella cuando marqué un número equivocado y que había disfrutado de hablar con aquella extraña; y también le conté lo del restaurante. Intenté hacer mi historia lo más breve posible, pero me encontré totalmente perdido en mi descripción de Bella. Podía rememorar en mi cabeza su hermoso rostro y sus mejillas sonrosadas a la perfección.

Emmett se dio cuenta del cambio en mi tono de voz cuando empecé a hablar de Bella más profundamente. Levantó una ceja y sonrió.

Con una leve sacudida de cabeza, terminé mi historia haciendo un esfuerzo por no distraerme cuando hablaba de ella. Le conté también que Bella me había llamado por la noche y mis deducciones acerca de que era ella a quien yo había llamado por error. ¿Cuantas eran las probabilidades de que pasara algo como eso?

Mientras hablaba con Emmett recordé claramente nuestra conversación…

"_Hola, desconocido. ¿Me extrañaste?" Una familiar voz me acarició el oído cuando atendí el móvil. Aunque me resultaba conocida, no podía recordar a nadie que yo conociera con esa voz tan dulce. ¿Dónde la había oído antes?_

"_Um, lo siento, ¿te conozco?" Pregunté, todavía tratando de adivinar quién era la persona que llamaba._

"_Debería decir que me hiere que no me recuerdes; aunque supongo que te entiendo, puesto que sólo soy una extraña después de todo." Y entonces recordé. Mis pensamientos viajaron a esa misma tarde cuando había marcado un número equivocado. Después de los eventos de la noche, me había olvidado completamente de mi conversación con aquella extraña que me había intrigado tanto. _

_Bella me había hecho olvidar todo, gracias a su belleza y su… ¡hermosa voz! En ese momento sentí arder la intuición dentro de mí, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, considerando aquella posibilidad. ¿Podría ser la chica a la que había llamado por error, la mismísima Bella? Era una posibilidad remota, pero no podía dejar de tenerla en cuenta. _

"_Oh, creo que ya tengo una idea de quién puede ser…." Probé. No quería llamarla por su nombre, al menos no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que era ella. _

"_¿En serio? ¿Quién crees?" Preguntó su dulce voz. _

"_Creo que eres la chica a la que llamé accidentalmente hoy temprano;" –y, si no me equivoco, eres Bella.- "aunque, no estoy diciendo que eso sea algo malo." _

"_Bueno, y, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó en un tono casual. Esto iba a ser bueno. ¡Podría descubrir si realmente era Bella preguntándole sobre su día! _

"_Estuvo bastante bien. ¿Y el tuyo?" _

"_Mi día estuvo genial, gracias. Tuve una cita con un tipo muy, muy aburrido, pero no tuve tiempo de aburrirme demasiado. El camarero era muy dulce." Sentí una sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro cuando dijo aquellas palabras. "Y fue amable al salvarme de mi asquerosa cita, porque mis amigas estaban en el centro comercial comprando ropa nueva para recibir al chico de la pizza." Mi tonta sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Ya no había lugar a dudas de que estaba hablando con Bella. Ahora me estaba preguntando si ella sabía quién era yo. _

"_Suena como si hubieras tenido un día realmente interesante." Me reí. Me dejó pensando el asunto acerca de la pizza. No le encontraba mucho sentido, pero tampoco tenía tanta importancia. Al final, me encogí de hombros y continué hablando. "El mío también fue interesante…" Quería que Bella supiera que estaba hablando conmigo. Era extraño, pero esta chica a la que había conocido hacía tan sólo unas horas me hacía sentir… diferente. Aquella sensación era muy intrigante. _

"_No me digas," interrumpió Bella, antes de que pudiera comenzar a hablar. "¿Quisieras contarme?" _

"_Conocí a una chica hermosa hoy."Empecé a hablar. Al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba silencio, por lo que continué. "Tiene ojos marrones como el chocolate, piel pálida, y un largo cabello color caoba…" Hubo un audible chillido al otro lado, pero no me sonó a la voz de Bella. Al principio, me sentí un poco ofendido porque hubiera alguien más escuchando nuestra conversación. Por alguna razón no quería que nadie oyera lo que nos decíamos el uno al otro. _

_Me sorprendí de mí mismo. Por lo general, yo no era una persona egoísta, así que ese pensamiento me tomó desprevenido. Bella y yo acabábamos de conocernos, nuestras conversaciones no tenían por qué ser estrictamente privadas. Sólo éramos dos personas conociéndonos. No era gran cosa que alguien más estuviera oyendo lo que hablábamos. Ahí va, eso no sonaba tan egoísta. _

_Pero ni yo mismo me lo creía. _

_Entonces recordé que tal vez Bella no sabía que estaba hablando con el mesero que la había salvado de su horrible cita. Fruncí el ceño sólo de pensarlo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Bella lo supiera, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería decírselo de manera directa…._

_Continuamos hablando unos minutos más. Ocasionalmente podía oír el mismo chillido agudo, y cada vez que lo oía sentía fluir con más fuerza aquel sentimiento egoísta en mi interior. Hice todo lo posible por omitirlos, pero era difícil no escucharlos. Se notaba que la persona que los emitía estaba al lado del teléfono. _

_Mientras hablaba con Bella me di cuenta de que sus palabras se hacían más y lentas, y luego la escuché bostezar. "Suenas agotada," comenté de mala gana. Si ella me daba la razón, tendría que dar por supuesto que nuestra conversación acabaría ahí mismo. No quería colgar. Me gustaba hablar con ella. Esta noche, en el restaurante y en mi auto, me había visto completamente extasiado con cualquier cosa que dijera. _

"_Si, creo que mi cama está gritando mi nombre." Fruncí el ceño otra vez, no queriendo decirle adiós. "Fue lindo volver a hablar contigo, pero es difícil ignorar a la cama en este momento." Inevitablemente, solté una risita ahogada. "Buenas noches, E-eh, buenas noches, extraño." ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Estuvo a punto de llamarme Edward! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! _

"_Buenas noches, Bella," corté la llamada y lo puse en el cargador, todavía prendido, por si acaso. _

"¿Hola? ¿Edward?" Emmett sacudió una mano por delante de mis ojos. "Edward… ¡Edward, mira! ¡Hay una estampida de modelos en traje de baño corriendo hacia aquí!" Aquello me sacó de mi trance.

"Emmett…, de los hombres que habitan en esta casa, sólo tu puedes ser tan inmaduro como para ir corriendo a la ventana si alguien te dijera eso." Le di un golpe en la mano para apartarla de mi rostro, y él sólo se rió.

"No sé, Eddie, después de haber visto a Rose con una camiseta mojada…. No creo que una modelo en traje de baño le llegue ni a los talones."

"Dos cosas. Una. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO me llames Eddie? Odio ese nombre, y no voy a golpearte para que dejes de llamarme así porque sería estúpido de mi parte. Dos. ¿Quién demonios es Rose?" Emmett me sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Me dices que no te llame Eddie todo el tiempo! Pero prefiero no escucharte. ¡Rose es la chica que conocí en el centro comercial! ¡¿Ya te olvidaste!?" Emmett me miró con incredulidad por haberme olvidado del nombre de la chica que lo había empujado a la fuente.

"Emmett…." Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de terminar la frase. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, y lo había sido por mucho tiempo, aún a pesar de que fuéramos tan diferentes…

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" Preguntó Jasper, apareciendo en el salón mientras se acomodaba la camiseta de su uniforme de trabajo.

"¡Hey, Home Slice!" Le gritó Emmett. Lo llamaba de esa forma desde que había empezado a trabajar en Home Slice Take N Bake Pizza, en Forks, cada vez que lo veía con el uniforme puesto. Y siempre decía…

"Y no te olvides de traerme una rebanada, Home Slice." Jasper le dirigió una mirada encolerizada mientras él se reía a carcajada limpia de su propia 'broma'.

"Emmett, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no es gracioso?" Chasqueó Jasper, atajando las llaves de la encimera con ira contenida.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es graciosísimo!" Protestó Emmett.

"Emmett, lo has dicho todos los días desde hace casi dos meses. Ya no tiene gracia." Interrumpí. Emmett cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con gesto infantil y miró hacia otra parte, enfurruñado.

"Como sea. Me voy al trabajo," sonrió Jasper, metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo. Dirigí la vista a Emmett, que a su vez miraba fijamente a Jasper con expresión confundida. Esta última semana Jasper había estado muy entusiasta cada vez que se iba a trabajar. Yo ya sabía que él no era muy compinche con sus compañeros de trabajo. Era muy tímido, bastante renuente a volverse a cercano a otras personas. Emmett y yo éramos las únicas excepciones. No sabía si tenía que preocuparme por él o si tenía que tomar una actitud más bien suspicaz.

"Hey, un momento. ¿Qué tienes últimamente?" Demandó Emmett. Siempre tan sutil. Todo lo que se le ocurría salía por sus labios sin darse tiempo a pensarlo.

"No sé de qué hablas," mintió Jasper, haciendo que Emmett resoplara.

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Pero, por favor! Toda esta semana has estado actuando como un niño pequeño preparado para ir a recoger a su nueva mascota cada vez que sales para el trabajo. ¡Escúpelo _ahora_!" Jasper entrecerró un poco los ojos y luego echó una fugaz mirada al reloj.

Con un suspiro, se giró hacia Emmett otra vez. "Si no me voy ahora, llegaré tarde al trabajo. Te lo contaré todo esta noche, ¿está bien?" Se veía ansioso por salir. Definitivamente, algo raro estaba pasando.

"¿Estamos ansiosos por llegar al trabajo?" Sonrió Emmett. Jasper se encogió de hombros sin intención de contestar.

"Entonces… ¿lo prometes?" Jasper asintió. "¿Promesa de saliva?" Entonces Emmett se escupió la mano. Arrugué la nariz en disgusto y vi a Jasper hacer lo mismo.

"¡Emmett, eres un asco!" Exclamó.

"¿Lo juras?" Emmett le tendió su mano llena de saliva a Jasper, quien escupió en su propia mano con vacilación y luego la estrechó con la garra de Emmett.

"Eres tan infantil," se quejó Jasper. Emmett parecía satisfecho; al fin y al cabo, obtendría lo que quería esta noche. "Tendrás que crecer algún día, Emmett." Luego se metió en la cocina para lavarse las manos y salió corriendo hacia el trabajo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, Emmett," le dije cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Emmett rodó los ojos.

"Lo que sea, Eddie. ¡Sabes que amas mi inmadurez!" Fruncí el ceño otra vez por el apodo.

"¡No cuando me llamas así!"

Emmett sólo se rió. "Y bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?" Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y alcé una ceja hacia él, esperando. "Está bien. Lamento haberte llamado Eddie," murmuró derrotado.

"Está bien. Pero no _vamos_ a hacer nada. Voy a ir a mi habitación y escucharé algo de música relajante antes de que llegue la hora de llamar a Tina para obtener mi trabajo de vuelta." Hice una mueca sólo de pensar en la desagradable llamada que tendría que hacer más tarde en la noche.

Emmett se rió. "¿De verdad quieres volver a trabajar ahí?"

Asentí. "La paga es buena." Él rodó los ojos con dramatismo.

"Podrías encontrar cualquier otro lugar donde te paguen bien, e incluso mejor que ahí." Sacudí la cabeza en negación.

"No si aún estoy estudiando. Tengo que volver a trabajar ahí. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo con Tina." Emmett me dio una palmadita en el hombro y luego se volteó para volver a la sala de estar.

Después de cerrar la puerta, crucé mi habitación y encendí mi equipo de música. Puse mi disco favorito de melodías clásicas variadas y me arrojé sobre la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada para intentar dormir una siesta antes de tener que hacer esa fastidiosa llamada.

Permanecí allí escuchando la suave música, permitiéndome un rato de relajación…, y pensando en Bella. Había algo en ella que me atraía demasiado; y aún a pesar de que la había conocido hacía tan sólo un día, sentía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Una parte de mí gritaba que estaba siendo irracional. No la conocía realmente. Pero la otra parte exclamaba que quería conocerla más.

Pronto me di cuenta de que no iba a lograr concebir el sueño. Eché una mirada al reloj sobre mi mesita de noche, pero mis ojos se desviaron hacia mi móvil, que también estaba ahí arriba. Estirándome sobre la cama, lo recogí de la mesita y lo abrí sin pensar. Busqué entre mis contactos hasta dar con el número de Bella y marqué el botón de llamada.

Esperé impacientemente hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar. Con cada tono, mi corazón se saltaba un latido. ¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo?!

"¡Hola, Sr. Sexy!" Me saludó una voz aguda. Alejé el teléfono de mi oído y miré la pantalla para asegurarme de que había marcado el número correcto. El número era el de Bella. Me pregunté por qué entonces me había contestado esa voz, que definitivamente no era la de Bella y por qué me había llamado…. ¿Sr. Sexy?

"Um, ¿quién habla?" Pregunté.

"Mi nombre es Alice y soy la amiga de Bella." Contestó la chica, Alice, en tono cantarín. ¿Por qué estaba contestando ella el móvil de Bella? ¿Es que acaso Bella no quería hablar conmigo?

"¿Podrías pasarle el teléfono?" Intenté que no se notara en mi voz que aquello me había herido, pero estoy casi seguro de que Alice lo oyó. Si Bella no quería hablar conmigo, debería habérmelo dicho.

"Ella no puede atenderte ahora mismo, está dándose una ducha." Mi corazón latió como loco cuando las visiones de Bella dándose una ducha comenzaron a invadir mi cerebro. _¡No, Edward! ¡Mal!_, me regañé mentalmente. ¡Acabas de conocerla, por el amor de Dios! Disipé aquellas imágenes rápidamente con una sacudida de la cabeza.

"¿Eres consciente de que éste es _su_ móvil, cierto?" Inquirí.

"Sí, soy consciente de que este es el móvil de Bella."

"Entonces, ¿no debería ser Bella quien responda las llamadas?" Por alguna extraña razón, presentía que Alice no estaba diciendo la verdad. Intuía que Bella no se estaba bañando, así que insistí. "¿Me pasas a Bella?"

"No, está ocupada, no puede hablar ahora. Si le paso el teléfono ahora, podría dejarlo caer en la tina y yo tendría que comprarle uno nuevo. Lo siento." En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haber insistido. Tuve que abofetearme un par de veces para mantener aquellas visiones indecorosas fuera de mi cabeza.

"Tengo que irme," repliqué abruptamente cuando escuché los estruendosos pasos de Emmett acercándose por el pasillo.

"Oh, vamos, eso no tiene gracia," se quejó Alice.

"Lo siento." Bueno, no lo sentía realmente. Era mejor que esa conversación acabara ahí mismo.

"Bien. ¡Adiós, Sr. Sexy!" ¡Otra vez lo de Sr. Sexy! ¿De dónde sacó eso? Cerré mi móvil y lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación en el momento exacto en que Emmett cruzaba la puerta.

Mi amigo vio la trayectoria del teléfono y luego me miró a mí. "¿Qué fue eso? Te ves como…, frustrado."

"¡Lárgate, Emmett!" Le grité, arrojándole una almohada. En ese momento necesitaba imperiosamente estar solo. Emmett esquivó el almohadón y dio un salto para recoger mi teléfono.

"¡Llamaste a Bella!" Exclamó. "¡Es por eso que te ves frustrado!" Aquello me hizo refunfuñar.

"No hablé con Bella, Emmett. Ahora… ¡Lárgate!" Salté de la cama y quedé de pie ante él. Luché por arrancarle el móvil de las manos, pero él era el más fuerte de los dos. Le bastó darme un empujón para apartarme y salir corriendo de mi habitación.

"¿Debería llamarla en tu lugar?" Bramó, su estruendosa risa llenando todo el apartamento. Salí corriendo tras él y lo alcancé en la sala.

"Emmett, no te atrevas," advertí en voz baja, casi gruñendo. Emmett abrió mi móvil, provocándome con la mirada.

"Um… ¿qué diré cuando me atienda?" Caviló.

"¡¡Emmett!! ¡Dame mi teléfono!" Me abalancé sobre él, arrojando todo el peso de mi cuerpo con fuerza. Aparentemente, Emmett no esperaba que yo hiciera algo como esto. Lo tomé desprevenido y su cuerpo cedió al mío, cayéndonos los dos al suelo. Mi teléfono salió volando por el aire.

"¡Mierda!" Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude cuando escuché que había comenzado a sonar, pero me quedé viendo con horror cómo volaba a través de la ventana abierta. Me giré hacia Emmett y lo apunté con un dedo, hecho una furia.

"Si era Bella, te mataré." Y salí corriendo del apartamento, implorando porque hubiera ocurrido un milagro que salvara a mi celular de una caída de tres pisos.

Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas del elevador salí corriendo a la entrada del edificio. Una de las cosas que estaban a mi favor es que nuestro apartamento no da a la calle. Debajo de nuestro balcón sólo hay césped. Agudicé el oído, esperando oír mi teléfono sonando, pero no escuché absolutamente nada.

Me tiré al suelo de rodillas y comencé a gatear por el césped, buscándolo desesperadamente. Desafortunadamente, el pasto no había sido cortado en algún tiempo; y para colmo, había llovido toda la semana. La noche anterior había sido la única noche estrellada.

Tanteando alrededor casi a ciegas, no podía encontrar por ningún lado la estúpida cosa. "¡Emmett!" Grité hacia nuestro balcón.

"¿Sí, Eddie?" Respondió desde arriba.

"¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto, así que llámame para que pueda encontrarlo! ¡Y más te vale que lo haga!" Emmett me hizo un gesto de entendimiento con la mano y se metió en el apartamento otra vez para hacer lo que le pedí.

"¡Estoy llamando, Eddie!" Gritó. Agucé el oído otra vez, esperando oír el sonido de llamada, sin dejar de tantear el suelo a mí alrededor con las manos. Seguía sin oírlo ni encontrarlo.

"¡Acaba de atenderme tu contestador, Eddie!" Me avisó Emmett en el mismo instante en que mis manos tanteaban un pedazo de metal roto y deformado. Lo que solía ser mi teléfono.

"Mierda," murmuré. "¡ME DEBES UN NUEVO TELÉFONO, EMMETT!" Grité hacia arriba. Emmett maldijo en voz alta y se metió en el apartamento pisando fuerte.

Cuando Jasper llegó del trabajo con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en silencio, incapaz de hablarnos el uno al otro después de lo que había pasado.

Emmett, siempre impaciente, dio un salto fuera del sofá y lo atajó en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él. "¡Hiciste una promesa esta tarde! ¡Escupe!"

* * *

_Tardé un siglo en actualizar, lo sé... les doy mis más sinceras disculpas por eso!! Fue todo una gran confusión y empecé la cursada en la universidad y tuve que blah, blah, blah... y después blah blah blah... _

_En fin. El hecho es que aquí estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que lo aclara todo. ¿Lo vieron? ¡Había una buena razón para que Edward no contestara el bendito teléfono! ¡Y todo por culpa de Emmett! _

_Estoy muy contenta de poder afirmar que, a pesar de mi horrible tardanza, contamos aquí con nuevas lectoras. Bienvenidas a todas! Es un gustazo leer sus comentarios, y sumar 130 es... agh! No tengo palabras *llora emocionada* Mil gracias a TODA__S por sus reviews. A las nuevas, a las viejas, a las de siempre... GRACIAS. Las adoro. De verdad._

_El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Una pista: a las que les guste el Alice/Jasper... les va a encantar! _

_Millones de besos!_

* * *


	11. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

* * *

11. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

**Edward POV**

"Hola a ti también, Emmett," sonrió Jasper. Emmett se abalanzó sobre él, pero Jasper dio un paso al costado justo a tiempo, causando que Emmett se estrellara contra la puerta cerrada. Inevitablemente estallé en risas mientras veía a Emmett tambalear de vuelta hacia nosotros.

"Emmett, ¡se supone que tienes que abrir la puerta antes de salir!" Exclamé, todavía riendo. Inmutable, él se giró hacia Jasper y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

"Emmett, ¿puedo ir al baño primero?" Preguntó Jasper. "Acabo de llegar a casa, sólo dame un minuto y te prometo que te lo contaré todo." Emmett volvió pesadamente a la sala de estar para esperar a que Jasper volviera.

Quince minutos después, Jasper apareció despreocupadamente en la sala después de ducharse. Se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá y nos dirigió una resplandeciente sonrisa.

"¡Dinos de una vez qué demonios pasa contigo! Queremos saber qué te tiene tan distraído últimamente, y por qué diablos te ves tan entusiasmado cada vez que vas a trabajar." Emmett prácticamente estaba gritando. No era una persona muy paciente que digamos.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa haciéndose cada vez más ancha, y luego comenzó a hablar.

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper, tengo una orden para ti," me avisó Tim. Levanté la vista del mostrador que había estado limpiando y sonreí tentativamente. _Por fin_, pensé. La noche se me estaba haciendo muy larga; algo extraño si tenemos en cuenta que se trataba de un fin de semana.

Terminé de limpiar el mostrador y me giré para enfrentar a Tim. "Llegó la hora," dije sonriendo. Tim me sonrió de vuelta, claramente incapaz de contenerse.

"Cierto niño, llegó la hora," replicó asintiendo con la cabeza. "Hemos tenido una noche aburrida hasta ahora, ¿cierto?" Continué sonriendo sin demostrar que la parte de 'niño' me había molestado. Pero supongo que para Tim, teniendo setenta años y cincuenta trabajando en una pizzería, todos sus empleados éramos unos 'niños'.

"Quizá tengamos más trabajo en un rato," comenté, esperanzado. Odiaba las noches lentas como esa. Resultaba bastante incómodo estar atrapado en un pequeño restaurante con otras diez personas a quienes apenas conocía. Usualmente todos nos manteníamos bastante ocupados pero, a veces el teléfono sonaba un par de veces por hora, lo que significaba muy poco trabajo…, una de las desventajas de trabajar en un pueblo pequeño.

Cuando la orden estuvo lista, recogí la pizza y las llaves del carro y me dirigí a la puerta. No podía esperar para salir de allí. El silencio me estaba matando; las noches de poco trabajo me hacían más difícil el pasar desapercibido. Prefiero estar al margen de todo y no llamar demasiado la atención.

Cerrando la puerta, me enfrenté con el fuerte viento y el aire frío de la noche y suspiré. Cerré los ojos y me tomé un momento para respirar profundamente. Se sentía bien estar solo, nunca me sentí a gusto en el trabajo. Tratar de mantener una conversación ligera con mis compañeros era difícil. No eran personas con las que yo pudiera relacionarme fácilmente.

Mientras iba manejando dejé vagar mi mente, reflexionando acerca de mi vida hasta ahora. Estaba bastante bien. Tenía dos grandes amigos con los que me llevaba de maravillas, aún a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias. Por lo general y en relación con otras personas soy como una tortuga; tiendo a esconderme en mi caparazón. Pero por alguna extraña razón nunca sentí la necesidad de hacer eso con Edward y Emmett.

La universidad era genial. Estaba especializándome en filosofía. Me reí recordando cómo Emmett solía confundir psicología con filosofía. ¿Cómo podía confundir dos especialidades tan diferentes? Me era imposible de comprender. Sacudí la cabeza ante el recuerdo. Él había dicho '¡la psicología es el estudio de los psicópatas!'

Mi vida va bastante bien. Sin embargo, Emmett cree que soy muy tímido con las chicas. En mi opinión, eso no es cierto. Todavía no había conocido a ninguna chica que me atrajera realmente, y la verdad es que prefería no quedar como un estúpido delante de ninguna mujer. Exactamente lo opuesto a Emmett. En definitiva, mi vida estaba bastante bien.

Detuve el carro enfrente de un bonito complejo de apartamentos. Inclinándome sobre el asiento, recogí la pizza y la sostuve fuertemente entre mis manos antes de salir del interior calentito del coche para enfrentarme otra vez al frío nocturno. Me apresuré a subir los escalones hacia el tercer piso y a buscar la puerta indicada en el pedido. Cuando la encontré, toqué el timbre una vez y esperé a que alguien saliera.

"¡Llegó la pizza!" Escuché gritar a una voz con tono agudo al otro lado de la puerta. Apenas treinta segundos después la puerta se abrió bruscamente y quedé frente a una joven señorita parecida a un duendecillo. No podía medir más de un metro y medio. Me sonrió, y yo no pude hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta. Mis ojos escanearon involuntariamente todo su cuerpo.

Parecía frágil. Era bajita y menuda, tenía cabello corto, negro y en puntas apuntando en distintas direcciones. Su piel pálida era hermosa y no tenía ni una sola imperfección; parecía suave, como Blanca Nieves. Era sencillamente preciosa.

"Qué tal, señorita," saludé tan naturalmente como pude, intentando controlar el impacto que me causó su aparición. Fue difícil, pero creo que lo controlé.

"Hola, tú," su respuesta fue casi confidente. Sonrió, pestañeando seductoramente. Usualmente, cuando las chicas pestañean de esa forma yo lo encuentro repulsivo, pero con esta chica… me pareció encantador.

Sentí mi sonrisa extenderse aún más mientras me quedaba viendo directamente a sus ojos color avellana, olvidando momentáneamente la razón que me había traído hasta aquí.

Cuando me acordé de la caja de pizza en mis manos, le dije el total y ella me pagó con dos billetes de veinte dólares. Estaba a punto de buscar el cambio en mi bolsillo cuando ella posó su mano sobre la mía y dijo "Guarda el cambio." Al principio creí que se estaba burlando de mí. Alcé la cabeza hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y pude ver que su sonrisa era genuina. No pude evitar sonreírle otra vez.

"Gracias," repliqué. "Que tenga una linda velada, señorita." Con una última sonrisa, me di la vuelta para irme.

"¡Buenas noches!" La escuché gritar, lo que me hizo reír. Agité la mano como saludo y luego continué mi camino.

Mientras volvía al trabajo me encontré sin poder dejar de pensar en esa chica. Había algo en ella que había logrado lo que ninguna otra mujer hasta entonces, había logrado que no fuera el tipo tímido que siempre soy con gente que no conozco. Su actitud me hizo sentir cómodo. ¿Acaso había sido por su sonrisa contagiosa? ¿Por sus brillantes ojos avellana? Lo que haya sido, me hizo desear volver a verla.

**Edward POV**

"¡Ahá!" Exclamó Emmett, "¡La razón por la que estabas tan entusiasmado por el trabajo fue revelada!" Su risa se fue apagando hasta ser sustituida por una mueca socarrona. "¡Debería haber sabido que se trataba de una chica!"

Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Jasper alzó una ceja hacia Emmett, que le devolvió la mirada con la barbilla alzada.

"Si deberías haberlo sabido, entonces ¿por qué no lo supiste?" Rebatió. Emmett inclinó la cabeza y miró a Jasper con malicia.

"Porque tú no eres normal cuando se trata de chicas. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que lo adivinaría?" Jasper sonrió.

"Descríbeme tu concepto de 'normal' Emmett, por favor." Emmett arrugó la frente.

"Un tipo normal con las chicas…, les habla… muestra interés… y ¡actúa como un chico!"

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Emmett se volteó y me miró fijamente. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Demandó.

"Emmett, ¿escuchaste la historia de Jasper?" Cuestioné, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sí… ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, si hubieras estado escuchando, deberías saber que él actuó como un hombre normal, de acuerdo con tu definición." Emmett frunció el ceño un momento y luego sonrió alegremente.

"¡Entonces Jasper es normal!" Se rió, y Jasper frunció el ceño.

"Jasper, por favor continúa," interferí, antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo.

Emmett cerró la boca con un audible chasquido y Jasper se reclinó en el sillón antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

**Jasper POV**

"¡Whoa!" Emmett me pasó el brazo por delante para impedir que siguiera caminando. "¡Mira esa belleza!" Señaló la fuente que había justo en medio del centro comercial, sobre la que estaba inclinada una chica alta y rubia, revisando su bolso. Emmett dejó escapar un largo silbido.

"Emmett, ¿nunca podremos venir al centro comercial sin que intentes ligar con alguna chica linda?" Al escuchar esto, me dio una mirada con la que expresaba claramente 'estás loco'.

"Jasper… ¿la estás _viendo_? No es como las otras chicas… ¡ella es HOT!" Rodando los ojos, me giré para mirar un escaparate mientras Emmett comprobaba su reflejo en el vidrio. Se alisó un poco el cabello con ambas manos y luego me sonrió levantando los pulgares antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la fuente.

Me giré para ver el espectáculo. La mitad de las veces Emmett acababa ganándose un bofetón por no saber mantener la boca cerrada y elegir las palabras incorrectas. Recostado casualmente contra la vidriera de la tienda, me quedé observando de lejos la conversación entre Emmett y la chica rubia.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en Emmett, que se veía como si estuviera disculpándose con ella, quien a su vez se veía ligeramente ofendida. Él comenzó a caminar hacia delante, y por cada paso suyo ella daba un paso hacia atrás, hasta que al final sus piernas tocaron el borde de la fuente y perdió el equilibrio. Creí que me iba a morir de la risa cuando vi que la chica se aferraba a la camiseta de Emmett para sostenerse y en cambio sólo logró arrastrarlo con ella al agua.

La risa se me atoró en la garganta cuando una pequeña figura llegó deslizándose con gracilidad, a apenas dos pies de distancia de donde yo estaba. Parpadeé varias veces, convencido de que el cerebro me estaba haciendo una jugarreta. Viendo a aquella pequeña silueta todos los pensamientos sobre Emmett y la chica rubia se fueron al diablo. _¡Era ella!_

Estaba a punto de dar un paso para alcanzarla cuando se detuvo. "¡Rose! ¡Ahí estás!" Su voz aguda resonó en mis oídos y me dejó pasmado. Me quedé de piedra en mi lugar mientras la veía acercarse a Emmett y a la rubia a grandes zancadas, aunque sin perder su gracia al caminar.

Observé maravillado como la duendecillo llegaba junto a la chica de la fuente mientras Emmett volvía caminando hacia donde yo estaba. Emmett estaba resplandeciente cuando llegó junto a mí, demasiado obnubilado por la chica rubia como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba mirando fijamente en la dirección por la que él había venido.

"¡Conseguí su número!" Anunció orgullosamente, sacándome de mi trance. Rodé los ojos y luego los dos nos encaminamos hacia la salida del centro comercial. Me reí de Emmett cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al aire frío de afuera con la ropa toda mojada. Mientras lo veía sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, temblando, pensé que haber venido con Emmett al centro comercial me había alegrado el día. Mis pensamientos inmediatamente se dispararon hacia la chica duendecillo y me encontré sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras conducía por la fantasmal ruta interestatal.

**Edward POV**

"¡Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emmett elevó ambas manos en el aire, "¿Estás diciendo que la chica que conociste la semana pasada estaba en el centro comercial anoche?" Jasper asintió. "¿Y por qué yo no la vi?"

"Estabas demasiado ocupado mirando a esa chica Rose," fui yo quien respondió lo obvio, aún a pesar de no haber estado ahí.

Emmett sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Se…, probablemente tengas razón. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Ella…"

"Emmett, por favor, no empieces con otra descripción de la chica. Ya entendimos. Era hot," lo corté antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

"Bueno, ella era…." Entrecerré los ojos, amenazante, y Emmett cerró la boca y se volvió hacia Jasper, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Entonces, ¿te pasó algo interesante en el trabajo hoy?" Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas, sabía que algo había pasado.

La sonrisa de Jasper era más brillante que el sol cuando volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás para compartir con nosotros el final de su historia.

**Jasper POV**

Odiaba trabajar en el mostrador, prefería salir a entregar pedidos. En el mostrador me sentía demasiado expuesto, cualquier en el restaurante podía verme, lo que resultaba incómodo para mí.

"Hey, Jazz, ¿viste el partido de fútbol la semana pasada?" Me preguntó Tyler, caminando hasta mí y apoyándose en el mostrador. Había otra razón por la cual no me gustaba trabajar en el mostrador. Sacudí la cabeza, esperando no tener que soportar un detallado relato de las polémicas jugadas de un partido de fútbol de la semana pasada. Por supuesto que había visto el partido, con Edward y Emmett; es sólo que no tenía ganas de empezar una conversación con Tyler sobre eso.

La otra razón por la que odiaba trabajar allí dentro eran mis compañeros, y todas las insinuantes clientas que siempre tenían la necesidad de llamarme Jazz. Sólo permitía a la gente cercana llamarme así, y ninguna de estas personas entraba en esa categoría.

El sonido de la campana de la puerta de entrada nos advirtió que teníamos clientes. Tyler se encogió de hombros y se alejó del mostrador para dirigirse a la cocina. Yo levanté la vista y me quedé paralizado en mi lugar con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro; y creyendo que, una vez más, mis ojos me habían engañado.

Observé a la chica duendecillo caminando graciosamente hacia mí junto con la chica rubia y alta del centro comercial, Rose, y una chica bajita de cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros.

"¡Hola Jasper!" Me saludó cuando alcanzó el mostrador. La confusión se me reflejó en la cara cuando me pregunté cómo sabía mi nombre.

"Um, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" Mi voz salió en un murmullo bajo. Ella no respondió, sólo continuó sonriéndome. La rubia, Rose –Rosalie, según Emmett— se reía disimuladamente de mí. Cuando la miré, me señaló la placa con mi nombre abrochada en mi uniforme de trabajo.

"Oh." Dije en voz baja, algo intimidado. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas. Me tomó un segundo poder volver a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de _ella_. No quería darle la impresión de que era un imbécil. No lo soy.

Cuando la volví a mirar le sonreí tímidamente a la chica de pelo negro que me había hablado. "Bienvenidas a 'Home Slice Take N Bake Pizza', comida casera." Recité la frase del libreto que estaba obligado a seguir, "¿En qué las puedo ayudar?" Rodé los ojos, esperando transmitir lo absolutamente ridículo que me sentía repitiendo esa oración.

La chica duendecillo se rió nerviosamente. "Bueno…, comida casera, queremos una pizza grande de pepperoni…"

"¡Grisines!" Interrumpió Rosalie.

La chica duendecillo se rió por la interrupción de su amiga antes de continuar. "Grisines, y tres bebidas medianas, por favor."

Le pasé tres vasos y un marcador para la mesa que tenía el mismo número que el pedido, para que cuando la pizza estuviera lista yo supiera dónde llevarla. Aunque no necesitaba un marcador para este pedido en particular.

"Tomen esto y pónganlo en su mesa, y yo les llevaré su pizza y…, los grisines… cuando estén listos." Sonreí burlonamente a Rosalie al terminar la frase.

La chica duendecillo me sonrió por última vez antes de dirigirse a la fuente de refrescos. Podía oírla susurrándoles animadamente a sus amigas, aunque no pude adivinar qué estaba diciendo. Llevé la orden a la cocina y me apoyé contra la pared junto al mostrador. No pude hacer mucho más que eso, al menos durante los siguientes quince minutos hasta que el pedido estuviera listo. Desde hacía un rato, el negocio estaba como... muerto. Sólo había dos mesas ocupadas, en una había una pareja y en la otra una pequeña familia.

Me metí en la cocina y miré alrededor buscando algo que me distrajera de la chica duendecillo. Podía imaginar su rostro a la perfección, sus brillantes ojos avellana llenos de felicidad y entusiasmo, su rostro pálido y confiado, su radiante sonrisa… Estaba totalmente distraído. Verla en mis pensamientos no era lo suficientemente satisfactorio; quería mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Es imposible recrear toda su belleza en mi cabeza; ni siquiera la imagen que yo tenía de ella le hacía justicia. Tenía que verla una vez más.

Esperé por la orden con impaciencia. Me parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que las chicas la habían pedido. Quería llevarles la pizza personalmente sólo para poder ver su rostro de nuevo.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, me apresuré a recoger la pizza y los grisines para salir de la cocina. Iba caminando más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. Estaba demasiado ansioso por entregar este pedido. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la mesa, sintiendo cómo se extendía por mi rostro una renovada sonrisa cuando divisé el cabello negro de la chica duendecillo. Tenía el rostro levemente inclinado hacia abajo, así que no podía verla a los ojos directamente.

"Aquí está su pizza…, y sus grisines, señoritas," anuncié, y apoyé todo en el centro de la mesa. Incapaz de contenerme, mis ojos la buscaron a ella, que ahora había alzado la cabeza y me miraba. Se me detuvo el corazón cuando me fijé en su expresión.

Sus brillantes ojos oscuros estaban rebosantes de alegría cuando cruzó la puerta del restaurante. Ni siquiera habían pasado treinta minutos desde entonces, y ahora estaban apagados y llenos de dolor. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y el rostro sonrojado, aún a pesar de que sobre sus labios bailaba un intento de sonrisa. Resultaba obvio que había estado llorando.

Apoyando la mano en el respaldo de su silla, me arrodillé junto a ella hasta que mis ojos estuvieron al nivel de los suyos. Cuando hablé lo hice en un suave susurro. "Hey," empecé en tono cariñoso, "¿Estás bien?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. "Mi novio me engañó." Aunque su tono era igualmente suave, logró conmoverme aún más. Aferré el respaldo de su silla con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo se tensaban los músculos de mi brazo y cómo comenzaba a sudarme la palma de la mano por la fuerza de mi agarre. Mantuve el rostro inexpresivo, una perfecta máscara. Por fuera estaba tranquilo. Por dentro, ardía de rabia.

Me sentí terrible por ella. Ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas era demasiado para mí. Era extraño, porque ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero supe que ahora su dolor era también mi dolor. Podía leer en sus ojos que no era común en ella el estar contrariada. Al menos las últimas veces que la había visto, siempre había estado de buen ánimo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos desde que ella me confesó lo que había pasado; tenía que decir algo que pudiera animarla. Quería verla contenta, volver a admirar aquella genuina sonrisa que había visto cada vez que nos encontramos desde que la conocí.

"Bueno, él se lo pierde," tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el tono suave y tranquilizador de mi voz, cuando lo único que quería era despotricar acusaciones contra la persona que había causado tanto dolor a esta frágil muchachita. "Si es así como te trata," continué con aparente calma, "evidentemente no te merece." Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa me pareció genuina y natural, la misma sonrisa de siempre. Iluminó completamente su rostro, aún a pesar de las oscuras marcas de su maquillaje corrido.

"Gracias," susurró. "Mi nombre es Alice, por cierto," agregó con una sonrisa confidente.

"Me alegra conocerte oficialmente, Alice," repliqué sonriendo. _Alice, qué bonito nombre_, pensé. "Yo invito la pizza."

"¿Y qué hay de los grisines?" Preguntó Rosalie rápidamente.

No pude evitar reírme, aún mirando a Alice, que también estaba sonriendo. Comprobé que sus ojos estaban volviendo a la vida y sonreí internamente, girándome hacia Rosalie brevemente para contestar su pregunta. "También los grisines," aclaré. Volví a sonreír gentilmente a Alice y ella me regaló una última sonrisa antes de que me girara para volver al mostrador.

Saqué el dinero de la comida de las chicas de mi propia billetera para meterlo en la caja registradora y luego me dediqué a limpiar el mostrador. No quería volver a la cocina, prefería quedarme ahí, desde donde pudiera ver la mesa de Alice.

La conversación de las chicas se volvió más animada y desde mi puesto podía escucharlas hablar claramente. En algún momento comenzó a sonar un teléfono y me quedé viendo cómo Alice lo recogía velozmente antes de que lo alcanzara la mano de la chica de cabello caoba. En el rostro de Alice se formó una mueca maliciosa.

La chica de cabello castaño le susurró algo a Alice, pero no alcancé a oír lo que dijo.

Alice abrió el teléfono y saludó a la persona que llamaba animadamente, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la oyera. "Hola, Sr. Sexy!" Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando escuché aquellas palabras. No puedo explicar la inmensidad del sentimiento de melancolía que me invadió entonces. Era algo irracional, dado que apenas la conocía; y aún así sentía esta atracción por ella, esta extraña conexión entre nosotros…, pero ¿a quién podría saludar de aquella forma? Me hice esa pregunta a mí mismo sintiendo una horrible punzada en el pecho.

"¡Alice!" Gritó la chica de pelo caoba. "¡Devuélveme el teléfono _ahora_!" Aquello me confundió. ¿Por qué la otra chica se veía tan enojada porque Alice contestara el teléfono?

"Mi nombre es Alice y soy la amiga de Bella." Escuché decir a Alice. Tal vez ese no fuera su teléfono, pensé con optimismo. "Ella no puede atenderte ahora mismo, está dándose una ducha." Hizo una pausa mientras la otra persona respondía, en su rostro se había dibujado una mueca divertida.

"Sí, soy consciente de que este es el móvil de Bella." Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si la chica castaña era Bella, probablemente la persona que llamó quisiera hablar con ella. Entonces el humor en los ojos de Alice tuvo sentido para mí. Estaba intentando avergonzar a Bella. Ahora lo veía claro: era obvio por la expresión de Alice, el rubor en las mejillas de Bella y la descontrolada risa de Rosalie. "No, está ocupada, no puede hablar ahora. Si le paso el teléfono, podría dejarlo caer en la tina y yo tendría que comprarle uno nuevo. Lo siento."

"¡Alice! ¡Teléfono! _¡YA!_" Gritó Bella, extendiendo su mano hacia el teléfono, pero Alice la ignoró olímpicamente.

"Oh, vamos, eso no tiene gracia," gimoteó Alice. "Bien. ¡Adiós, Sr. Sexy!" Cerró el teléfono y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la chica llamada Bella.

Bella murmuró algo, pero otra vez, fue un susurro demasiado bajo como para que yo pudiera oírlo.

"Bella, sólo devuélvele a Edward la llamada, y explícale que yo sólo quería hacer una pequeña broma." Le escuché decir a Alice. "Bella…, si no lo haces, yo lo haré." La otra chica tomó el teléfono inmediatamente y marcó un número antes de llevárselo al oído. El nombre que había mencionado Alice había captado mi atención. Sabía que debía haber muchos hombres llamados Edward y que mi compañero de cuarto no era el único, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente fuera el mismo. Sacudí la cabeza. No, no era posible. Las probabilidades eran una en un millón; tenía que ser otro Edward.

Cuando las chicas salieron del restaurante después de comer me quedé observándolas. Luego me acerqué hasta la mesa que habían utilizado para limpiarla. Había empezado a frotarla con un trapo cuando algo captó mi atención. Me incliné sobre la mesa hacia la silla que Alice había utilizado y vi un bolso femenino apoyado contra el respaldo. Era de cuero negro y a simple vista parecía costoso. Había estirado mi mano para recogerlo y buscar información de contacto para devolverlo cuando una vocecita aguda me congeló en medio del acto.

"¡Oh, ahí está!" Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Alice danzando hacia donde yo estaba. "Espero que no estuvieras intentando robártelo," bromeó.

Negué con la cabeza. "No, iba a ver si podía encontrar un número donde llamarte para devolvértelo." Alice me sonrió.

"Eso hubiera sido muy amable de tu parte." Recogí el bolso y se lo tendí. Cuando lo tomó, su pequeña mano tocó la mía. Aquel roce fue cálido, y el breve contacto me hizo desear memorizar cada línea de de su mano que hubiera acariciado casualmente la mía. Su piel era fina y suave, y me envió una sensación de calidez a todo el cuerpo. Sentí que pertenecía a ese lugar y ese momento. Y que allí era donde ella tenía que estar, entre mis brazos.

Después de un momento sostuvo el bolso cerca del pecho y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior para sacar un pequeño fajo de billetes que me tendió inmediatamente. "Espero que esta sea una propina adecuada," me dijo. Le sonreí afectuosamente.

"No puedo aceptar tu dinero," le dije, alejando su mano gentilmente.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tú pagaste nuestra comida. Por favor, tómalo." Replicó, sonriendo dulcemente y permitiéndome perderme en sus ojos. Su mirada sostuvo la mía, como si quisiera decirme algo sin palabras. Sus ojos me decían que tomara el dinero, no por el dinero en sí mismo, sino por algo más. No pude definir exactamente qué cosa. _Toma el dinero, por mí,_ decían sus ojos. Extendí la mano automáticamente y mi mano rodeó la suya cuando finalmente acepté los billetes.

"Gracias," susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo. No podría decir por qué exactamente ella me estaba agradeciendo, pero tampoco me importó realmente.

"Debería irme," dijo luego, con un leve rastro de tristeza en su voz.

Entré en pánico. "¿Te veré otra vez?" Pregunté. Su dulce sonrisa se hizo más amplia aún.

Se giró para irse, aún sin contestarme, con la más brillante sonrisa sobre su rostro. Di un paso hacia ella para seguirla, pero entonces Alice giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro y me miró. "Antes de lo que te imaginas," respondió, y luego continuó caminando con gracilidad hasta la puerta.

Le sonreí a su espalda, hipnotizado por cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando salió, bajé la mirada y presté atención por primera vez al fajo de dinero que había en mi mano. Mientras lo desenrollaba noté un trozo de papel mezclado entre los billetes, y cuando finalmente tuve todo el dinero desenrollado en mis manos me di cuenta de que el papel había sido arrancado de un cuaderno y tenía un nombre y un número de teléfono escritos. Leí en voz alta "Alice Brandon". Y justo debajo estaba su número. Mi corazón latió con fuerza por cada vez que leí y releí aquel papelito hasta que lo pude repetir de memoria, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara que me duró para el resto del día. Estuve de muy buen humor hasta que salí del trabajo.

**Edward POV**

"¡Por las campanas del infierno, Edward, tenemos que conocer a esta chica!" Rugió Emmett. "¡Está haciendo que nuestro pequeño Jazzy por fin salga del cascarón!" Sacudí la cabeza con resignación a Emmett y Jasper le frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

"Emmett, sabes que detesto ese nombre," gruñó. "¿Por qué insistes en llamarme así?"

"¡Porque sé que te molesta!" Replicó Emmett con orgullo. Rodé los ojos.

"Eso no es importante. Jasper," llamé, y él se volteó a mirarme, "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la amiga de Alice?" Esa fue la parte de la historia que más me había intrigado.

"Bella, eso fue lo que escuché." Una sonrisa me iluminó la cara en cuanto escuché ese nombre.

"¿Y Bella tenía el cabello color caoba, era delgada, de piel pálida y bajita?" Jasper asintió. "¡Esa es Bella, la Bella que yo conocí ayer, estoy seguro!" Exclamé, entusiasmado. Jasper sacudió la cabeza despacio, sorprendido.

"¡Esperen un segundo!" Dijo Emmett. "Así que, dado que esta chica Alice estaba en el centro comercial esa noche, deducimos que es amiga de Rose, la chica que yo conocí; ¿y además Rose y Alice son amigas de Bella, la chica que Edward conoció anoche?" Jasper y yo asentimos en silencio al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que pasara algo como esto?" Murmuró Jasper tras un minuto.

"¡Whoa! ¡Esto es raro!" Comentó Emmett.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?" Repitió Jasper para sí mismo.

"Por una vez," dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Por esta vez, las probabilidades están a nuestro favor."

* * *

**Atención! **Tengo una mala noticia para darles...

Estoy sin pc. Mi computadora murió, feneció, falleció, se fue al inframundo, o como prefieran decirlo. Me traicionó.  
En términos argentinos, no tener pc es para mi una gran cagada. Porque la uso muchísimo para la universidad... y porque escribo todo el tiempo, ¿tienen idea de como me queda la mano después de dos horas de manuscrito?

En definitiva, esto es un aviso, un anuncio, una advertencia. Hago un parate en la traducción. Hago un stop, un pido gancho, un basta para mí. Me va a resultar imposible seguir traduciendo mientras no tenga pc. Este capítulo ya estaba listo hacía un tiempo y se salvó gracias a **Sowelu** (mi adorada beta, mi querida amiga).

Creanme que yo lo siento mucho mas que ustedes. Odio hacerles esto, y odio hacermelo a mi misma, porque me encanta esta historia. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Hasta que el seguro no me pague le motherboard y la memoria que se quemaron de mi pc, no voy a poder seguir traduciendo. Lo siento de verdad :(

Como siempre, les agradezco los reviews, los ánimos, las felicitaciones y demás comentarios. Gracias, y perdón una vez más.

Espero volver pronto... tal vez un mes, o un mes y medio.... No sé. Todo dependerá de lo que me digan los del seguro ¬¬

Mil besos a todas!!!!

* * *


	12. Una razón para amar la lluvia

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

* * *

**Sowelu **es mi beta y gracias a ella tenemos este capítulo. Alabad a Sowelu! (?)

* * *

12. Una razón para amar la lluvia

**Bella POV**

Pasó una semana desde la última vez que hablé con Edward; había comenzado a pensar que Alice lo había asustado y que no volvería a hablarme nunca. En mi cabeza una vocecilla gritaba constantemente que estaba siendo tonta y que en realidad, él probablemente estuviera muy ocupado; pero mi intuición decía otra cosa. Decía que aquella posibilidad era remota.

Con un suspiro, fui hasta la alacena y busqué algo para desayunar. No había nada interesante allí, así que me decidí por un cuenco de cereales. Mastiqué despacio mientras pensaba en mis actividades programadas para ese día: ninguna. Iba a ser un día completamente aburrido. Tendría que encontrar algo para hacer mientras Alice y Rosalie se iban al centro comercial. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por haber logrado mantenerme fuera de sus planes esta vez.

"¡Buenos días, Bella!" Canturreó Alice alegremente cuando entró danzando en la cocina. Había estado particularmente contenta durante la última semana.

"Buenos días, Alice," repliqué, tomando otra cucharada de cereal.

"¿Cereales otra vez?" Preguntó, echando una ojeada a mi desayuno. Tomé otra cucharada grande y mastiqué los cereales dramáticamente despacio, pretendiendo estar disfrutándolos. Los ojos de Alice centellearon.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Alice?" Pensé en voz alta. Alice compuso una sonrisa deslumbrante y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Me incliné un poco sobre la mesa y la miré con curiosidad.

"¿Recuerdas que faltan sólo dos sábados para el cumpleaños de Rosalie, verdad?" Susurró suavemente. Asentí y Alice sonrió. "Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una gran fiesta de disfraces sorpresa." Ya estaba saltando emocionada ante la sola idea de la fiesta.

"¿Puedes preparar eso en menos de tres semanas?" Pregunté. Alice me dirigió una mirada incrédula y yo me sentí automáticamente estúpida por pensar lo contrario. _Alice_ podría planear esa fiesta. Alice podría planear íntegramente la fiesta de vísperas de año nuevo en Time Square en tres semanas, si lo quisiera. "¿Y bueno?" Inquirió ella, viendo que yo no había respondido por estar metida en mis pensamientos.

"¡Suena genial!" Sonreí. "A Rosalie le va a encantar. Bueno…, cuando llegue. Probablemente esté de mal humor todo el día, tú sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien se olvida de su cumpleaños…."

"Pobre del tonto que se olvide de eso..." Alice se envaró cuando escuchamos unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Le sonreí de nuevo antes de meterme otra cucharada de cereal en la boca.

"¡Buenos días, Rose!" Saludó Alice en el mismo tono cantarín con el que me había saludado a mí. Rosalie le sonrió de vuelta, rodando los ojos.

"Buenos días Alice, ¿cuánta cafeína consumiste hoy?" Saludó Rose, alzando sus perfectas cejas.

La sonrisa de Alice no se alteró cuando contestó. "Cuatro tazas de café," dijo con un pequeño saltito. Me reí de ella y sacudí la cabeza.

"¡Oh Dios Mío!" Exclamó Rose exageradamente. Aquél arrebato me congeló de pronto, con la cuchara pendiendo en el aire a medio camino hacia mi boca. Cuando me empecé a reír de vuelta, solté la cuchara, que fue a parar al cuenco salpicando leche y cereales por todas partes.

Alice me miró y sacudió la cabeza soltando un bufido. "Alice, más te vale no estar hiperactiva mientras estemos de compras," continuó Rosalie. La aludida rodó los ojos y yo tuve que taparme la boca para contener las risas. "Porque la última vez que eso pasó hiciste que nos sacaran a patadas." Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, y Alice comenzó a reírse inconteniblemente.

"¡Lo recuerdo!" Chilló entre risas. "A esos guardias de seguridad no les cayó muy bien que yo fuera un maniquí. Dijeron que estaba molestando a los otros compradores…" Siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo me reí, "¿Qué hiciste qué?" Pregunté, levemente molesta porque ninguna de las dos lo hubiera mencionado antes.

Alice se giró para sonreírme ampliamente, pero fue Rosalie quien contestó mi pregunta. "Tu amiga aquí presente, ese día estaba realmente hiperactiva porque se había bebido un café de Starbucks después del almuerzo. Estábamos comprando en Charlotte Rousse cuando Alice dijo de pronto que los maniquíes no estaban modelando la ropa correctamente. Se paró justo al lado de los maniquíes y comenzó a posar, mostrándoles cómo hacerlo. Te juro, estaba actuando como borracha…, pero sólo tenía un exceso de azúcar en sangre." A este punto estaba riéndome tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerme los costados.

"Pero ninguno de ellos me hizo caso," replicó Alice con sarcasmo. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cocina hacia la sala de estar. Volvió con su bolso en la mano, lo puso sobre la mesa y rebuscó en el interior para sacar una cámara. La encendió y comenzó a buscar entre sus fotos.

"¡Aquí está! La foto de Alice posando con los maniquíes." Me pasó la cámara para que yo pudiera ver la foto. Me reí descontroladamente cuando vi a la pequeña Alice posando junto a dos maniquíes considerablemente altos. Tenía las manos en sus caderas y una pierna delante de la otra, y estaba poniendo cara de modelo. Por lo que se veía estaba de pie en un lugar donde cualquier persona de la tienda pudiera verla. El maniquí de la derecha tenía un brazo cruzado delante del cuerpo de plástico y el otro tenía los dos brazos descansando sobre el estómago.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Alice?" Pregunté cuando pude calmarme.

"Como dijo Rosalie, fuimos a Starbucks después del almuerzo y yo estaba realmente hiperactiva. Y bueno..., por la forma en que estaban parados esos maniquíes, no se apreciaba bien sus ropas. Así que decidí mostrarles cómo posa una verdadera modelo para que se pueda apreciar sus atuendos." Los ojos de Alice brillaban de entusiasmo en la medida en que hablaba.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia la puerta. "Vamos, Alice, tenemos que salir ya mismo si queremos llegar temprano al centro comercial." Alice asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para seguirla.

"¡Adiós Bella!" Gorjeó. "¡Que te diviertas!"

"Adiós Bella," saludó Rosalie, sacudiendo la mano en el aire. Yo me quedé observándolas hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellas. Terminé las últimas cucharadas de cereal rápidamente y luego me puse pie para lavarlo en el mismo momento en que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

"Olvidé mi bolso," anunció Alice, rebuscando en la silla junto a la puerta.

"Parece que te está sucediendo a menudo últimamente," sonreí. Alice me miró amenazadoramente en respuesta.

"Hey, sobre la fiesta de Rose…, creo que deberíamos hacerla en Seattle. Hay un club nocturno, Premier." Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Alice, ¿desde hace cuánto estás planeando esto?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Hace como una semana. Sólo estaba esperando tener un momento a solas contigo para comentártelo." Asentí de nuevo.

"Creo que es una excelente idea, Alice. A Rosalie seguramente le va a encantar. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para llevarla hasta allí y disfrazarla? No podemos simplemente decirle 'toma Rose, ponte esta máscara, pero no preguntes por qué, es un secreto'"

Alice rodó los ojos. "Ay, Bella, confía en mí. Tengo un plan." Por supuesto, pensé, Alice siempre tiene un plan. "Tengo que irme," dijo, girándose hacia la puerta. "Si fuera tú, aprovecharía que Rose y yo vamos a estar fuera todo el día para comprar su regalo de cumpleaños. Estoy segura de que aún no le compraste nada."

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerré otra vez. Ella tenía razón. Alice me sonrió con suspicacia.

"¡Adiós, Bella!" Canturreó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Enjuagué mi cuenco de cereales y lo dejé secándose en el lavabo. Luego tomé una larga ducha caliente y me puse una ropa ligera para el resto del día.

Cuando volví a entrar en la cocina recogí las llaves y mi bolso del mostrador para salir. Iba a tomar el consejo de Alice para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Rose. Tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Mientras iba caminando a mi vieja Chevy del '53 eché una mirada al cielo y noté que estaba algo nublado. No había visto el reporte climático del día, y tampoco le había preguntado a Alice, así que no estaba segura de que fuera a llover o no. Esperaba que no lloviera.

Me trepé torpemente a la cabina de mi camioneta y suspiré. Mi coche ya estaba viejo; había sido un presente de mi padre de cuando cumplí los dieciséis. Antes de pertenecerme había sido de uno de los amigos de mi padre. Durante años había esperado que falleciera en cualquier momento, pero para mi sorpresa, siempre funcionó correctamente. Esperaba que siguiera así hasta que terminara mis estudios.

Mis muchos viajes de compras con Alice me habían enseñado que Forks no tenía nada realmente interesante para ofrecer. No tenía tiempo para irme muy lejos, así que me decidí por Port Ángeles.

Mi corazón saltó como un loco cuando recordé la última vez que estuve en Port Ángeles. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado. No tenía que permitirme el pensar en eso. No era bueno para mi salud mental.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, aún teniendo en cuenta que mi vieja camioneta no superaba una velocidad de 55 millas por hora. Me mantuve ocupada todo el camino tratando de idear el regalo perfecto para Rose.

Dejé la camioneta en un lugar vacío hacia el final del aparcamiento, lejos del resto de los autos. Me apresuré a apagar el ruidoso motor para no atraer la atención y salí del un salto.

Mi primera parada fue un pequeño negocio de antigüedades. Cuando abrí la puerta sonó una campanilla que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

"Buenos días," me saludó una anciana pequeña y de cabello completamente blanco.

"Hola," contesté con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Carol. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Dijo, y yo asentí.

"Sí, por favor. Estoy buscando una pequeña fuente en miniatura." Le expliqué a Carol que quería una pequeña fuente en miniatura que se pareciera a la fuente que había en el centro comercial.

"Hm," replicó ella cuando le dije lo que quería. "Nunca nadie había venido aquí buscando algo como eso." Mi expresión decayó junto con la posibilidad de encontrar el regalo ideal. Carol debe haber visto eso. "…Por eso es que tengo una justo aquí."

"¿De verdad?" Pregunté con sorpresa. Carol se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la parte de atrás de la tienda, haciéndome un gesto para que la siguiera.

"Seguro," respondió. "Tengo montones de cosas raras de ese tipo. Estás en el lugar indicado. Pero, disculpa mi curiosidad, ¿para qué estás buscando la réplica en miniatura de una fuente?"

"Es un regalo," le informé. "Bueno, parte de un regalo. La miniatura es una broma entre una amiga mía y yo." Carol se giró y me sonrió.

"Suena adorable," dijo, escaneando con la mirada la estantería mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia. Su pequeña mano arrugada atrapó algo de la parte más alta. Lo que fuera que había agarrado parecía muy pesado para ella, pero la mujer ni siquiera se tambaleó.

"¿Buscas algo como esto?" Me mostró lo que tenía en las manos y yo sonreí. Era una réplica idéntica a la fuente del centro comercial. Tenía tres niveles; el primero caía sobre el segundo y el segundo en el fondo. Parecía hecha de piedra oscura. Era perfecta.

"Sí, es esta," sonreí. "Muchas gracias." Estaba sorprendida de haber tenido tanta suerte. Anticipaba que tendría que recorrer todo el estado de Washington para encontrar este regalo en particular.

"¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas?" Me preguntó Carol. Asentí con la cabeza. "Entonces ven al mostrador para envolverla." La seguí hasta el frente de la tienda, donde ella me cobró la fuente y la envolvió en papeles de diario para que no se rompiera.

"Espero que a tu amiga le guste su regalo," aventuró cuando me tendió la bolsa.

"Le gustará. Fue usted muy amable," respondí mientras tomaba la bolsa. Me despedí de ella y salí otra vez hacia la calle. En cuanto di un paso fuera de la tienda de antigüedades, la lluvia me golpeó en la cara. Gemí entre dientes.

"Genial," murmuré. "Justo lo que necesitaba." Salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta, tratando de no caerme en el proceso. No quería romper el regalo de Rose.

Me metí de un salto en la cabina y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Metí las llaves en el tambor y le di la vuelta para encender el motor, que arrancó con un ruido ensordecedor.

La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre el parabrisas despiadadamente mientras yo conducía hacia mi siguiente destino. No estaba segura de qué más iba a comprarle a Rosalie, así que supuse que el centro comercial de Port Ángeles iba a ser un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.

Caminé por el centro comercial durante una hora y media en mi búsqueda por el regalo perfecto. Me metí en absolutamente todas las tiendas que se me cruzaron por el camino, pero de todas salí con las manos vacías.

Salí del centro comercial frustrada e irritada. Me apresuré a meterme en la camioneta para que no me mojara la lluvia, que seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad.

Aceleré por la carretera viendo como la aguja del velocímetro subía y subía. Había alcanzado una velocidad de sesenta kilómetros por hora cuando la camioneta empezó a jadear en protesta. El gimoteo se fue convirtiendo en un sonido casi agónico y la camioneta comenzó a ralentizarse. La velocidad se redujo de manera automática.

Apreté el acelerador, pero la velocidad continuó reduciéndose. Di un giro al volante para hacerme a un lado de la carretera y sentí el último gemido del motor antes de fallecer.

"¡Perfecto!" Mascullé enojada. De todos los lugares que podía escoger mi camioneta para morir, tenía que elegir este, a una hora de casa; mientras Alice y Rosalie estaban fuera.

Recogí mi bolso del asiento del acompañante y revolví el interior buscando mi móvil. Presioné el marcado rápido número dos y esperé a que atendieran al otro lado.

"¡Hola Bella!" Contestó Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Escucha, estoy en Port Ángeles y mi camioneta acaba de fundirse…." Fui directo al grano, no estaba de ánimos para una plática.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fundió?" Preguntó Alice alarmada.

"No lo sé, Alice, no soy una experta en automóviles," repliqué. "Y no le puedo preguntar a Rose, porque ella va a querer saber por qué estoy en Por Ángeles, y yo no podré decírselo."

"Cierto," coincidió Alice. "Y asumo que ella no puede ir a buscarte porque…"

"¡Alice!" La interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo que alertara a Rose.

"Tranquila Bella, está en el cambiador. Como sea, estaba diciendo que Rose no puede ir a buscarte porque, asumo, ya le compraste un regalo."

"Exacto. Entonces, ¿qué hago?" Pregunté.

"Podría ir a buscarte yo misma, pero tendría que liberarme de Rose primero. O tú podrías intentar conseguir un taxi…."

"Sí, eso voy a hacer. Diviértete comprando, Alice. Llámame cuando llegues a casa si es que todavía no estoy ahí." No quería que Alice se hiciera cargo de mi problema. Además, a ella le tomaría como mínimo tres horas llegar hasta aquí; dado que estaba a dos horas de casa. Llegaría más pronto a casa valiéndome por mí misma. Encontraría un taxi o un bus o… algo.

"¿Estás…, um, estás segura, Bella?" Me preguntó Alice, dubitativa.

"Sí, Alice, estás a tres horas de aquí y tendrías que pasar por casa para dejar a Rose…. Será más sencillo si busco un taxi. Y si no lo encuentro, bueno, siempre puedo volver a casa haciendo autostop."

"¡Bella! ¡Eso no tiene gracia!" Me regañó.

"Relájate Alice, sólo estaba bromeando. Nunca haría eso. Mucho menos hoy en día. Te llamaré luego."

"Está bien. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites, Bella. En serio."

"Claro, Alice. Adiós."

"Adiós, Bella," la voz de Alice volvió a ser alegre y ya no había preocupación en ella. Asumí que Rosalie estaba saliendo del probador. Corté la llamada y volví a meter el móvil en mi bolso.

En seguida me subí el cierre de la chaqueta, metí mi cabello en la capucha y tomé el regalo de Rosalie. Revisé la parte de atrás de la camioneta en busca de un paraguas, pero no tuve tanta suerte. Con un suspiro de frustración, salí de la camioneta por el lado del acompañante y empecé a caminar.

La lluvia fría me golpeó la cara hasta que sentí los músculos entumecidos. Caminé encorvada con la bolsa del regalo de Rose fuertemente apretado entre mis brazos para protegerlo del agua. La lluvia me empapó las ropas calándome hasta los huesos. Me sentí miserable.

Los pies me llevaban solos. Desde donde estaba ya no podía ver mi camioneta, pero tampoco podía ver ningún sitio donde pudiera detenerme. En contra de mi buen juicio, había tomado el camino contrario al centro comercial. No fue una idea muy brillante.

Alrededor de una hora después me topé con una zona más poblada. Mis piernas chillaban en protesta con cada paso que daba, y todo el resto de mi cuerpo estaba mojado y entumecido de frío. Me sentía como un gato ahogado y vagabundo caminando por las calles repletas de New York.

Tres manzanas más adelante pude vislumbrar la señal de una parada de autobuses. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando leí aquel cartel. _Finalmente_.

Estaba en la esquina esperando la señal del semáforo para cruzar cuando escuché un auto deteniéndose justo a mi lado.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó una voz familiar. "¿Bella, eres tú?" Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con el Suburban de Mike detenido junto a mí en el borde de la acera.

"Uh, hola Mike." Saludé, dando un paso hacia el coche.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?" Preguntó, sus ojos vagando por mi cuerpo enteramente mojado. Me mordí el labio y di una mirada a la señal de "Estación de Buses". Honestamente, no tenía ánimos de viajar con Mike, mucho menos después de haberme ido con Edward de nuestra cita una semana atrás. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de tomarme el bus. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no tenía idea de si en aquella estación pararía algún bus que me dejara cerca de casa.

"Um…." Titubeé, luchando por encontrar una mejor opción. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el bus. Di una mirada a mi alrededor, pero tampoco vi ningún taxi.

Estaba a punto de decirle que sí a Mike cuando de repente se detuvo la incesante lluvia, y una voz familiar y aterciopelada inundó mis oídos. "En realidad Mike, Bella está conmigo," avisó Edward.

Me giré para ver a Edward de pie junto a mí, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre mi cabeza.

"Edward…. ¿De dónde saliste tú?" Preguntó Mike con la boca abierta.

"Estaba comprando un paraguas, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que hoy iba a llover," mintió Edward perfectamente.

"Oh," dijo Mike. "Están…. Están como… ¿en una cita?" Pude escuchar con claridad el tono herido de la voz de Mike, pero mi corazón revoloteó esperanzado ante sus palabras.

"Si a eso le llamas a dos personas pasando un día en el pueblo; entonces sí, podría decirse," replicó Edward sin dificultad. A continuación apoyó ligeramente su mano en mi espalda, provocando que mi corazón bombeara más fuerte en mi pecho.

"Oh. Lo siento. Adiós." Mike aceleró calle abajo y desapareció de la vista rápidamente. Entonces fue cuando presté atención a Edward. Tenía el cabello mojado caído sobre la frente, resaltando aún más sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sus ropas también estaban mojadas, y se le pegaban al cuerpo, perfecto y escultural. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza mentalmente para no comérmelo con los ojos.

"¿Por qué estás mojado?" Pregunté, incapaz de detener las palabras antes de que salieran de mi boca. Es que no tenía sentido. Él tenía un paraguas.

"Esa es una manera original de saludar a alguien," se rió Edward, provocando que yo me sonrojara.

"Lo siento," me disculpé.

"No necesitas disculparte, sólo era una broma," sonrió. "No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que acababa de comprar el paraguas. Lo compré cuando te vi de pie en la esquina. ¿Ves ese puesto de allá?" Edward me señaló una caseta de madera sobre la acera, como a veinte pies de donde nosotros estábamos. Asentí con la cabeza. "Allí venden un montón de pequeñas cosas, así que compré un paraguas."

Aquello me sorprendió. "¿Para mí?" Inquirí con sorpresa. Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Te ves como si necesitaras uno desesperadamente," contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso es cierto. Gracias," dejé que mis ojos se desviaran hacia el suelo. Edward puso su mano en mi barbilla y me levantó la cabeza hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la suya de nuevo.

"De todos modos, ¿qué estabas haciendo bajo la lluvia?" Pude leer la curiosidad y la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Um…. Estaba comprando un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga, pero mi camioneta se estropeó hace como una hora, así que tuve que caminar para encontrar una forma de volver a casa." Las cejas de Edward se juntaron sobre sus chispeantes ojos verdes.

"¡¿Estuviste bajo la lluvia durante una hora?!" Susurró con urgencia. Asentí. "Bella, ¡te vas a enfermar!" Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, recordando de pronto que él no había respondido o devuelto ninguna de las llamadas que yo le había hecho durante la última semana.

"Edward, ¿por qué nunca respondiste el teléfono?" Pregunté, cambiando de tema. Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza cuando vio el dolor en mis ojos.

"Bella, lo siento. Lo siento tanto," se disculpó. "Te juro que no fue intencional. Mi estúpido compañero de cuarto arrojó mi móvil por la ventana de nuestro apartamento. Se rompió. De hecho, estaba saliendo de comprar un teléfono nuevo cuando te vi."

No supe qué decir. Me sentí terrible por haber asumido lo peor en un principio. "Oh," fue todo lo que logré decir. Entonces el viento sopló más fuerte y envió un escalofrío a mi espina.

"Vamos," dijo Edward, acercándome a él bajo el paraguas. "Vamos a protegerte de esta lluvia tan fría." Edward me dirigió a su brillante Volvo y me ayudó a entrar.

Las ventanas del Volvo estaban empañadas, pero el interior se sentía muy confortable comparado con el clima de afuera. Tomé un profundo respiro y el aroma de Edward me golpeó la nariz. Era un olor maravilloso.

Edward se subió del lado del conductor, encendió el motor y subió la calefacción. "Te calentarás en seguida," aseguró en voz baja.

"Gracias por salvarme…, otra vez," dije.

Edward compuso su sonrisa torcida antes de responderme. "No hay de qué. Si necesitas que te salve otra vez, sólo házmelo saber." Giré la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo que se me estaba expandiendo por toda la cara.

Edward colocó la mano bajo mi barbilla una vez más y me giró para que lo enfrentara. Me sonrió y dejó caer la mano. "No estés avergonzada, Bella. No me molesta salvarte en absoluto."

"¿Por qué querrías salvarme, de todas maneras?" Las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta.

Edward rió entre dientes. "Porque me gustas, Bella," replicó, inclinándose hacia mí y provocando que mi corazón se acelerara por la anticipación.

* * *

Tengo dos opciones para ustedes:

1. Aplausos y vítores para la autora por este fin de capítulo tan genial.

2. *Tomatazos y silbidos para la traductora… por dejarlo justo ahí.

Elijan la que les parezca más adecuada...

* * *

Les pido **mil disculpas** por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta traducción. Lo lamento mucho. Ya les he dicho mis razones y créanme que no hay nadie que lo lamente más que yo. Es un pecado que mi vieja PC rompiera tan cruelmente mi corazón TT

Pero como ya ven, volví. Les estoy escribiendo esto desde una hermosa laptop HP Pavilion dv4 con lector de huellas digitales a la que llamé Renata y que funciona de mil maravillas. Y no, no me canso de fanfarronearla :P

Bueno, se me fue la mano con los comentarios. Solo quería decirles que estoy feliz de volver, feliz de los reviews con ánimos, y los comentarios del tipo pésame que he recibido después del fallecimiento de María Teresa (mi antigua PC), y del apoyo que todas ustedes me han dado en este tiempo de ausencia. ¡Gracias a todas! Son unas divinas. Cuando yo esperaba amenazas y Antrax a mi correo, solo recibí cariño y buenas vibras... Aish, me emocionaron mucho esta vez. Ya me pongo sentimental, será mejor que me vaya...

Por cierto! Tengo que agregar un comentario de último minuto.  
El último review que recibí en el capítulo 11 fue unos pocos minutos antes de esta publicación y me hizo mucha, muchísima gracia!

**Pautt** (o Annita, como firmaste al final): me hubiera encantado poder responder al comentario directamente, pero no figuraba tu dirección... así que por aquí mismo te agradezco por arrancarme una carcajada y estar tan predispuesta a enviarme una de tus PCs! Ya tengo una nueva y puedo seguir traduciendo, pero si quieres te dejo mi correo... gustosa de la vida recibo otra!!!! Jajajaja :D Un abrazote para ti!

Ahora sí me voy. Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^

* * *


	13. Perfume de fresia en la lluvia

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_

Siempre recordándoles que **Sowelu **se lleva la mitad del crédito con su excelente beteo. ¡Qué sería de mi forma de hablar sin ella! :D

* * *

13. Perfume de fresia en la lluvia

**Edward POV**

Me incliné sobre el asiento, acercando mi rostro hacia el de Bella. Su respiración se aceleró y pude oír claramente los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Le sonreí, estirando el brazo y rozándole el cuello tan suavemente como el aleteo de una mariposa al alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad para ponérselo.

Bella dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se sonrojó antes de arrebatarme el cinturón de la mano y abrochárselo. "Gracias," murmuró, girándose para mirar por la ventana. Por el reflejo podía ver cómo sus mejillas continuaban poniéndose más y más rojas.

"No hay de qué. No me gustaría que salieras volando por el parabrisas si chocamos," bromeé con un falso tono serio. Bella se giró hacia mí y pude ver directamente su rostro sonriente.

"¿De verdad eres tan mal conductor?" Preguntó con una media sonrisa. Cerré las puertas, encendí el motor y arranqué antes de contestar.

"Por supuesto que no, Bella," respondí finalmente. "Puedes confiar en mí. Es en las otras personas en quienes no debes confiar." Bella se inclinó un poco hacia mí para mirar el velocímetro y rodó los ojos.

"Seh, porque manejar a treinta kilómetros por hora por encima del límite permitido de velocidad no es para nada peligroso, ni siquiera cuando está lloviendo." Su sarcasmo me hizo reír.

"Bella, confía en mí, no vamos a chocar."

"¿Acaso yo dije que no confiaba en ti?" Me giré para observarla y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Su mirada quedó prendada en la mía por unos segundos antes de desviarla otra vez hacia la ventana, con las mejillas de un rojo intenso.

"¿Confías en mí, Bella?" Susurré casi de forma inaudible. La miré por el rabillo del ojo cuando asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí…. Confío en ti," contestó en el mismo tono, todavía viendo por la ventana. Di una mirada rápida a la carretera y luego me giré otra vez hacia ella.

"Bella… ¿estás enojada conmigo por no haberte llamado esta semana?" Pregunté. Había estado aguantando eso por un rato, y entonces ya no pude detener las palabras.

Bella movió la cabeza hacia mí con brusquedad y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. "¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?" Demandó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Estás muy callada. Pensé que quizás… ¿no estás enojada?" Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Edward, tu teléfono se rompió. Eso significa que perdiste mi número…. ¿Correcto?" Asentí. "Y dudo que lo hayas memorizado…"

"931-6201," interrumpí. Bella pestañeó varias veces y luego volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

"Sí, ese es…" Dijo en voz baja. "¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?"

"Tengo memoria fotográfica," respondí, encogiéndome de hombros otra vez. Esperaba que Bella no creyera que era algún tipo de rarito que había estado horas leyendo y releyendo su número para memorizarlo. Es que era un número fácil de recordar para mí. Si podía recordar el 931 del principio y el 1 del final, hubiera sido imposible que olvidara el resto. Nunca podría olvidar el 620. Eso sería raro teniendo en cuenta que era la fecha de mi cumpleaños, veinte de junio: 6-20.

"Wow," sonrió ella. "Eso es genial." Me encogí en respuesta.

"Y bueno… ¿qué has hecho durante esta última semana?" Pregunté, ardiendo de curiosidad.

"No mucho. Mi vida no es muy interesante, nunca pasa nada digno de mención," replicó, encendiendo la radio. La música inundó el auto en seguida. Bella le bajó el volumen a un nivel adecuado para seguir conversando y luego se dejó caer cómodamente en el asiento. Parecía más relajada con la música encendida.

"¿Qué es eso?" Inquirí señalando la bolsa que llevaba en el regazo. Ella la abrió y sacó de dentro algo envuelto en varias capas de periódicos.

"Si te lo digo, tienes que prometer que guardarás el secreto," advirtió. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Bella, puedes confiar en mí." Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de comenzar a quitar el papel de periódico.

"Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Rosalie. Es una especie de broma." Sonreí, sabiendo que la chica a la que Bella se refería era la misma Rosalie que Emmett había conocido en el centro comercial una semana atrás.

"¿Una broma?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Bella quitó los últimos envoltorios y me mostró una fuente en miniatura. Era idéntica a la fuente del centro comercial. En seguida me di cuenta a qué se refería con 'broma'.

"Bueno," comenzó ella, preparándose para contestar mi pregunta. "Hace una semana mi amiga Rosalie me contó que había conocido al 'chico más increíble que ha caminado jamás sobre la faz de la tierra'". Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar la sonrisa. A Emmett le va a _encantar_ escuchar eso, pensé.

"Continúa," le urgí cuando se calló. Me estaba mirando con una ceja alzada. Había estado leyendo mi rostro, y fue bueno haber ocultado la pequeña sonrisa. Quería saber qué era lo que ella estaba planeando.

Bella asintió levemente. "Aparentemente, este chico que conoció Rose estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella…" Seh, suena como a Emmett, pensé. "Bueno, el chico en cuestión, Em…mett, creo que así se llamaba, se acercó demasiado, logrando que ella diera un paso atrás y se cayera en la fuente, arreglándoselas de alguna manera para meter a Emmett con ella."

"Así que le compraste la fuente para recordarle lo que pasó a modo de broma," asumí.

Bella asintió. "Sí, algo así." Miré la fuente y luego a Bella a la cara. Era una idea brillante; claramente la cabeza de Bella funcionaba de manera muy diferente a la de la mayoría de las otras chicas.

"Es una idea excelente," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Gracias," susurró ella, con las mejillas teñidas de una tenue sombra rosada. Me fascinaba descubrir de cuántos tonos diferentes se podía ruborizar Bella. Cada vez que lo hacía destacaban sus hermosas mejillas y su rostro entero se llenaba de vida. La hacía verse preciosa. Ella _es_ preciosa.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en un confortable silencio. Me hacía sentir bien el mero hecho de escucharla respirar. Cada pocos instantes le echaba una mirada, ella seguía viendo el paisaje lluvioso a través de la ventana; aunque varias veces pude advertir que también me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Cada vez que eso sucedía, se cernía sobre mí un sentimiento de tibieza y tranquilidad que me envolvía como la manta de un bebé recién nacido.

Estacioné frente a la casa de Bella y apagué el motor. Recogí el paraguas del asiento trasero del coche y salí apresuradamente hacia la lluvia para correr a la puerta del acompañante. Cuando la abrí le ofrecí mi mano a Bella. Ella la tomó con un gesto dubitativo.

"¿Edward?" Llamó, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados a través de la lluvia.

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"¿Puedo mostrarte algo?" Sus ojos marrones se habían llenado de entusiasmo cuando me hizo la pregunta. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Bella ahora era deslumbrante, sus dientes eran tan blancos que casi me encandilaban. "¡Genial! Espera un momento aquí mientras guardo el regalo de Rosalie en mi cuarto. ¡En seguida regreso!"

Antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, se alejó del abrigo del paraguas y se apresuró a meterse bajo el techo del edificio, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad y desapareciendo de mi vista poco después.

Cinco minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer con un impermeable y el cabello atado en una coleta. Corrió bajo la lluvia hasta donde yo estaba, acurrucándose contra mí bajo el paraguas mientras yo lo sostenía sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Ven, sígueme," dijo, tomando mi mano y jalándome lejos del edificio. La seguí voluntariamente, asegurándome de mantener el paraguas siempre sobre su cabeza.

Me condujo por el costado de una de las parcelas del edificio de apartamentos hacia una larga arboleda. Nos detuvimos en el borde del boulevard y Bella se giró hacia mí. "Cierra los ojos," me dijo.

"¿Qué es, algo así como una fiesta sorpresa?" Pregunté entre risas. Bella se rió conmigo, y el sonido de su risa se mezcló perfectamente con la mía.

"Ya verás," replicó. "Ahora cierra los ojos." Hice lo que me pidió. Ella pasó un dedo por encima de mis párpados y luego me guió hacia delante, siempre tomándome de la mano. A pesar de que no podía ver hacia dónde estábamos yendo traté de mantener el paraguas sobre Bella. No quería que se enfermase.

Bella me guió por lo que asumí que sería la enorme arboleda. A ciegas, el corto trecho me pareció que duraba horas. Finalmente, ella se detuvo. Al principio no dijo nada, pero luego agudicé el oído y pude escuchar su respiración justo a mi lado, por lo que supe que seguía ahí.

"¿Puedo abrir los ojos?" Pregunté.

"Sí."

Abrí los ojos y me vi rodeado de una docena de árboles de cereza, todos florecidos. Estaban dispersos alrededor de nosotros, las ramas bajas completamente cubiertas de flores. El agua de la lluvia resbalaba por cada uno de los rosados pétalos y se acumulaba debajo de los árboles, ablandando la tierra. Me giré hacia Bella.

"Es hermoso Bella…. ¿Por qué me muestras esto?"

"Sólo quería que lo vieras… y además la lluvia hace más fuerte el aroma de los cerezos." Inspiré despacio, disfrutando de la esencia que me rodeaba.

El olor de los cerezos me llenó y relajó por completo. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, pero no me afectaba en absoluto. Una ráfaga de viento nos azotó, causando que el cabello de Bella se arremolinara un poco, cayéndole sobre la cara.

La miré con una sonrisa y me quedé sin aliento cuando una nueva esencia me golpeó. Era aún más dulce que los cerezos. Este nuevo aroma era… indescriptible.

"Gracias por mostrarme esto," le dije, y ella sonrió.

"No hay de qué." Di un paso hacia ella y tomé su mano. Estaba tibia aún a pesar del aire helado. La acerqué a mí de un tirón y la abracé.

Al principio ella se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se relajó y me abrazó de vuelta. "¿Y eso por qué fue?" Preguntó cuando la alejé para mirarla a la cara. No pude evitar sonreír.

"Sólo quería agradecerte por esto, por todo." Bella me sonrió también. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, no podía apartar la vista de sus labios. Se veían tan delicados, tan tibios. Tan suaves… me encontré deseándolos.

Había comenzado a inclinarme hacia ella para besarla cuando el maravilloso aroma me golpeó otra vez. Respiré ávidamente; algo dentro de mí me decía que ya había sentido ese perfume antes.

El viento sopló fuertemente otra vez y el largo cabello de Bella se arremolinó sobre su rostro y también sobre el mío. El extraordinario aroma me golpeó diez veces más fuerte esta vez. Y entonces lo comprendí. Era su aroma. Ella olía como a… fresia.

Bella comenzó a quitarse el cabello de la cara con rudeza, pero el viento era muy fuerte y sus intentos fueron en vano. La ayudé gentilmente a apartarlo y ella me sonrió agradecida.

"Gracias," dijo simplemente.

"No hay de qué." Bella me sonrió y en ese momento decidí intentar besarla otra vez. Sabía que no la conocía demasiado, pero había algo en ella que había logrado conquistarme en muy poco tiempo.

Comencé a inclinarme hacia ella otra vez cuando resonó un enorme trueno y el cielo comenzó a liberar todo lo que tenía sobre nosotros. Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte que apenas podía ver a Bella, aún a pesar de que estábamos a un pie de distancia.

"¡Vamos!" grité por encima del estruendo. Tomé su mano y ambos corrimos de vuelta hacia su apartamento. Me sentí un poco mosqueado porque la tormenta no me hubiera dejado besar a Bella, pero no iba a dejar que una pequeña lluvia echara a perder mi buen humor. ¿Cómo podría echarse a perder si Bella aún estaba conmigo?

* * *

**Perdón!! I'm sorry!! Scusami!! Pardonnez-moi!! Lo siento!!**

Ok ya se me terminaron los idiomas, pero si supiera escribirlo en esperanto también lo usaría para disculparme. Aunque no tenga perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto si, para colmo, iba a traer un capítulo tan breve. Pero creo que vale la pena la brevedad del capítulo. Honestamente, es uno de mis favoritos :)

Oh. My. God. **221 reviews**!! Me dejaron sin palabras. Estoy tan contenta que podría ponerme a saltar al grito de "soy una tortuga ninja y voy a conquistar Júpiter!!!" No estoy loca. Sólo feliz :D

Me han hecho el día preciosuras. Todas ustedes son las mejores lectoras del mundo. Sólo por eso les doy un adelanto del próximo capítulo... Un capítulo que de hecho ya está traducido y editado y van a tener pronto a pesar de que estoy hasta la coronilla de exámenes. ¿Qué mas da? Ustedes se lo merecen.

¡Pero si me dejan sus reviews mis oscuros días de estudio se van a llenar de su luz, adoradas lectoras! Aquí está el adelanto... (el capítulo se llama "**¿Es una cita?**"):

_"¿Y qué opinas del amor a primera vista?" Preguntó en un susurro. "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Bella?" _

_Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la superficie de la mesa, y pude sentir cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a arder por el torrente sanguíneo acumulándose ahí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco dentro de mi pecho al oír sus palabras. Era una reacción ridícula; no podría explicar por qué reaccioné así…. Pero cuando miré a Edward directamente a la cara, lo comprendí._

_ Su hermoso rostro estaba cruzado por una sonrisa gentil, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar bajo la tenue luz del comedor, y su pálido rostro perfecto parecía resplandecer..._

_

* * *

_Una cosa más: para quienes no lo hayan notado, hace poco subí un oneshot que se llama **Art Model**, una traducción de **dollegirl**. Me encantará saber que opinan al respecto.

Que tengan un hermoso, brillante y soleado fin de semana! :D

* * *


	14. ¿Es una cita?

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_

Mi beta salió de viaje. Así que a la cuenta de tres, todas le deseamos un buen viaje. 1, 2, 3... ¡Buen viaje, **Sowelu**! ¡Te queremos! ^^

* * *

14. ¿Es una cita?

**Bella POV**

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza mi rostro mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el edificio. La mano de Edward continuaba aferrando firmemente la mía mientras corríamos, y por primera vez en mi vida no sentía miedo de tropezar. Algo dentro de mí me decía que Edward no me permitiría caer.

Él todavía estaba intentando mantener el paraguas sobre mi cabeza. Era un gesto muy dulce de su parte, sin importar que no tuviera éxito.

Una vez que estuvimos bajo techo pudimos dejar de correr y caminar a un ritmo más tranquilo. Edward no dejó de sostenerme la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi apartamento. Una vez allí me agaché para recoger la llave de debajo del tapete. No había traído mi bolso de vuelta cuando entré a dejar el regalo de Rosalie en mi habitación.

"¿Debajo del tapete?" preguntó Edward en tono divertido. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro sonriéndome con una ceja alzada.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿No es un poco… obvio?" Sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos, eso sólo lo hacía más hermoso. Rodé los ojos y abrí la cerradura. Al abrirla dejé la llave donde estaba y le hice un gesto a Edward para que entrara. Obedeció sin decir nada.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y tomé un breve respiro antes de darme la vuelta. Edward no me estaba mirando, su atención estaba puesta en el apartamento. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo: estábamos en _mi casa_. ¿Qué si yo había dejado algo embarazoso tirado por ahí?

Mis ojos escanearon rápidamente todo el lugar, y suspiré aliviada al darme cuenta de que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Esperé pacientemente a que Edward se diera la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, sobre su boca se dibujó la más perfecta de las sonrisas que yo había visto en mi vida. Mi corazón dio un brinco dentro de mi pecho. Desvié la vista de él sintiendo cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

"Lindo lugar," comentó.

"Gracias," respondí, todavía sin mirarlo directamente. Sólo pasó un segundo antes de que sintiera la mano de Edward bajo mi barbilla, sus ojos buscando encontrarse con los míos. Me sorprendió su toque, no lo había oído acercarse. Pero mi cuerpo se relajó completamente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"Estás mojada," señaló tomando un mechón de mi cabello y apretándolo ligeramente. El agua resbaló por entre sus dedos y cayó al piso sobre la alfombra.

"Tú estás peor," me reí. Dejé que mi rostro vagara por su pecho. Su camiseta blanca y húmeda se le pegaba al torso, acentuando los músculos de su cuerpo perfecto. Sacudí la cabeza mentalmente y volví a enfocarme en los ojos de Edward. Tomé su mano y lo arrastré por el corredor.

"Ven," fue todo lo que dije.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó confundido. No le respondí. "Bella…."

"Ya verás," le interrumpí. Lo llevé hasta mi habitación y lo dejé ahí solo para dirigirme al cuarto de baño. Rápidamente cambié las toallas viejas por unas sin usar y luego volví al cuarto.

"Ve a tomar una ducha," le dije, señalándole el baño. "Cuando entres, pásame tu ropa y yo la secaré." Edward alzó una ceja.

"Bella, no me va a tomar cuarenta minutos tomar una ducha; y sinceramente dudo que tú tengas ropa que a mí me quepa…"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Estás equivocado." Edward me observó dubitativo. Rodé los ojos, acercándome a mi vestidor y abriéndolo para sacar una enorme camiseta de hombre y un par de shorts de pijama de franela.

Le tendí las dos cosas a Edward. "La camiseta seguramente es demasiado grande, pero no creo que sea un problema. Y los shorts del pijama son elásticos, así que supongo que también estarán bien."

"¿Por qué tienes una camiseta de hombre, Bella?" Preguntó Edward mirando el talle de la etiqueta.

Me encogí de hombros. "Es una de las viejas camisetas de mi padre. Son cómodas para dormir… Y también para cuando estoy enferma y no puedo salir de casa."

Edward asintió lentamente. "Bueno, supongo que entonces yo voy primero, aunque creo que lo correcto sería que tú te ducharas primero." Me dio una mirada significativa, pero yo no respondí. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a decir nada, suspiró con resignación. "El agua caliente se sentirá bien. Esa tormenta me dejó congelado." Asentí de acuerdo con eso.

Edward tomó las ropas, sus manos rozaron ligeramente las mías, y luego se metió en el baño. Unos minutos después me tendió sus ropas húmedas por la puerta entreabierta.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, los dos estábamos duchados y vestidos de nuevo con ropa seca. Edward se había vuelto a poner su propia ropa, todo se había secado poco después de que yo terminara de ducharme. Los dos nos sentamos en la sala, en silencio y sin saber qué decir; pero no era un silencio incómodo, no al menos para mí.

Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá escuchando la lluvia golpeteando con fuerza contra la ventana. Ocasionalmente Edward acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de mi oreja, causando que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente y mis mejillas se incendiaran al rojo vivo.

"¿Te gustaría tomar un café?" Pregunté de repente, poniéndome de pie de un salto para meterme en la cocina.

Edward también se levantó. "Un café estaría bien. Gracias." Le sonreí, encantada con que fuera tan caballero y hablara de esa manera tan formal.

Caminé despacio hacia la cocina y Edward me siguió en silencio. Se apoyó casualmente en la barra de la cocina y se me quedó mirando mientras yo preparaba la cafetera. Traté de no mirarlo mucho por miedo a distraerme, pero fallé estrepitosamente. La manera en que se había apoyado contra el mostrador de la cocina había hecho que su camisa se estirara sobre su torso, remarcando sus perfectos músculos.

"¿Clásico o descafeinado?"Inquirí, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

"El que tú prefieras," respondió despreocupadamente.

"Edward, tú eres mi invitado," señalé. "No importa lo que yo prefiera, tú elige." Él esbozó su sonrisa torcida y sacudió la cabeza.

"De verdad me da lo mismo," contestó. "Los dos me gustan." Entonces preferí morderme la lengua para no replicar y elegirlo yo misma.

Saqué el recipiente del café descafeinado de Alice –porque Dios sabe que ella no necesita cafeína en su cuerpo- y me dispuse a preparar el café para ambos. Cuando estuvo listo separé una taza para mí y una para Edward.

"¿Quieres crema?" Pregunté. Edward asintió y sonrió.

Dejé la taza frente a él y me dirigí hacia la mesa del comedor. Edward me siguió y se sentó frente a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio al principio, disfrutando de la calidez de nuestros cafés en aquel día tan frío. Yo sostuve la taza entre las dos manos para calentarlas.

"¿Cuál es tu película favorita?" Edward rompió el silencio de pronto. Lo miré con curiosidad, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Es un empate entre Romeo y Julieta y Mouline Rouge," respondí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Arqueó las cejas. "¿Y por qué?"

Bajé la mirada hacia la taza, repentinamente avergonzada. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa para alzarme la cabeza gentilmente, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara. Me sonrió cálidamente, su gesto fue suave y confortable.

"Dime," pidió en un susurro tan bajo que apenas alcancé a oír.

Sacudí la cabeza despacio. "Te vas a reír." Estaba segura de eso.

"No me reiré," protestó. Fruncí el entrecejo. "Lo prometo," agregó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué prometes?"

"Que no me reiré," no lo estaba viendo a la cara, pero su rostro escondía una sonrisa. Cuando levanté la mirada fui sorprendida por la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto jamás. Me olvidé cómo formular una palabra. "¿Bella?" Su mano rozó la mía suavemente sacándome de mi trance. Sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí.

"Lo siento," me disculpé; y él me hizo un gesto para que continuara. Tomé un profundo respiro antes de responder a su pregunta. "Admiro la relación que tienen Romeo y Julieta, y también la de Christian y Satine."

Edward no se rió. "¿Qué quieres decir con que la 'admiras'?" Inquirió, confundido.

"Las dos relaciones son muy… reales," empecé. "Ninguno de ellos tiene esa relación perfecta que lees en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas de Disney. Para mí, esas son los vínculos más parecidos a los de hoy en día. Nadie tiene una relación de pareja perfecta, y estas dos parejas en particular… bueno, ellos tampoco son perfectos. Pero hacen lo mejor que pueden."

Otra vez, Edward no se rió. "¿Y por qué pensaste que iba a reírme de eso?" Se preguntó en voz alta, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando conmigo. Aún así respondí.

"Bueno…, te dije que admiraba las relaciones de Romeo y Julieta y de Christian y Satine; y ninguna de esas dos historias de amor termina bien." Entonces sí sonrió.

"Prometiste que no te ibas a reír," le regañé.

"Prometí que no me reiría de la razón por la que te gustan esas dos películas. Pero no te prometí que no me reiría de la razón por la que tú creíste que yo me reiría." Lo pensé por un momento y finalmente asentí.

"Bueno, tienes mi permiso de reírte." Él arqueó una ceja y yo sólo sonreí.

"Bella, ¿crees en el amor verdadero?" Preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé, sorprendida.

"¿Crees en el amor verdadero?" Repitió despacio, pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra. Miré mi taza de café, viendo mi imagen reflejada en el líquido oscuro, y luego volví a alzar la cabeza.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por la forma en que me explicaste las relaciones que tienen Romeo y Julieta y Christian y Satine. Dijiste que ellos tenían relaciones muy reales, no como en los cuentos de hadas. Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿crees en el amor verdadero?"

"Um," hice una pausa, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de expresar lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Creo que hay alguien ahí afuera para todos. Que cada uno tiene una persona con la que está destinada a estar, aunque no siempre se encuentran."

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta," comentó. Mierda. Es muy observador.

"Oh. Um, bueno, supongo que sí, sí creo en el amor verdadero." Murmuré la última parte, y no estuve segura de que él alcanzara a oírla, pero cuando levanté la mirada otra vez él me estaba regalando su preciosa sonrisa.

"¿Y qué opinas del amor a primera vista?" Preguntó en un susurro. "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Bella?"

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la superficie de la mesa, y pude sentir cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a arder por el torrente sanguíneo acumulándose ahí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco dentro de mi pecho al oír sus palabras. Era una reacción ridícula; no podría explicar por qué reaccioné así…. Pero cuando miré a Edward directamente a la cara, lo comprendí.

Su hermoso rostro estaba cruzado por una sonrisa gentil, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar bajo la tenue luz del comedor, y su pálido rostro perfecto parecía resplandecer.

"Te lo haré saber cuando lo sepa," respondí finalmente. La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó y pareció que iba a inclinarse hacia mí, provocando que mi corazón latiera con furia otra vez.

"¡Date prisa Rose, se me van a caer los brazos!" Escuché claramente la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Un instante después oí el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose.

Alice entró caminando graciosamente por la puerta abierta con los brazos repletos de bolsas de compra. Rosalie venía detrás con tantas bolsas como ella. Las dos arrojaron sus compras sobre el sofá sin siquiera notar que Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor.

"¡Voy a arrojar a la basura todo lo que contenga cafeína en este edificio!" Declaró Rosalie con una mirada furibunda a Alice. "Te prohíbo volver a consumir algo con cafeína."

"Pero, Rose…," se quejó ella corriendo hacia la cocina, pero deteniéndose a medio camino cuando divisó a Edward sentado conmigo a la mesa. "Mr…, uh, Edward, ¿cierto?" Supe que estuvo a punto de llamarlo 'Mr. Sexy', pero para mi gran alivio se corrigió justo a tiempo.

Edward le sonrió. "Sip, ese soy yo," replicó tranquilamente. Alice dio unos saltitos emocionados.

"¡Es genial conocerte por fin!" Chilló. "Bella ha hablado mucho de…" Las palabras de Alice se perdieron cuando Rosalie le puso una mano en la boca para acallarla.

"Lo siento mucho… perdona a Alice, se ha excedido un poquito con su dosis de cafeína hoy. Generalmente se pone como loca…"

Edward rió entre dientes. "No hay problema."

"Por cierto, soy Rosalie," se presentó. "Y esta es Alice."

"Gusto en conocerlas," asintió Edward educadamente. "Mi nombre es Edward."

"¡Ouch!" Gritó Rosalie de pronto. "¡La endemoniada duende me mordió!" Exclamó, quitando la mano de la boca de Alice.

Edward paseaba la mirada entre una y otra con una expresión divertida mientras yo escondía la cabeza entre mis manos sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

"Um, chicas, ¿no tienen que… eh, guardar sus cosas?" Pregunté antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada más. Alice me frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada a las bolsas sobre el sofá. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y tomó la mano de Rose para llevarla hasta el sofá. Entre las dos recogieron todas las bolsas que pudieron cargar y salieron por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

"Perdón por eso," me apresuré a decir cuando se fueron, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparme por el comportamiento de mis amigas. "Alice puede ser un poquito… hiperactiva, algunas veces. Pero es una gran amiga… cuando no me está arrastrando al centro comercial." Agregué la última parte en un murmullo, pero Edward lo oyó y esbozó su sonrisa torcida.

"Tus amigas parecen… interesantes," se rió.

"Oh, son geniales. Créeme, nadie querría meterse con Rose. Y Alice es la chica más festiva de la la número uno en el planeamiento de las fiestas, especialmente las de último minuto." Mis pensamientos discurrieron hacia la fiesta de disfraces que Alice estaba organizando para el cumpleaños de Rose. Me encontré pensando en los vestidos y las máscaras, el baile, las luces….

"Parecen ser grandes amigas," la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta de mi ensoñación.

"Lo son, y yo soy muy afortunada de tenerlas." Él asintió.

"Los amigos son muy importantes." Y esta vez fui yo quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellos definitivamente hacen la vida más interesante," me reí, haciendo un rápido repaso por las locuras que habíamos cometido Alice, Rosalie y yo.

"Bella, ¿te gusta el béisbol?"

El repentino cambio de tema de Edward me tomó por sorpresa. "Um… sí, me gusta. Aunque rara vez me siento a ver un partido de béisbol en la tele." Edward frunció el ceño.

"¿Te gusta más verlo directo en el estadio?" Preguntó.

"Es mucho mejor en directo," asentí. La sonrisa que esbozó Edward era definitivamente deslumbrante, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. "¿A qué viene la pregunta?"

"Bueno… mis amigos y yo vamos a ir al juego de apertura del torneo de béisbol mañana, y tenemos una entrada de sobra…." Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por la anticipación a sus siguientes palabras. Sus ojos ardieron mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. "…Y me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir con nosotros," concluyó.

Abrí la boca para contestar. "¡Bella!" Alice entró bailoteando al comedor. "Necesito tu ayuda con algo, Bella, ¿podrías venir un momento?" Miré a mi amiga con incredulidad. ¿Tenía que ser tan inoportuna…?

"¿Por qué no puede ayudar Rose?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener a raya mi indignación por su interrupción.

"Necesito tu ayuda _y_ la de Rose," aclaró ella. La miré con confusión. "En serio, Bella." Sacudí la cabeza y miré a Edward.

"Lo siento. En seguida regreso."

"No hay problema," respondió. Su sonrisa había decaído un poco, pero aún así resultaba deslumbrante.

Me puse de pie a regañadientes y seguí a Alice hasta su habitación. Rose estaba sentada en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Para qué me necesitan, chicas?" Pregunté con recelo.

Alice me sonrió. "Bella, ¿qué le vas a responder a Mr. Sexy?" Espetó, volviendo a utilizar el sobrenombre que le había puesto a Edward.

Suspiré. "Estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad no me necesitan aquí…" Comenté con una mirada acusadora para ambas.

"Duh," la sonrisa de Rose se hizo más prominente aún.

"¿Y bien?" Insistió Alice, comenzando a dar saltitos de emoción esperando a que yo contestara su pregunta. Suspiré derrotada, era imposible eludir esa pregunta. Me lo harían decir de cualquier manera.

"Supongo que voy a aceptar," confesé.

"¿Supones?" Se burló Rose. "Bella, tú definitivamente _quieres ir_ a ese juego." Sonreí y asentí en silencio.

Alice me abrazó. "Bella, ¡esta va a ser tu primera cita de verdad!" Chilló.

"Shh Alice, cálmate," la chisté. "Y eso no es cierto. He tenido otras citas." Ella me miró con ironía.

"Bella, ¿en cuántas citas a las que _realmente_ querías ir has estado?" Inquirió, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Ninguna," murmuré. "Pero ésta tampoco es una cita," agregué.

"Bella, Edward acaba de pedirte que fuera al juego de béisbol con él. ¿Por qué crees que eso no cuenta como cita?" Exclamó Rose.

Suspiré. "Porque sus amigos también van a estar ahí. Así que… no es una cita." Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero el rostro de Alice se iluminó completamente.

"¡Bella! ¿Comprendes lo que acabas de decir?" Chilló otra vez, dando saltitos emocionados y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

"Que ir al juego de béisbol con Edward no será una cita porque sus amigos van a estar ahí también…" repetí, sin comprender por qué Alice brincaba por eso.

Ella me miró fijamente, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo importantísimo. Suspiró cuando continué mirándola con confusión. "Bella, _sus amigos_ van a estar allí," enfatizó.

"Sí, ¿y qué?"

Suspiró con frustración. "¡Eso significa que él quiere que conozcas a sus amigos! ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es eso?" Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Alice, Edward y yo no nos conocemos hace tanto. Esto no es como lo estás haciendo parecer…"

"Bella, es mejor de lo que tú lo ves," Rosalie me puso una mano en el hombro y me volteó para que quedara enfrentada al espejo de la habitación. "Mírate," señaló mi reflejo. "Mira la sonrisa que tienes pegada a la cara, creo que nunca antes te había visto sonreír así." Alzó la mano y rozó ligeramente mi mejilla. "Y mira lo que es ese adorable sonrojo…."

"Siempre me sonrojo," interrumpí.

"No de esta forma," replicó. "Sólo mira el color de tu piel…. Bella, estás radiante." Di un rápido paso hacia atrás y las miré a ambas fijamente.

"No sé qué es lo que están tratando de hacer ustedes dos, pero por favor, deténganlo."

"¿A qué te refieres, Bella?" Preguntó Alice inocentemente.

"Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Si voy al juego con Edward mañana, no será una cita. Así que pueden desterrar esa idea de sus cabezas ahora mismo." Alice y Rosalie abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para discutir, pero las corté con un gesto. "Ahora, si me disculpan, estoy malgastando mi tiempo aquí; y aún no le he dicho que sí a Edward."

Giré sobre mis talones y salí rápidamente de la habitación sin mirar por sobre mi hombro. Podría jurar que antes de salir escuché la voz de Alice diciendo "Está en negación."

"Lo siento," me disculpé con Edward en cuanto entré en el comedor. "Mis amigas son las más inoportunas del mundo." Él me sonrió y me señaló el asiento donde antes estaba sentada.

"¿Resolvieron el problema?" Preguntó en tono divertido. Me pregunté si acaso no habría escuchado algo de la conversación que acababa de tener con mis amigas.

"Um… sip," mentí. "Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?" Pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"¿Te gustaría ir al juego de béisbol conmigo mañana?" Volvió a preguntar, mirándome por entre sus pestañas y haciendo que mi corazón bombeara más fuerte que nunca y el aire se atascara en mi garganta.

"Um… sí, claro que me gustará ir," dije, sonando sorprendentemente coherente. El rostro de Edward se iluminó y estiró la mano sobre la mesa para tomar gentilmente la mía. Su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano suavemente, y ese sencillo gesto podía hacer que mi corazón latiera aún con más fuerza.

"Gracias," susurró. Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían estar viendo el interior de mi alma.

Pude sentir el sonrojo acumulándose en mis mejillas. Bajé la vista hacia nuestras manos unidas, y luego volví a mirarlo a los ojos; y estaba a punto de responderle cuando su móvil sonó.

Soltó mi mano con un suspiro frustrado. "Un segundo." Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su nuevo teléfono para atender la llamada. "¿Qué quieres, Emmett?" Fue su saludo. "¿En serio?" Preguntó con incredulidad. "¡Es un genio!" Fruncí el ceño, confundida, pero él me hizo un gesto con la mano. Esperé pacientemente a que terminara la conversación telefónica. "Sí. Eso es fantástico, sí, perfecto. Volveré pronto a casa y discutiremos eso." Edward escuchó la respuesta de la otra persona en silencio y agregó "Sí, exacto. Hablamos luego, Emmett."

Cerró el teléfono y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Y eso qué fue?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Te enterarás mañana," respondió con esa gloriosa sonrisa suya. "Es una sorpresa." Sonreí y asentí. Generalmente odio que la gente me haga una sorpresa, pero por alguna razón me sentí muy curiosa y entusiasmada por _ésta_ sorpresa.

"No puedo esperar," repliqué.

Edward echó una mirada al reloj de su móvil y suspiró. "Debo irme ya. Tengo que trabajar esta noche."

"Oh, así que… ¿recuperaste tu trabajo?"

Edward asintió sin emoción. "Desafortunadamente."

"Lo siento." Él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

"No lo sientas, no es tu culpa que yo tenga una jefa loca." No pude evitar reírme de la forma en que se refirió a Tina. Se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

"El juego es a las dos y media, y toma como tres horas cuarenta y cinco llegar a Seattle en coche… así que estaré aquí a eso de las nueve. ¿Está bien?"

Asentí. "Suena genial."

"¿Tienes una camiseta de los Mariners?" Preguntó, y yo sacudí la cabeza. "Pues yo tengo un jersey extra, lo traeré para ti."

"Gracias," sonreí, abriendo la puerta y quedándome de pie en el umbral junto a Edward. Él tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios. "Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Bella," susurró sin despegar los labios de mi piel.

"Gracias por rescatarme de nuevo," repliqué, casi sin aliento. El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió levemente por su silenciosa risa.

"Fue un placer," contestó, soltando por fin mi mano, que cayó a un lado de mi cuerpo con desgano. "Hasta mañana." Se inclinó y presionó sus labios suavemente contra mi mejilla, y luego se giró para irse sin decir una palabra más.

"Hasta mañana," repetí en un susurro, aún consciente de que ya no podía oírme. Alcé la mano de manera inconsciente y acaricié el lugar donde habían estado sus labios momentos antes. Sonreí para mí misma. _Mañana será un día magnífico_, pensé.

* * *

Si están pensando "**¿¿EN LA MEJILLA??**"... Bueno, yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo leí XD No me echen la culpa, díganselo a la autora. Ella es la que ideó esto, no yo.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? He estado aquí lo más pronto que pude, verdad que soy genial? :P ¡Sólo pasaron 10 días desde la última actualización!

He notado que los reviews descendieron desde la última vez... ¡no sean así conmigo! Voy a **lloraaaaaaaar**!!

Acabo de terminar de traducir el siguiente capítulo. Es un poco más largo que éste, y teniendo en cuenta que Gloria está de viaje, posiblemente se haga esperar un poco más. ¡No voy a estar molestándola en sus vacaciones! Dejémosla descansar un poco, se lo merece.

Como siempre, les agradezco mucho, pero mucho más que mucho, que continúen siguiendo esta historia. Gracias por los reviews, por el ánimo, por las alertas y los favoritos. Gracias a los que vienen leyendo desde que empecé esta traducción, y muchas gracias también a los que se han sumado en estos últimos capítulos. Y también gracias a los que vendrán. No me olvido de nadie, ¿cierto?

Oh, y estoy orgullosa de decir que esta vez he tenido tiempo de responder a todos y cada uno de sus reviews. La universidad es aplastante, toma mi tiempo y lo consume. Pero ahora estoy en un receso -breve, pero suficiente para recomponer energías... ¡espero!- y puedo tomarme el tiempo para dar una breve respuesta a sus comentarios. Me siento realizada =D

Pronto volveré con más noticias. He estado pensando en traducir algo más... o tal vez empezar a colgar un _longfic _que he estado escribiendo... hmmm.. no sé, no sé. Ya se verá en su momento.

¡Vale, ya me voy! ¡Hasta la próxima, señoritas... y **señor**! :D

* * *


	15. Locura en el béisbol

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_

**Sowelu** sigue de viaje, y aún así ha tenido tiempo -y ganas- de seguir soportándome. Agradezcan el doble por tener este capítulo listo tan pronto. ¡Tres hurras por ella!

* * *

15. Locura en el béisbol

**Edward POV**

"¡Emmett, Jasper, vámonos!" Grité hacia el pasillo. Mi voz retumbó en las paredes. Eché una mirada impaciente al reloj y empecé a golpear el suelo con el pie mientras esperaba a Emmett y a Jasper. Podía oírlos a ambos moviéndose en sus habitaciones, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras preparaban lo que fueran a necesitar para nuestro día en el estadio. Siempre dejando todo para el último minuto.

"Chicos, ya vámonos," exclamé con impaciencia. Cinco minutos después todavía estaban en sus habitaciones.

"Relájate, Edward. No vamos a llegar tarde para recoger a Bella," me tranquilizó Jasper al salir de su cuarto con su camiseta de los Mariners.

"En serio amigo, todavía tenemos cinco minutos antes de irnos," la voz de Emmett hizo eco en las paredes cuando me gritó desde su habitación. "¡Mientras tanto haz algo útil y prepara la nevera!"

Solté una bocanada de aire y me encaminé hacia el armario para recogerla.

"¿Para qué necesitamos la nevera?" Preguntó Jasper, recostado casualmente en la pared.

"Seattle está como a cuatro horas de aquí, así que tenemos que llevarnos algunas bebidas de casa para el camino. Y además porque el estómago de Emmett es un agujero negro, así que también llevaremos algo de comida." Jasper, que conocía a Emmett como a sí mismo, rió ante mi comentario.

"¡Escuché eso!" Gritó Emmett, abriendo la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte que casi la arranca de sus goznes. Cruzó el pasillo mirándome ceñudo. Yo me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta para llevar la nevera a la cocina. Emmett lo dejó pasar y entró en la cocina antes que yo para empezar a meter la comida.

"Emmett, primero hay que poner las bebidas y el hielo," lo regañé. Él arrugó la nariz y comenzó a quitar las cosas que había puesto en la nevera.

"Per-dón," murmuró, acentuando exageradamente ambas sílabas.

Entre los dos llenamos la nevera rápidamente con las cosas que comeríamos más tarde. Traté de incluir algunas cosas que pudieran gustarle a Bella, aunque de todos modos podíamos detenernos en una gasolinera o un autoservicio para comprarle algo si lo que había allí no le gustaba.

Nos montamos en el Jeep de Emmett y estábamos en la carretera diez minutos antes de las ocho. Por ese rato me senté en el asiento del copiloto, sólo para poder indicarle a Emmett por dónde ir hacia la casa de Bella.

Tanto él como Jasper parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea de recoger a Bella en su casa. No cabía ninguna duda de que estaban emocionados porque ahí vivían también Alice y Rosalie.

"Emmett, ¿tienes los boletos?" Pregunté por segunda vez, antes de que estuviéramos demasiado lejos de casa. Sus cejas se juntaron y su expresión cambió. Todo su rostro se tornó rojo, y lo vi apretar los labios firmemente. "Emmett…"

"¡Pensé que Jasper los tenía!" Trató de defenderse.

Me giré hacia Jasper confiando en su inteligencia. Jasper revisó sus bolsillos en busca de los boletos. Los lados de su boca se fruncieron levemente tras un minuto, y me tuve que aferrar al asiento para no empezar a insultarlos a ambos.

"Lo siento Edward, pero le dijiste a Emmett que los guardara," el tono de Jasper estaba lleno de culpa. Cuando me giré otra vez estaba mirándose los pies, avergonzado.

"¡Muchas gracias, Jasper, ahora vamos a llegar tarde a casa de Bella!" Exclamé furioso. No podía creerlo. ¡Después de todos los problemas que tuvimos para conseguir esos boletos, Jasper se los olvida en casa!

Entonces oí una ligera risita. Me giré, mirando fijamente a Emmett. "¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Y por qué diablos todavía no diste la vuelta para volver, eh? ¡Idiota!"

"Hey, tranquilízate Eddie," contestó Emmett alzando una mano. "Apreciaría que no me llamaras idiota."

"Está bien," gruñí. "¿Prefieres que te llame imbécil?" Mi mano se aferró aún con más fuerza del brazo del asiento. Pude sentir cómo la sangre dejaba de fluir por mi mano hasta casi perder el sentido del tacto. La piel estirada de mis nudillos se había puesto de un blanco fantasmal.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Emmett, ofendido. Su pie apretó el acelerador y el jeep tomó velocidad en seguida, haciendo un chirrido y marcando el asfalto bajo nosotros.

"Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pregunté, haciendo un esfuerzo para no volver a gritar. Él me miró fugazmente antes de volver a clavar la vista en la carretera y una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios.

"Estoy yendo a casa de Bella para llevarla al juego," respondió sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

"Emmett, para poder ir a ver el juego, tenemos que tener los boletos. No nos van a dejar entrar si nos aparecemos por ahí y decimos 'Oh sí, compramos los boletos, pero los dejamos en casa.'" Él empezó a reírse y yo me le quedé mirando fijamente. Pude oír a Jasper reír entre dientes detrás de mí.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Espeté.

"Busca en… la guantera," respondió Emmett entre risas. Con una ceja alzada, me incliné y abrí la guantera del carro. Allí aparecieron los cuatro boletos sobre una monstruosa pila de papeles inservibles. Los tomé con las manos temblorosas.

El alivio se mezcló con la rabia, pero no estaba tan aliviado como para olvidar mi irritación. El enojo dominó mis emociones y tuve que dejarlo salir.

"Emmett," empecé, con la voz baja y amenazante. "Los boletos estuvieron en el carro todo este tiempo…." Emmett se estaba riendo tan histéricamente que tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

"Los puse en el jeep anoche para no olvidárnoslos hoy."

"¡¿Anoche?!" Gritó Jasper desde el asiento de atrás. Se incorporó, inclinándose hacia adelante y acercándose a nosotros dos. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'anoche'?"

Fruncí el ceño, confundido, mientras veía el rostro de Jasper, que generalmente tiene una expresión calma y tranquila, distorsionarse de ira e incredulidad.

"Los puse en el jeep anoche para no olvidárnoslos hoy," repitió Emmett despacio. Su tono parecía querer dar a entender que aquello era lo más obvio del mundo.

El entendimiento me golpeó con una fuerza alarmante. Levanté la mano y me golpeé la frente tan fuerte que el sonido retumbó en el coche. Ahora comprendía la expresión de Jasper. Aquello sólo fue una leña más al fuego. Mi rostro se puso rojo de pura rabia.

"Emmett," empezó Jasper, hablando despacio para mantener el tono tranquilo. "Tienes mucha suerte de que los boletos estuvieran aún ahí cuando Edward abrió la guantera…" Y luego se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro incapaz de hablar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Cuestionó Emmett.

"Lo que quiere decir es que él te habría asesinado con sus propias manos si no hubieran estado ahí," aclaré, forzándome a mantener la voz calmada.

"Exacto," continuó Jasper. "¿Sabes el esfuerzo que me tomó conseguir esos boletos?" Sus ojos penetraron los de Emmett a través del espejo retrovisor con furia, haciéndolo encogerse levemente.

"¿Mucho?" Tanteó Emmett.

Jasper resopló. "¡El descubrimiento del año!" Yo asentí en silencio y me quedé mirando por el parabrisas.

"No entiendo por qué están tan enojados," dijo Emmett a la defensiva, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo en el volante mientras esperaba a que alguno de nosotros respondiera. Su mirada se paseaba entre la carretera, Jasper y yo; una y otra vez.

"¿En serio, Emmett?" Jasper alzó la voz con sarcasmo al menos dos octavas por encima de su tono, habitualmente bajo y tranquilo. "¿Durante la noche… en la guantera del jeep… en un aparcamiento? ¿Tienes idea de si alguien te vio ponerlos ahí?"

"¡Las puertas estaban cerradas!" Emmett finalmente había comprendido el por qué de nuestro enojo. "¡Nadie iba a poder meterse para robárnoslos, yo tuve eso en cuenta cuando los guardé!"

"Podrían haber roto una ventana, Emmett," replicó Jasper.

Emmett no respondió. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Jasper simplemente se quedó esperando a que contestara. Pero cuando comprendió que no iba a volver a abrir la boca, finalmente suspiró.

"¿Lo ves ahora, Emmett?" Su voz era tranquila de nuevo, todos los signos de su ira habían desaparecido. Me giré para verlo recostarse en el asiento otra vez, más calmado.

"Supongo que sí..." contestó Emmett.

"Jamás dejes cosas caras en el coche durante la noche. Es sencillamente ridículo." Emmett apretó los labios y asintió.

"Um, y… lamento casi haberte dado un ataque al corazón, Eddie," se disculpó, girándose para mirarme. Sus mirada era de sincera disculpa. Fruncí el ceño otra vez mirándolo, y él hizo un mohín con el labio. Parecía un cachorrito.

No pude contener el ataque de risa en ese momento, "Basta," demandé, alejando la cara de Emmett de mí y obligándolo a mirar la carretera de nuevo.

"¿Esa risa es un buen signo?" Inquirió, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

"Solo llévanos donde Bella," respondí sin maldad, dejando claro que lo había perdonado.

Emmett asintió. "Hey, ¿crees que las otras chicas estarán despiertas también?" La cabeza de Jasper se alzó del asiento, como si la conversación hubiera tomado un rumbo interesante para él otra vez.

"Eso no importa, porque de todas maneras ustedes dos se quedarán en el jeep mientras yo voy a buscar a Bella," contesté con autoritarismo. Los miré a ambos, retándolos a que protestaran.

"Pero…" empezó Emmett.

"No," interrumpí.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres ir al juego de béisbol?" Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de hacer la pregunta, no necesitaba esperar a que él hablara. Estaba escrito en su cara. "Es mejor que ustedes no vengan conmigo, porque si tú ves a Rose, o si tú ves a Alice," miré a Jasper brevemente y luego volví a hablar. "No van a querer irse de allí."

Emmett asintió otra vez. "Tienes razón. Jasper, recuérdame por qué sólo conseguiste cuatro boletos."

"Porque _siempre_ consigo cuatro boletos, Emmett," le recordó. "Y porque _siempre_ nos turnamos para invitar a alguien más. Por si no lo recuerdas, la última vez fue tu turno y tú invitaste a esa chica… Laura. Ahora era el turno de Edward y él invitó a Bella."

Emmett puso una mueca pensativa y luego dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. "Está bien. Jasper y yo nos quedaremos en el auto."

Dos horas y media después el jeep se detuvo frente a la casa de Bella. Tomé mi jersey extra de los Mariners del asiento trasero y me bajé del carro de un salto.

"Jasper, ve adelante," ordené, hablándole a través de la ventanilla baja. Jasper asintió y se pasó al asiento del copiloto sin bajarse del carro. Emmett lo regañó en voz alta diciendo algo sobre arruinar su precioso jeep.

Rodando los ojos, giré sobre mis propios pies y me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella. Estaba tan entusiasmado que subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me rápidamente me encontré frente a su puerta. Golpeé ligeramente y esperé a que alguien respondiera.

"Hey Edward," me saludó Bella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. La abrió del todo para permitirme entrar.

"Hola Bella," respondí con una sonrisa. "Traje mi jersey extra para ti." Le pasé la prenda y a ella se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Estiró la mano para tomarla y la acarició, probando el material de la tela. Luego alzó la cabeza otra vez y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias."

"¡Isabella Marie Swan!" El grito que vino desde el pasillo interrumpió mi respuesta. Alice se acercó pisando fuerte a través del corredor, con los ojos entornados buscando a Bella. Cuando la divisó junto a la puerta, se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y la miró ferozmente. "No he terminado contigo. Ven aquí para que pueda terminar de vestirte."

"Eso hubiera sido bien difícil sin la camiseta," se rió Bella, tomando mi jersey y levantándolo para que la otra chica pudiera verlo. Alice examinó la prenda y chasqueó la lengua con desdén. Alzó la mano derecha y señaló el pasillo, dándole a Bella una mirada significativa.

Con un suspiro, Bella se giró hacia mí lentamente. "Estaré lista en unos minutos. Siéntete como en tu casa." Y se giró para seguir a Alice a su habitación a regañadientes.

Me dirigí sin prisa hacia la sala de estar y me dejé caer en el sofá. Mis pensamientos estaban centrados en Bella y en el juego mientras esperaba a que ella acabara de vestirse. Sabía que a Bella le gustaría la sorpresa. No era mucho, pero era algo lindo.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después ella se apareció en la sala de estar dando traspiés, completamente hermosa. Mi jersey era demasiado grande para ella, pero aún así encontró la manera de acomodarlo a su cuerpo, y la tela se adaptaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas. Además vestía unos jeans descoloridos que acentuaban sus largas piernas. Su cabello caoba estaba atado en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro de corazón. No se había maquillado, pero no creo que lo necesitara; ella era hermosa al natural.

"Bella, te ves increíble," dije mientras mis ojos continuaban admirando toda su figura. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando murmuró "gracias".

Un bocinazo resonó desde la calle, y yo lo reconocí en seguida como la bocina del jeep de Emmett.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos ya…, parece que mis amigos están un poco impacientes," le dije.

"Bueno, eso es muy grosero de su parte," chilló Alice, entrando en el cuarto. "¿Nadie les dijo nunca que la belleza toma tiempo?" Yo me reí y me encogí de hombros.

La bocina sonó otra vez. Emmett no era una persona muy paciente. "Dios mío. Edward, tienes que enseñarles a tus amigos algo de respeto," se quejó Rosalie, mirando a través de la ventana del balcón. "¿Qué clase de idiota se pone a tocar así la bocina enfrente de un edificio de apartamentos? ¿Qué si los vecinos todavía están durmiendo?" Alice asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

Yo me mordí el labio para no mostrar una sonrisa. Si Rosalie y Alice supieran quiénes eran los idiotas que estaban en el jeep…

"Me encargaré de eso," respondí. "¿Estás lista, Bella?" Pregunté. Ella asintió y sonrió. Estiré mi brazo y ella lo tomó antes de dirigirnos juntos hacia la puerta.

"¿Tienes tu móvil y tu dinero encima?" Pregunté, incapaz de contenerme. Bella se rió, había comprendido el por qué de mi pregunta.

"Sí, pero no creo que los vaya a necesitar esta vez."

"Eso es bueno, porque no creo que haya meseros que te puedan rescatar en el estadio." Bella me golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo y yo sólo me reí. Todavía estábamos riéndonos cuando llegamos al carro.

"Whoa," la voz de Bella estaba llena de admiración cuando dio la primera mirada al ostentoso jeep de Emmett. "Lindo carro," comentó cuando le abrí la puerta.

"¡Gracias! ¡Es mío!" Exclamó Emmett desde el asiento del conductor. Bella sonrió y lo saludó cortésmente antes de detenerse frente al jeep, paseando la vista entre el asiento y yo. Dobló las rodillas como si fuera a saltar, pero yo la tomé por la cintura y la alcé sin esfuerzo para ayudarla a subir.

Trepándome después de ella en la camioneta, cerré la puerta y me giré con una sonrisa para presentarla a mis amigos.

"Emmett, Jasper, ella es Bella."

"Hola Bella," saludaron Emmett y Jasper, los dos extendiendo sus manos y sonriendo.

Bella sonrió y tomó la pata de oso de Emmett en su pequeña mano. "Yo soy Emmett," aclaró él mientras sacudía su brazo con entusiasmo.

"Entonces tú debes ser… ¡Jasper!" Exclamó Bella cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper. "¿Ustedes son amigos de Edward?" Preguntó sorprendida. Obviamente, no había tenido ni idea, hasta ahora. Eso significa que tampoco Alice y Rosalie sabían nada al respecto.

Jasper asintió "Somos amigos desde hace años," confirmó. "Aunque todavía no sé por qué," agregó, inclinándose un poco para hablarle en voz baja. El volumen de su voz me dio a entender que en realidad él quería que yo oyera eso. Rodé los ojos, pero no hice caso de sus palabras.

Bella se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Encantada de conocerte."

Emmett conectó su iPod al estéreo y lo encendió. Luego puso el coche en marcha y apretó el acelerador, haciendo que el jeep se pusiera en movimiento en el mismo instante en que comenzaba a sonar la canción "Preparados, listos, ¡fuera!", de Tokio Hotel.

Cuando llegamos al estadio, todos estábamos sin aire de tanta risa. El camino desde la casa de Bella había sido interesante por demás. No nos aburrimos ni por un instante. Entre los ingeniosos comentarios de Bella, las estúpidas bromas de Emmett, las divertidísimas historias de Jasper y algunas canciones del iPod hicimos el camino al estadio muy divertido.

Ayudé a Bella a bajarse del coche. Todavía estaba riéndose de Emmett, que acababa de cantar "Barbie Girl". Como si tenerla en su iPod no fuera suficientemente gracioso, él la había cantado completa.

"¿Siempre hace esas cosas?" Me preguntó ella.

"A veces es peor," contesté, arrancándole otra carcajada.

Emmett y Jasper estaban tomando algunas bebidas del refrigerador para llevar al estadio. Una vez que estuvimos listos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, abriéndonos camino por entre la multitud.

"¿Habías venido alguna vez a ver un partido de béisbol, Bella?" Preguntó Emmett casualmente.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Sí, Emmett, no soy una cavernícola."

"Oh," fue la respuesta de él.

"Gracias," le dijo Jasper a Bella con una mirada significativa. "¡Eres la primera persona que conozco, capaz de cerrarle el pico a Emmett!"

Con una mano en su espalda, guié a Bella a través de la gente. Fui bastante consciente de las miradas de todos los hombres a nuestro alrededor, todas enfocadas en ella.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Jasper le pasó nuestros boletos al hombre de seguridad de la entrada, quien los rasgó y se los devolvió a Emmett. Sus ojos se posaron en Bella y le sonrió de manera lasciva, ignorándome completamente a pesar de que yo estaba justo a su lado y con una mano en su espalda.

Bella rodó los ojos y aferró mi mano, tomándome por sorpresa. Alzó nuestras manos entrelazadas para que el tipo lo viera y luego me empujó detrás de Emmett y Jasper.

"Esa fue una buena idea," le sonreí, incapaz de ignorar el hecho de que mi mano todavía seguía aferrada a la suya.

Bella me sonrió de vuelta. "No era mi tipo."

"¿Ah sí?" Alcé las cejas. "¿Y cuál es tu tipo?"

"Hombres con aspiraciones más altas, preferiblemente; ese hombre parecía como de treinta años…, y trabaja en un estadio de béisbol." Yo me reí por su respuesta y asentí.

"¡Vamos chicos, busquemos nuestros asientos!" Gritó Emmett, dando grandes zancadas lejos de nosotros de puro entusiasmo. "¡Es el día de apertura! ¡Este juego va a ser genial!" Muchas personas se giraron a mirarlo cuando su voz de trueno hizo eco en el estadio.

Bella se rió y me empujó levemente hacia allí. "Es _tu_ amigo," me recordó.

"Sí, y todavía me pregunto por qué."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "En serio, Edward."

Sonreí brevemente. "Está bien, no es cierto," acepté. "Sólo estoy bromeando. Emmett es un chico genial. Es sólo que perdió algunos tornillos."

"Eso tiene sentido," dijo ella.

Yo me reí y aceleré el paso para caminar por delante de ella. Esta vez fui yo quien la tomó de la mano. Quería que nuestros asientos fueran una sorpresa. Después de todo, había sido un milagro que Jasper pudiera conseguir esos boletos esta vez.

Di una rápida mirada alrededor y me di cuenta de que Jasper y Emmett habían desaparecido por entre la multitud. No cabía duda de que ambos se habían ido directamente a nuestros asientos. Guié a Bella a través de la gente hacia nuestra sección. Busqué con la mirada y vi a Emmett alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y agitándolos como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

Bella abrió la boca y dejó escapar el aliento. "¿Esos son _nuestros_ asientos?" Preguntó con incredulidad. Asentí. "¿Primera fila? ¿Justo detrás del campo?"

"¡Sorpresa!" Repliqué, haciendo un ademán hacia los lugares.

"Wow… ¡Edward, esos boletos deben haber sido carísimos! Dime cuánto te costaron y yo te prometo que te devolveré todo el di…" No la dejé terminar, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Bella, relájate. Jasper es un negociador excelente. Además, hoy pago yo. No quiero que pienses en gastar un céntimo de tu dinero."

"Pero, Edward, no puedo..."

"Por favor, Bella." Interrumpí otra vez. La miré por entre mis pestañas y observé con orgullo cómo se derretía su testarudez.

"Yo pago mis dulces," aseguró con firmeza.

"Eres bastante terca," me reí, guiándola hacia los asientos. "Pero te lo concederé esta vez." Aquello debe haberla dejado satisfecha, porque asintió y no dijo nada más. Si sólo supiera….

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Preguntó Emmett cuando nos sentamos.

Bella se había sentado en el cuarto asiento y yo en el tercero. "Bella y yo estábamos discutiendo… sobre negocios." Respondí.

"Qué aburrido. ¡Esto es un juego de béisbol! ¿Por qué demonios estaban discutiendo de negocios aquí?" Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

"Oye tú," escuché cómo ronroneaba la voz de un hombre al otro lado de Bella. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia mí. "Soy Tyler, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Uh… err…," empezó Bella, sin saber qué decir.

"¿Bella?" Llamé, levantando la mano, que seguía aferrando la suya, para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Bella se giró hacia mí y sonrió agradecida.

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"¿Te gustó la sorpresa?" Inquirí, señalando el campo.

"Es hermosa," asintió con admiración.

Podría jurar que los ojos de ese tal Tyler seguían fijos en Bella, algo que no me causaba ni una pizca de gracia.

Junto a mí, Emmett tomó una bolsa de maníes y la abrió, rasgándola con demasiada fuerza y provocando que algunos maníes salieran volando en mi dirección. Esa era mi oportunidad.

"¡Emmett, eres estúpido!" Grité, poniéndome de pie. "¡Sabes que soy alérgico al maní!" La expresión de Emmett cambió bruscamente de la alegría a la confusión. Le rogué en silencio, sólo con la mirada, para que no dijera nada estúpido. Para que me siguiera el juego. Gracias al cielo él captó el mensaje.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, Edward!" Se disculpó.

"Edward, puedes sentarte aquí si quieres," Bella se puso de pie y me ofreció su asiento, justo como yo sabía que haría.

"¿Estás segura, Bella?" Pregunté. Ella asintió y me empujó gentilmente sobre su asiento. Ella se dejó caer a mi lado y me sonrió cuando Tyler suspiró derrotado.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más el anunciador había comenzado a presentar a los equipos. El público rompió en aplausos cuando presentó a los Mariners. A mi lado Bella aplaudió y batió sus puños en el aire. Su rostro brillaba bajo el sol. Nada podía hacer que este día fuera mejor para mí.

Era casi el final de la quinta ronda y los Mariners ganaban con dos puntos de ventaja. Hasta ese momento había sido un juego interesantísimo. Jasper y Emmett estaban mirando el campo como hipnotizados; e incluso Bella parecía muy concentrada en el juego. Yo, por otra parte, estaba totalmente enfocado en ella.

La forma en que su rostro se iluminaba de entusiasmo cuando los Mariners hacían un buen tiro o una buena jugada resultaba apasionante.

Luego algo sucedió, pero yo estaba demasiado distraído viéndola a ella para notar el cambio que hubo en el público. La energía de la multitud se había incrementado visiblemente y los aplausos eran atronadores. Había música resonando en los altoparlantes, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Bella como para prestar atención a algo de eso.

Sus ojos se desviaron del campo y se encontraron con los míos, y entonces me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de nada hasta que Emmett codeó a Bella y le señaló a la enorme pantalla que había fuera del campo.

Siguiendo la mirada de Emmett me di cuenta de la razón por la que había cambiado la actitud de la gente del público. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que el corazón me saltara en el pecho. Todo este tiempo en el que yo había estado mirando a Bella, la Cámara de los Besos había estado dando vueltas por ahí, y ahora se fijaba en nosotros dos.

Miré a Bella y ella se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se avergonzara. Estiré una mano y levanté su rostro desde la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sonrió, y yo le sonreí de vuelta antes de inclinarme y presionar mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos.

La multitud estalló en gritos y aplausos, y pude oír claramente a Emmett gritando "¡Es su primer beso!". Pero nada me podía importar menos que lo que Emmett o la gente a nuestro alrededor hacía en ese momento.

En el instante en que mis labios hicieron contacto con los de Bella, redondos y suaves, simplemente me intoxiqué en ella. Mi mano buscó su cabello para acercarla aún más a mí.

Bella respondió de la misma manera, inclinando su cuerpo por encima del brazo de la silla que nos separaba y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y sus labios se presionaron con más fuerza sobre los míos.

Nos separamos despacio, alejándonos al mismo tiempo. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y ella suspiró. Sonreí para mí mismo cuando escuché que el público se había calmado después de que Bella y yo nos separáramos. Aparentemente todas las miradas habían permanecido fijas en nosotros mientras duró el beso.

**Alguien del público POV**

La rabia me llenó por completo cuando miré la pantalla gigante frente a mí. Aquel familiar chico de cabello broncíneo se inclinó para besar a la hermosa chica de cabello caoba que estaba sentada a su lado. Difícilmente hubieran pasado desapercibidos para mí, que los conocía muy bien. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

A mi alrededor la gente comenzó a aplaudir con más entusiasmo cuando el chico de pelo bronce la besó con más entusiasmo, presionando sus labios con más fuerza sobre los de ella. Junto a ellos un tipo forzudo estaba alzando la mano y haciendo gestos a la cámara. No acababa de entender lo que decía. Lo veía mover los labios, pero no entendía lo que intentaba decir.

Junto a mí, una chica suspiró audiblemente y dijo con voz soñadora: "¡Eso es tan romántico!" Miró a su amiga, quien asintió. "¡Es su primer beso!" Ugh. Me estaba enfermando.

"¡Oh, lo sé!" Contestó su amiga. "Desearía que mi primer beso con Jeremy hubiera sido tan romántico. Pero fue en el baño de hombres…"

"Ew," comentó la otra chica. Y continuó hablando, pero yo no le presté más atención.

Volví a mirar la pantalla esperando que ya hubieran terminado con eso de la Cámara de los Besos, pero no tuve tanta suerte. La pareja apenas se estaba apartando de la boca del otro. El chico apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sólo por la forma en que se estaban mirando me entraron ganas de romper algo. Era enfermizamente dulce. Sin mencionar el hecho de que debería ser yo en lugar de ese chico, yo en la Cámara de los Besos, _yo_ con esa chica.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: 10 Galletas para el que adivine de quién es el Punto de Vista (POV) del final!!! (creo que es bastante obvio)**

Nota de la Traductora: OMG amé ese beso!!! ^^

Me importa aclarar el tema de la _Cámara de los Besos_ (Kiss Cam en el idioma original), porque aquí en Argentina no hay nada que se le parezca y pensé que sería bueno introducirlos en el tema. La _Kiss Cam_ es una tradición en los juegos americanos. Como habrán podido adivinar, se dedica a enfocar a las parejas que van a los estadios con la intención de que se besen mientras todo el mundo los está viendo. He visto algunos videos en youtube sobre eso y... bueno, algunos resultaron super divertidos XD Hay uno en que una tipa intenta besar al hombre sentado al lado y el tipo la rechaza :P entonces se gira para besar al del otro lado... ¡¡delante de la novia!! Ajajaja se armó un jaleo increible en el juego y... blah, estoy parloteando demasiado ¿verdad?

Bueno... Volviendo al fic. Yo no les ofrezco galletas. Considerando la gran cantidad de reviews que recibió esta historia en el capítulo anterior, mi propuesta es la siguiente:

Si llegamos a los **300 reviews**, enviaré como respuesta a cada uno una ojeada del siguiente capítulo. A los que firman anónimo, dejen un correo electrónico y me encargaré de que les llegue el preview.

Si llegamos a los **305** **reviews**, les traigo un vistazo de lo que estoy preparando para comenzar a publicar cuando acabe la traducción de Dateless.

Si llegamos a los **310 reviews**, les traigo un vistazo de lo que estoy preparando para comenzar a publicar cuando acabe la traducción de Dateless **Y **les enviaré una ojeada del siguiente capítulo en cada respuesta.

¿Es demasiado pedir...? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Este es el capítulo del primer beso! ¡No insinúen que no tienen nada que decir al respecto!

(Cualquiera diría que lo que estoy haciendo es extorsión... ¡qué va! No les estoy obligando a nada, sólo jugando un poco con mi escasa autoridad en esto :P)

Señoritas... y señor (Sí Julian, a ti te estoy hablando!) Estaré esperando su veredicto. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *


	16. Planes y Conspiraciones

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sowelu** tiene obsesión con las bolsas/carteras o como les llamen en sus países. Así que si quieren hacerle un regalo por ser tan excelente beta... :P

* * *

16. Planes y conspiraciones

**Mike POV**

Le arrojan la bola y la pierde. Strike uno. Dos strikes más y la batalla estará perdida. A este punto ya sé cómo se siente ser un bateador en el campo. Te preparas para batear, expectante para hacer un home run… y al final lo pierdes.

La escena que acababa de ver en la pantalla gigante me recordaba mi propio strike. Yo no había anotado un tanto con Bella. Podría haberlo hecho de no ser por ese estúpido camarero carilindo que me la robó.

Esa noche debería haber llamado a la policía y hacerles creer que el camarero, Edward, había secuestrado a mi cita aprovechando que ella había ido al baño. El único problema con eso es que el padre de Bella era Jefe de Policías en Forks y conocía a absolutamente todos los policías de la Península Olímpica. Todo lo que Bella hubiera tenido que hacer era contarle a su padre la verdad, y mi plan se hubiera ido al traste.

Había disfrutado bastante del juego hasta que la estúpida Cámara de los Besos había aparecido. Una cámara que se posa sobre una pareja para que puedan besarse delante de cientos de desconocidos es asquerosamente cursi. ¿Quién fue el idiota que la inventó?

"¿Cindy?" La chica que estaba sentada junto a mí volvió a hablarle a su amiga. Desde que el juego había comenzado no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar. Su parloteo incesante había sido tan irritante como una molesta mosca zumbando en mi oído. No importa cuántas veces intentes espantarla, nunca te deja en paz.

"¿Qué pasa, Tina?" Preguntó Cindy girándose para mirar a la chica sentada junto a mí.

"¿Has visto a esa pareja de la cámara… esos que parecían estar dándose su primer beso?" Cindy dirigió la vista hacia la pantalla gigante como si la pareja fuera a reaparecer, y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Tina.

"Sí… ¿qué pasa con ellos?"

"Bueno, cuando los vi, el chico me resultó muy, muy familiar. No pude echar más que un vistazo porque entonces empezó a girar la cabeza para…" Cindy alzó ambas cejas, haciendo que la chica se callara.

"¿Quieres decir que crees que conoces a ese chico? Oh, anda Tina, no seas ridícula. Dudo mucho que lo conozcas. Él es increíblemente guapo, ¿a cuántos hombres tan hermosos como él conoces? Ninguno. Además, tú vives a cuatro horas de aquí; las posibilidades de encontrarte en este lugar con alguien que conoces son mínimas."

Tina sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado vigorosamente. "No me dejaste terminar, Cind. Después de haberle visto la cara noté su cabello. ¿Has visto su cabello?"

La otra chica frunció los labios, concentrada. "Era de un extraño color pardo rojizo… ¿cierto?"

"Era color bronce," le corrigió Tina. "¿Cuánta gente conoces con ese tono de cabello?"

Cindy se encogió de hombros. "Creo que no conozco a nadie. ¿Tu sí?"

Sobre la boca de Tina se extendió una ancha sonrisa, y luego asintió. "De hecho, sí. Eso me lleva a la otra cosa que quería decirte. Cuando vi su cabello y lo relacioné con el pequeño vistazo que tuve de su rostro… enseguida supe que lo había visto en alguna otra parte. Así que pensé sobre ello; por eso he estado tan callada este último rato. Estaba pensando."

"¿Dolió?" Interrumpió Cindy, riéndose de su propia broma. Tina rodó los ojos.

"No. Pero recordé dónde lo había visto. Lo conozco, ahora sé que lo conozco. ¡Es Edward!" La exclamación de Tina capturó todo mi interés. ¿Ella también conocía a Edward? ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que…?

"¿Edward? ¿No es ese mesero sexy que trabaja para ti?" Cindy abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas brillaron con entusiasmo. Su largo cabello rubio se agitó incontrolablemente cuando ella comenzó a dar saltitos en su asiento.

"Sí…. Y creo haber reconocido a esa chica también…" El tono de voz de Tina pasó bruscamente de la emoción a la envidia y el nerviosismo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, posiblemente pensando en Bella.

"¿En serio? ¿Y quién es ella?" Cindy se inclinó hacia Tina, rogando con la mirada por obtener más información.

La boca de Tina se frunció en disgusto. "No sé su nombre. Pero, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté de la noche que Edward renunció?"

Cindy asintió con tristeza. "Sí, estabas realmente triste esa noche. Pero al final él volvió y te pidió que lo contrataras otra vez."

Tina asintió. "Bueno, sí, pero escucha esto. ¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de esa chica que estaba con él esa noche?"

"Sí…. Oh, Dios, ¿era ella?" La mandíbula de Cindy cayó por la sorpresa y se cubrió la boca para ocultar su incredulidad.

Tina volvió a asentir. "¡Sí, ella es la zorra que me robó a Edward!"

Al oír aquello la furia me llenó por completo, y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerlas. "¡Bella no es una zorra!" Le grité, sobresaltándola y haciendo que se girara para mirarme.

"¿Disculpa? Creo que tú no estás invitado a participar en esta conversación…. Espera. ¿Tú conoces a esta chica Bella?"

"Por supuesto que conozco a Bella. _Tu_ Edward me robó a _mi_ Bella." Los ojos de Tina se abrieron como platos, y a su lado Cindy jadeó audiblemente.

"A ver si lo entiendo," dijo. "De la pareja que acaba de aparecer en la Cámara de los Besos, la chica era tu novia; y el chico, es decir el empleado de Tina, ¿te la robó?"

"Más o menos," respondí. No iba a decirle que Bella nunca fue mi novia, porque de no ser por Edward sí lo hubiera sido.

"¿Cómo sucedió?" Inquirió Cindy, presionándome también a mí para tener más información.

"Hace un par de semanas Bella y yo tuvimos una cita; fuimos a El Torito para cenar y Edward fue nuestro camarero. Bella se veía hermosa esa noche, no era extraño que nuestro camarero babeara por ella; pero él estuvo coqueteándole todo el tiempo." Eso era verdad en parte. Bella sí se veía hermosa esa noche, y Edward sí había estado coqueteando con ella… cuando regresó del baño.

"Al principio pensé que él sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ella," continué. "Es decir, sé que él es atractivo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Bella me prefería a mí. Supongo que me equivoqué." Mi tono se hizo cada vez más amargo hasta que concluí con la historia. Sabía que esa misma amargura me desfiguraba las facciones, pero en ese momento no me importó.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Le pregunté a Tina. "¿Tú y Edward estaban juntos cuando él deslumbró a mi Bella?"

Tina arrugó la nariz y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Cindy se adelantó.

"¡Ya quisiera!" Exclamó. "Pero Edward nunca le prestó mucha atención… ¡Ow!" Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Tina le dio un pisotón.

"En realidad, mi amiga está muy equivocada. Teníamos algo, pero era privado, porque yo era la jefa de Edward y nuestra relación era prohibida. Así que teníamos que salir a escondidas." Levanté las cejas con suspicacia. Parecía muy a la defensiva.

"¿En serio? ¿Así que… realmente estaban juntos?"

"Definitivamente. Él venía a escondidas a mi casa cada noche y los dos disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. Edward estaba desesperadamente enamorado de mí, no tengo dudas de eso." Echándole una fugaz mirada a Cindy pude ver que ella miraba fijamente a Tina con los ojos llenos de reproche; resultaba claro que estaba mintiendo. Pero no me importaban sus mentiras. Si jugaba bien mis cartas, podía obtener su ayuda para lo que planeaba.

"¿Y por qué Edward te dejó por Bella?" Su rostro decayó cuando oyó mis palabras.

"No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo entiendo. La noche anterior habíamos tenido una pelea…. Tal vez él sólo estaba tratando de ponerme celosa…."

"Puedes dejar de mentirme," la interrumpí. Se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"¿Sobre qué?" Espetó, claramente ofendida.

"Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que nunca tuviste una relación con Edward…. Aunque claramente podrías haberla tenido." El rostro de Tina se relajó un poco y los chispazos de furia en su mirada desaparecieron por completo.

"Sí, si Bella no hubiera aparecido y me lo hubiera quitado…"

"Exacto. Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es que ellos rompan." Repuse sin rodeos.

"¿Nosotros… qué?" Sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza cuando comprendió el significado de mis palabras, y una pequeña sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. "Sí… tenemos que hacerlo."

"Soy Mike, por cierto." Sabía que si íbamos a llevar mi plan a cabo, al menos tendríamos que conocernos el uno al otro.

"Tina," replicó, aún a pesar de que yo ya sabía su nombre. Me tendió la mano y la estreché.

"Tina, será un placer hacer negocios contigo," dije.

"Igualmente," respondió.

"Esto no puede ser bueno…" murmuró Cindy.

**Bella POV**

El resto del juego pasó demasiado rápido. Los Mariners ganaron, por lo que los chicos estaban rebosantes de alegría cuando salimos del estadio. Emmett y Jasper iban caminando por delante de Edward y yo, saltando y gritando de júbilo. Cada vez que ellos gritaban los fans de los Mariners que nos rodeaban les aplaudían en respuesta.

La mano de Edward estaba aferrada a la mía, con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Su cercanía y aquel sencillo toque sólo hacían que para mí la atmósfera se volviera más y más alegre. Ocasionalmente acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, haciendo que mi estómago diera un brinco y mi corazón palpitara aceleradamente.

"¡Vamos Mariners!" Gritó Emmett, y su voz sobrevoló las cabezas de todas las personas estancadas en medio del estadio intentando salir. Los vivas y los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse oír a nuestro alrededor. Mucha gente gritó en respuesta. Todo el mundo parecía muy exaltado por el triunfo de los Mariners.

"¡Victoria es el segundo nombre de Seattle!" Exclamó Jasper, ahuecando las manos en torno a su boca. Junto a mí, Edward vitoreó. Sus grandes ojos verdes centellearon con emoción, haciéndolos incluso más bellos.

"¡Anda Bella, vitorea!" Me gritó Emmett. Se había volteado hacia mí y caminaba de espaldas esperando una respuesta. Lo sentí por la gente que caminaba tras él, que se alejaba lo máximo posible para evitar ser pisoteada.

Yo simplemente sacudí la cabeza y sonreí en respuesta.

"¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¡No seas aguafiestas!" Replicó Emmett, todavía caminando de espaldas. "¡Ganamos! ¡Vitorea!"

"Anda Bella," me codeó Edward sonriendo. "Complace a Emmett para que preste atención por dónde va. Hazlo por la pobre gente en peligro de ser aplastados hasta la muerte por sus 110 kilos de peso."

El comentario de Edward me hizo reír. Era verdad; Emmett era lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar a alguien. Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa a Edward, inhalé profundamente y grité con todas mis fuerzas, "¡Los Mariners mandan!"

Mi grito fue retribuido por una explosiva carcajada de Emmett y rugidos y aplausos del resto de los fans. No pude evitar reírme de mí misma. Me sentía tan despreocupada y alegre en ese momento; no me había divertido tanto en muchísimo tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta de que la gente a mi alrededor me miraba fijamente, me reí y giré la cabeza hacia el brazo de Edward para esconder mi sonrojo.

"Bella, ¿por qué escondes tu precioso rostro?" Me susurró la aterciopelada voz de Edward al oído.

"Mi grito provocó que todo el mundo me mirara. No me gusta cuando la gente me mira fijo." Mi respuesta fue apagada por la mullida tela del jersey de Edward, pero estaba segura de que él me había oído perfectamente.

"Bella…, ya nadie te está mirando, Emmett acaba de tropezarse con alguien." Levanté la cabeza rápidamente de su brazo y no pude evitar reír entre dientes cuando vi a Emmett despatarrado en el suelo sobre un hombre delgado y muy enojado que estaba intentando quitárselo de encima.

Corrí hacia allí, arrastrando a Edward conmigo para ayudar al tipo a que se levantara antes de que Emmett pudiera ahogarlo con su peso.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté, tendiéndole el gorro que se le había caído cuando tropezó.

"¡Dile a tu amigo que se fije por dónde camina!" Me gritó en la cara. Su aliento olía a cerveza y maní, de modo que aquello no fue muy placentero.

"Señor, por favor no le grite, ella no le hizo nada malo." Interrumpió Edward, acercándome a su cuerpo. "Si quiere descargarse con alguien, el idiota que lo empujó está justo ahí." Edward señaló a Emmett y el hombre miró hacia donde apuntaba su dedo.

"Tienes razón," asintió. "Lamento haberle gritado a tu novia."

"No se disculpe conmigo," le dijo Edward. Luego me miró a mí intencionadamente, y el tipo asintió.

"Lo siento mucho señorita. ¿Podría usted perdonarme? Sólo estaba un poco molesto, como podrá imaginar."

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que le disculpo. Nadie podría estar de buen humor con esos 110 kilos de masa muscular arrojándolo al suelo."

El tipo asintió una vez más y luego se dirigió a Emmett, comenzando a gritarle por el camino.

"Gracias, Edward," dije, mirándolo directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"No me agradezcas. Ese hombre no tenía por qué gritarte de esa forma. Tú sólo estabas siendo amable con él porque eres una chica dulce y bondadosa." Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso. Yo me sonrojé, y eso hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

"¡Tú eres un fan de los Yankees!" La grave acusación de Emmett hizo que tanto Edward como yo levantáramos la mirada. Emmett y el hombre con el que había tropezado estaban enfrentados en una acalorada discusión. "¡Merecías ser tacleado! ¡Esto es territorio de los Mariners, no se permiten Yankees aquí!"

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" Murmuró Edward junto a mí. Comenzó a arrastrarme hacia donde estaban aquellos dos, pero se detuvo cuando vio a la turba de gente que se estaba agolpando a su alrededor. Estaban haciendo toda una escena.

"Busquemos a Jasper," susurró Edward en mi oído, alejándome de la multitud. En seguida lo encontramos apoyado contra una pared, mirando a Emmett con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Cuando nos acercamos sacudió la cabeza en nuestra dirección. "Nunca aprende, ¿verdad?" La musical risa de Edward hizo eco en mis oídos, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con frenesí.

"No, pero ¿qué esperabas? Tratándose de Emmett…" La sonrisa de Edward iluminó todas sus facciones, sus dientes parecían brillar de tan blancos.

"Cierto."

"¡No, los Mariners son diez veces mejor que los Yankees! ¡Por eso los machacamos hoy en el campo!" La voz de Emmett resonó en todo el estadio mientras más y más gente se sumaba a la muchedumbre que los rodeaba a él y al otro tipo.

"Oh no, vienen los guardias de seguridad. Salgamos de aquí." Edward me arrastró rápidamente hacia la salida y Jasper se apresuró a seguirnos de cerca, riéndose en todo el camino hacia el Jeep.

"Gracias por dejarme solo ahí atrás chicos, son muy amables," la voz de Emmett estaba llena de sarcasmo cuando se montó en el carro y apretaba el acelerador en dirección a casa.

"Podías arreglártelas solo, Emmett," se rió Jasper.

"Bueno, de todas maneras hubiera sido genial que mis _amigos _se hubieran puesto de mi lado," el labio inferior de Emmett sobresalió en un puchero y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al volante.

"Emmett, estabas a punto de golpear a un inocente tipo al que, por cierto, casi ahogaste hasta la muerte al caerte encima, sólo porque era un fan de los Yankees." Explicó Edward. "Somos tus amigos Emmett, pero eres demasiado competitivo y nosotros definitivamente _no_ nos íbamos a meter en problemas por algo tan estúpido como eso."

"Bueno… ¿qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Vamos a patear a Bella fuera del carro o ahora sí podemos entrar?" Preguntó Emmett, cambiando de tema de manera poco sutil.

"Pueden entrar chicos, si gustan," dije. Alice y Rosalie estarán más que complacidas, pensé.

"¿De verdad?" Emmett me dirigió una radiante sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor. Asentí en silencio, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

"¿Soy yo o el Jeep acaba de acelerarse?" Le pregunté a Edward, en voz baja para que Emmett no me oyera.

"No controla su entusiasmo," replicó él con una risita. Me reí también y asentí, totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Cuando llegamos a mi edificio, Emmett apagó el motor rápidamente y dio un salto fuera del Jeep. Ya estaba al otro lado cuando Edward se bajó; y para cuando Edward me tendió la mano, ayudándome a salir, estaba prácticamente botando de alegría.

"Tranquilízate Emmett," me reí. Emmett me sonrió otra vez y me hizo señas para que le indicara el camino. Miré a Jasper, pero él estaba observando el edificio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los llevé a los tres hacia el edificio por las escaleras. Cuando estuvimos frente a mi puerta, me tomé mi tiempo buscando las llaves sólo para divertirme un poco a costa de Emmett. Finalmente abrí la puerta y les permití pasar al salón.

El brazo de Edward estaba enroscado en mi cintura cuando Alice gritó a través del pasillo. "¿Bella, eres tú?"

"¡Sip, soy yo!" Grité en respuesta. Ella se acercó corriendo por el pasillo y apareció dando saltos en el salón. Lo primero que vio fue a Edward y a mí, y su rostro se iluminó completamente.

"¡Oh, hola Edward!" Saludó con una gran sonrisa. Edward asintió cortésmente, sonriendo también.

"Hey Bella, ¿tienes algo de comida?" Preguntó Emmett desde la cocina. Alice se giró hacia donde provenía el sonido y frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Tú eres el amigo de Edward?" Le preguntó. Emmett asintió sonriendo.

"Ajá. Soy Emmett. ¿Y tú eres…?"

Alice rodó los ojos. "Obviamente, soy la amiga de Bella," dijo, mirándome y dándome una mirada sarcástica. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"¡Ya sé eso!" Replicó Emmett en tono defensivo. "Pero tu nombre no es 'Amiga de Bella', ¿verdad?" Alice se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Soy Alice," se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a Emmett, que se la estrechó alegremente. Me dio la sensación de que la mano de Alice desaparecía completamente en la enorme pata de oso de Emmett. Junto a él, ella parecía un Munchkin de la película del Mago de Oz. **(1)**

Los ojos de Alice vagaron por el resto de la habitación buscando por si había algún otro desconocido al que saludar cuando su mirada se posó en Jasper.

"¡Jasper!" Exclamó, corriendo hacia él y entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jasper rió alegremente y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Miré a Edward interrogativamente, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Hey Alice, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?" Pregunté. Ella me miró con las mejillas rojas.

"Oh, lo siento; por un momento olvidé que estaban aquí, chicos." Replicó, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Jasper mientras él le acariciaba el cabello para reconfortarla. Aquel gesto hizo que mis cejas se alzaran casi hasta desaparecer bajo mi flequillo.

Alice abrazó a Jasper y luego se alejó un pequeño paso fuera de su agarre. "Um, te explicaré luego, ¿sí? Ahora mismo necesito decirles algo a todos ustedes."

"¿A todos nosotros?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Rose ha salido con John y no volverá por un par de horas…"

"¿Quién es John?" Preguntó Emmett, saliendo de la cocina con un plato de comida que él mismo se había servido.

"El novio de Rose," respondió Alice de manera automática. El rostro de Emmett decayó un poco; pero pronto comenzó a tratar de esconder su decepción embuchándose de comida.

"Como decía," empezó otra vez Alice. "Necesito que todos ustedes me ayuden a planear la fiesta de disfraces sorpresa para Rose. ¿Querrían ayudarme?"

Todos nosotros asentimos. Emmett sonrió, y pude leer en sus ojos que estaba reflexionando sobre algo…. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme qué acababa de ocurrírsele.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Alice. Nos mostró un enorme cuaderno y automáticamente todos los demás soltamos un ahogado gemido.

* * *

**(1) **Yo no había visto la peli del Mago de Oz, así que tuve que googlear lo de los Munchkin. Resulta que son unos enanitos que se visten de una forma muy rara… y Wikipedia dice que además son una raza de gatos paticortos XD

No sé que decir. Sus reviews fueron... aish, sus reviews fueron **lo máximo**. Salté como una loca por la cantidad y calidad de sus comentarios. Me hicieron reír hasta llorar y llorar de tanto reír, que es lo mismo, pero en fin.

GRACIAS a todos ustedes. No puedo estar más agradecida porque tanto agradecimiento no me entra en el cuerpo. En serio, me emocionaron de verdad. Me encanta que compartan sus opiniones conmigo y si hay algo que adoro, no, si hay algo que AMO, es el estilo de conversación y complicidad que he llegado a tener con cada uno. Porque un review merece respuesta y una respuesta casi siempre tiene otra, y así... no sé, me hacen sentir como parte de una gran hermandad o algo. Parece estúpido. Pero sus comentarios y mensajes privados **me ponen feliz**, de verdad.

Bien... todo este momento emotivo fue porque no sólo alcanzamos los 300 reviews sino que los superamos, y con creces. Más de 350... ¡soy la reina del mundo! Ok no :P

Y como cumplí con mi primera parte de la promesa que hice en el capítulo anterior, supongo que también me toca cumplir con la segunda. '...**un vistazo de lo que estoy preparando para comenzar a publicar cuando acabe la traducción de Dateless**', si mal no recuerdo.

El 'vistazo' que quiero darles es un diálogo entre Edward y Bella y está ubicado en el Capítulo 10 de Este-Fic-Sin-Título-Ni-Summary que estoy escribiendo.

Adivinaron! No tengo Título ni Summary todavía, por lo que el adelanto que les voy a dar carece completamente de sentido si no les digo esto: la historia gira en torno a Bella, una chica de 23 años que cree que su historia de amor empieza y concluye junto a Jacob; y Edward, el nuevo chico en la ciudad que viene a romper todos sus esquemas para demostrarle que el **destino** no está escrito, sino que se arma con las pequeñas decisiones que tomamos cada día. (En la jerga de fan fiction, agregaría: OOC, Todos Humanos, Rating T por el momento).

**----------**

_-En primer lugar, podrías dejar de ser tan… insinuante. –su expresión no cambió. -¿Sabes lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser? _

_-¿Te irrito? _

_-Mucho. Muchas veces. –espeté con mordacidad. Él sólo sonrió más._

_-Eso es bueno. _

_-¿Lo es? –fruncí el ceño._

_-Es mejor que nada. Me hace saber que de alguna manera u otra estoy llegando a ti. –mi boca se abrió en estupefacción. - ¿O qué, vas a negar que llevo razón? _

_Era mi turno de ceder._

_-Edward. –empecé, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras con las que jugar mi última carta contra él. –Tienes que entender esto. No puedes actuar de esta forma conmigo. Solo tengo mi amistad para ofrecerte. Tómalo o déjalo, pero no esperes más de mí. _

_-Déjame a mí averiguar qué puedo obtener de ti. –replicó, ahora serio. Su tono de voz era tan liviano y amable como siempre, pero pude leer en sus ojos el desafío. –Voy a demostrarte que estás equivocada._

**----------**

¡Esta es **la nota de autor más larga que escribí en mi vida**! Si se quedaron dormidos, despierten, van a babear el teclado. Si todavía siguen despiertos después de tanto bla bla... bueno, es un milagro XD Punto para mí.

Oh, solo una cosa más. Para los que leyeron esto último, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo. Si se les ocurre un título, o si creen que es un asco y debería dedicarme a la globología... solo diganlo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *


	17. Consuelo

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

_**

* * *

**_Felicitemos a mi beta, que ya tiene su título y ha completado su tesis. ¡Eres libre **Sowelu**, felicitaciones! ¡Te queremos! :D

* * *

17. Consuelo

**Bella POV**

"Alice, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir todo esto en un solo día?" Pregunté con incredulidad y casi con temor. Alice alzó la mirada de la carpeta llena de fotos de vestidos, decoraciones, invitaciones, folletos y máscaras y me sonrió.

"En realidad, Bella, vengo planeando esta fiesta desde hace semanas, pero quería esperar un poco antes de contarte mi idea." Respondió, sonriendo dulcemente mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno hacia la parte de los vestidos.

"Supongo que podremos empezar con los ves…," continuó, pero se detuvo en medio de la frase mirando fijamente a Jasper, luego a Edward, y finalmente a Emmett. "Mejor empecemos con los trajes. Bella y yo nos encargaremos de los vestidos después."

"¿Trajes?" Inquirió Edward juntando las cejas sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes, que se paseaban entre mi rostro y el de Alice con suspicacia. Yo levanté las manos en defensa de mi inocencia en todo el asunto y señalé a Alice. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a Alice, y una vez más le alzó una ceja, dejando la pregunta implícita.

"Por supuesto," contestó Alice sin devolverle la mirada. "Van a necesitar trajes para la fiesta, oh, y también una máscara."

"Um, Alice… te estás olvidando de que ni Emmett ni Jasper ni yo conocemos mucho a Rosalie. ¿Crees que es correcto que nosotros estemos en su fiesta sorpresa?" La pregunta de Edward hizo que Alice alzara bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo no pude evitar un resoplido. Edward me miró con curiosidad, y yo me llevé una mano a la boca de manera automática, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer de vergüenza. Edward me quitó la mano de la boca gentilmente, haciendo que las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaran a revolotear otra vez. "¿De verdad estás preocupado por eso, Edward? Porque Rosalie no va a conocer a la mitad de la gente que venga a esta fiesta si Alice es la que se encarga de la lista de invitados."

"Además," agregó Alice antes de que él pudiera responder "Tú vas a ir con Bella."

Giré bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella y entorné los ojos con una mirada de advertencia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apresurada? Todo mi rostro se puso rojo esta vez, y sentí un nudo en el estómago, preguntándome qué diría Edward…

"Por supuesto," la sedosa voz de Edward calmó mis nervios y desató el nudo en mi estómago con aquella simple respuesta. Alice me sonrió triunfalmente dándose unos golpecitos en la frente con el dedo. Rodé los ojos.

"Edward," suspiré. "No dejes que Alice te ponga en un compromiso en contra de tu voluntad. Yo no te voy a obligar a ir a la fiesta."

Edward me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados."Bella, Bella, Bella… si yo no quisiera ir a esa fiesta, ¿crees que hubiera dicho que sí tan rápido?"

"Supongo que no," reconocí sonriendo. Mi voz sonaba tranquila, pero dentro de mi cabeza todo era un frenesí. Sentía el corazón latiendo tan fuerte como si quisiera escaparse de mi pecho, el estómago me daba vueltas, y tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Y todo provocado por Edward, porque él dijo que _quería_ ir conmigo a la fiesta sorpresa de Rose.

"Entonces," dijo Alice, devolviendo nuestra atención hacia ella. "Tenemos poco más de dos semanas para planearlo todo. No debería ser muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que yo ya hice una buena parte del trabajo… en realidad sólo necesito su aprobación."

Mientras hablaba había comenzado a voltear las páginas de la carpeta, y luego se detuvo para pasear la mirada entre los chicos con gesto pensativo. "Creo que los chicos tendrían que vestir trajes negros. ¿Tú qué opinas, Bella?"

"¿Eso no deberían decidirlo ellos?" Me reí.

"¿Dejarlos a ellos elegir sus propias ropas? ¿¡Hablas en serio!?" Exclamó, horrorizada. Por supuesto, ella es Alice. La que ama elegirle la ropa a todo el mundo.

"Alice, nosotros podemos vestirnos solos, ¿sabes?" Le dijo Edward, su tono tan suave como siempre. "Nuestras madres dejaron de elegirnos la ropa cuando cumplimos los doce."

"¿Doce?" Chilló ella, y los demás estallaron en risas.

"Era una broma, Alice," aseguró Edward. "Pero sí creo que somos capaces de elegir nuestra propia ropa…"

Él se calló cuando vio la mirada llena de pena de Alice. Estaba haciendo un puchero y entrecerraba los ojos como un cachorrito. Yo miré hacia otro lado, ya conocía sus trucos.

"Yo sólo quería que la fiesta de Rose saliera perfecta," explicó en voz baja. "¿Eso está mal?"

"Puedes elegir mi traje," susurró Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas. El rostro de Alice se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa mientras saltaba sobre él y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Gracias Jazzy!" Yo me quedé mirándolos sorprendida. Definitivamente algo había pasado entre esos dos; algo que obviamente Alice había olvidado contarme. Miré a Edward, y él me estaba mirando también. Él dirigió la vista a Alice y Jasper y volvió a mirarme con una mirada interrogativa.

Me encogí de hombros. "No me respondió cuando se lo pregunté antes, ¿recuerdas?" Susurré para que nadie más pudiera oírme.

"Sí, lo recuerdo… sólo me he estado preguntando cuándo empezó esto."

Sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla. "Yo también.... Ella ha estado yendo a Home Slice todos los días, estoy segura de que iba sólo para verlo a él. Debe haber empezado en algún momento desde el pasado domingo, cuando fuimos por última vez a comer ahí."

"Puede ser… él ha estado hablando de ella todo el tiempo desde el día que trajo la pizza a domicilio." Aquello me hizo sonreír. Alice había hecho lo mismo.

"Alice también habló de él sin parar desde esa noche," admití. Edward sonrió y asintió.

"Supongo que también puedes escoger mi traje si quieres, Alice." Ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

"Sí… bueno, también escoge el mío," agregó Emmett, blandiendo el sándwich que se estaba comiendo. "Pero tiene que ser algo impresionante, ¿entendido?" Emmett le dio a Alice una mirada significativa que ella captó en seguida.

"Por supuesto," aceptó ella. "No podría ser de otra forma."

"¿A quién tienes que impresionar, Emmett?" Bromeé. Él me sacó la lengua, pero no respondió.

"No te preocupes Emmett, ella estará más que impresionada," aseguró Alice confidencialmente. "Te verás muy atractivo, y a Rose le encantará."

"¿Realmente piensas eso, o lo dices sólo porque sí?" Preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos y bajando su sándwich para cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Por supuesto que lo creo Emmett," Alice le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, pero Emmett continuó viéndola con escepticismo.

"Emmett, puedes confiar en Alice. Ella sabe de qué habla. Conoce a Rose mejor que nadie, es una experta con la ropa, y además tiene una extraña habilidad para adivinar las cosas antes de que sucedan. Te digo más: jamás me verás apostar contra Alice."

"¿Eres psíquica?" Inquirió Emmett, volteándose para mirar a Alice.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Sólo soy buena adivinando… supongo." Sonrió con confianza, y luego su rostro se tornó serio. "Así que confía en mí cuando te digo que Rose estará… deslumbrada por ti."

"Pero ella tiene novio, ¿por qué estaría 'deslumbrada' por mí?" Emmett empujó el plato de comida lejos de él y se recargó en la silla esperando una respuesta.

"Eso no es asunto mío," replicó Alice casualmente. El rostro de Emmett decayó visiblemente cuando ella dijo eso. Estuve a punto de regañarla por ser tan insensible, pero ella se me adelantó. "Es tu trabajo hacer algo al respecto, Emmett."

Me preocupé por lo que ella había querido decir con eso, pero también temí por cómo iría a interpretarlo Emmett. La sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Alice no ayudaba mucho.

"¡Tienes razón!" Exclamó Emmett, su rostro de repente iluminado con una gran sonrisa.

"Siempre tengo razón," replicó ella con indiferencia. Cuando miré a Emmett otra vez noté que ya no sonreía; su rostro mostraba otra vez una mirada calculadora. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia Alice.

"Bueno, empecemos con los trajes." Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y rápidamente comenzó a elegir algunas de las fotos de la carpeta para mostrárselas a cada uno de los chicos.

Dos horas después, cerró la carpeta con un golpe sordo y se reclinó en la silla con una brillante sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. "Excelente trabajo, chicos," comentó. "Ya tenemos lista una buena parte del plan. ¡Esta será la mejor fiesta de disfraces sorpresa de todos los tiempos!"

"Concuerdo con eso," dije. Rose iba a estar encantada. "Pero será mejor que recojamos todo ahora antes de que ella llegue de su cita con John." Me puse de pie y me estiré un poco antes de comenzar a juntar las cosas de encima de la mesa.

Me encogí cuando escuché una silla chirriar fuertemente al otro lado de la mesa cuando alguien la arrastró con brusquedad por el suelo de madera. Levantando la vista de la mesa llena de papeles dispersos, vi a Emmett dirigirse a la cocina con su plato vacío, sus hombros levemente encorvados. No conocía mucho a Emmett, pero podía adivinar que Emmett rara vez se mostraba tan alicaído.

"Oops," murmuré para mí misma. La razón del comportamiento de Emmett era obvia, y yo había sido una insensible.

"No te preocupes, Bella," susurró la voz de Edward en mi oído. Su fresco aliento me hizo cosquillas y provocó que me recorriera un escalofrío al tiempo que mi corazón comenzaba a tamborilear de manera errática en mi pecho.

"No debí mencionar a Rose y a John," suspiré. La mano de Edward removió suavemente el cabello de mi rostro y se detuvo en mi mejilla. Cuando me giré para devolverle la mirada él me estaba sonriendo gentilmente.

"Bella, no te culpes por esto. Tú solamente mencionaste algo que es cierto. Emmett es un adulto; puede arreglar por sí mismo sus sentimientos." Las tranquilizadoras palabras de Edward disminuyeron mi sentimiento de culpa, pero no lo eliminaron del todo.

Emmett no volvió al comedor mientras nosotros terminábamos de limpiar. Ya todo estaba listo y nosotros sentados alrededor de la mesa cuando por fin regresó.

"¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto?" Le preguntó Jasper, él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Jasper estaba a punto de abrir la boca para seguir preguntando cuando alguien abrió la puerta del frente con tanta fuerza que ésta rebotó contra la pared.

Rosalie entró al apartamento como un vendaval y cerró la puerta incluso más fuerte de lo que la había abierto. "¡Maldición!" Gritó, golpeando la puerta cerrada con el puño.

"Rose, ¿estás bien?" Alice se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a ella. Rose se giró para vernos a los cinco sentados a la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos, vidriosos por las lágrimas que obviamente estaba intentando retener, escanearon rápidamente todos nuestros rostros hasta que se detuvieron en Emmett. Entonces abrió los ojos con horror y se precipitó fuera del comedor.

"¡Rose, espera!" Aquellas palabras no salieron de mi boca, tampoco de la de Alice. Fue Emmett quien las dijo. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, salió tras ella y la siguió por el corredor.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con ella," me dijo Alice. Comenzó a girarse para salir del comedor también, pero una mano la retuvo sujetándola gentilmente por el hombro.

"Deja que Emmett se ocupe," susurró Jasper. La única respuesta de Alice fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

**Rosalie POV**

¿Por qué cada vez que lloro todo el mundo tiene que estar mirando? Era la primera vez en casi un año que lloraba, y tenía toda una pequeña audiencia observando. Y la peor parte es que ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando.

Era consciente de que no amaba a John, de que nunca había llegado a amarlo. Incluso su mejor amigo era más cercano a él que yo. Nunca me había sentido ni remotamente cerca de él, nunca habíamos tenido una conexión real el uno con el otro. Pero había estado saliendo con él por casi un año.

No había llorado cuando rompió conmigo, ni lloré en el auto; ni siquiera sentí una pizca de tristeza. De hecho había estado planeando ser yo quien rompiera con él… ¿por qué estaba llorando entonces?

Mi cuarto estaba oscuro, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de encender la luz cuando entré. Simplemente me dejé caer sobre la cama para hundir la cabeza en la almohada y liberar las lágrimas que había estado luchando por retener delante de todos los demás.

Las lágrimas saladas se iban juntando en la tela de la almohada sin misericordia. Soltar el llanto me hacía sentir un poco mejor, pero sólo en parte.

"¿Rose?" Di un salto cuando reconocí aquella voz demasiado familiar diciendo mi nombre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rezando porque la voz fuera sólo un producto de mi imaginación. Pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Una mano grande pero igualmente suave me acarició tiernamente el cabello, y yo traté de enterrar mi rostro más profundamente en la almohada. La cama se hundió un poco cuando esa persona se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?" Sacudí la cabeza. "¿Podrías mirarme?" Por alguna razón su voz sonaba triste, y aquello no me gustó. Me hizo sentir furiosa, aunque no con él. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma.

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada y giré la cabeza para ver a Emmett observándome atentamente. "Me siento… terrible," le dije.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?" Mordí mi labio, sopesando la posibilidad de contarle la historia o no. Decidí contárselo. Y se sintió genial hablar con él acerca de eso; me sentí bien soltando todos mis resentimientos sin estar pretendiendo ser una chica fuerte como hacía con Alice y Bella. Le conté toda la historia, de principio a fin. Cómo John y yo nunca habíamos realmente encajado, cómo a pesar de eso permanecimos un año juntos; le conté que John solía pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo que conmigo, y finalmente le dije cómo él… _rompió_ conmigo.

Me resultaba extremadamente difícil el sólo pensar en esa palabra, decirla en voz alta era aún peor. Ese hecho no pareció escapársele a Emmett, pero gracias a Dios no dijo nada al respecto. Todavía había lágrimas rodando por mi rostro cuando por fin terminé de contarle mi historia. Emmett se quedó callado sólo por un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

"Lo siento, Rose," susurró. "¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"

"Sí," respondí, asintiendo. "Sólo… abrázame, por favor." Los brazos de Emmett me rodearon con seguridad, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Se sentía increíble estar envuelta en su fuerte abrazo. Desde el día que lo conocí había deseado sentir sus brazos rodeándome de esa manera.

Ninguno de los dos se movió siquiera un poquito durante los siguientes quince minutos. Yo no quería cortar el momento, y tampoco Emmett parecía quererlo. Los dos estábamos cómodos, satisfechos.

Emmett finalmente me empujó gentilmente lejos de él, aflojando la estrechez del abrazo para sostenerme ambos brazos. Sus ojos ardieron profundamente. Una simple sonrisa y sus hoyuelos iluminaron toda la oscura habitación.

"Rose," dijo en voz baja. "Voy a besarte ahora." No era una pregunta, pero no me molestó. Al contrario, me entusiasmó.

"Está bien," susurré sin aliento.

Emmett acunó mi rostro entre sus dos grandes manos y presionó sus labios ligeramente sobre los míos. El roce fue suave y gentil, pero fue suficiente para hacerme hervir la sangre. Fui yo quien presionó los labios con más fuerza contra los suyos; y mi reacción lo hizo reír entre dientes.

"¿Estamos ansiosos?" Preguntó sin separarse ni un milímetro, sus labios se movieron tentadoramente sobre los míos.

"Oh, cállate y sólo bésame," demandé. Él se rió y mordió mi labio inferior provocando que mi estómago diera una sacudida y todo mi rostro ardiera. Con mi labio inferior capturado entre sus dientes, tiró suavemente de él, haciendo que mi boca se entreabriera.

Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior y yo separé aún más los labios, permitiéndole deslizar su lengua en mi boca. Su lengua acarició gentilmente la mía animándome a hacer lo mismo. Presionando mi cuerpo un poco más sobre el suyo, incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, acomodándome para explorar con la lengua cada milímetro de su boca.

Tenía una boca hermosa. Las sensaciones que él estaba causándome eran completamente nuevas para mí. Por supuesto que yo había besado a otros hombres así, pero con Emmett todo aquello se sentía como si fuese la primera vez. La intensidad era mucho mayor, todo era mejor que nunca antes. Me sentí como una niña inexperta tratando de aprender de su maestro.

"¡Rose!" Una vocecita aguda llamó desde el otro lado de mi puerta. Escuché los puños de Alice golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacer tanto ruido como le fuera posible para captar mi atención.

Me aparté de Emmett a regañadientes, pero él sólo me permitió alejar mi rostro. Todavía me sostenía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" Le espeté a la puerta cerrada.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Alice sonaba preocupada. Suspiré. Me sentí mal por gritarle cuando ella simplemente estaba preocupándose por mí.

"Sí Alice, estoy bien. Saldré en un minuto."

"¿Y Emmett?" Inquirió Alice con una risita.

"Emmett también."

Emmett me soltó de su abrazo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Sus dedos limpiaron suavemente las lágrimas de mis mejillas, y luego presionó sus labios ligeramente sobre los míos una vez más. "¿Tu amiga hace eso muy a menudo?"

Le sonreí y asentí. "Sip. Creo que ella tiene un radar incrustado para detectar estas cosas. Es una gran aguafiestas."

"Recuérdame que venga a visitarte cuando tu amiga no esté." Me reí ante la broma de Emmett y por su ridícula insinuación, pero decidí seguirle la corriente.

"Sí, definitivamente lo haré," repliqué con un guiño, y salí de mi habitación dejando a un aturdido Emmett detrás.

* * *

¡Hey, por acá alguien está regalando galletas de chocolate! Si quieres una, click en el botoncito **verde**.

Perdón por la demora. Ok, no tengo perdón, pero tampoco tengo excusas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias a todos!

* * *


	18. Travesía en barco

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_

**Sowelu** es nuestra beta y agradece mucho que se aprecie su trabajo. ¡Reviews para ella (y para mí)! :P

_**

* * *

  
**_

18. Travesía en barco

**Bella POV**

El duro viento azotaba mi cabello mientras me acercaba hacia Alice y Rosalie, esperando bloquear un poco el aire frío. Las tres nos amontonamos juntas con las chaquetas fuertemente cerradas. Era difícil creer que más temprano ese mismo día yo había estado usando solo un jersey de manga corta en un partido de béisbol.

Estábamos a principios de marzo, pero se sentía como mediados de diciembre. El contraste entre el clima de la ciudad y el de la costa nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. De pie frente al puerto, el viento nos golpeaba desde todas direcciones, como si cada ola enviara una ráfaga de aire hacia nosotras. El frío aire de la noche se mezclaba con el despiadado viento frío mientras esperábamos.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Rosalie, frotando sus manos para mantenerlas calientes a fuerza de fricción. "¿Se darán cuenta del frío que hace aquí, frente al agua?"

"Estarán aquí pronto," le aseguró Alice. "Nosotras salimos un poquito más temprano porque somos demasiado ansiosas."

"Lo que me recuerda, Alice," tuve que esforzarme para que mis dientes no castañetearan al hablar. "Me prometiste una explicación y todavía estoy esperándola."

"¿Una explicación de qué?" Preguntó inocentemente.

"Tú y Jasper," clarifiqué. Una sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro en el mismo momento en que comenzaba a rebotar sobre las plantas de sus pies.

"Oh, sí. Me olvidé que no les había dicho nada sobre eso, chicas…." Sus mejillas, ya ligeramente rojas por el aire frío, comenzaron a oscurecerse de rubor. "¿Se acuerdan cuando vi a Jasper en la pizzería, verdad? Bueno, lo que no les dije es que cuando entré a buscar mi bolso él estaba ahí…"

"Duh Alice, él trabaja ahí," interrumpió Rose.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Quise decir que estaba en la mesa!" Alice le echó una mirada enojada a Rose por interrumpirla, y luego continuó. "Como decía, él estaba ahí tomando mi bolso, y yo bromeé diciendo que más le valía no estar intentando robárselo. Me contestó que sólo iba a buscar alguna información de contacto que pudiera tener para devolverlo. Después, bueno, hablamos un poco, no mucho, y yo le di una propina. Él no quería aceptar el dinero, pero lo obligué a aceptarlo porque había deslizado entre los billetes una pieza de papel con mi número."

"Ah, eso explica todas esas llamadas por celular," me reí. Alice me sonrió tímidamente.

"Sí… mi factura de teléfono va a ser escandalosamente costosa este mes, pero valdrá la pena."

Rosalie y yo asentimos en acuerdo. "Continúa, Alice," le indicó Rose.

Alice tomó un profundo respiro y asintió. "Bueno, desde ese día Jasper y yo hablamos mucho por teléfono, y yo fui a la pizzería casi todo los días. Él ha estado trabajando en el mostrador últimamente. Me contó que odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, pero que ahora no le molestaba tanto." Los ojos de Alice parecieron resplandecer, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Me pregunto por qué," se rió Rosalie.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera; cuando fui este miércoles, él estaba allí, pero no llevaba su uniforme de trabajo. Me dijo que tenía el día libre y que esperaba no tener que pasarlo allí, así que me llevó a almorzar y luego fuimos al minigolf. No soy muy buena en ese juego…."

"Alice, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Cuestioné. "Eres increíble en el minigolf, siempre nos pateas el trasero a nosotras."

"Creo que ella quería que Jasper la ayudara. Tú sabes, que se quedara de pie detrás de ella, así," Rosalie se paró detrás de mí y tomó mis manos para dirigirlas hacia el suelo, como si fuera a golpear una pelota de golf. "Él debe haber puesto sus manos sobre las de ella así," sus manos cubrieron las mías. "Y la debe haber ayudado a golpear la pelota," Rosalie movió mis manos en un suave movimiento de barrido.

"Hoyo uno," susurró en mi oído con una voz profunda. "Tienes un talento natural, Alice. Creo que la próxima vez podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda."

Me reí ante su intento de imitar a Jasper. "Oh, no lo sé, Jazzy," dije, imitando el tono agudo de Alice. "Creo que seguiré necesitando tu ayuda. Tú eres un magnífico maestro, y yo soy terrible jugando minigolf…"

Alice estaba rodando de risa mientras nos veía a Rose y a mí. "Eso no sucedió," jadeó entre risas "No exactamente así."

"Pero estuvo bastante cerca, ¿no?" Señaló Rose con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Sí, algo así," sonrió Alice, recuperando finalmente su compostura. Rosalie y yo nos alejamos y luego las tres nos amontonamos de nuevo. Ya no teníamos tanto frío como antes. La risa había logrado que entráramos un poco en calor.

"Como sea," Alice siguió con su historia. "Esa noche, después de que Rose y tú se fueron a dormir, me escapé para encontrarme con Jasper…"

"¡No!" Gritamos Rosalie y yo con incredulidad. Alice asintió tímidamente.

"Sí, lo hice. Él quería mostrarme algo, y me dijo que tenía que ser de noche. Me llevó al lugar más lindo que podría haber imaginado jamás. Era absolutamente hermoso. Fuimos a la cima de un monte en la costa, y teníamos vista al océano. Pero no estábamos frente al mar abierto, había una isla a un lado, una isla bordeada por árboles y hermosas plantas. A la distancia había un faro. Era hermoso; la luz cubría la oscuridad lo suficiente como para ver alrededor, pero no tanto como para bloquear las estrellas. Oh Dios mío, las estrellas… había tantas, y la luna, podías ver la luna perfectamente desde allí, se veía como si no estuviera tan lejos. Se veía tan cerca que casi podías tocarla…."

"Suena adorable," le dije. Ella sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Bueno, nos sentamos en una roca para disfrutar de la vista, y él me envolvió en un abrazo y me dijo que yo realmente le gustaba. Me dijo que a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde hacía muy poco tiempo, él sentía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida y que realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo conmigo… y me preguntó…" continuó, y luego se detuvo, ruborizándose.

"¿Qué te preguntó?" Preguntó Rosalie, urgiéndola a seguir con un ligero codazo.

"Bueno, sólo digamos que ya no soy soltera," respondió Alice con confianza.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Alice!" Chilló Rosalie, envolviéndola en un abrazo. "¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarle eso a tus dos mejores amigas en el mundo? ¡Nos dejaste tantos días sin tener ni idea, cómo pudiste!"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Tenía miedo de que ustedes se enojaran."

"¿Enojarnos?" Inquirí. "¿Por qué nos enojaríamos contigo?"

"No lo sé, quizá porque me escapé, o quizá porque pasé un montón de tiempo en Home Slice…." Dejó de hablar cuando captó la mirada comprensiva que Rosalie y yo le estábamos dando.

"Alice, nosotras nunca nos enojaríamos contigo por eso. Te queremos demasiado, y todo lo que a ti te haga feliz nos hará felices a nosotras," le aseguré, pasando mi brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"Exacto," asintió Rose. "Y bueno, ¿besa bien?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que…?" Empecé, pero Alice me interrumpió.

"Maravillosamente," respondió con un suspiro soñador.

"También Emmett," confesó Rose con una brillante sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¿Cuándo pasó esto?" Demandé, estrechando los ojos. Rose había estado saliendo con John hasta hoy, ¿cómo demonios podía saber que Emmett besaba maravillosamente?

"Hoy," respondió Rose. "Alice nos interrumpió." Y con eso le dio una mirada furibunda a Alice, que se quedó de piedra, con los ojos y la boca muy abierta.

"Ok, empieza a explicar eso," demandó.

Rose rodó los ojos, pero comenzó a contar. "Bueno, él vino a mi habitación mientras yo estaba llorando y me consoló; y luego… me besó."

"¿Tan simple como eso?" Pregunté.

"Sí. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida," informó. "Quiero decir, honestamente; cuando John me besaba, yo nunca sentía nada… pero con Emmett…. lo sentí todo. No puedo creer que estuviera con John por tanto tiempo…" sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué rompió contigo?" Quiso saber Alice.

"Me dijo que él sentía que nosotros ya no encajábamos y que tal vez deberíamos separarnos, y yo accedí. Así que supongo que la decisión fue mutua en realidad, pero como él fue quien sacó el tema, yo lo vi como si él se hubiera deshecho de mí. Supongo que por eso estaba molesta. Nunca antes me habían dejado, y por presuntuoso que suene, es verdad."

"Pero no es algo tan terrible que él haya roto contigo, porque tú lo quieres como un amigo, y Emmett…" me detuve y alcé las cejas. Rosalie rió tontamente y rodó los ojos.

"Cállate, Bella," se rió.

"Así que, Bella," Alice dirigió mi atención hacia ella. "¿Edward ya te ha besado?"

"Enfrente de miles de personas," les dije riendo. Las expresiones de mis amigas fueron de idéntica confusión. Suspiré y les expliqué lo de la Cámara de los Besos.

"¡Oh! ¡Recuerdo eso!" Se rió Alice. "Wow, ¿se imaginan teniendo su primer beso enfrente de casi cincuenta mil personas?"

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "¿Qué tan rojo estaba tu rostro, Bella?"

"Muy rojo," me reí. Mis amigas me conocían demasiado bien.

"Fue incómodo, pero ¿valió la pena?" Inquirió Alice, levantando las cejas.

"Definitivamente," sonreí.

"Hey señoritas," nos saludó una voz profunda, advirtiéndonos que ya no estábamos solas. "¿De qué están hablando?" Emmett se abrió camino a codazos en nuestro improvisado amontonamiento para pasar un brazo alrededor de Rose.

"Cosas de chicas," contestó Rose, poniéndose en puntitas de pie para darle un besito en los labios.

Cuando Emmett sonrió, en su rostro aparecieron sus característicos hoyuelos. Luego la besó brevemente. Estaba mirando cómo Rose y Emmett intercambiaban rápidos besos cuando sentí un par de brazos rodeándome.

"Parece que tienes frío," susurró Edward en mi oído, su aliento cosquilleándome la piel.

"Sólo un poco," respondí, girándome para enfrentarlo. Como todas las otras veces, su hermosura me aturdió y me robó el aliento. La sonrisa torcida en su rostro provocó que mi corazón se acelerara y me cosquilleara la piel.

"Lo siento," se disculpó, inclinándose para presionar ligeramente sus labios en mi mejilla. "Hola."

"Hola," sonreí. "Entonces, ¿de qué va todo esto?"

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo incluso más grande, y sus fascinantes ojos verdes destellaron. "Es una sorpresa."

"Odio las sorpresas," repliqué con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Esta sorpresa te va a gustar," me dijo confidencialmente. "Además, no es sólo para ti, también es para Alice y Rose, de nosotros tres."

"¡Vamos chicos!" Nos llamó Jasper, ya a mitad de camino hacia el muelle. Tenía a Alice tomada de la mano.

Emmett arrastró a Rosalie de la mano para alcanzarlos. Edward me soltó y también me tomó de la mano, y comenzamos a caminar hacia los demás. Sólo había caminado unos pocos pasos cuando mis pies abandonaron el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward me había cargado en su espalda.

"¡Edward!" Chillé, riéndome. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dándote un paseo," respondió simplemente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde nos esperaba el resto del grupo.

"¡Vamos Eddie!" Rugió Emmett, riendo.

"¡Oh Edward, eres tan fuerte!" Bromeó Alice. "¡Bella pesa una tonelada!"

"Para ti, probablemente," gritó Edward en respuesta. "Para mí es tan ligera como una pluma."

"¡No te pongas muy roja, Bella!" Se mofó Rose. "¡Nunca podrás volver a tu color natural!"

Hundí la cara en el hombro de Edward mientras nuestros amigos continuaban gritando y silbándonos. _Amo cuando me avergüenzan a propósito_, pensé con sarcasmo.

Cuando llegamos a donde ellos estaban, Edward no me soltó. Continuó cargándome en su espalda mientras todos los demás caminaban hacia un pequeño velero.

"Hola," nos saludó sonriendo una chica bajita y morena. "Ustedes deben ser los chicos que querían sorprender a las chicas, ¿cierto?"

"Correcto," contestó Jasper. "Mi nombre es Jasper, ella es mi novia Alice," levantó sus manos entrelazadas mientras la presentaba, y luego señaló a Emmett con su mano libre. "Éste es mi amigo Emmett, y con él está Rosalie," luego su mano se movió para señalar a Edward. "Y ese es Edward, y su novia Bella."

Me sonrojé ante las palabras de Jasper. Era la segunda vez en un día que alguien se refería a mí como 'la novia de Edward', aún a pesar de que técnicamente no lo era.

"Hola," nos saludó la joven. "Mi nombre es Ángela, y soy la capitana de este hermoso barco." Apuntó con sus manos hacia el velero mientras hablaba.

"Espera, ¿tú eres la capitana?" Preguntó Jasper, confundido. "Hablé con un hombre por teléfono…"

Ángela se rió. "Sí, lo sé. Hablaste con mi prometido, Ben. Está abajo, en la cubierta. Pero sí, éste es mi velero, y yo siempre capitaneo mis propios barcos."

"Eso es fantástico," señaló Alice.

"Sí, es parte de mi vida. Crecí entre los barcos, mi padre tenía una compañía naviera y me la heredó cuando cumplí los dieciocho. Todos estos barcos que ven en el puerto son míos. Entonces… ¿podemos irnos ya?"

"Sí, vámonos," Jasper siguió a Ángela dentro del barco, guiando a Alice de la mano. Emmett y Rosalie les siguieron y detrás de ellos fuimos Edward y yo, que seguía colgada en su espalda porque se negaba a dejarme bajar.

"¡Ben!" Llamó Ángela hacia el piso inferior. "Los chicos están aquí, ¡ven a conocerlos!"

Un hombre varios centímetros más bajo que Ángela, con cabello negro y anteojos, entró caminando tranquilamente a la cubierta superior y nos saludó con una sonrisa. "Hola. Mi nombre es Ben, ¿con quién de ustedes hablé por teléfono?"

Jasper se adelantó un paso. "Conmigo," contestó, presentándose a sí mismo otra vez y a todos los demás. Volvió a referirse a mí como la novia de Edward.

"Gusto en conocerlos," dijo, girándose hacia Ángela para hablarle. "¿Nos vamos ya?"

"Sí. Ve a izar las velas, nos vamos."

El paseo en barco fue muy pacífico. Era un barco a vela, no tenía motor. El agua lamía los lados y lo mecía gentilmente mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino. Los chicos no nos habían revelado hacia dónde íbamos.

Alice, Rose y yo hablamos un largo rato con Ángela y admiramos su anillo de compromiso. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigas. Ángela era una chica muy dulce, era obvio que acabáramos siendo amigas.

Mientras el barco se deslizaba sobre el agua, yo estaba de pie en la parte frontal mirando las estrellas pasar sobre nosotros. Ángela me había dicho que ésta era la proa. Tenía la chaqueta fuertemente cerrada alrededor de mi cuerpo y el viento me hacía volar el cabello.

Los demás estaban en la parte trasera del velero, la popa según Ben. Habían estado turnándose el mando del barco. Yo había venido al otro lado para disfrutar de la vista del mar abierto.

"Ahí estás," la sedosa voz de Edward penetró el silencio de la noche.

"¿Me estabas buscando?" Miré alrededor y le sonreí cuando se sentó a mi lado.

"Sí, de hecho sí," replicó, tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el dorso. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y descansó ambas manos sobre su pierna.

"Um… ¿Edward?" Tanteé.

"¿Sí?" Me sonrió dándome coraje, sus ojos verdes resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua.

"Um, ¿qué somos nosotros?" Me las arreglé para sacar las palabras de mi boca, a pesar de que sentía mi estómago retorciéndose de puros nervios.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Frunció el ceño, confundido.

Sentí las mejillas arder y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras los nervios se apoderaban de mí. "Um, bueno, me di cuenta de que hoy, cuando el hombre al que empujó Emmett se refirió a mí como tu novia, tú no lo corregiste; y lo mismo cuando Jasper nos presentó aquí en el barco."

"Oh," susurró Edward. "¿Te molestó que no lo corrigiera?"

"No, no… bueno, no lo sé. ¿Es eso lo que soy?"

Edward esbozó una ligera sonrisa. "¿Te molesta la idea?" Su rostro estaba relajado, pero pude leer la preocupación en sus ojos.

"No, no me molesta. ¿Y a ti?" Mi corazón saltaba tanto de pura anticipación, que temí que se me fuera a escapar del pecho.

"No, nunca me molestaría," contestó suavemente, y pude ver que algo de la preocupación desaparecía súbitamente de sus ojos. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio por varios minutos, escuchando el agua chapoteando contra los lados del barco. El ritmo era hipnótico. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Ángela amaba tanto el mar.

"¿Bella?" La voz baja y ronca de Edward me sacó de mi trance.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" Sus palabras me dejaron aturdida. Mi corazón, que ya latía aceleradamente, comenzó a golpear de manera errática, y los nudos de mi estómago parecieron comenzar a desenrollarse.

"Me encantaría," respondí en un susurro.

La sonrisa de Edward era tan deslumbrante que me robó completamente el aliento. Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme, me tomó entre sus brazos y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

Enredé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y presioné mis propios labios con más fuerza sobre los suyos. Edward trazó la línea de mi mandíbula con su pulga, dejando un ligero hormigueo a su paso.

"Eres tan hermosa," susurró con su boca sobre la mía. "Gracias."

"¿Gracias por qué?" Pregunté, nuestros labios todavía se tocaban.

"Por permitirme salvarte de la peor cita de tu vida."

"No, gracias a ti," me reí, reclamando sus labios de nuevo. Edward me atrajo más cerca y trazó suavemente mi labio inferior con la lengua. Mi corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que estaba casi segura de que él también podía sentirlo.

Lentamente separé mis labios, permitiéndole profundizar nuestro beso. Se me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos y mi estómago dio una voltereta cuando acarició mi lengua con la suya. Su boca se movía al compás de la mía.

"¡Tierra a la vista!" Gritó Ben, iluminando la proa con una linterna. La luz me cegó, y sentí a Edward alejarse. "Oh, ¡lo siento, Edward, Bella!" Se disculpó Ben. "¡No los había visto ahí!"

"¡Está bien, Ben!" Respondí, aún a pesar de que me sentía ligeramente decepcionada de que interrumpiera en ese momento.

"Vamos, Bella," Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la barandilla del barco. "Mira," señaló a través del agua hacia el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Era una isla con el más hermoso faro que había visto en mi vida.

"¿Puedo llamar su atención un momento?" Preguntó Edward educadamente. "Sólo quiero informarles que **softballgirl1136 **se estará yendo a México mañana, pero prometió llevarse una libreta consigo y trabajar en esta historia. Ella está muy entusiasmada con la idea de escribir el siguiente capítulo, porque Bella y yo por fin estamos oficialmente juntos. Me dijo que le haría muy feliz volver a casa el 18 de este mes y encontrarse con que éste capítulo tuvo más éxito que cualquiera de los otros. Así que yo, Edward, los reto a batear 128 reviews en este capítulo. Ella prometió que cuando vuelva tendrá al menos dos capítulos para subir. Me dijo que todos ustedes son grandiosos y que no puede esperar para actualizar esta historia cuando regrese. Gracias a todos por darnos tanto apoyo a mí y a Bella."

* * *

**Este es el fin de capítulo más tierno que pude haber leído jamás. Lo traduje textualmente, aunque se podrán imaginar que esta historia tiene siglos completa. Jessica (la autora de este fic) es sencillamente adorable.**

En primer lugar **les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar**. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero esta vez sí tengo excusas.

La universidad me está matando. Por si les interesa saber, **estamos haciendo un documental **sobre un artista plástico... y creanme que lleva muchísimo trabajo, es **agotador**.

No sé cuándo voy a poder subir el siguiente capítulo. Nadie desea más que yo que pueda subirlo pronto, creanme. De verdad necesito tiempo libre.

Pero **además de estar traduciendo, **ahora **estoy beteando y escribiendo.** Es un embrollo, pero yo soy así :P

Por favor, tenganme paciencia. Y _perdonen _si me tardo demasiado.

Procuraré dejar noticias mías en mi perfil de ahora en adelante, para que sepan dónde estoy o qué estoy haciendo. Pero no prometo actualizaciones rápidas porque sé que no podré cumplir.

**Gracias **a todos por leer, por comentar, y como decimos en Argentina, **por hacerme el aguante** :)

* * *


	19. El faro

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_

**Sowelu **se va a reír cuando lea esto, porque se me han acabado las ideas originales. Pero ella es nuestra beta y merece publicidad y agradecimiento. ¡Gracias Glo! :)

_**

* * *

  
**_

19. El faro

**Bella POV**

Mientras nos acercábamos a la costa bajaron las velas. El barco fue aminorando la marcha y finalmente ancló.

"Ángela, ¿les gustaría a ti y a Ben venir con nosotros?" Preguntó Jasper antes de embarcarnos en un bote de remos.

"¡Oh, sí, por favor vengan con nosotros!" Exclamó Alice, corriendo hacia Ángela y tomándola de las manos para empujarla hacia el bote. "No deberían quedarse aquí mientras nosotros nos divertimos."

"No lo sé, chicos, quiero decir, no quiero entrometerme…" comenzó Ángela, pero se calló cuando vio a Alice sacudir la cabeza.

"Es lo mínimo que nosotros podemos hacer por ustedes," los persuadió Edward, curvando la boca en su impresionante sonrisa torcida. Comprendí a Ángela cuando vi la expresión de su rostro; podía decir que su sonrisa tenía el mismo efecto en ella que tenía en mí.

"Anda, Ang," se nos unió Ben, enredando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y depositando un beso en su mejilla. "El barco estará bien si lo dejamos anclado aquí por sólo un par de horas." Ángela miró hacia abajo, a los ojos suplicantes de Ben, y lo que quedaba de sus defensas se quebró.

"Está bien," accedió, inclinándose para besar a Ben. "Gracias," dijo cuando volvió a mirarnos a nosotros. "Vámonos ya."

Nos señaló el bote y comenzó a descenderlo. El brazo de Edward estaba fuertemente enroscado alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome apretadamente contra su costado, mientras el bote de remos se mecía gentilmente en su descenso hacia el agua.

"Eso que hiciste no fue muy amable," cuchicheé a Edward mientras el bote continuaba descendiendo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Susurró él, mirándome con sus verdes ojos llenos de diversión.

"Cuando trataste de convencer a Ángela," clarifiqué. "La pobre chica no tenía otra opción. Además, tú no deberías tratar de deslumbrar a la gente cuando su prometido está de pie justo al lado."

Edward rompió a reír. Yo entrecerré los ojos y torcí los labios en un gesto de desaprobación. "Bella, no estaba tratando de deslumbrar a Ángela, simplemente estaba intentando alentarla."

"Bueno, obviamente no le viste la cara cuando le lanzaste esa sonrisa infartante ." Ante la sola mención, reapareció su sonrisa torcida.

"¿Infartante, huh?" Sonrió ampliamente. Mi corazón reaccionó logrando mi descripción absolutamente verdadera. "Honestamente, espero que no sea así," continuó. "Disfruto demasiado de tu compañía."

Sentí cómo la sangre fluía directamente hacia mis mejillas, dándole calor a mi rostro ante sus palabras. "Bueno, se acerca bastante," logré decir.

El bote llegó al agua con un sonoro _slap_. El agua salpicó contra los bordes del bote y onduló hacia afuera como en efecto dominó.

Ángela deslizó rápidamente la escalera por un lado del barco y luego Ben y Emmett la ayudaron a saltar al bote. Tuvimos que apiñarnos para entrar los ocho en el bote, apenas cabíamos con remos y todo.

Con Emmett y Ben remando, el pequeño bote se deslizó rápidamente hacia la orilla, cortando el agua como un cuchillo, balanceándose suavemente arriba y abajo junto con las olas.

La luna brillaba tanto en el cielo que parecía cubrir de terciopelo la oscuridad. La luz de ese astro luminoso, totalmente brillante esa noche, caía sobre nosotros haciendo al agua centellear. El reflejo de la luz de la luna en el agua incrementaba mi entusiasmo.

Me sentía como en un sueño, en el sueño más maravilloso que podría crear mi subconsciente. Era un sueño del que no querría despertar nunca. Estuve casi convencida de que se trataba de un sueño hasta que los dedos de Edward rozaron ligeramente mi mejilla.

Su toque, tan suave como el batir de las alas de una mariposa, envió una sacudida a todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón reaccionó otra vez. Se me puso la piel de gallina en los brazos. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho y casi podía sentir la sangre palpitar bajo el roce de sus dedos.

La idea de vivir un sueño se desvaneció con esa simple caricia. Si hubiese sido sólo un sueño, no hubiera podido sentir esa sacudida que me provocaba su piel en contacto con la mía, ni mi corazón hubiera latido de ese modo tan frenético. Bueno, tal vez sí; pero ahora estaba bastante segura de que no estaba soñando. No esta vez.

"Bella, ¿en qué piensas?" El aliento de Edward acarició mi oído. Los mechones de cabello sueltos detrás de mi oreja se retorcieron con la suave corriente de aire.

"Me pregunto si esto es real o estoy soñando," respondí, todavía alucinada con la maravillosa vista.

La suave risita de Edward le hizo dar un vuelco a mi estómago. Su risa musical combinaba a la perfección con los melódicos sonidos de la noche. Aquél armonioso sonido sólo aumentó la atmósfera de ensueño.

"¿Quieres que te despierte?" Susurró. Empecé el movimiento de sacudir mi cabeza de lado a lado, pero su mano se deslizó desde mi mejilla hacia abajo para sostener mi rostro por la barbilla. Lentamente se inclinó hasta que su rostro estaba a sólo unos centímetros del mío.

"Hora de despertar, Bella." Murmuró, soplando en mi rostro su aliento dulce. Antes de que pudiera responder, sus suaves labios estaban tocando los míos. Mi corazón enloqueció dentro de mi pecho y otra vez se me pusieron las mejillas de un brillante rojo.

Sentí cuando Edward se apartó. Abrí los ojos lentamente, no me acordaba cuándo los había cerrado. El rostro de Edward aún estaba muy cerca, sus ojos ardían intensamente en los míos, y aquella sonrisa torcida suya estaba también en su lugar.

"Buenas, ah… noches." Dijo en voz baja. "Dormiste hasta tarde," sus ojos brillaban con diversión, y sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno, estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso y la verdad es que no quería que se terminara," repliqué sonriendo.

Edward me apretó contra su costado, todavía con su brazo enroscado alrededor de mi cintura. Sus pupilas brillaron en la noche, su sonrisa se hizo más prominente. "¿Y qué es lo que estabas soñando?"

"La mejor noche de mi vida," contesté con una sonrisa soñadora.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo aún más grande, y sus dientes blancos parecieron destellar bajo la luz de la luna. "¿La mejor noche de tu vida?" Su tono sonaba divertido, pero sus ojos estaban expectantes por mi respuesta.

"Sí," dije, y mi voz no fue más que un susurro. Los saltos de mi estómago me impedían hablar más alto. El fuerte viento apagó mi voz; dudaba que Edward me hubiera oído, y su postura no había cambiado.

Me quedé sentada e inmóvil con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. La falta de respuesta de Edward envió un espasmo de terror a mi espina. Sentí pequeñas agujas pinchándome el corazón, y me golpeé mentalmente por mi impulsiva y descontrolada lengua.

"Lo mejor está a punto de llegar." Él susurró en respuesta, devolviéndome la piel de gallina en los brazos. De pronto desaparecieron las agujas y los nudos de mi estómago.

Las palabras de Edward provocaron que me recorriera una ola de calor. No podía imaginar nada mejor que andar en barco bajo la luz de la luna junto a él. La noche ya era perfecta antes de eso; había sido perfecta desde el momento en que Edward se acercó caminando hacia mí.

"¡Bella!" Alice me llamó desde la primera fila del bote. Alcé la vista para ver su pequeña silueta estirada para mirar hacia atrás. El brazo de Jasper la tenía aferrada posesivamente por la cintura mientras su cuerpo diminuto brincaba con cada ola. El agarre de Jasper ayudaba a mantenerla dentro del bote.

"¿Sí, Alice?" Grité por encima del fuerte viento.

"¿Habías visto alguna vez un faro tan maravilloso como ese?" El grito de Alice, aunque suavizado por el sonido del viento, escondía un tono de admiración. Su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande sobre su rostro de porcelana iluminado por la luz de la luna. Esa luz plateada y la luz del faro resaltaban sus pómulos, haciéndolos resplandecer.

"_Yo _nunca vi un faro como ese pero ¿qué hay del que…?"

"¡Es el mismo!" Me cortó. Apuntó hacia el océano, directamente a un cerro alto con un claro frente al faro. Obviamente, ese era el lugar a donde Jasper la había llevado; el sitio donde la había hecho su novia y lo había sellado con un beso. No cabía lugar a dudas de que ese cerro tenía una vista espectacular; el faro era tan hermoso como Alice lo había descrito y el océano era impresionante.

Le sonreí a Alice y me giré para mirar hacia atrás. Emmett estaba remando con toda sus fuerzas, sus músculos ondeaban bajo la hinchada camiseta blanca. Era obvio por sus constantes miradas hacia Rose que estaba intentando impresionarla con su fuerza bruta.

Rosalie se veía bastante cómoda donde estaba; recostada sobre un lado del bote con los brazos apoyados en el borde y las piernas sobre el regazo de Emmett, parecía completamente relajada. Su largo y sedoso cabello, rubio como el maíz, ondeaba detrás de ella a causa del viento. Sus ojos se estaban literalmente devorando a Emmett con evidente entusiasmo. Ellos todavía no estaban oficialmente juntos, pero yo sabía que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Poco tiempo.

Al girarme hacia el otro lado vi a Ángela apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ben mientras frotaba su espalda con una mano. Él parecía sorprendentemente fuerte para su escasa estatura. Sus músculos se estiraban y flexionaban mientras remaba con fuerza. Sin duda había adquirido su fuerza trabajando en el puerto. Al igual que Ángela, Ben había crecido entre barcos. Su familia era dueña de una gran compañía naviera en las Islas Filipinas y las Hawaianas.

Ellos se habían conocido en Hawái cuando apenas tenían diez años. Nos contaron la historia de cómo los dos habían salido a navegar con sus padres a Oahu y sus barcos casi tuvieron una colisión. Sus familias sintieron un desprecio instantáneo la una hacia la otra pero, muy a su pesar, Ángela y Ben se hicieron grandes amigos.

Desde aquel primer encuentro ellos se habían topado varias veces más en sus viajes a Hawái. El resultado fue que el padre de Ángela y el de Ben se convirtieron en los principales competidores. Ambos buques mercantes vendían allí maíz y otros vegetales que los vendedores locales no producían. Debido a esta competencia, los calendarios de ambas compañías eran casi idénticos.

Ángela y Ben viajaban siempre con sus padres sólo para verse. En cada visita ellos eran inseparables. Su relación tan cercana enfurecía a sus familias, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo el corazón para separarlos.

Cuando no estaban juntos, Ben y Ángela se mantenían en contacto por medio de cartas. Nunca se atrevieron a comunicarse por teléfono porque el costo de una llamada a distancia entre Washington y las Filipinas era muy alto. Sin mencionar el hecho de que estos dos amigos hubieran conversado por horas en cada llamada.

Eventualmente comenzaron a aparecer los nuevos sentimientos que iban creciendo entre los dos. La emoción de Ángela mientras leía las bien-escritas y muy-bien-pensadas cartas, la ansiedad al esperar una respuesta, y la preocupación de parte de Ben sobre qué podría contestar ella eran sólo ejemplos de estas nuevas emociones. Cada vez que volvían a verse rebosaban de abrumadora alegría, y sus sentimientos crecían en intensidad.

Cuando Ben cumplió los diecisiete, su padre dividió la empresa e instaló la mitad de sus acciones en Hawái. Desde entonces Ben viviría con su padre en Hawái y viajaría frecuentemente a Washington para visitar a Ángela.

Con cada encuentro la chispa entre ellos creció y se alimentó hasta convertirse en una fuerte llama. Los dos reconocieron sus sentimientos por lo que eran y desde entonces siempre han estado juntos. Su excelente relación se extendió incluso hasta sus padres, metiéndolos en la misma burbuja.

Los padres de ambos eventualmente hicieron a un lado sus diferencias y aprendieron a tolerarse el uno al otro por el bien de sus hijos. Entonces no les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta cuántas cosas tenían en común, y pronto se hicieron amigos. Ambas familias acabaron haciéndose muy cercanas.

Seis meses atrás, los Weber partieron a Hawái para quedarse un mes entero con los Cheney. La madre de Ben había salido de las Filipinas para reunirse con su marido y su hijo un año antes, dejando la sucursal filipina de la empresa a cargo de su cuñado. Entre las dos familias, sumaban ocho personas conviviendo en una misma casa. Los Cheney tenían una enorme propiedad en las montañas construida por el padre de Ben cuando su hijo tomó el control de la empresa.

Los pequeños hermanos mellizos de Ángela, Isaac y Joshua, adoraban a Ben. Ambos disfrutaban viéndolo trabajar en sus estadías de un mes en Hawái. Con toda la familia reunida en el mismo lugar, Ben pensó que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

Él había pasado una semana entera planeando un gran luau **(N/T: 'luau' es una fiesta típica Hawaiana)**. Había traído la decoración de todas las Islas Hawaianas y había comprado sólo lo mejor. También le compró a Ángela un hermoso vestido strapless con zapatos a juego e invitó a todo el pueblo a la fiesta.

Ben le dio el vestido y los zapatos a Ángela la misma noche del luau; y para su satisfacción, a ella le encantaron. Su vestido era el más hermoso de todos. El bordado lo hacía brillar en el resplandor de las antorchas. Esa noche, todos los ojos estaban puestos en Ángela. Se veía espectacular.

Después de la cena, todos se reunieron alrededor de la hoguera para bailar. Ben se detuvo en medio de un baile lento y se arrodilló frente a ella para proponerle matrimonio. Nadie había estado esperando su proposición, él no había hablado con nadie acerca de sus planes; fue una grata sorpresa para todos.

Ambas familias estaban encantadas. Ellos ya se imaginaban que Ángela y Ben acabarían casándose, pero no estaban esperando que Ben se lo propusiera esa noche.

La boda comenzó a planearse inmediatamente. La fecha se fijó para el trece de junio, un viernes. Los padres de Ángela, que eran muy supersticiosos, aseguraron que si festejaban su boda en un viernes trece y todo iba sin problemas, el matrimonio sería un gran éxito.

Una vez que ellos estuvieran casados, los dos negocios familiares se fusionarían para conformar una de las empresas navieras más grandes del mundo. Dos compañías que alguna vez habían sido enemigas, ahora estarían unidas para formar una sola, y todo gracias a Ángela y a Ben.

"¡Oh, qué historia tan romántica!" Barbotó Alice cuando ellos terminaron de relatarla.

"Es casi como un cuento de hadas," agregó Rosalie.

El fondo del bote tocó la arena de la playa, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. El bote se estremeció hasta detenerse y quedó meciéndose atrás y adelante con el fuerte viento, balanceándose sobre una barra de arena. Emmett saltó fuera de la barca y la arrastró hacia la orilla, abriendo un surco por la arena hacia la playa.

Cuando el barco dejó de moverse todos se apresuraron a salir. Edward salió primero y luego me levantó con cuidado para dejarme de pie a su lado. Mis pies se hundieron en la arena, aún caliente por el sol de la tarde.

Alice, Rose y yo nos quitamos nuestras sandalias y caminamos descalzas sobre la arena. Ángela prefirió dejarse sus botas puestas, argumentando que era un engorro quitárselas y volver a ponérselas después. La suave arena bajo mis pies llenó el espacio entre mis dedos mientras caminaba de la mano de Edward.

Jasper nos indicó el camino con Alice fuertemente tomados de la mano. Emmett y Rose cerraban la marcha caminando ligeramente más despacio que los demás.

La isla no era muy grande, pero era incomparablemente hermosa. La arena blanca sobre la que caminábamos estaba limpia, libre de basura. Las únicas huellas eran las que dejaba nuestro grupo y alguna que otra huella animal. La vegetación era abundante, había árboles muy altos alineados en la orilla y unas hermosas flores cubrían el suelo, añadiendo un toque colorido, como un arcoíris.

El faro estaba en el lado opuesto de la isla, claramente visible desde nuestra posición. Caminamos hacia allí como atraídos por la luz que manaba de la torre, siempre por la orilla, tomando el camino más largo.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos por fin frente al faro. Jasper nos señaló una puerta y tomó la perilla.

"¡Jasper, no podemos entrar!" Cuchicheó Alice mientras Jasper la abría. Yo pensé que la puerta estaría cerrada, pero para mi sorpresa, se abrió con facilidad.

"Está bien, Alice," le aseguró Jasper con calma. "Hablé con el dueño, todo está bien."

Alice se relajó visiblemente y lo siguió dentro. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada; y de pronto dos manos me cubrieron los ojos, haciéndome saltar de sorpresa.

"Shh, Bella," susurró en mi oído una voz sedosa. "No te asustes," mis hombros tensos se relajaron obedientemente. Cerré los ojos.

"Jasper, está muy oscuro y no se ve nada. ¿Es necesario que me cubras los ojos?" La pregunta de Alice me hizo comprender que yo no era la única con los ojos tapados.

"Si me haces tropezar con algo, voy a quitarte la razón por la que te haces llamar hombre." La aguda amenaza de Rose era la evidencia de que Emmett también le había tapado los ojos a ella.

"Ouch, no quieres hacer eso Rosie. Te arrepentirías después." Entonces se oyó un fuerte golpe que hizo eco por todas las paredes del lugar, seguido de un igualmente fuerte grito de dolor. El intercambio me hizo sonreír, Emmett y Rosalie definitivamente encajaban.

"Bueno, ustedes dos, ya basta," la voz de Jasper sonó autoritaria. "Les estamos cubriendo los ojos porque queremos darles una sorpresa. Y Rose, si Emmett te hace tropezar con algo, Edward y yo nos encargaremos de él."

"¡No, no!" Gritó Rose en la oscuridad. "Estaremos bien, no hay necesidad de violencia."

"Por supuesto que no," accedió Jasper. "Además, nunca hubiera estado en mis planes pelear con Emmett."

"Ben," Jasper se giró hacia el otro lado para hablarle al chico, de pie a pocos pasos de nosotros. "Si quieres, puedes cubrirle también los ojos a Ángela."

"En realidad," saltó ella antes de que Ben pudiera hablar. "Me gustaría ver la sorpresa que planearon antes de que la vean las chicas. Si no les importa, por supuesto."

"Para nada," respondió Jasper. "Vámonos."

Edward me empujó un poco hacia adelante y yo comencé a caminar sosteniendo mis manos levantadas por delante, temerosa de chocar contra algo. Confiaba en Edward y sabía que él no me permitiría tropezar y caer, en quien no confiaba era en mí misma. Si existe alguien que se las puede arreglar para tropezar incluso mientras alguien tan grácil como Edward lo está guiando, esa soy yo.

"No te preocupes, Bella," susurró él suavemente, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. "No te dejaré tropezar. ¿Qué tipo de novio sería yo si te dejara caer mientras te guío?" La palabra novio envió un escalofrío de emoción a mi columna vertebral. Era difícil de creer que me las hubiera arreglado para tener un novio, qué decir de que ese novio era nada más y nada menos que Edward.

"Confío en ti," murmuré. "Es en mí en quien no confío."

La risa musical de Edward hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. "Debes tener más confianza en ti misma, Bella."

Abrí la boca para responder, pero una maldición en voz alta me interrumpió. En la oscuridad resonaron una serie de malas palabras que rebotaban en las paredes y llegaban en eco hasta nosotros. En seguida reconocí la voz de Rose y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme.

"¡Lo siento, Rosie!" Se disculpó Emmett. "Te juro que no vi esa mesa ahí. ¿De todos modos, quién pudo haber puesto esa cosa ahí? Quien sea que viva aquí debería demandar a su decorador de interiores."

"¿Emmett siempre es así?" Le pregunté a Edward en voz muy baja. Emmett estaba muy distraído disculpándose como para oírme, pero sólo por si acaso mantuve bajo mi tono.

"Emmett es… Emmett. De veras no hay otra forma de describirlo. Es un gran chico y definitivamente es un buen amigo, pero también es todo un personaje."

"Me doy cuenta," me reí. "Nunca he conocido a nadie como él. Estoy segura de que él será muy bueno para Rose."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Seguro."

"Eso es algo bueno, la verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo acerca de Rose. Emmett necesita a alguien que le ponga los pies en la tierra. Rosalie parece adecuada para hacer eso."

"Oh sí, ella es adecuada," asentí. "Rosalie es buena en eso. Necesita tener algo de control en sus relaciones, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no funcionó su relación con John. Pero creo que las cosas irán muy bien con Emmett."

"Ella sabe gobernar y aceptar ser gobernada por alguien más, ¿cierto?"

"Algo así."

Cuando Rose finalmente aceptó las disculpas de Emmett, todos continuamos caminando por un largo corredor. Me sentí más estable cuando pude caminar guiándome con una mano apoyada en la pared.

"Bueno, ahora vamos a subir por unas escaleras chicas, así que tómense su tempo y sosténganse de la barandilla." Las palabras de Jasper por poco me hacen entrar en pánico. Ya me resultaba difícil subir unas escaleras sin tropezar con la luz encendida, definitivamente no podría subirlas a ojos cerrados.

"Relájate Bella, no te dejaré caer. Simplemente tienes que asegurarte de poner cada pie en el siguiente escalón antes de apoyar tu peso." Caminé hacia adelante hasta que mi pie dio con el primer escalón. Entonces levanté el pie y lo coloqué en la sólida superficie, tanteando para probar que me sostendría, y entonces sí levanté el otro pie.

Caminé a ese mismo ritmo durante todo el recorrido escaleras arriba. Mi mano estaba tan fuertemente aferrada a la barandilla que casi dolía; pero no solté el agarre. Toqué con el pie el siguiente escalón y deposité allí mi peso, y cuando fui a buscar el siguiente no pude encontrar nada más que suelo llano.

"Lo hiciste, Bella. Lo has hecho muy bien." Aflojé mi mano y la dejé caer débilmente a mi costado, estirando y contrayendo los dedos en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

Edward me guió hacia el centro de la habitación. "Bien chicos, cuando diga 'ahora' quítenles sus manos de los ojos para que las chicas puedan abrirlos." Hizo una pausa y luego dijo: "Bien, ahora." Sus manos se apartaron de mi rostro y yo abrí los ojos, parpadeando.

Un coro de jadeos hizo eco en la habitación. Estábamos de pie a la luz, como a ocho metros por debajo del faro.

Las ventanas eran tan grandes que iban del techo de la torre hasta el suelo, dando una vista de toda la isla simplemente impresionante. El haz de luz que brotaba por encima de nosotros iluminaba todo el lugar, dándole un brillo precioso.

"Wow," exhaló Ángela. La miré a ella, esperando encontrarla viendo por la ventana como los demás, pero al seguir su mirada noté que ella estaba mirando con asombro el magnífico comedor dispuesto en la habitación.

Frente a la ventana y bajo la luz de la luna había una mesa tan grande como para ubicar a una docena de personas. Había un mantel de seda cubriéndola, y muchas velas encendidas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. También había platos de porcelana dispuestos en la mesa, servilletas y cubiertos de plata. Junto a la mesa había también varias botellas de vino enterradas en un cubo de hielo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Alice, viendo la mesa. "¿Es por eso que no querían que cenáramos antes de venir aquí?"

"Exacto," contestó Jasper con una sonrisa sutil. "¿Te gusta?"

Alice asintió efusivamente y fue a examinar la mesa de cerca.

"Hay ocho platos," señaló, sonriendo hacia Ben y Ángela.

"¿Pusieron un plato para mí y para Ben?" Ángela se alejó de la mesa para dirigirse a Jasper. "Pero si ustedes ni siquiera nos invitaron a unirnos hasta que llegamos a la isla…"

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Tenía planeado pedirles que se nos unieran y asumí que dirían que sí. Cuando hablé con Ben por teléfono él había mencionado que siempre viajaban juntos. Cuando te vi sólo me sorprendí porque creí que él era el capitán."

"Bueno, esta es sin duda la cosa más dulce que ha hecho por mí un cliente," sonrió Ángela. "Gracias."

"Es un placer," respondió Jasper, haciéndoles un gesto para que se sentaran.

Edward tomó gentilmente mi mano y me condujo hacia allí también, e incluso me corrió una silla para que me sentara. Después de acomodarme en mí asiento él se unió a Jasper y a Emmett, que ahora estaban de pie frente a la mesa.

"Bienvenidas al Café El Faro, señoritas," empezó Emmett, tratando de sonar como el camarero de un restaurante de lujo. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Emmett sonrió. "Y Ben."

"Nosotros las atenderemos esta noche," continuó Jasper. "Si necesitan algo, por favor siéntanse libres de pedirlo."

"Para empezar," siguió Edward, "tenemos la selección de vino más fina de la isla."

Mientras hablaba sobre el vino, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. La sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios lo hacía incluso sorprendentemente más hermoso. Lo observé todo el tiempo mientras ponía un poco de vino en las copas de todos. El frío líquido salía elegantemente de la botella salpicando suavemente las finas copas.

"Para cenar, esta noche tenemos nuestra especialidad de la casa. Primero serviremos nuestra famosa ensalada, y el plato principal será el mejor filet mignon servido con papas al horno y maíz." Jasper nos miró a todos en la mesa para comprobar nuestra reacción. Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de salir junto a Edward y Emmett para traer la comida. **(N/T: filet mignon es un corte de carne de buey o ternera y se caracteriza por ser particularmente pequeño, pero de muy buen sabor si se acompaña correctamente) **

"Tontuelos," se rió Alice cuando los chicos estuvieron fuera de la vista. "Aunque debo decir que estoy disfrutando mucho esto."

"Yo pienso que lo que están haciendo es muy dulce," comentó Ángela. "Es bueno que sean creativos. Ustedes nunca se podrán quejar de que sus únicas salidas son al cine."

"Seh, estos chicos me están haciendo quedar muy mal," se lamentó Ben, mirando alrededor con aire deprimido.

"Aw, Ben," suspiró Ángela, "¿de qué estás hablando? Tú también eres creativo, tú y yo sólo fuimos al cine un par de veces. No lo tomes a mal."

"Sí, es cierto," asentí. "Además tú no necesitas planear una cita extravagante para impresionar a una mujer."

"Es verdad," siguió Ángela. "Yo me enamoré de ti antes de nuestra primera cita."

Ben sonrió abiertamente. "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿podría ser de otra forma?"

Ben era todo sonrisas cuando los chicos volvieron con nuestras ensaladas. Edward y Jasper traían dos platos cada uno mientras Emmett balanceaba tres en sus brazos.

Pusieron los platos frente a nosotros y sirvieron también frente a los tres asientos vacíos que les correspondían. Después llenaron sus propias copas de vino y tomaron asiento con nosotros.

"Disfrútenlo, señoritas," dijo Emmett. "Y Ben," agregó con una risita.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un brindis primero?" Sugirió Jasper.

"¿Por qué brindamos?" Inquirió Alice, mirando la copa fuertemente sujeta en su mano.

"Por la buena suerte que nos ha reunido a todos aquí esta noche." La voz de Jasper hizo eco alrededor del cuarto mientras alzaba su copa de vino.

"Salud," dijo Edward levantando también su copa. Los demás repitieron 'salud' por encima del tintineo de las copas al chocar.

La copa de vino se sintió fría contra mis labios cuando me la llevé a la boca. El líquido suave y dulce se deslizó por mi garganta haciéndome cosquillas. La ensalada estaba deliciosa. La lechuga era crocante y fresca, la pimienta le daba un delicioso sabor extra, y la salsa era suave y dulce.

"Así que… ¿por qué no nos cuentan más acerca de su boda?" Pidió Alice inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia Ángela y Ben.

"¿Qué quieren saber?" Ángela se acomodó en su silla, tomando un sorbo de vino de manera casual.

"¡Todo!" Chilló Alice con entusiasmo. "Cuéntanos sobre la decoración y los trajes, incluido el tuyo por supuesto," Alice le dirigió una rápida sonrisa a Ben al decir eso. "¡Y todo lo demás!"

Ángela se rió del arrebato de Alice y se sumergió en el relato de su muy pronta boda. Dijo que se celebraría en Hawái, sobre las montañas cerca de la casa de la familia de Ben. Alice escuchó atentamente cada palabra y se regodeó ante los detalles de la planificación.

"¿Quién es la dama de honor?" Preguntó, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

"Mi amiga Jessica Stanley." Ángela no se oía muy feliz al dar esa información. De pronto la sonrisa de su rostro me pareció forzada.

Junto a ella, Ben frunció el entrecejo. "Todavía no comprendo esa decisión."

"No seas grosero," lo reprendió Ángela. "Conozco a Jess desde antes de conocerte a ti, y ella realmente ayudó a planear la boda."

"Nadie le pidió ayuda," masculló él.

"¡Ben, sé más amable con ella!" Replicó Ángela. "El hecho es que ella será la dama de honor, te guste o no. Tiene momentos en que puede ser agradable…"

"¿Qué está mal con esta chica, Jessica Stanley?" Preguntó Rosalie picada por la curiosidad.

"Es una vieja amiga mía," respondió Ángela. "Solíamos ser muy cercanas cuando éramos pequeñas. Ella era una chica divertida y simpática, pero cuando empezamos la escuela secundaria comenzó a juntarse con Lauren Mallory."

"Déjame adivinar," interrumpió Rose con un deje de amargura. "¿Mallory era la chica más rica y popular de la escuela?"

"Exacto," asintió. "Desde que empezó a salir con ella, Jess cambió completamente. Quería convencerme de que me uniera a ellas."

"¿Y por qué continuaste siendo su amiga?" Preguntó Rose, ahora la amargura en su voz era clara.

"Ella me necesitaba," suspiró Ángela. "Después de un año de tratar con la nueva Jessica, me harté y le dije lo que pensaba. Ella sólo me escuchó y luego se puso a llorar. Me pidió disculpas y me dijo que nunca había querido involucrarse tanto con Lauren y sus secuaces. También me dijo que no quería perder mi amistad, que eso la mataría. Así que nos reconciliamos, dejamos las cosas claras entre nosotras, y luego estábamos muy bien otra vez. Jessica me prometió que las cosas cambiarían desde entonces."

"Pero ella no cambió, ¿verdad?" La pregunta de Rose sonó más como una afirmación.

"En realidad, sí. Jessica y yo nos hicimos incluso más amigas que antes, y eso duró alrededor de dos años. Ella seguía manteniendo su amistad con Lauren y sus amigas, pero no salía tanto con ellas como antes."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, entonces?" Cuestioné. "Dijiste que eso fue por dos años. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?"

"Jessica encontró una de las cartas de Ben," susurró Ángela, sonaba casi aterrada de dar esa respuesta.

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" Preguntó Alice alzando las cejas.

"Um, bueno… ella no sabía nada acerca de Ben porque yo temía su reacción si se lo contaba. Cuando encontró la carta ella se enojó mucho conmigo; y tiempo después me di cuenta de que se había puesto celosa."

"¿Celosa de que tú estuvieras con el chico que te gustaba?" Inquirió Alice.

"En parte, pero más que nada porque ella sentía que estar con él me alejaría de ella."

"Eso fue muy hipócrita de su parte," escupió Rosalie con disgusto.

"Lo sé." Ángela suspiró de nuevo. "Después de eso, Jessica volvió a pasar el tiempo con Lauren y sus amigas, y estuvo casi un mes sin dirigirme la palabra siquiera. Desde entonces nuestra relación ha sido un poco… hostil."

"'Hostil' quiere decir que se ven muy de vez en cuando," aclaró Ben. "Cuando le conviene a Jessica." El disgusto de Ben hacia Jessica era claro en su voz y en la expresión de su rostro.

"A Jessica siempre le gustó tontear con los chicos," los ojos de Ángela se dirigieron a Edward y luego se desviaron rápidamente hacia otro lado, aunque por un momento pensé que me lo había imaginado. "Ella nunca perdía la oportunidad de contarme sobre los chicos con los que salía; y siempre me arrastraba con ella para perseguir chicos." Entonces lo hizo de nuevo y supe que no me lo había imaginado.

Emmett se disculpó por un momento para traer el resto de la comida diciéndole a Ángela que continuara su historia.

"¿Sólo en esos momentos salían juntas?" Pregunté.

"No. También me llamaba cuando peleaba con Lauren, o con su novio de turno. Eso sucedía bastante a menudo por lo que, como dije antes, ella de verdad me necesitaba. Yo soy la única verdadera amiga que tiene. El único hombro donde puede llorar."

"Lamentablemente," murmuró Ben, pero Ángela lo ignoró.

"¿Cómo dijiste que era el apellido de Jessica?" Preguntó Edward repentinamente irguiéndose en la silla.

"Stanley." Los ojos perspicaces de Ángela parecían transmitir un mensaje privado mientras encontraba su mirada con la de Edward. El reconocimiento y la comprensión golpearon las facciones de él en un instante.

"¿Has estado alguna vez en un restaurante llamado El Torito en Port Ángeles con Jessica?" Cuestionó Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Sí…" Ángela sonrió. "Así que es por eso que me resultaste tan familiar." Llevó lentamente su copa a los labios y dio un sorbito. Luego sonrió y quitó la copa de en medio para continuar hablando en un tono casual. "Toda la noche he tenido la sensación de que te conocía de alguna parte, pero no podía imaginar de dónde. Finalmente me di cuenta cuando empecé a hablar de Jessica. Ahora parece bastante obvio dónde te vi por primera vez."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Ben con curiosidad.

"Él es el mesero al que Jessica prácticamente acosaba. Me llevó a ese restaurante todos los sábados sólo para ver al famoso Edward. Ese es el motivo por el cual tú y yo nunca podíamos salir los sábados, Ben."

Edward se rió ante la mirada exasperada de Ángela y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, a mí también me resultabas vagamente familiar."

"Wow, con todos esos sábados que pasé en ese restaurante en contra de mi voluntad…"

"No eras la única," la cortó Edward con un tono de irritación. Por supuesto, no era por Ángela sino por el recuerdo de Tina obligándolo a trabajar todos los sábados.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Ángela tímidamente viendo la oscura expresión en los ojos de Edward.

"Sí, mi jefa… Tina," él gruñó ferozmente su nombre, haciendo que los ojos de Ángela se abrieran con sorpresa. "Me obligaba a trabajar todos los sábados y hacer horas extras."

"Oh, lo siento mucho por ti."

"Edward," cuchicheé, poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo. "Tina no está aquí, no hay necesidad de enojarse."

Edward sacudió su cabeza y me miró con un gesto de disculpa. "Lo siento," le dijo a Ángela. "Fui grosero al interrumpirte, por favor continúa."

Ángela me miró con una sonrisa agradecida. "No te preocupes," contestó a Edward. "Entiendo lo que es que te atrape un mal recuerdo. Pero en serio, todos esos sábados malgastados…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, Jessica me llevaba allí para que tú la notaras a ella. Juraba que tú caerías en sus redes, y durante todo ese tiempo tú tenías una novia adorable. ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a Jessica que ya estabas con alguien?"

Mis mejillas se encendieron ante aquellas palabras. La mano de Edward buscó la mía bajo la mesa y le dio un suave apretón. "En realidad, en ese momento yo no tenía novia. Bella y yo nos conocimos el sábado siguiente después de que Jessica derramara a propósito su vaso de agua sobre mí, ¿recuerdas eso?"

Ángela se rió, recordando. "Oh sí, Jessica estaba hecha una furia esa noche. Lamento que fuera tan ruda contigo."

"No tienes que disculparte por ella, Ángela," sonrió Edward.

"Siento como que debería. Pero en fin, no tiene importancia. Mejor cuéntenme cómo fue que se conocieron ustedes dos." Acomodándose mejor en una posición cómoda y casual, Ángela dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesa y paseó la mirada entre Edward y yo, expectante.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Exclamó en ese preciso instante Rosalie, señalando al otro lado del cuarto. Emmett venía caminando lentamente hacia nosotros con los ocho platos de comida balanceándose entre sus brazos.

Jasper saltó rápidamente sobre sus pies para darle una mano. Rose se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se giró hacia el otro lado.

Jasper se las arregló para tomar cuatro de los ocho platos y traerlos a la mesa. Emmett lo siguió cargando los otros cuatro con facilidad.

Mientras comíamos, Edward y yo le explicamos a Ángela cómo nos habíamos conocido. Ella escuchó atentamente disfrutando de la historia tanto como disfrutó de la maravillosa comida que nos habían servido. Cuando terminamos de contar nuestra historia Ángela le hizo la misma pregunta a Alice y a Jasper, y luego a Rose y a Emmett.

"Wow," suspiró Ángela cuando finalmente Emmett y Rose terminaron su historia. "Todos ustedes tienen unas historias interesantísimas detrás de sus relaciones…"

"¡Y tú no!" Exclamó Alice con sarcasmo.

Ángela soltó una risita. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero el hecho de que ustedes chicas ya eran amigas, y los chicos también eran amigos; pero aún así todos se conocieron por separado… quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que pase algo así?"

"Yo me he estado preguntando lo mismo," murmuró Jasper.

"Es el destino," respondió Alice con sencillez. "Lo mismo con ustedes. Los barcos de sus padres casi colisionan en medio del océano casi once años atrás. El destino juega un papel muy grande en nuestras vidas, lo que sucede es que muchos de nosotros no podemos apreciarlo."

"Es pura coincidencia, Alice." Contradije. Simplemente no me podía forzar a mí misma a creer en el destino. ¿Por qué el destino me uniría a mí, una chica ordinaria, con un extraordinario chico como Edward?

"Bella no cree en el destino," dijo Alice con un puchero. "Incluso a pesar de que la evidencia la golpeó en la cara." Hizo un gesto a Edward, que me miró y sonrió.

"De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa cómo se llame?" Puntualizó Ben. "Estamos juntos, y eso es lo que de verdad importa."

Después de eso terminamos de comer sin otra palabra sobre el destino. La comida era sensacional, la mejor que había probado en mi vida. Por supuesto, recibió elogios de todo el mundo, y los chicos se enorgullecieron muchísimo al decirnos que la habían preparado ellos mismos.

Más tarde todos salimos arrastrando los pies al balcón que rodeaba el exterior del faro. Apoyé mis manos lánguidamente sobre el frío metal de la barra del balcón. El viento jugaba con mi cabello haciéndolo danzar en el aire sobre mi espalda.

Edward se acercó y cerró sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera, acercándome a su pecho. Su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro izquierdo, su rostro apenas a centímetros del mío.

"¿Te gusta la vista desde aquí?" Susurró, su dulce aliento acariciando mi mejilla. La sangre me latió con violencia detrás de mis rojas mejillas.

"Sí, me encanta. Pero apuesto a que la vista sería incluso más bella durante el día. Aunque la isla se ve hermosa iluminada por el faro." Miré hacia la orilla de la isla, el océano y más allá, donde se divisaban una docena de diminutas luces en el horizonte.

"¿Ves eso?" Preguntó Edward, señalando la luz. "Es un barco."

Me quedé viendo ese punto mientras el barco se hacía más grande a la vista en la medida en que se acercaba a donde estábamos. Alice sacudió la mano con entusiasmo sentada en la barandilla con los brazos de Jasper alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para preservarla de caer.

"¿Crees que pueden vernos?" Preguntó Rosalie, saludando también. Nuestras sombras eran visibles en la arena frente a la torre. A este punto todos estábamos saludando.

Como a cien yardas de distancia **(N/T: 100 yardas = 91,44 metros según la calculadora de Google)**, el barco hizo sonar la sirena, que retumbó con fuerza en la oscura noche. La bocina sonó en tres series de tres veces.

"¿Por qué hacen sonar así la bocina?" Murmuré sin esperar una respuesta, pero Edward me sorprendió al hablar.

"Es una vieja leyenda. Hace como cien años, un joven marinero viajó a través del océano con su primer y único amor. Salieron desde América y se dirigían a Europa para pedir la bendición del padre de la chica y poder casarse.

"Mientras iban cruzando el océano su barco fue atacado por unos piratas sedientos de sangre. El marinero estaba aterrado de perder a su amada porque tenía miedo de que, siendo ella la única mujer a bordo, fueran a torturarla. Así que tomó una decisión apresurada y se las arregló para enviarla a una isla cercana en un bote de remos. El marinero sabía que no podría abandonar a su tripulación para ir con ella, pero aún así le prometió que volvería. Le dijo que ella lo reconocería cuando regresara a por ella porque iba a oír sonar la bocina en tres series de tres veces.

"La chica llegó a salvo a la orilla y encontró refugio en una torre en el centro de la isla. Pero desafortunadamente el marinero y su tripulación perdieron la batalla y todos fueron forzados a unirse al barco pirata o morir."

"¡Oh, eso es terrible!" Exclamó Alice. Miré alrededor y vi que todos los demás se habían acercado para escuchar la historia de Edward, que le sonrió a Alice y luego continuó.

"En la isla la chica continuaba esperando ansiosamente por el regreso de su amado, esperando oír los sonidos que le indicarían su llegada. Después de varias semanas ella comenzó a preocuparse, pensando que él no podría encontrar la isla. En la punta de la torre donde ella estaba refugiada había un montón de ventanas, así que ella creó un pozo, lo llenó de hojas y ramas secas y lo prendió fuego. El fuego estaba contenido en el hoyo, de modo que no alcanzaría a quemar la torre, pero iluminaba la isla y parte del océano.

"Después de cuatro años, el marinero logró escapar de la tripulación del barco pirata y encontró uno de sus barcos. Viajó hacia Europa, rezando por poder encontrar nuevamente la isla donde había dejado a su amor. Mientras se acercaba a la isla en cuestión pudo ver desde la distancia la luz ardiendo en la torre. Él en verdad estaba preocupado de que ella pudiera haber muerto estando sola en la isla; pero la luz en la torre le dio nuevas esperanzas.

"Cuando estaba cerca hizo sonar la sirena como se lo había prometido, y para su sorpresa vio a la distancia la silueta de una pequeña figura iluminada por la luz de la torre, saludando vigorosamente en su dirección. Encalló en la orilla de la isla y así fue como se reunió nuevamente con su verdadero amor. Finalmente los dos viajaron juntos hacia Europa, donde se casaron; y luego volvieron a la isla para vivir en esa torre. Dejaron la torre encendida para que cualquier marinero perdido pudiera guiarse por la luz, porque sabían que de no haber sido por eso, nunca hubieran podido reunirse de nuevo."

"¡Wow! ¡Qué final tan feliz para una historia tan triste!" Barbotó Alice con emoción.

"Así que por eso los marineros tocan las bocinas, en memoria de la joven pareja que pudo volver a encontrarse gracias a la luz," comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Sí, y también para hacerles saber a quienes los rodean que están a salvo."

"Gracias por compartir esa historia con nosotros." Enredé mis brazos alrededor de Edward y lo abracé con fuerza.

"Un placer," susurró él en mi oído antes de apartarse un poco para besarme suavemente en los labios.

El barco pasó frente a nosotros y la gente a bordo nos devolvió el saludo. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. "Otro barco que vuelve a salvo a casa," murmuré para mí misma.

En la distancia, un flash de luz iluminó el cielo justo antes de que se oyera un fuerte ruido. Levantando la vista hacia el cielo me di cuenta de que la luna ya no era visible. Estaba escondida detrás de una espesa capa de negras nubes.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, antes de que nos atrape la tormenta," dijo Ángela con urgencia. "Créanme cuando les diga que no quieren verse atrapados en medio del mar una noche de tormenta."

A medida en que nos escabullíamos hacia la costa, el viento se hizo más fuerte. Llegamos al bote de remos justo cuando se largaba a llover. El agua estaba mucho más revoltosa que cuando habíamos llegado.

Los relámpagos en el cielo y los ruidos de truenos nos recordaron que ahora estábamos jugando una carrera contra la tormenta, una carrera que definitivamente no queríamos perder.

* * *

**Hey, ¿me extrañaron? ¡Yo sí los extrañé mucho!  
**

¿Creen que ha valido la pena la espera? Yo creo que sí ;)

_Gracias _a todas por su paciencia, sus reviews y sus adorables comentarios de ánimo con respecto a mis estudios.

Sepan que felizmente ya terminamos nuestro Documental Biográfico y nos lo pidieron para pasarlo en un evento que se hace en la universidad todos los años, yeii! Es un gran orgullo.

Todavía no empecé a traducir el siguiente capítulo, pero espero tenerlo listo dentro de tres semanas, cuatro como mucho. De aquí a Diciembre será una época muy dura porque todavía tengo muchos exámenes, pero haré todo lo posible.

De todas formas, **las invito a leer las buenas nuevas en mi Perfil. **Es importante para mí que lo hagan y sólo les tomará un minuto. ¿Por favor?

Otra vez, gracias a todas por sus buenas vibras. Keep going!


	20. La tormenta

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_**Sowelu** es mi beta y hace que esta traducción sea comprensible para ustedes. Gracias miles _brown eyes_ ;)

* * *

20. La tormenta

**Bella POV**

La lluvia nos azotó sin piedad mientras navegábamos lejos del infierno de la costa. Ángela y Ben iban de un lado a otro del barco gritándose cosas que yo estaba lejos de entender. Ella había enviado a Emmett a tomar el timón y él se había tomado muy en serio su papel de timonel temporal.

El viento había soplado tan fuerte que había logrado que la rueda se sacudiera del firme agarre de Ángela. Tanto ella como Emmett habían tenido que aplicar toda su fuerza para volver a controlar la dirección del barco. Bajo el urgente mandato de Ángela, Emmett se quedó de pie frente al timón, sosteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar para evitar que el viento desviara la dirección otra vez.

"¡Chicos, sería mejor que ustedes fueran a cubierta!" gritó Ben sobre el aullido del viento. "¡Esta tormenta se está poniendo bastante fea! ¡Poseidón debe estar realmente enojado para producir una tormenta tan horrible!"

"¿Poseidón?" Preguntó Alice, también elevando la voz por encima del viento. Estaba encogida junto a Jasper mientras el fuerte viento amenazaba con arrojarla por la borda. Si Jasper la soltaba, el viento se la llevaría tan fácilmente como a una pluma.

"¡El Dios del Mar!" Grité en respuesta. Mi voz se escuchó tan baja como un susurro sobre los ruidos de la tormenta.

Ángela corrió hacia nosotros y se apresuró a encerrarnos en la cubierta. Tuvo que apoyar todo su peso en la puerta para poder cerrarla, y después se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lamento muchísimo que sucediera esto. Debería haber prestado más atención al cielo. Me temo que este bote no tiene motor, por lo que depende completamente del viento y las velas para moverse. Con esta tormenta, me temo que no puedo asegurarles qué pueda pasar."

"¿Vamos a… morir?" Chilló Alice con terror. Levanté la vista hacia Alice, que todavía estaba aferrada a Jasper y temblaba incontrolablemente. La tormenta realmente la había puesto nerviosa, nunca la había visto tan asustada por algo. Su temor sólo aumentaba mi inquietud.

"¡No!" Respondieron cinco voces en sincronía.

"Nadie va a morir," reiteró Ángela. "No hoy. Y a partir de ahora no quiero escuchar a nadie insinuándolo, ¿de acuerdo?" Alice asintió lentamente. "Bien. Nadie se muere en mi barco, esa es mi regla número uno."

"Estaremos bien, Alice," le aseguré, acercándome para frotarle la espalda. "Ángela y Ben son unos marineros muy experimentados, estaremos bien."

"Alice, amor," llamó Jasper suave pero urgentemente, alzando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. "No dejaré que nada te suceda, ¿entiendes? Significas demasiado para mí y no puedo perderte."

Yo giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado, sintiendo que estaba entrometiéndome en un momento demasiado privado. Las palabras de Jasper fueron muy dulces. No pasó desapercibido para mí el hecho de que aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto tranquilizante con el que Ángela y yo habíamos fracasado.

"Voy a volver arriba para ayudar a Ben y para asegurarme de que Emmett no se haya ido volando." Ángela le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Rosalie, que se veía como una náufraga nerviosa. Generalmente, Rosalie era la viva imagen de la calma y no le temía a las tormentas, pero sabiendo que Emmett estaba afuera, las circunstancias eran distintas.

Entrecerró los ojos a Ángela, demostrando que no había apreciado la broma. Rose perdía todo el sentido del humor cuando se ponía nerviosa. En estos casos las bromas sólo la hacían enojar. Era comprensible, a veces los nervios provocan esas reacciones en las personas.

"Rose, todo estará bien," intenté suavizar el momento acercándome a ella y dándole un abrazo reconfortante. "Además, si ni siquiera un tornado F5 podría contra Emmett… ¿qué podrían hacer contra él unas cuantas ráfagas de viento?" **(N/T: En la escala de Fujita, F5 es uno de los tornados de mayor intensidad y es altamente destructivo)**

Rosalie resopló ante mi broma, pero por fortuna se relajó. "Supongo que si Ben puede estar allí afuera sin ser lanzado por los aires, no debería preocuparme por Emmett, ¿eh?"

Asentí, riéndome suavemente. "Emmett estará bien. Deberíamos preocuparnos más por Ángela y Ben."

Rosalie me devolvió el abrazo y luego se alejó, sonriendo con agradecimiento. "Gracias, Bella. Tú siempre sabes qué decir." _No siempre_, pensé, aunque obviamente no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Me conformé con que mis palabras hubieran tranquilizado a Rose.

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Alice con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Jasper depositó un suave beso en su frente y luego le susurró algo al oído. Resultaba imposible oírlos sobre el ruido de la tormenta. Incluso abajo en la cubierta, donde el viento no me silbaba en los oídos.

Edward me miró, y luego miró a Jasper. Por un instante parecieron comunicarse en silencio. Jasper asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a susurrar en el oído de Alice. Lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole, a juzgar por la expresión de ella, era algo que definitivamente no quería oír.

Su rostro perdió el color de pronto, su piel pálida se volvió blanca como la de un fantasma. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente de un lado a otro y se aferró aún más fuerte a él. "¡No!" Gritó. "¡Por favor, no!" Jasper la besó suavemente y luego la abrazó. Todavía susurrándole al oído, dio un paso atrás. Alice cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

"¡Alice!" Exclamó Rose, corriendo hacia ella y cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Yo me apresuré a hacer lo mismo, pero una mano me sostuvo por el hombro, deteniéndome. Me giré para encontrar la mirada de Edward, que negaba con la cabeza.

"Ella estará bien," me aseguró. "Sólo está preocupada por Jasper."

La confusión debe haberse dibujado en mi rostro mientras intentaba comprender las palabras de Edward. ¿Por qué ella estaría preocupándose por Jasper si él estaba con nosotros? Alejando mi vista de Edward, vi a Jasper de pie frente a la puerta que conducía al piso superior. Entonces comprendí.

"Jasper va a ir a ayudar en cubierta," susurré. Edward asintió. "Y Alice, que ya estaba asustada por la tormenta, ahora está aterrorizada de que algo le pueda pasar a él." Edward volvió a asentir.

"Pero ella no tiene por qué preocuparse," me aseguró. "Jasper puede cuidar de sí mismo. Es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, y pesa más de lo que tú crees." Se rió suavemente, pero la risa no le llegó a los ojos.

"Eso no cambia nada," mascullé frunciendo el ceño. "La tormenta ya es suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Y ahora que Alice siente tanto miedo, nada la calmará hasta que el temporal haya pasado; así que decirle que Jasper estará bien no significa nada. Sólo se preocupará más porque él está ahí afuera, expuesto al peligro."

Edward lanzó una mirada hacia Jasper, que todavía estaba de pie frente a la puerta, al otro lado del cuarto. Miraba a Alice con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Obviamente, estaba detestándose por preocuparla tanto. Rosalie le lanzaba dagas con la mirada por poner así a nuestra amiga. Los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en los de Edward, alzando ligeramente las cejas. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward asentir.

"Bella," su voz reclamó toda mi atención otra vez. "Tú, Rose y Alice tienen que mantenerse juntas y cuidar una de la otra." Mi cuerpo dio una sacudida por la sospecha, y luego no pude sentir más que aprehensión. "Jasper y yo iremos a la cubierta para ayudar."

"¿Los dos?" Dije, atragantándome y con la voz llena de pánico ante la repentina imagen de Edward en la cubierta, siendo azotado por la lluvia y el viento que se formó en mi cabeza. Mis manos buscaron las suyas para entrelazar nuestros dedos y apretarlos suavemente.

"Bella, no quiero que te preocupes," susurró con voz tranquilizadora. Me alegraba que pudiera mantenerse calmo cuando yo estaba comenzando a desesperarme. "Cuantos más seamos allí arriba ayudando, será mejor para todos."

"¡Tú no sabes nada de barcos, Edward!" Exclamé, aferrando más fuertemente sus manos. Él bajó la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego alzó la vista otra vez. Sus ojos verdes me rogaban sin palabras que confiara en él.

"Es cierto, pero aprendo rápido. Ángela y Ben tienen experiencia y Jasper y yo vamos a ir a ayudar en todo lo que podamos. Por favor, Bella, confía en mí." Alzó nuestras manos entrelazadas y las llevó a su rostro, presionando suavemente sus labios en el dorso de mi mano. Sus ojos seguían rogándome en silencio.

"Ten cuidado," supliqué, soltando sus dedos para aferrar su rostro con determinación. "No quiero perderte." Sus vibrantes ojos verdes se prendaron de los míos, y por unos instantes todo lo que vi en ellos fue compasión, preocupación, determinación… y algo más que no fui capaz de identificar.

"No me perderás," me prometió antes de aplastar sus labios contra los míos. La desesperación que transmitió en ese beso me inquietó. Dejé que todas mis preocupaciones y mis miedos se fueran en ese beso, liberando esos oscuros sentimientos de mi corazón.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos mostraban emociones encontradas. ¿Había sentido todo lo que quise transmitirle? Seguramente lo había hecho, pero antes de que pudiera analizar la mirada en sus ojos, él se volteó y se reunió con Jasper al otro lado del cuarto.

"Cuídate," repitió antes de salir junto a Jasper. Observé derrotada cómo subía las escaleras, y cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, ocultándolo de mi vista, algo dentro de mí se rompió. ¿Mi corazón? No, eso era ridículo; Edward sólo había ido a ayudar a Ángela y Ben.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Murmuró Rosalie, confundida. Sus brazos rodeaban a Alice, tratando de tranquilizarla. Alejando la mirada de la puerta que conducía a cubierta, crucé la distancia que me separaba de mis amigas y me senté en el suelo junto a ellas, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"No estoy segura," admití. "Por alguna extraña razón los chicos decidieron que tenían que ir a ayudar en cubierta, aún a pesar de que ninguno de los dos entiende nada sobre barcos."

"Esto no me gusta nada," replicó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño. "No me gusta ni un poco. ¿Qué si algo les pasa? ¡Son unos idiotas!"

"Quizá, pero quizá no. Quiero decir, seguramente cinco personas ayudando a evitar que el barco quede destruido por la tormenta será mejor que sólo dos. De hecho, aunque esté preocupada por ellos, de verdad me hace sentir más segura que Edward y Jasper estén ayudando." Eso era cierto. La sola idea de Edward estando allí afuera en la tormenta me tenía completamente aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo me confortaba un poco. Cuanta más gente estuviera ayudando, tendríamos más chances de que el barco llegara a salvo a tierra firme.

"Supongo que tienes razón," concedió Rosalie con un suspiro. "Pero eso no significa que me guste la idea."

"Coincido con eso," respondí. "Pero ¿qué otra opción tenemos?" Ella se encogió de hombros y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Miré a Alice y noté que aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido por el miedo. "Alice," susurré, lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera. Su mirada atónita se dirigió a mí, pero fue como si mirara más allá de mi rostro. "No te preocupes. Es sólo una pequeña tormenta. Los chicos van a estar bien, y también nosotras."

"Bella, no puedes prometerme eso," la voz de Alice tembló a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en calma. "La naturaleza es impredecible, no podemos controlar el clima. El mar es indomable; no puedes garantizar la seguridad de ninguno de nosotros."

"Alice, esta es la primera vez en la vida que te veo tan asustada por una tormenta, ¿es sólo la tormenta lo que te tiene así?" Los ojos de Alice parecieron enfocarse de pronto, y ya no me dio la sensación de que estaba viendo a través de mí. Me miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de sacudir su cabeza.

"No, Bella. Además de la tormenta…" vaciló, y sus ojos se desenfocaron de nuevo.

"¿Y qué?" Urgió Rosalie, apretando sus brazos inconscientemente alrededor del cuerpo de duendecillo de nuestra amiga. La cabeza de Alice se movió lentamente hacia la puerta por donde los chicos acababan de salir. Rose y yo miramos hacia ese punto, esperando que se abriera. Cuando no lo hizo, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

"¿Alice?" La llamé, tratando de tener su atención de vuelta. "Alice, ¿qué más ibas a decir?" Demandé con urgencia. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía crecer la tensión en el cuarto. El miedo era casi tangible y se había apoderado de todas nosotras, llenando la habitación y dándonos una inquietante sensación de claustrofobia.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar?" Preguntó, aunque su voz era distante y su mirada todavía estaba puesta en la puerta cerrada. "¿Un mal presentimiento que por más que intentes, no te puedes quitar?"

Rose y yo nos miramos una a la otra, y estuve segura de que el miedo que brillaba en sus ojos era idéntico al que reflejaban los míos. Ambas titubeamos por un largo minuto antes de responder a Alice que nunca habíamos sentido algo así. ¿Un mal presentimiento? ¿Acerca de qué? Mi imaginación se fue a volar con las posibles respuestas a esa pregunta.

Las imágenes de Edward en la tormenta volvieron a asaltarme. El viento agitando su pelo revuelto alrededor de su rostro, la lluvia empapando la camisa que se aferraba a su cuerpo perfecto. La luz de los rayos iluminaba su hermoso rostro mientras ayudaba a conducir el barco. La tormenta se cernía sobre él mientras las olas rompían furiosamente contra los lados del barco, una y otra vez. Emmett era el timonel y luchaba por mantener el timón en su lugar. El barco se hundía más y más, sacudiéndose. El agarre de Emmett se soltaba un instante del timón y el barco comenzaba a perder el control. El barco comenzaba a hundirse mientras las olas lo golpeaban repetidamente.

Alejé aquellas horribles imágenes de mi mente sacudiendo bruscamente la cabeza. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadirme de nuevo. ¿Era posible que estuviéramos subestimando la fuerza de la tormenta?

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta tormenta, chicas," anunció Alice. "Algo malo va a pasar, puedo sentirlo." Esto no puede ser bueno, pensé. Alice no tiene malos presentimientos muy seguidos, pero cuando los tiene, generalmente tiene razón.

"Entonces tenemos que ir a ayudarlos," declaró Rosalie. "No podemos quedarnos aquí sentadas esperando que los demás se ocupen de todo; tenemos que ayudar."

"Tienes razón," accedí. "Cuantos más seamos, mejor."

Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie, a pesar de que el movimiento del barco amenazaba con hacernos caer otra vez. Alice se precipitó hacia un pequeño armario en la habitación y, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, comenzó a arrojar ropas por todas partes.

"¡Alice! ¡No es momento para preocuparse por la ropa!" La regañé.

"¡Estoy buscando impermeables!" Contestó. "¡No quiero que mi ropa se arruine!" Rosalie me miró y rodó los ojos. "¡Ahá!" Exclamó Alice, mostrándonos tres gabardinas amarillas.

"Oh, son adorables," comentó Rosalie con sarcasmo. "El último grito de la moda. Todas las chicas deberían tener uno."

"Oh cállate, Rose," chistó Alice. "Te mantendrá seca por más tiempo y evitará que pesques un resfrío. Póntelo de una vez." Le arrojó uno de los impermeables a Rosalie, quien se lo puso a regañadientes. Mirando entre los otros dos que tenía en las manos, me arrojó el más largo y ella se puso el más corto.

Cuando todas nos hubimos puesto los impermeables, Alice volvió a inclinarse sobre el armario y sacó tres gorros de lluvia.

"¡Diablos, no!" Gritó Rosalie. "No me voy a poner eso."

Alice le puso mala cara y le arrojó uno de todas formas, desafiándola a contradecirla. Rose suspiró y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, acomodando su cabello debajo.

"¿Feliz?" Alice asintió y me arrojó otro gorro, que yo dejé caer, y luego se puso uno ella también.

Rápidamente hicimos nuestro camino por las escaleras hacia la cubierta. Estaba agradecida de que Alice encontrara los impermeables, porque ahora estaba lloviendo incluso más fuerte que antes. Bizqueando, eché una mirada alrededor y vi a todos los chicos trabajando duramente para ayudar. Emmett todavía estaba frente al timón; Edward y Jasper estaban atando el bote de remos para evitar que el viento lo volara. Ben estaba en la proa y Ángela en la popa.

Nosotras corrimos hacia Ángela y le dijimos que queríamos ayudar.

"¿Quieren desayunar?" Gritó Ángela, confundida. Había malinterpretado nuestras palabras a causa del aullido del viento en sus oídos. Aún a pesar de estar a dos pies de distancia resultaba difícil escucharnos la una a la otra.

"¡Queremos ayudar!" Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo. Ángela asintió y nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos.

"¡Rose, tú puedes ayudar a Emmett a sostener el timón!" Gritó. Rosalie asintió y se apresuró hacia su musculoso chico.

"¡Bella, tú puedes ayudarme a mí, tenemos que evitar que los cables se enreden! Alice, tú toma el lugar de Ben en la proa. Necesito que observes que no haya obstáculos en el agua. ¡Asegúrate de que golpeemos nada que pueda hundirnos!"

Alice corrió hacia la parte frontal del bote, su pequeño cuerpo agitándose ligeramente por el golpe del viento. Yo seguí a Ángela hacia la popa y juntas comenzamos a desenredar los cables.

Mis ojos vagaron por todo el barco muchas veces. Observé mientras Jasper y Edward terminaban de atar las cosas a la cubierta, y cuando estuvo hecho Edward empezó a caminar hacia la proa y Jasper hacia la popa, chequeando que todo estuviera bien anudado.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi peor pesadilla comenzó a hacerse realidad. El viento sopló fuertemente, tomando a Alice por sorpresa y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. La vi caer hacia atrás y aterrizar sobre un pequeño recuadro en la parte delantera del bote. Sus manos se balanceaban sobre la barandilla mojada. Edward corrió a ayudarla, y la atrapó por la muñeca justo cuando comenzaba a deslizarse por la barandilla hacia el babor.

El barco se inclinó hacia babor y yo observé con horror como una gran ola inundaba la parte delantera de la embarcación. El poder de la ola tiró a Edward hacia abajo, y Alice cayó junto con él. Luego ya no pude ver más nada.

Cuando el agua comenzó a descender corrí hacia la proa. El agua había descendido casi completamente y, para mi horror, Edward y Alice ya no estaban ahí. Mis gritos agudos podían oírse incluso a pesar del aullido del viento, de modo que todo el mundo estuvo a mi lado en un minuto.

"¿Dónde está Alice?" Exclamó Jasper, mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones.

"¿Y Edward?" Le siguió Emmett.

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente con incredulidad y los miré a ambos a los ojos antes de hablar. "Hombre al agua."

**Edward POV**

"¡Eso debería bastar!" Gritó Jasper por encima del viento cuando terminó de atar el último nudo que sostenía el bote de remos. Asentí.

"¡Creo que deberíamos volver a chequear que todos los otros nudos se sostengan!" Respondí, y el asintió de vuelta. "¡Tú mira en la popa que yo revisaré la proa!" Cuando nos separamos yo me dirigí directamente a la parte delantera del barco, tirando de los nudos que habíamos hecho con todas mis fuerzas para estar seguro de que no se soltarían.

El viento era muy fuerte y me revolvía el cabello alrededor de la cara, dificultándome la visión. Tenía que luchar para mantener el equilibrio. Miré hacia la proa y vi algo extraño de color amarillo brillante. Entrecerrando los ojos bajo la lluvia me di cuenta de que era Alice encapotada en un impermeable. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Alice en la cubierta? Estaba sentada en una caja de acero, sus manos aferradas a la barandilla mojada y observando espantada alguna cosa que parecía estar abalanzándose peligrosamente sobre el barco.

El viento aumentó su fuerza y tomó a Alice desprevenida, haciendo que sus manos soltaran la barandilla y cayera hacia adelante. Rápidamente me abalancé hacia ella, esperando detenerla antes de que se deslizara a través de la baranda y cayera al agua. Su contextura era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que sucediera algo como eso.

Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo para aferrar su muñeca. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alice?" Grité mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Ella me devolvió una mirada agradecida, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de horror.

No tuve tiempo para procesar la mirada en su rostro, porque en menos de un segundo fui golpeado por un sólido muro de agua. El barco viró bruscamente hacia un lado y yo perdí el balance, deslizándome también. La ola me había hecho caer y soltar la mano de Alice, y todo fue tan repentino que el agua se coló por mi garganta e inundó mis pulmones.

La sal del agua raspó mi garganta, mis pulmones se sentían a fuego vivo. Traté de toser para respirar, pero todo lo que había alrededor era agua. Mientras las olas me arrastraban a un lado y a otro, todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Alice: _¿Vamos a… morir?_ Por el momento las cosas no parecían ir muy bien.

Luego vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Bella y la promesa que yo le había hecho. _Ten cuidado. No quiero perderte. _Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, había estado tan preocupada porque algo pudiera pasarme… Y yo había confiado en que nada podría suceder, había respondido con valentía: _No me perderás._

La violenta marea me arrastró hasta chocar contra algo metálico. De pronto me dolía todo el cuerpo y me sentí caer hacia atrás. Mi estómago dio un vuelco mientras daba una voltereta en el agua que caía en cascada y después de unos pocos segundos, rompí la superficie del agua, sumergiéndome profundamente en la negrura. Mi primera reacción fue quitarme de un tirón los zapatos, consciente de que el peso sólo serviría para hundirme más.

Cuando mi cabeza tocó la superficie tosí y escupí, jadeando por aire y escaneando los alrededores buscando algo amarillo. Todo lo que podía ver alrededor era agua.

"¡Alice!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir que mi garganta estaba en llamas por el agua salada. Las olas me empujaron en todas direcciones, alzándome y hundiéndome, obligándome a ascender una y otra vez. Cada vez que rompía la superficie buscaba frenéticamente por algo amarillo.

Desde donde estaba podía ver el barco; no estaba muy lejos y seguramente habría podido nadar hasta allí, pero no iba a volver hasta que no encontrara a Alice. Le rompería el corazón a Jasper si volviera sin ella. Bella y Rose estarían en las mismas condiciones. Tenía que encontrarla.

Los rayos y truenos estallaban con estruendo en el cielo mientras llamaba a Alice una y otra vez. Rezaba porque estuviera a salvo. Era tan pequeña, su cuerpo no sería capaz de luchar contra los fuertes golpes de las olas como lo estaba haciendo yo, e incluso yo estaba empezando a debilitarme. Pero las olas continuaban golpeándome y arrastrándome bajo el agua mientras buscaba frenéticamente a esa mujer con forma de duendecillo.

Continué peleando contra las olas tanto como pude; y cuando volví la vista hacia donde había estado el barco me di cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Mierda, pensé, estamos en problemas. Maniobrando con manos y piernas dentro del agua, me impulsé entre las olas y continué buscando a Alice. No podría haberse ido muy lejos, a menos que se hundiera… esperaba que no fuera el caso.

"¡ALICE!" Llamé por millonésima vez, escuchando atentamente por alguna respuesta. Pero no oí más que el sonido de los truenos y el aullido del viento. Otra ola me golpeó y me hundió más profundamente en el agua. Luché para volver a la superficie, mis músculos cada vez más débiles por el esfuerzo.

Cuando logré sacar la cabeza del agua respiré profundamente el aire húmedo y salado, llenado mis pulmones, que se sentían a fuego por toda el agua de mar que había tragado. El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho cuando alcancé a tener un vistazo de algo flotando en el agua. Entrecerré los ojos: ¡era amarillo!

Nadando tan rápido como fui capaz, me acerqué al objeto amarillo para descubrir que era un gorro de lluvia. Era el mismo gorro que Alice tenía puesto. Eso me dio esperanza, por lo que continué escaneando el área en busca de otro destello amarillo, aunque no pude divisar nada más. Otra ola se abalanzó sobre mí, hundiéndome. Tenía los ojos abiertos y traté de cerrarlos, pero algo amarillo me llamó la atención. Nadando hacia abajo desde la profundidad del agua, traté de precisar qué era aquello.

Mientras me acercaba pude comprobar que era algo grande. Definitivamente no era un pez amarillo, más bien parecía un pedazo de plástico. Cuando por fin me di cuenta de que era un impermeable estaba ya casi lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo. Estaba envuelto alrededor del cuerpo lánguido de Alice.

Me apresuré a enredar mis brazos a su alrededor y apartarla de la roca sobre la que estaba tendida para ascender otra vez hacia la superficie. Rompimos el agua y al instante la miré a la cara, esperando que jadeara por aire o algo, pero ella simplemente no lo hizo. Estaba inconsciente. Oh, no, pensé, por favor que no sea demasiado tarde.

Escaneando a mi alrededor, lo más cercano que vi fue la isla con el faro. Arrastré a Alice conmigo mientras nadaba en esa dirección. "Quédate conmigo, Alice," rogué. "Aguanta sólo un poco más, por favor. No te atrevas a dejarme ahora. Romperás el corazón de Jasper si lo haces."

Levanté mi vista hacia el cielo y noté que las nubes estaban comenzando a dispersarse. El cielo ya no tenía aspecto amenazante para mí. Incluso las olas no parecían tan violentas como antes.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la isla, la luna parecía estar en todo su esplendor. Tirando de Alice hacia la orilla, la recosté sobre su espalda y comprobé su respiración. No estaba respirando. Apoyando la oreja en su pecho, presté atención al latido de su corazón. Aún latía, pero el sonido era cada vez más débil.

Alzando su barbilla, separé suavemente sus labios con los dedos para darle dos lentas respiraciones, observando cómo su pecho se inflaba. Me moví rápidamente sobre ella y me senté a un lado, apoyando mi mano derecha sobre la izquierda y entrelazando los dedos antes de colocarlas en su pecho para empujar con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla. Conté hasta treinta en voz alta y luego alcé su barbilla otra vez. Le di dos respiraciones más y observé cómo su pecho se inflaba otra vez al recibir el aire en sus pulmones.

"Vamos, Alice," rogué, sin dejar de presionar su pecho mientras contaba hasta treinta en mi cabeza. "Por favor, Alice, despierta. Por favor…"

Tuve que repetir todo el procedimiento tres veces más antes de que Alice por fin jadeara y escupiera el agua que había tragado. Su rostro giró hacia un lado para dejar salir toda el agua por su boca entre toses y jadeos. Luego se sentó y respiró profundamente varias veces, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Gracias," susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su garganta debía estar tan rasposa como la mía. "Habría muerto de no ser por ti." Me miró a la cara por un momento y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. "Realmente pensé que estaríamos perdidos cuando esa ola nos lanzó de la cubierta."

"Para ser honesto, yo también lo pensé," admití, inclinando la cabeza. "Pero no me iba a dejar vencer sin luchar."

Alice rió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. "Yo también luché, pero las olas me ganaron." Su sonrisa se desvaneció repentinamente, sustituida por su ceño fruncido. "No veo el bote de Ángela por ningún lado. ¿Crees que algo les haya pasado? ¿Se… hundió?" Pude oír el pánico en su voz al hablar.

"No pienses eso," exclamé. "Ellos están bien," aseguré, aunque ni yo mismo podía estar seguro. "Probablemente lograron llegar al puerto a salvo. Vi el barco justo antes de encontrarte a ti."

"¿Lo viste?" Asentí. "Bien, porque sería terrible que se hundiera." Dio un largo suspiro e inclinó la cabeza, observando fijamente la arena. "¿Crees que volverán por nosotros?" Preguntó, titubeante.

"Por supuesto," contesté sin dudarlo. "No nos dejarán aquí. Estoy bastante seguro de que Jasper nunca se iría de aquí sin ti."

Alice sonrió ante la mención de Jasper. "Supongo que tienes razón," concedió. "Y Bella tampoco se iría sin ti. Así que… creo que no podemos hacer más que esperar." Dejando escapar otro profundo suspiro, hundió sus pies desnudos en la arena. Seguramente se había quitado los zapatos al caer en el agua, al igual que yo.

Levanté la vista y observé cómo la luz del faro escaneaba el agua frente a nosotros. Recordando el faro que estaba al otro lado de la isla, una idea vino a mi mente. Mi mente viajó hacia el principio de nuestra velada en la isla, y pensé en la leyenda que les había contado a los demás. ¡Por supuesto –pensé—eso es lo que tenemos que hacer!

"¿Alice?" Me puse de pie y miré hacia abajo, a la pequeña Alice. Ella me devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos avellana llenos de tristeza, pero al mismo llenos de curiosidad. "¿Recuerdas la leyenda que les conté esta noche, la del marinero y su amada?"

Su expresión se volvió pensativa mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche. "Sí, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?"

"Tiene todo que ver," repliqué. "Vamos." Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y ella la tomó entre sorprendida y curiosa. No la solté mientras corríamos hacia el faro, no quería que tropezara y cayera por mi culpa.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" Me gritó. "¡Si de todos modos tendremos que estar aquí por un tiempo, y sería mejor que nos quedáramos en la playa por si el barco pasa por aquí!"

Sacudí la cabeza sin contestar, evidentemente ella no recordaba ni una sola palabra de la historia que yo les había contado. Alcanzamos el faro mucho más rápido de lo que lo habíamos hecho la primera vez que fuimos hasta ahí. Dudaba que el guardián del faro hubiera venido en medio de la noche para cerrar las puertas, sobre todo con esa horrible tormenta. Mi suposición fue acertada, porque pude abrir la puerta sin esfuerzo y guiar a Alice adentro, hacia la torre.

Ambos corrimos escaleras arriba y entramos en el cuarto del faro. "Alice, busca algún filtro de luz. Cualquier cosa que cambie el color del haz de luz." **(N/T: los filtros de luz son unos círculos de papel gelatinoso semitransparente, generalmente de colores, que se utilizan para ambientación en los estudios de televisión y fotografía, dando color a la escena. En mi país les decimos gelatinas… bueno, al menos los que hablamos la jerga televisiva, lol)**

"¿Para qué los quieres?" Cuestionó, todavía confundida, mientras yo comenzaba a buscar entre los gabinetes que había a un lado de la habitación. Todo lo que encontré fue manuales, cables, y un montón de bombillas del mismo color del faro.

"Alice, en la historia la chica encendía un fuego en la ventana de la habitación más alta de la torre para reflejar la luz en el océano. El marinero vio la luz y navegó hasta la isla para reunirse con ella después de cuatro años de estar separados. Si nosotros cambiamos la luz y los chicos vienen a buscarnos, ellos notarán el cambio y sabrán que estamos aquí."

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de entusiasmo al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se expandía sobre su rostro. "¡Edward, eres un genio!" Exclamó, y rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones para ayudarme a buscar. Yo continué buscando y revolviendo cajones, pero no pude encontrar nada que fuera de utilidad.

Después de varios minutos de abrir y cerrar gabinetes estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando Alice me llamó: "Edward, ¿qué crees que serán estas cosas?" Preguntó, levantando un círculo de plástico rojo.

"¡Alice, encontraste los filtros!" Exclamé, corriendo hacia ella y arrancándoselo de la mano. "¿Qué colores encontraste?"

"Um, azul, amarillo, verde… y el rojo que tienes en la mano."

Paseé la vista entre los círculos tirados a los pies de Alice y el que tenía en la mano y decidí que el rojo era el mejor color para lo que teníamos que hacer. "Creo que deberíamos usar el rojo. Es el color más contrastante."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," sonrió ella. "Pero… ¿cómo ponemos esto en la luz?"

Miré la luz que giraba por encima de nuestras cabezas y fruncí el ceño. No había pensado en eso. "¿Crees que podría arrojarte a la luz para que pongas el filtro mientras gira?"

Alice me lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Edward, sé razonable."

"Sólo era una broma," me reí.

"Sí, bueno, creo que no es el momento para hacer bromas, Edward. Tenemos que buscar un interruptor de luz."

Juntos caminamos alrededor del cuarto buscando algún interruptor con el que encender y apagar la luz del faro. Recorrimos todos los rincones, pero no encontramos absolutamente nada.

"Tal vez esté abajo," dije, rascándome la cabeza. Mi pelo todavía estaba húmedo, incluso pude oír algunas gotas cayendo al suelo. "Quédate aquí y avísame si ves que la luz se apaga." Alice asintió y yo corrí escaleras abajo.

No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un tablero de electricidad con un montón de botones e interruptores que no estaban etiquetados. Genial, pensé, ¿cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber qué hace cada uno? Encogiéndome de hombros y dejándoselo al azar, activé el interruptor más grande. Nada. Escuché por si Alice gritaba, pero no lo hizo.

Volví el interruptor a su lugar y traté con otro. La luz en la habitación en la que estaba se encendió. Inténtalo otra vez, me dije a mí mismo. Dejé la luz encendida, de forma que pudiera ver mejor los otros botones, y torciendo los labios en concentración, activé otro interruptor. Suspiré aliviado cuando escuché a Alice gritar.

"¡Se apagó!" Chilló hacia las escaleras mientras yo corría hacia la habitación del faro. "Bueno, y ahora ¿cómo llegaremos hasta ahí arriba?"

"Por las escaleras," señalé con naturalidad.

"¿Qué escaleras?" Preguntó. Señalé al otro lado del cuarto, donde había una pequeña escalera de madera contra la pared que conducía a la pequeña plataforma que rodeaba la luz. "Sí, supongo que servirá." Murmuró.

Me reí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí, Alice llevando consigo el filtro. Esperaba que no tuviéramos que usar ningún tipo de herramienta para poner el filtro en su lugar. Subimos a la plataforma y examinamos de cerca la luz, buscando la manera de poner el filtro y que no se cayera. La luz tenía unos clips alrededor del borde, así que le quité el filtro de la mano a Alice y los enganché de forma segura frente al bombillo.

"¿Crees que no se caerá?" Preguntó ella. Para corroborarlo, lo moví un poco antes de asentir.

"No, debería estar bien así." Juntos nos dirigimos al piso de abajo para volver a encender la luz. Cuando volvimos al cuarto, Alice me miró y sonrió.

"Eres un genio Edward, gracias por salvarnos." Yo le sonreí de vuelta y le hice señas para que se asomara conmigo al balcón.

"Desde aquí podremos ver el barco en cuanto se acerque a la orilla," le expliqué. Los dos nos quedamos de pie, inclinados contra la barandilla y mirando fijamente el océano. Después de un rato interminable ambos notamos una pequeña luz en el horizonte, en la dirección del puerto.

"¿Crees que esos son ellos?" Exclamó Alice señalando la luz. Dios, eso espero; pensé, aunque no lo dije en voz alta. Ambos nos quedamos callados mientras observábamos cómo el barco se acercaba rápidamente a la orilla, resultaba obvio que era un barco a motor. Fruncí el ceño: no podían ser ellos. Pero el barco continuaba acercándose más y más a la isla.

Desde el barco brilló una luz que me permitió ver la silueta de una voluminosa figura. Esa sombra musculosa me resultó extrañamente familiar. "Creo que son ellos," susurré con apremio a Alice. Ella me miró con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. "Vamos." La tomé de la mano y la conduje otra vez hacia la playa. Los dos corrimos a toda velocidad hacia la orilla sacudiendo los brazos frenéticamente sobre nuestras cabezas.

El barco se apresuró hacia la isla. A esas alturas podía divisar algunas sombras agitando sus brazos hacia nosotros. "¡Son ellos!" Chilló Alice con entusiasmo. "¡Gracias a Dios!" El barco navegó hasta la costa y los primeros en bajar fueron Jasper y Bella.

"¡Alice!" Gritó Jasper en cuanto la vio. Alice corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos abiertos, que la alzaron en el aire y la giraron alrededor de puro gozo.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté tímidamente, acercándome.

"¡Edward!" Exclamó ella, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "¡Estaba tan preocupada! Vi esa ola alzarse sobre ti y sobre Alice y traté de verte en el mar, pero no podía encontrarte por ningún lado. ¡Pensé que te perdía!"

"No eras la única que estaba asustada," suspiré en su oído. "Yo también estaba aterrado de no volverte a ver."

Bella se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos cafés estaban hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Besé sus párpados suavemente y quité el cabello de su rostro. "Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo," murmuró. Yo sólo sonreí y la besé suavemente en los labios.

"¡Alice, jamás me hagas esto de nuevo!" Escuché que decía Jasper a Alice. "Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te vi caer por la borda. Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron que detenerme de saltar tras de ti."

"Aw, Jazzy, te preocupas demasiado," se rió ella. Jasper refunfuñó algo más y luego la besó.

"Menos mal que nos habías contado esa historia antes," susurró Bella. "Nos ayudó a encontrarte, y también nos ayudó a manejar el pánico y la preocupación por ustedes dos. Cuando volvimos al puerto y vimos la luz roja supimos instantáneamente dónde estaban y que estaban a salvo."

La besé otra vez sobre los labios y la acerqué a mi cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo. "No iba a dejarte, Bella," murmuré con el rostro enterrado en su cabello. "Todavía tenemos un brillante futuro por delante."

* * *

**Aww! ¿Qué habrá querido decir Edward con "Todavía tenemos un brillante futuro por delante"? Esa frase tiene muchas interpretaciones... ;)**

Chicas, a las que aún no lo saben, les anuncio que estoy haciendo otra traducción:_ Never Sleep in a Strange Man's Bed_ (-Nunca duermas en la cama de un extraño-) de **WndrngY**. Dense una vuelta y me dicen que les parece.

Para las que ya lo sabían... ¡actualizo esta noche, estén atentas!

Oh y... bueno, siempre tengo excusas. Pero es probable que esté un tiempo ausente porque ME VOY DE VACACIONES, YAY!! *hace un bailecito de la victoria*

Peeero... aunque no tenga tiempo de traducir, me voy a llevar la laptop... así que más les vale portarse bien, porque estaré vigilándolas *risa malvada*

Bueno, ya :P Hasta el próximo capítulo ladies!


	21. Secretos

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_

Nos acercamos al final... así que en nombre mío y de mi grandiosa beta **Sowelu**, les voy agradeciendo por leer y comentar esta traducción. ¡Gracias, hermosuras!

_**

* * *

  
**_

21. Secretos

**Bella POV**

Después de los eventos de la noche, estaba completamente despabilada. Aparentemente no era la única: Alice y Rosalie tampoco podían dormir. Alice afirmaba que la experiencia cercana a la muerte la había traumatizado demasiado como para dormirse ahora y Rose declaró que no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett, por lo que tampoco podría dormir en paz.

Así que las tres acabamos sentadas en el comedor, bebiendo café y resignadas a no dormir. Alice se había acurrucado en el sofá envuelta en una manta. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquila; aunque ya se había bebido dos tazas de café e iba por la tercera –no descafeinada- no estaba saltando de un lado a otro como de costumbre. Estar a punto de ahogarse realmente había consumido toda su energía.

Rosalie se había acomodado en el suelo frente al sofá. Recostada sobre su estómago y con los brazos apoyados en un almohadón, bebía sorbos de su café con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Yo me senté junto a Alice con una almohada en mi regazo y la cabeza descansando en el frío cuero del sofá.

"Qué día," comentó Rosalie con el rostro pensativo. Mis propios pensamientos vagaron desde el juego de béisbol esa mañana hasta los eventos de esa misma noche. ¿Era posible que hubieran sucedido tantas cosas en un mismo día?

"Lo mismo digo," suspiró Alice, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el suave cojín del sofá. Se veía exhausta. Tenía contusiones oscuras, azules y negras por todo su perfecto rostro. Las duras olas la habían sacudido de un lado a otro, golpeándola sin piedad. Yo estaba muy agradecida con Edward por haberla rescatado a tiempo, además de salvarse a sí mismo.

"¿Cómo un día puede empezar tan espectacular y luego transformarse en algo tan horrible al mismo tiempo?" El día que pasé con Edward había sido perfecto, pero la tormenta lo había arruinado. Mientras miraba cómo Alice y Edward desaparecían bajo la marea, el mundo pareció detenerse; como suspendido en el espacio, sin girar y sin moverse alrededor del sol. El tiempo se había congelado y en el instante en que murmuré las palabras "hombre al agua" todo a mi alrededor pareció silenciarse de pronto.

Habíamos cepillado toda la superficie del agua esperando encontrar a Edward y a Alice, pero las furiosas olas habían hecho imposible buscarlos en la profundidad del mar. Ángela nos avisó que si no nos apresurábamos al puerto ellos no iban a ser los únicos arrojados al cruel océano.

En el instante en que tocamos el puerto los seis nos dirigimos a la oficina de Ángela y Ben, buscando refugio. Jasper y yo nos quedamos de pie frente a la ventana mirando el océano, viendo como la tormenta continuaba azotando el área.

El reloj de la pared parecía ser el único sonido audible en el cuarto. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más que Edward y Alice pasaban afuera, luchando contra la tormenta. Tenía el corazón acelerado por los nervios y los músculos se me contraían de pura ansiedad. Podía incluso sentir la tensión de Jasper, de pie junto a mí, aferrando el marco de madera de la ventana con tanta fuerza que creí que podría reducirla a una pila de aserrín.

"Estarán bien," susurré, en un intento de reconfortarnos a ambos. "Tenemos que pensar en positivo. Estarán bien." Mi voz contrastaba con la confianza de mis palabras. Lo había intentado todo para calmar el temblor de mi voz, pero evidentemente había fallado.

"Bella, Alice es muy pequeña para luchar contra esas olas," había replicado Jasper con gravedad. Su boca estaba torcida en una profunda mueca y sus cejas estaban fruncidas permanentemente de pura preocupación.

"Alice estará bien," reiteré. "Edward no dejará que nada le suceda."

"Espero que tengas razón," había murmurado él.

'Yo también', pensé en ese momento. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanza tenía. Sabía que si Alice y Edward habían sobrevivido –y eso se me hacía cada vez más difícil de creer- encontrarlos sería prácticamente imposible.

Después de una hora de tensión y preocupación, la tormenta comenzó a ceder. En el instante en que los relámpagos se detuvieron y el viento comenzó a soplar más despacio, los seis salimos de la oficina de Ángela y nos apresuramos hacia uno de sus pequeños botes a motor.

Mientras nos metíamos en el pequeño bote, una extraña luz en el cielo atrapó mi atención. Miré hacia arriba con curiosidad, preguntándome si los relámpagos en realidad no habían terminado. Lo que vi aceleró mi corazón y me quitó completamente el aliento. Me inundó el alivio y me lancé a gritar.

"¡Están vivos! ¡Están vivos!" Mis gritos repentinos hicieron que cinco cabezas se giraran en mi dirección y diez ojos me observaran de cerca. Había esperanza en cada par de ojos que me devolvían la mirada. "Están vivos," repetí más suavemente, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Jasper. Podría decir que estaba tratando de evitar esperanzarse demasiado por miedo a que yo estuviera equivocada. Jasper parecía ser más sensible que otros chicos.

El bote se deslizaba sobre el agua alejándose del puerto y la luz era ahora más visible sobre el cielo nocturno. Miré hacia arriba antes de responder. "Una señal." La sonrisa seguía pegada en mi rostro. Ver la luz de nuevo, ahora más clara que antes, sólo confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía. Edward y Alice estaban vivos.

Cinco cabezas curiosas se ladearon hacia arriba para mirar el cielo. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que alguien comprendiera mis palabras.

"Una señal," repitió Jasper. "De Edward y Alice… desde el faro." Calzó la última pieza del rompecabezas y giró la cabeza hacia mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Están vivos," susurró.

Para ese momento ya todos habían comprendido lo que pasaba y la tensión de la atmósfera se evaporó por completo. Ya todos sabíamos que Edward y Alice estaban a salvo y esperando por nosotros en el faro.

"Supongo que todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad," murmuré suavemente para mí misma. Resultaba irónico que Edward nos contara la leyenda de un marinero buscando a su amante varada en una isla esa misma noche, y que esa historia nos ayudara a encontrarlos a ellos.

Incluso con un motor pequeño, el bote llegó a la isla dos veces más rápido de lo que lo había hecho el barco de vela. A medida que nos acercábamos y el faro aparecía a la vista, mi corazón se apretó cuando divisé dos oscuras sombras de pie en el balcón. Una sombra era significativamente más alta que la otra. No cabía duda de que esas dos sombras eran Edward y Alice.

En ese momento solté un gritito de alivio. A pesar de que ya sabía que estaban vivos, ver a Edward y a Alice con mis propios ojos hizo que cualquier pequeña semilla de duda se desvaneciera, dejando nada más que alivio y alegría. Para mí –y probablemente también para Jasper- el viaje en bote había sido terriblemente lento. En ese momento hubiera deseado poder volar para llegar a Edward más rápido.

Entonces todo sucedió en cámara lenta. El bote pareció ir más despacio en lugar de acelerar para alcanzar su destino. Edward y Alice desaparecieron del balcón del faro y rápidamente –más rápido de lo que creí posible- aparecieron en la playa, agitando los brazos sobre sus cabezas para llamar nuestra atención -¡como si nos fuéramos a ir sin ellos!

Cuando el bote tocó la orilla Jasper y yo saltamos a la arena y corrimos hacia ellos. Alice se arrojó a los brazos de Jasper y al instante ambos comenzaron a susurrarse cosas al oído.

Mis ojos revisaron cada pulgada del empapado cuerpo de Edward, finalmente asumiendo que él de verdad estaba a salvo. Había estado caminando lentamente en su dirección cuando él me llamó. Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios fue la última evidencia que necesitaba. Me arrojé a sus brazos y dejé salir en palabras todos los miedos que me habían estado consumiendo hasta entonces.

"Tierra a Bella," Alice movió una mano frente a mis ojos, sacándome de mi ensueño. Me concentré en su pequeño rostro frente al mío y sonreí.

"Lo siento, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?" Pregunté, sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

"Bueno, Alice estaba tratando de decirnos algo, pero se molestó por tu falta de interés." La respuesta de Rose fue simple e iba directo al grano. No había que andarse por las ramas cuando se trataba de Rosalie.

"Lo siento Alice, sólo estaba pensando en lo que pasó esta noche," me disculpé sonriendo y con mi mejor expresión suplicante. Alice se rió y asintió, dándome a entender que me perdonaba.

"Yo también, pero probablemente no estábamos pensando en lo mismo," la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó y sus ojos relampaguearon. "Después de que ustedes nos rescataran y yo me reuniera con Jasper… él me dijo que me amaba." Dijo la última parte en un rápido murmullo difícil de comprender. Sin embargo, cogí al vuelo la palabra clave. "¿Lo puedes creer?" Continuó. "Él es tan dulce y adorable y…"

"¡Whoa Alice!" Exclamé, interrumpiéndola. "Espera un momento. ¿Jasper te dijo que te amaba?" Ella asintió. "¿No crees que es un poco… disparatado?"

"¿Disparatado?" Repitió, tratando de esconder el dolor en su voz. "¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? ¿Es disparatado que alguien como Jasper me ame?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, Alice, claro que no. No es eso lo que quise decir. Quiero decir que es disparatado que te ame... tan pronto. Apenas lo conoces desde hace unas semanas."

Alice se relajó ante mi respuesta, claramente aliviada. "Bella," suspiró. "Cuando conoces a la persona indicada, no te hace falta mucho tiempo para comprender que es el indicado_._"

"Alice, no puedes saber eso," insistí. "Es muy pronto."

"Pero Bella, ¡yo _lo sé_!" Replicó. "¡Él es exactamente lo que yo he estado buscando! ¿Y crees que fue una coincidencia que viéramos a Anthony con otra chica en Home Slice? ¿Y que Jasper estuviera trabajando ese día, que estuviera ahí en el momento en que mi relación con Anthony terminaba? Eso no fue coincidencia, eso fue destino. Bella, lo siento cada vez que lo miro; él es mi destino. Él es el chico que he esperado para completar mi vida."

"Esas son convicciones muy fuertes, Alice."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es la verdad."

"A mí no me sorprende," comentó Rose, tomando un sorbo casual de su taza de café. "Alice siempre está muy segura de su destino, la verdad es que esto no me sorprende. Era muy obvio que todos los otros novios que tuvo no cumplían algún tipo de expectativa básica que Jasper sí cumple, ¿correcto, Alice?"

"¡Exacto!" Sonrió Alice.

"Ustedes dos están completamente locas," gemí. "¿En serio crees esto?" Le pregunté a Rosalie con incredulidad.

Ella asintió.

"Completamente locas," murmuré.

"¿Y qué hay contigo y Edward?" Espetó Alice. "No puedes decirme que no sientes algo ahí. Algo que nunca has sentido antes. ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando lo miras, y lo mismo cuando él te mira a ti!"

"Alice, no seas ridícula. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes; me gusta mucho Edward, pero simplemente no lo amo. No puedo, no todavía. Es demasiado pronto."

Alice rodó los ojos. "Seguro Bella, lo que digas."

Dejamos el tema y hablamos de otras cosas, cosas más insignificantes. Después de una hora de discutir las últimas tendencias de la moda –una conversación en la que participaron mayormente Alice y Rose- yo bostecé. Los efectos del café y las ansias de la noche habían pasado, dejándome exhausta.

"Me voy a la cama," anuncié mientras me ponía de pie y me estiraba. Después de lavarme los dientes, me puse un pantalón de pijama de algodón y una camiseta y me metí en la cama. El suave colchón se sentía tan cómodo después de un día tan largo…

Cuando cerré los ojos, todo lo sucedido durante la noche volvió a mi cabeza una y otra vez. La noche había sido casi perfecta. De no ser por la tormenta, hubiera sido perfecta. Mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el sueño pensé en las palabras que Edward me había susurrado en la isla después de la tormenta.

_No iba a dejarte, Bella. Todavía tenemos un brillante futuro por delante._ ¿Qué había querido decir? Reflexioné acerca de los diferentes significados que podían tener esas palabras hasta que finalmente caí en la inconsciencia.

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. Durante el día, Alice, los chicos y yo pasábamos el tiempo planeando la fiesta de Rosalie, y en las noches salíamos juntos. Cada noche, los seis juntos íbamos a algún lugar del pueblo. Restaurantes, clubes y parques son sólo algunos de los muchos lugares donde estuvimos. Incluso hubo muchas noches en que Ángela y Ben se nos unieron. Nos habíamos hecho rápidamente amigos. Ángela nos caía muy bien a las chicas y Ben parecía caerles bien a los chicos.

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz. Edward era increíblemente dulce cada vez que estábamos juntos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos, él no actuaba diferente conmigo cuando estábamos con sus amigos. Para mí, eso hablaba mucho y muy bien de su personalidad.

Finalmente llegó el cumpleaños de Rose. Ya habíamos planeado todo y todo estaba listo. Alice había llamado a Premier y había hecho todos los arreglos para la noche. Se habían enviado todas las invitaciones; asistirían casi quinientas personas. **(N/T: Probablemente no lo recuerden, pero Premier es el nombre del club nocturno donde se hacía la fiesta de Rose) **

La peor parte del proceso de planeamiento fue decidir qué ponerme. Alice me había arrastrado tienda por tienda para encontrar "el vestido perfecto", como ella misma lo había llamado.

"Tienes que encontrar el vestido adecuado," me explicó. "No puedes ponerte cualquier vestido; tenemos que encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti. Si eliges un vestido inadecuado no te hará justicia. Tienes que llevar algo que acentúe tu belleza."

Rodé mis ojos ante sus palabras. "Alice, en realidad no importa qué vestido me ponga. ¿Y qué tiene de malo este?" Levanté la mano con la que sostenía un vestido negro simple. Era un vestido barato. Y no era feo, como Alice decía, simplemente era simple. Pero Alice odiaba lo simple.

"Bella, encontrar el vestido perfecto es como encontrar al hombre adecuado. Primero que nada, no puedes rendirte, y segundo, no puedes encontrar el vestido, sino que tienes que dejar que el vestido te encuentre a ti." Alcé las cejas.

"¡Alice, eso es ridículo! Un vestido no puede 'encontrarme' como dices."

"¡No tomes las cosas tan literalmente, Bella!" Exclamó ella con exasperación. "Quise decir que mires los vestidos, porque cuando veas el adecuado simplemente lo sabrás."

Ignoré sus palabras. No podía tomarla en serio, lo que decía no tenía sentido. Buscar un vestido no era lo mismo que encontrar el hombre perfecto. La comparación había sido tan absurda que tuve que morderme fuertemente el labio para no echarme a reír.

Había estado escaneando un perchero de vestidos en liquidación cuando lo encontré. Mi vestido. Prácticamente había saltado a mis manos, capturando mi atención al instante. Era hermoso, y para nada simple.

Alice lo aprobó inmediatamente. Me hizo sentir bien que el vestido estuviera en oferta. Me había negado a que Alice lo pagara, así que me alivió poder pagar un precio razonable por él.

Encontrar una máscara que combinara con el vestido había sido casi doloroso. Alice había encontrado una tienda de disfraces que se especializaba en mascaradas. Ahí fue donde compramos las máscaras que combinaran con el vestido de Alice y con el mío; y también con el que Alice le había comprado a Rose. No me sorprendía que Alice supiera las medidas exactas de Rosalie, y no tenía dudas de que también se sabía las mías.

Un fin de semana, mientras Rose estaba visitando a sus padres, que acababan de mudarse a Nueva York, Alice y yo llevamos a los chicos a comprar sus esmóquines y máscaras. Ese día de compras fue realmente divertido, mayormente porque no estábamos comprando para mí.

Había sido muy entretenido ver a los chicos modelar los diferentes esmóquines y máscaras. Se ponían uno, salían de los vestidores y hacían varias poses para nosotras.

Edward se veía sencillamente impresionante con cada esmoquin que se ponía. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera lo hacía verse increíblemente bien. Estaba agradecida de que Alice estuviera ahí, porque ella era la única de las dos capaz de señalar lo que no se veía bien y no tenía problemas en rechazar los modelos. La última vez que Edward salió del probador Alice aplaudió emocionada.

"¡Ese es! ¡Ese es el indicado!" Exclamó. "¿Tú qué opinas, Bella?" Yo no pude responder. Estaba maravillada ante la vista de Edward. El esmoquin era del más oscuro de los negros y acentuaba sus brillantes ojos verdes y su cabello bronce.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward le ocupaba toda la cara mientras posaba para mí y para Alice, aunque su mirada estaba fija en la mía. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó con su perfecta voz.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. No podía hablar, no tenía palabras.

Poco después de encontrar el esmoquin indicado para Edward, encontramos uno para Emmett y otro para Jasper. Los tres se veían tan increíbles en sus trajes que todas las mujeres en la tienda los habían estado mirando sin discreción.

Cada vez que Edward captaba la mirada de una mujer fija en él, sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y reaparecía su deslumbrante sonrisa. "¿Qué opinas _tú_, Bella?" Preguntaba entonces, caminando hacia mí y posando para mi deleite.

Después de comprar los trajes, Alice nos acorraló a todos en la misma tienda donde nosotras habíamos comprado nuestras máscaras para comprar algunas más que combinaran con los esmóquines de los chicos.

Cuando volvimos a casa los chicos quisieron ver nuestros vestidos, pero Alice fue muy firme al decirles que no. No tendrían permitido verlos hasta la noche de la fiesta.

Alice se había ocupado de la decoración. Habíamos encontrado un DJ para la música. El resto de la planeación había marchado sobre ruedas; Alice sabía exactamente lo que quería. Hacer nuestros planes a espaldas de Rose había sido más simple de lo que había creído. Yo era una terrible mentirosa, por lo que tenía miedo de echar a perder la sorpresa; pero por suerte Alice ya había pensado en eso.

Cada día, después de terminar el seguimiento de la fiesta, Alice ensayaría conmigo una coartada que me haría repetir una y otra vez para que, cuando se lo dijera a Rose, ella no pudiera adivinar la mentira.

Todo estaba listo. Todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era seguir las instrucciones de Alice y seguirle la corriente hasta que llegáramos a la fiesta; y luego podría disfrutar mi noche con Edward.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rose!" Exclamó Alice en el instante en que Rose entró en la cocina. Rosalie sonrió y nos abrazó a ambas.

"Gracias," nos sonrió. Yo puse un plato de comida delante de ella. Le había cocinado un desayuno de cumpleaños, como era tradición entre nosotras. Todos los años cocinaba uno para Alice y uno para Rosalie. Generalmente se los llevaba a la cama, pero Rosalie se había levantado muy temprano esta vez.

"Gracias Bella," dijo con una enorme sonrisa ante la vista de los pancakes con las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños" escritas en crema batida y espolvoreados en chocolate. Rosalie amaba mis pancakes; y yo los hacía especialmente para ella desde que teníamos quince.

"Así que… ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy?" Preguntó masticando un bocado. Ahora era el momento en que teníamos que ser cuidadosas con nuestras respuestas.

"Te llevaré de compras, como todos los años," respondió Alice inmediatamente. "No te has olvidado de nuestro viaje de compras anual, ¿o sí?" Fingió sentirse herida mientras decía esto, llevándose una mano al corazón como si se lo hubiera roto.

Rosalie se rió. "¡Por supuesto que no, Alice! ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? Tú siempre me lo recuerdas. Yo no tengo nada planeado para hacer hoy, así que podemos hacer lo que ustedes quieran."

Alice asintió. "Podemos volver aquí cuando terminemos las compras y luego nosotras te daremos tus regalos, ¿qué te parece?"

"Suena bien," respondió Rosalie. "Sabes, por alguna razón, tengo un muy buen presentimiento sobre hoy."

Si sólo supiera…

**Mike POV**

Después de marcar un número que ya me era familiar, me llevé el móvil al oído y esperé mientras sonaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Mike?" Espetó Tina al otro lado. Nunca podía contestar con un simple hola.

"Hola a ti también, Tina," dije despacio. "¿Estás lista para esta noche? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?"

Ella suspiró. "Por última vez, Mike, estoy lista. Hemos estado planeando esto toda la semana. Va a funcionar."

"Sí, funcionará," sonreí, tocando el rollo de papel guardado en mi bolsillo. "Te recogeré a las seis. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo."

"Te veré entonces," contestó. Pude oír claramente el entusiasmo de su voz. Esta noche, ambos tendríamos nuestra revancha. Esta noche ambos nos reuniríamos con nuestras parejas correspondientes; yo con Bella y ella con Edward.

"Adiós, Tina." Cerré mi teléfono y lo arrojé sobre la mesita de café antes de sacar el rollo de papel del interior de mi bolsillo. Lo desenrollé y releí la elegante impresión por centésima vez.

**Has sido cordialmente invitado a…**

**Únete e nosotros para celebrar el cumpleaños número 22 de Rosalie Hale, en una noche de de secretos y baile. Para celebrar este evento se llevará a cabo un baile de máscaras el próximo sábado a las 7 pm en el club Premier, en Seattle. ¡Esperamos que puedas asistir!**

El mismo día que me encontré con esta invitación había comenzado a formular un plan en mi cabeza. Sabía que Rosalie Hale era una de las mejores amigas de Bella; y sabía que Bella estaría en esa fiesta, al igual que Edward. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar venganza. Si todos llevaban máscaras, nadie reconocería a un par de personas que no habían sido invitadas.

Le había mostrado la invitación a Tina y le conté mi plan. Ella accedió rápidamente, era a prueba de tontos. La siguiente semana la pasamos planeando nuestra coartada y esta noche la llevaríamos a cabo. Bella sería mía otra vez.

* * *

**TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA ESTUPIDO NEWTON!**

Oops... perdonen el arrebato, je. Pero a que más de una de ustedes quisiera matarlo también.

Nos acercamos al final. Faltan sólo 3 capítulos y el epílogo.

Voy a hacer lo posible para tener lista esta historia antes de febrero, que es cuando retomo mis estudios.

Peeero... para eso necesito un incentivo *guiño, guiño*

Ya saben que hacer!

**GRACIAS **por leer y comentar.


	22. La mascarada

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sowelu** es mi maravillosa beta y una grandiosa amiga. ILY brown eyes!

* * *

22. La mascarada

**Bella POV**

"Dios, ¿compraron toda la tienda, chicas?" Exclamé cuando vi a Alice y Rose entrar por la puerta con los brazos llenos de enormes bolsas de ropa. "Alice, ¿tu tarjeta de crédito tiene un límite?"

Alice rodó los ojos y dejó caer las bolsas en el sillón. "Por supuesto que tiene, Bella. Todas las tarjetas de crédito tienen límite."

"Me sorprende que no lo hayas pasado ya."

Alice soltó una carcajada aguda. "Bella, de veras me haces reír. Lo creas o no, no tengo ni una sola deuda."

"Eso es porque tus padres son ricos," interrumpió Rosalie. "¿Cuánto te dieron en tu último cumpleaños?"

"Rose, eso no tiene nada que ver ¡y tú lo sabes! Soy muy cuidadosa con mi dinero. Desde que tenía seis años y hasta los dieciséis, cada dólar que recibía iba directamente a mi cuenta en el banco para recaudar los intereses."

"Pero siempre recibiste grandes sumas de dinero por las fiestas y en tus cumpleaños de parte de tu familia rica. De ahí también sale una gran parte de tus ahorros." Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Okey, tal vez sí ayudó un poco que naciera en una familia rica. Pero ahora yo hago mi propio dinero y simplemente lo administro bien. Mi padre me ha enseñado las mejores maneras de gastar, guardar e invertir."

"Inversiones," repetí. "No nos olvidemos de todo el dinero que Alice obtiene de sus inversiones en mercaderías. Ella sabe exactamente en qué mercaderías invertir y en cuáles no."

Alice se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, aunque los costados de su boca se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. "Llámalo intuición," dijo casualmente.

"Lo que digas, Alice."

"En fin," dijo ella, dando una palmada entusiasta y echando una ojeada al reloj. "No nos olvidemos de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Rose, y creo que todavía tenemos algo pendiente." Sonreí ante su obvio intento de cambiar de tema. "Rose, siéntate en el sofá," ordenó. "Bella y yo regresaremos en seguida."

"Pequeño duendecillo mandón," murmuró Rose caminando hacia el comedor antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

Alice me tomó de la mano y me arrastró por el corredor hacia mi habitación. "¿Dónde pusiste tu regalo para Rose?" Demandó, y yo señalé mi armario. Ella cruzó la habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a revolver entre mis cosas, buscando un regalo que no estaba ahí.

Sonriendo, me dirigí silenciosamente hacia la ventana y levanté la tabla de la parte inferior de la Alice ni Rose sabían que la madera de mi ventana se levantaba, pretendía mantenerlo en secreto. Me incliné para sacar cuidadosamente el paquete envuelto en papel plateado brillante. El lazo rosa pegado en la parte de arriba tenía cintas que colgaban hacia abajo y tenían los extremos ligeramente torcidos.

Volviendo a bajar la tabla, me giré para observar a Alice todavía revolviendo entre mis cosas en busca del regalo. Mis ropas estaban volando por todas partes mientras ella las arrojaba sin cuidado, concentrada en su búsqueda. Crucé el cuarto para quedarme de pie en el mismo sitio donde Alice me había dejado y dejé escapar una leve risita.

"¡Bella, no lo encuentro! ¿Dónde diablos lo escondiste?" Alice se giró para enfrentarme con el rostro lleno de frustración. Su entrecejo, generalmente liso, estaba arrugado en consternación y su pequeña boca torcida en un gesto de irritación. Sus ojos castaños centelleaban furia cuando su mirada se posó en el paquete en mis manos.

"¡Pequeña mentirosa!" Me acusó, caminando hasta pararse justo frente a mí. "¡Me hiciste revolver todo tu armario sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada ahí! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?"

"Alice, ¿de verdad creíste que te iba a decir dónde está mi escondite secreto? Hm, creo que no. Ya es suficientemente malo que tú siempre adivines lo que te voy a regalar la mayoría de las veces. No quiero que husmees mis regalos para ti."

"¡Nunca haría una cosa así!" Me dijo ella, ceñuda. Su expresión se mantuvo oscura por unos instantes más, pero luego cambió completamente a una más animada. Una enorme sonrisa se expandió sobre su rostro, tan grande que me pregunté si no le dolería.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Pregunté, preocupada por el brillo siniestro de su mirada.

"Oh, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir comprando, porque después de que me forzaras a saquear todo tu armario, me di cuenta de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos a comprar ropa para todos los días."

"Genial," gemí.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?" Nos llegó la voz de Rose desde el pasillo, haciendo que Alice se mordiera la lengua y no respondiera a mi falta de entusiasmo ante su amenaza.

"¡Ya vamos!" Respondimos las dos. Alice tomó el paquete de mis manos y salió al pasillo dando saltitos. Yo la seguí, rodando los ojos ante su entusiasmo.

"¡Mira lo que encontré!" Anunció Alice entrando al comedor. "Es de Bella," dijo, poniéndole el regalo en las manos a Rose. "Ábrelo."

Rosalie miró a Alice sospechosamente. "Si es de Bella, ¿no debería ser ella quien me lo de?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Ella me dio permiso de dártelo."

"Claro," replicó Rose con sarcasmo. La conocía demasiado bien como para creerle eso. Pero antes de que Alice comenzara a gritarle, Rosalie rompió el envoltorio plateado y frunció el ceño cuando vio la caja marrón.

"Una caja," señaló. "Qué linda."

"¡Ábrela!" Ladró Alice con impaciencia. Rosalie se rió y arrancó la tapa. "¿Quién envolvió esta cosa?" Preguntó mientras hacía a un lado un montón de hojas de periódico y envoltorio de burbujas.

Yo señalé a Alice y Alice me señaló a mí. "¿Era necesario usar tanto periódico?" Preguntó Rose mirando a Alice.

"Sí," fue la única respuesta de Alice.

Rosalie quitó todo el material de relleno de la caja y se quedó mirando la fuente con el rostro inexpresivo. Pestañeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño. "Muy gracioso, Bella," masculló con disgusto. Después levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Me encanta!"

Dejando la fuente a un costado, se levantó del sillón y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, dándome un abrazo rompe-huesos. "Por cierto, gracias por hablar conmigo esa noche. Si no hubiera hablado contigo primero, habría estado demasiado nerviosa como para contestar mi teléfono."

Le devolví el abrazo con casi la misma fuerza. "No hay de qué."

"¡Encendámoslo!" Exclamó Alice, echando una mirada al reloj. Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que sólo estaba tratando de matar el tiempo. Eran apenas las dos y media y todavía teníamos unas cuantas horas por gastar.

Rose se encogió de hombros y recogió la fuente para llevarla a su cuarto.

"¿A qué hora le dijiste a los chicos que estén en Premier?" Le susurré a Alice antes de seguir a Rose por el pasillo.

"Ellos estarán ahí a las seis para asegurarse de que todo esté bien. Los invitados estarán ahí a las siete y nosotras llegaremos con Rose a las 7:15." Asentí, asimilando la información.

"Perfecto."

"¡Saldremos esta noche, Rose!" Anunció Alice a las cuatro en punto. Las tres estábamos sentadas en una pequeña cafetería festejando tranquilamente el cumpleaños de Rose. Alice y yo la llevábamos a cenar a ese mismo lugar todos los años. Era nuestro lugar favorito para comer juntas. La atmósfera era relajante y la comida era genial.

"¿Salir?" Repitió Rose, tomando otro pedazo de su sándwich de pavo. "¿Salir a dónde?"

"A bailar," respondió Alice. "Necesitamos hacer algo diferente. Hace ya varios años que hacemos siempre lo mismo para tu cumpleaños, creo que es hora de probar algo nuevo. Hoy es tu cumpleaños número veintidós, ¡hagamos algo divertido!"

Se suponía que yo tenía que decir algo ahora. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió. Alice vio mi expresión y me dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Cerré la boca de un golpe y le lancé una mirada feroz, tratando de bloquear el dolor de mi pie.

"Es cierto, Rose," dije con la voz más calmada que pude simular. "Hay que celebrar tu cumpleaños apropiadamente. Salir esta noche es una excelente idea."

Rose mordió otro pedazo de su sándwich y masticó lentamente. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la distancia, pensando.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó finalmente después de tragar el bocado y bajarlo con un sorbo de soda dietética.

"A un club," contestó Alice evasivamente. "Así que tenemos que volver a casa para prepararnos." Se levantó de un brinco y caminó graciosamente hacia el basurero para tirar los restos de su comida. Yo la seguí y luego siguió Rose.

Ella no hizo más preguntas mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. La cafetería estaba a sólo unas cuadras del apartamento.

En el momento en que atravesábamos la puerta, comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Alice, quien lo respondió rápidamente y se disculpó antes de salir de la habitación.

"Jasper," adivinó Rosalie con una risita. "¿Te diste cuenta de lo rápido que se llevó el teléfono al oído? No hay dudas de que es Jasper."

"Seh," repliqué honestamente. Tampoco yo tenía dudas de que era Jasper quien la había llamado, pero sabía que esta vez no la llamaba sólo para conversar.

"Rose, ¡tengo un regalo para darte!" Alice reapareció trayendo consigo una percha en la que, estaba segura, estaba colgado el vestido de Rosalie. Tenía el teléfono en la otra mano. Rosalie se quedó mirando la percha y luego sus ojos vagaron por todo el largo de la bolsa que ocultaba el vestido.

"¿Es que nuestra excursión a la tienda no fue suficiente?" Cuestionó.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "No. Este lo compré para esta noche, para nuestra salida de hoy. Lo compré mientras tú estabas discutiendo con esa vendedora en Macy's"

Rosalie sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Ah, sí. La vendedora odiosa. Parece que estuve demasiado metida en nuestra discusión como para darme cuenta de que tú habías desaparecido. ¿Dónde lo tenías escondido cuando volviste?"

"Entraba perfectamente en la bolsa de Macy's" Mintió Alice, y sonó creíble. Rose se lo creyó. Tomó la percha y se encaminó hacia su cuarto para ponerse el vestido. Diez minutos después, salió con una expresión de evidente confusión.

"El vestido es hermoso, no me malinterpretes," explicó. "Pero es que… ¿no es demasiado formal como para llevarlo a un club?" Agregó, señalando el vestido rojo sin tirantes y con lentejuelas que iban desde la parte delantera hasta la falda, que llegaba hasta al piso.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No, ¡estás hermosa!" Barbotó. "En serio, te ves espectacular. Además, estamos yendo a un club, pero no precisamente a bailar."

"¿No?" Cuestionó Rose. Yo me mordí el labio, pensando que quizá Alice estuviera dando demasiada información. Pero por supuesto, Alice sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. O eso creía.

"No. El club a donde vamos esta noche tiene noches temáticas. La temática de hoy es un baile formal. Te encantará. Vi fotos del año pasado, y te aseguro que en cuanto las vi, supe que no podríamos perdérnoslo este año. Y como si el destino me hubiera dado la razón, ¡la fiesta es el día de tu cumpleaños!"

En mi opinión, la historia de Alice era poco creíble. No esperaba que Rose cayera. Vi la duda en sus ojos, aunque curiosamente, no hizo más preguntas.

"¡Anda, ve a terminar de cambiarte!" Ordenó Alice señalando el pasillo. Rose suspiró y asintió, dándose la vuelta para volver a su cuarto. En el instante en que la puerta de Rose se cerró a sus espaldas, Alice me agarró la mano y me arrastró por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Una vez allí se encaminó directamente al armario para sacar mi vestido y dejarlo sobre su cama.

"Vístete." Asentí en silencio y me vestí rápidamente. Alice me cerró la cremallera y me volteó para examinarme. "Ese vestido te queda espectacular, Bella. Verás cómo le quitarás el aliento a ese novio tuyo en cuanto te vea."

Me ruboricé ante el cumplido porque recordé que Edward estaría con nosotras esta noche, vestido con su adorable esmoquin. La mención de Edward me recordó la llamada de Jasper.

"¿Qué te dijo Jasper cuando te llamó?" Le pregunté a Alice mientras ella me empujaba hacia la silla frente a su tocador.

"Me dijo que ya estaban de camino al club. Obviamente, ellos tenían que salir antes que nosotras porque viven más lejos." Alice me peinó mientras me contaba su conversación con Jasper. Primero me cepilló el pelo varias veces, y luego tomó el rizador para hacer unas suaves ondas que caían libremente enmarcando mi rostro.

Después me atacó con maquillaje. Me puso una base, trazó una línea negra sólida con delineador, me puso máscara y una sombra azul en mis párpados que combinaba con mi vestido. Mis mejillas no necesitaban rubor debido a mi constante sonrojo.

Cuando terminó, Alice me sonrió y me giró en la silla para que me viera en el espejo. "¿Qué opinas?"

Pestañeé varias veces cuando vi mi reflejo. La chica que me devolvía la mirada era una extraña. Y se veía realmente bonita. No era hermosa ni excepcionalmente atractiva, pero era bonita. Sus ojos chocolate resaltaban mucho más gracias al delineador y la máscara.

Extendí la mano y toqué el frío vidrio donde estaba parada aquella mujer. "Alice, eres maga," susurré.

Ella se rió. "No soy maga. Sólo puedo trabajar con lo que me dan. Lo único que hice fue acentuar tu belleza natural con maquillaje."

Rodé los ojos. "No estoy tan convencida de eso."

Alice frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que realmente eres bonita, Bella?" Espetó.

Yo suspiré. "Alice…"

"No," me interrumpió. "No voy a tener esta discusión otra vez. No esta noche. Lo importante ahora es que te ves hermosa y que vas a hacer que Edward se quede sin habla esta noche cuando te vea."

No quise discutirlo, pero yo no pensaba lo mismo. Aún así me quedé callada porque no quería empezar a discutir con Alice justo ahora que teníamos que celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose. Esta era la noche de Rosalie.

Me giré y me quedé viendo cómo la tela de mi falda ondeaba alrededor de mis pies. Volviendo la mirada en el espejo, me concentré en el vestido azul oscuro y me maravillé una vez más de lo hermoso que era. El color contrastaba perfectamente contra mi piel. Los tirantes estaban cubiertos con un chal del mismo tono azul, aunque la tela era semitransparente. El vestido se amoldaba muy bien a cada una de mis curvas. Las lentejuelas de la parte del frente parecían destellar bajo la luz, y la falda caía grácilmente hasta el suelo.

Alice se puso rápidamente su vestido negro, sin tirantes, que se abría en la parte de la falda y dejaba a la vista una tela blanca que estaba debajo. El vestido se adaptaba a sus delgadas caderas y acentuaba cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo. Alice caminaba y la falda recta del vestido barría el suelo a su paso, incluso a pesar de que se había puesto zapatos de tacón. En un parpadeo se había maquillado y había encontrado un pequeño bolso negro donde puso nuestras tres máscaras.

"Nos las pondremos cuando lleguemos a la fiesta. No podemos usarlas ahora, porque eso hará que Rose sospeche aún más, y además quiero que Rose vea la fiesta sin la máscara primero."

Asentí de acuerdo y sonreí. "¿Estás lista?"

"¡Sip! ¡Vámonos!" Enredando su brazo en el mío, Alice me guió otra vez hacia el comedor, donde Rose ya estaba sentada en el sofá, esperándonos.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" Preguntó cuando nos vio regresar. Señalé a Alice, quien sonrió ampliamente.

"Estaba tratando de hacer entender a Bella que ella es realmente hermosa. ¿No se ve preciosa, Rose?" Rosalie me miró apreciativamente por un momento mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su precioso rostro.

"Se ve espectacular, Alice, creo que nuestra Bella está creciendo." Se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y se puso de pie para acercarse a nosotras.

El sol perdía todo su resplandor en comparación con la belleza natural de Rose envuelta en un vestido rojo de lentejuelas, con el rostro ya de por sí perfecto mejorado con una capa de maquillaje, y su cabello rubio maíz cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La diosa griega Afrodita no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Rose enlazó su brazo con el mío, y las tres nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Parada junto a Alice y Rosalie ya no me sentía atractiva. Por esta noche, podía aceptar que era bonita; pero sabía que no era nada en comparación con ellas dos.

Ambas eran hermosas. Alice parecía un duendecillo encantado en su vestido negro sin tirantes y con su cabello negro y en puntas enmarcando su rostro. Sus movimientos gráciles sólo sumaban puntos a su belleza y hacían que todo el mundo se volteara a verla.

Rosalie tenía una belleza incomparable. La galaxia entera de estrellas sólo podía soñar ser alguna vez tan bellas como lo era Rose. Su belleza podía opacar la luz de todas las estrellas en el infinito cielo.

Ni una ni otra parecían pertenecer a este planeta. Siempre había creído que las dos venían del Olimpo, al igual que todos los otros dioses y diosas griegos.

Mientras el Porsche de Alice aceleraba sobre el pavimento húmedo, yo iba sentada en el asiento trasero, viendo mi reflejo en la ventana. Las luces de las farolas de las calles que íbamos dejando atrás mientras conducíamos por el pueblo se reflejaban en mi rostro y distorsionaban mi imagen, pero las pequeñas molestias nunca me distrajeron del reflejo en la ventana.

Tracé todos y cada uno de los contornos de mi rostro con la mirada, intentando buscar a la chica que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para atraer la atención de Edward. Él estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo. Llenaba todos mis pensamientos y consumía mi alma. Mi atracción por Edward era lógica: era la persona más increíble y hermosa que había visto jamás; pero incluso por debajo de su belleza exterior había un hombre muy educado; un hombre inteligente, dulce, cariñoso, sincero y amable.

Mi atracción por él era comprensible. Su atracción por mí, en cambio, era un enigma. Por alguna extraña razón, yo le gustaba. Yo era feliz junto a Edward y él parecía sentirse de la misma manera cuando estaba conmigo.

"¿En qué tanto estas pensando ahí atrás, Bella?" La voz aguda de Alice resonó en el coche interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Oh, nada," mentí, y por supuesto no sonó muy convincente. Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos en el espejo retrovisor y vi en su mirada lo que no había dicho en voz alta. Mi amiga era difícil de engañar. Era demasiado perceptiva.

"Tal vez deberíamos poner algo de música," sugirió Rose, encendiendo la radio y subiéndole el volumen. El sonido de baterías y bajos de la canción que estaban dando reverberaron en el interior del carro. No conocía la canción, pero agradecí silenciosamente por el estridente sonido del bajo y los golpes erráticos de la batería. Me permitieron mantener la mente alejada de Edward. Pensar en él, sólo me ponía más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de lo que tendría que enfrentar esta noche.

Durante el resto del viaje, las tres estuvimos cantando con la música muy fuerte y riéndonos a carcajadas cuando alguna se confundía con la letra de la canción, algo que a mí me ocurrió varias veces. La mayoría de las canciones que estaban dando, yo sólo las había escuchado un par de veces, así que naturalmente perdía el ritmo bastante seguido.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a Seattle, Alice aparcó varias cuadras antes de Premier. No quería que Rosalie viera nada que le arruinara la sorpresa. Habíamos llegado a la hora indicada, Alice era impecablemente puntual. Jamás llegaba tarde a ningún lado, y esta noche no iba a ser la excepción.

Salimos del llamativo coche de Alice hacia la fría noche. El sol aún no había desaparecido del todo, de modo que el ocaso enviaba brillantes rayos de color sobre el horizonte creando una vista espectacular.

Las tres caminamos las pocas cuadras que restaban hasta el club con los brazos entrelazados. "Por aquí," anunció Alice, tirando del brazo de Rose para caminar en la dirección opuesta. "Entraremos por la puerta de atrás. Bernie me dijo que nosotras no teníamos por qué molestarnos en hacer esa larga fila para entrar."

Rose le sonrió apreciativamente. "¡Alice, eres un genio!" Me sorprendió lo fácil que Rose estaba cayendo en la trampa. Aunque a decir verdad, hubiera sido natural para Alice convencer a un gorila de dejarnos entrar a un club sin hacer la fila para entrar.

Alice nos hizo rodear el club hacia una puerta trasera que daba a un pasillo estrecho de paredes desnudas. La música se escuchaba claramente desde donde estábamos y parecía retumbar en cada pared. Alice se adelantó hacia el pasillo haciéndonos señas para que la siguiéramos. Había una enorme puerta de madera al final que dirigía directamente al club, pero Alice se detuvo varios metros antes de la puerta y se volteó hacia la derecha.

Ahí había otra puerta, más pequeña, que yo no había visto antes. Cuando Alice la abrió apareció ante nosotras una pequeña escalera que conducía al piso superior. Ella no titubeó al subir las escaleras, por lo que Rose y yo la seguimos rápidamente. Cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras vimos a Alice de pie junto a una gran puerta de madera, haciéndole señas a Rose para que fuera primero.

Mientras Rose abría la puerta, Alice rebuscó dentro de su bolso y sacó su máscara y la mía. Tomé la máscara azul oscuro que combinaba con mi vestido y la puse en su lugar cuidadosamente, tratando de no arruinar el peinado. Alice hizo lo mismo y las dos nos reunimos con Rose en uno de los muchos balcones que tenía el club.

Un reflector iluminó el sector en donde estábamos y un fuerte coro de "¡sorpresa!" y "¡feliz cumpleaños!" llegó hasta nosotras desde el piso de abajo. Rose se giró para enfrentarnos con el rostro acalorado por la sorpresa. Se sorprendió un poco por las máscaras que llevábamos puestas, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

"¿Una mascarada?" Inquirió. "¿Hicieron una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces para mí?"

Alice asintió y brincó alegremente sobre las puntas de sus pies. "¿Te gusta?"

Rose sacudió la cabeza lentamente con incredulidad. "Sabes, sospechaba que estaban planeando algo ustedes dos, pero no esperaba esto. Gracias." Cruzó la corta distancia que nos separaba y nos atrapó a ambas en un estrecho abrazo.

"Sólo desearía que Emmett estuviera aquí," suspiró Rose. "Me hubiera encantado bailar con él… y dejarlo aturdido con mi vestido." Su voz sonaba abatida y distante. Incluso sus ojos se veían tristes.

"Oh, él está por aquí en algún lado," le aseguró Alice. "Anda, ve a buscarlo."

Rose se reanimó de manera inmediata. Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció sobre su rostro mientras se apresuraba escaleras abajo hacia la pista de baile para encontrar a Emmett. No iba a tomarle mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Él era enorme, después de todo.

Alice se giró hacia mí y sonrió. "¡Creo que esta noche será perfecta!" Exclamó. "¿Has visto la reacción de Rose?" Asentí en silencio, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de responder verbalmente antes de que ella continuara con su parloteo. "Esta es definitivamente la mejor idea que he tenido nunca. Ahora, ¡vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta!"

Tomó mi mano y me guió escaleras abajo hacia la abarrotada pista de baile. El club estaba lleno de gente vestida en trajes elegantes y máscaras escondiendo sus rostros. Me maravilló la cantidad de gente que había asistido. Alice había invitado a una cantidad ridículamente enorme de gente, por supuesto, pero no esperaba que asistieran todos ellos.

La música resonaba en el aire y retumbaba en las paredes. Ya había algunas parejas bailando en la pista. Las faldas de las mujeres parecían mecerse alrededor de los pies de los bailarines, y dado que todo el mundo llevaba máscaras, era imposible reconocer a nadie.

"¡Bella, mira!" Me gritó Alice por encima del ruido de la música, deteniéndose de pronto y haciendo que yo chocara contra su espalda. Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y señaló por encima de todas las cabezas el otro lado del cuarto. Seguí el dedo de Alice y miré por todos lados, pero no vi absolutamente nada. Ella me señaló una esquina de largas columnas, pero no había nadie ahí.

"Alice, ¿a qué estamos mirando?" Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, lo vi, y la vista me quitó el aliento.

Edward, viéndose como un ángel vestido de negro, salió de su escondite detrás de una de las columnas. Sus centelleantes ojos verdes, realzados por la máscara negra, se encontraron instantáneamente con los míos. Sus labios se alzaron lentamente en su característica sonrisa torcida.

"¡Ow, Bella!" Exclamó Alice repentinamente, desviando mi atención de Edward. La miré y me encontré con que mis manos estaban aferradas como garras alrededor de su brazo. No me había dado cuenta de que le había agarrado el brazo, pero aparentemente se lo había estado apretando demasiado fuerte.

Quité mis manos rápidamente mientras sentía la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas. Menos mal que Alice no me había puesto rubor, porque definitivamente no lo iba a necesitar. "Lo siento, Alice," me disculpé. "Yo sólo…"

"¿Necesitabas mi brazo de apoyo?" Adivinó. Asentí, provocándole una risa. "Entiendo, Bella. Tengo que admitir que tuve una reacción similar cuando vi a Jasper de pie ahí."

"¿Jasper?" Pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado. Escaneé la multitud a nuestro alrededor, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Pero Alice había estado conmigo todo el tiempo, de modo que tenía que estar cerca. "¿Viste a Jasper?"

"Sí, Bella, estaba de pie justo al lado de Edward. ¿No lo viste?"

Sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que no lo había visto, no había visto nada aparte de Edward. Volví la mirada hacia donde lo había visto a él, pero la esquina estaba ahora vacía. No había signos de Edward o Jasper.

"¿Buscando a alguien?" Susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Girándome lentamente, mis ojos se encontraron con dos hermosas esmeraldas.

"Buscaba, pero ya lo encontré."

Edward sonrió y tomó mi mano, haciéndome girar sin esfuerzo. "Baila conmigo," dijo suavemente, sus dientes blancos brillando en la oscuridad del lugar.

"Edward, no puedo bailar," admití, mirando mis pies con nerviosismo. "Te lastimaré."

La risa musical de Edward resonó en mis oídos como el hermoso sonido de las campanas de una iglesia un domingo por la mañana. "No me lastimarás, Bella. De hecho, ni siquiera te vas a lastimar tú, porque yo no lo permitiré. No esta noche. Sólo sigue mi ritmo y estarás bien." Su mano descansó suavemente en mi cintura después de apoyar mi mano izquierda en su hombro. Su derecha sostenía firmemente la mía en el aire. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y gráciles, los míos eran torpes, embarazosos. Y sin embargo, estábamos bailando.

"Nunca me dijiste hola," le dije a Edward después de que el baile terminara.

"Lo siento," se disculpó sonriendo. "Es que te ves tan asombrosa que tenía miedo de que alguien quisiera bailar contigo, y yo quería ser el primero." Entrelazó nuestros dedos y me dirigió fuera de la pista de baile. "Hola, Bella," susurró en mi oído antes de inclinarse para besarme suavemente en los labios.

Yo sonreí y le devolví el beso. "Hola. Y no tienes que preocuparte por mí bailando con nadie más."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Edward alzó una ceja, interrogante. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque nadie lo pedirá," respondí simplemente.

"Eso es absurdo, Bella. Por la forma en que te ves esta noche, tendrás al menos una docena de ofertas en los próximos minutos."

"¡Sí, seguro!" Resoplé. "Edward, no te engañes. Eso no va a pasar. Además, si por alguna extraña razón otro chico me pidiera un baile, diría que no. No tengo suficiente confianza en mí misma para bailar."

"Acabas de hacerlo muy bien," replicó él, aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban con una emoción que a mí me resultaba extraña.

"Tú eres un buen guía. Creo que si intentara bailar con alguien más, me caería de bruces y golpearía a mi pareja en el proceso. Esta noche prefiero bailar sólo contigo."

Edward enredó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo más cerca. "Me alegra escuchar eso," susurró. "Porque no sé si sería capaz de controlar el monstruo verde que hay dentro de mí si bailaras con alguien más."

"¿Monstruo verde? ¿Quieres decir que te pondrías celoso?"

Edward asintió. "Soy un simple humano, después de todo."

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando apareció Alice arrastrando a Jasper. "Edward, Bella, ¿han visto a Rose? No la encuentro por ningún lado y hay una montaña de regalos esperando para ser abiertos."

"¿Regalos?" Inquirí. "No pusimos nada sobre traer regalos en las invitaciones."

"Es una celebración de cumpleaños, Bella, es natural que la gente trajera regalos," respondió Alice. "¿Has visto la pila que hay por allí? ¡Es enorme!" Señaló una esquina donde había una gigantesca montaña de paquetes de todos colores que brillaban intensamente bajo las luces del club.

"Wow," dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. "Esos sí que son muchos regalos," continué yo. "¿Cómo los llevaremos a casa?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Ya lo veremos después. Ahora ayúdame a encontrar a Rose. Si no abre esos regalos cuanto antes no podrá disfrutar de la fiesta."

"En realidad," interrumpió Edward. "No hay necesidad de buscarla. La acabo de encontrar."Dijo, señalando a una pareja que bailaba provocativamente en la pista.

Alice se rió ante la vista de Emmett y Rose. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Apretó la mano de Jasper y se dirigió hacia Emmett y Rosalie. Edward y yo los seguimos unos pasos por detrás.

Más tarde vimos a Rose abrir un montón de regalos, hasta que se cansó y declaró que abriría los demás cuando estuviéramos en casa. No quería pasar lo que quedaba de la noche abriendo regalos.

Rose y Emmett se alejaron de la pila de presentes y Alice y Jasper les siguieron minutos después. Ambas parejas se escabulleron hacia la pista de baile y desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre. Edward enredó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me guió hacia la pista tras ellos.

Bailamos cinco canciones seguidas casi sin esfuerzo. Bailar con Edward resultaba fácil, y cuanto más bailábamos, menos preocupada me sentía por tropezar y caer. Mis movimientos se hacían cada vez menos torpes. Todavía no bailaba con gracia –jamás iba a ser capaz de bailar como una persona normal- pero al menos ya no resultaba tan incómodo.

Cuando la quinta canción terminó, me separé de Edward y sonreí. "Volveré en seguida," le dije, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Date prisa," replicó con una sonrisa que me derritió.

"Lo haré," prometí antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme.

Primero me dirigí hacia la mesa de refrescos para tomar algo. El pequeño vaso de papel era muy delgado y se hundía fácilmente bajo mis dedos. Se sintió bien hidratarme con el suave líquido que refrescó mis labios y garganta seca. Había quedado sedienta después de bailar tanto.

Arrojé el vaso vacío en un bote de basura cercano y caminé junto a la pared hasta que encontré una puerta blanca con una placa que indicaba que era el baño de mujeres. Abrí la puerta y me metí dentro, y la luz blanca me cegó momentáneamente, pero pestañeé varias veces hasta que mis ojos se ajustaron al contraste.

Cuando salí de la cabina del baño me lavé las manos en el fregadero mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas rojas, aunque sabía que era en parte por haber estado bailando entre tanta gente. Con tantos cuerpos en la pista, el lugar resultaba sumamente caluroso, e incluso cuando bailábamos lentos se sentía el calor.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y otra mujer entró, pestañeando mientras se dirigía directamente hacia la artesa. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto exactamente el mismo vestido que llevaba yo. Ella era más bajita que yo, pero apenas por unos centímetros. Su cabello era largo y marrón y su piel era muy pálida.

"Lindo vestido," me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, e igualmente," repliqué con incomodidad. Su rostro me resultaba ligeramente familiar, aunque no podía determinar de dónde la conocía. Después de un momento de estrujarme el cerebro pensando dónde podía haberla visto antes, decidí que quizá me resultaba familiar simplemente porque tenía puesto el mismo vestido que yo.

"Así que, ¿cómo conoces a Rosalie?" Preguntó casualmente, sacando una máscara de su bolso para retocarse las pestañas.

"Es mi mejor amiga," respondí automáticamente.

"Ah, qué bien," contestó ella sonriéndome en el espejo. Creí ver algo extraño en sus ojos cuando me miró. Aquella emoción no me resultó amable, pero pensé que tal vez lo había imaginado.

"Um, tengo que irme," murmuré mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta. Escaneé el club en busca de Edward hasta que lo encontré de pie junto a la mesa de los refrescos. Comencé a caminar hacia allí sin pensar; porque con cada paso que daba incrementaban mis sospechas acerca de la mujer que había visto en el baño. Me preguntaba si la mirada que había visto en sus ojos había sido real o simplemente producto de mi imaginación. Cuando llegué junto a Edward, estaba realmente confundida.

"Bella, ¿está todo bien?" Me preguntó él, leyendo mi expresión.

"No estoy segura," contesté honestamente. "Necesito hablar contigo."

**Mike POV**

Finalmente había llegado la noche. La noche que Bella volvería a ser mía. Nada podría detenerme, mi plan era perfecto. No podía perder. Junto a mí, Tina jugueteaba con sus rizos recientemente teñidos. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa.

"Tina, deja de preocuparte," traté de calmarla. No podía permitir que su nerviosismo lo arruinara todo. Después de todo, ella era una parte importante de mi brillante plan. No sería capaz de hacerlo sin ella. Todos los grandes héroes necesitan un secuaz.

"Lo siento Mike, pero no lo puedo evitar. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal esta noche…"

"Tina, todo irá bien, deja de torturarte. El plan es brillante; funcionará."

Me miró con duda en los ojos, pero luego se soltó el cabello y sus manos cayeron laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Los dos nos quedamos de pie en la fila para entrar a la fiesta sorpresa de Rosalie. Nuestras invitaciones estaban guardadas en el bolsillo interior de mi esmoquin. Palpé mi chaqueta inconscientemente. Nada podía salir mal, era sencillamente imposible.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, saqué las invitaciones del bolsillo de mi traje y se las mostré al gorila de la puerta. Él las miró brevemente y luego nos hizo una seña para que entráramos. Perfecto.

El club estaba oscuro, incluso a pesar de las luces de colores. Excelente. Todo jugaba a mi favor. El lugar ya estaba lleno de gente con máscaras y trajes formales de baile. Una mascarada, el contexto perfecto para llevar a cabo mi plan.

"Estate atenta, Tina. Recuerda que no queremos problemas, así que apégate al plan. No te alejes demasiado y no improvises a menos que quieras fracasar. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí," replicó, alzando la barbilla. "Estoy lista."

"Excelente. Aquí viene una de nuestras víctimas." Tina siguió mi mirada hacia el balcón, donde estaban Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Bella se veía espectacular en su vestido azul oscuro y con la máscara puesta. Era como un sueño. Nada podía compararse con su belleza.

Miré a Tina y fruncí el ceño. A pesar de que estaba vestida igual que ella, no tenía comparación. La belleza de Bella opacaba completamente la de Tina. Para mí, había una diferencia enorme entre ellas dos, aunque yo ya me había acostumbrado a ver la hermosura de Bella. Por supuesto que notaría la diferencia. Pero no era a mí a quien intentábamos engañar. No, era a ese estúpido mesero, Edward.

Ya no tenía dudas de que mi plan iba a funcionar. Edward iba a caer en la trampa. Para cuando la noche acabara, Bella sería mía. Faltaba muy poco para que pudiera sostenerla entre mis brazos. Faltaba muy, muy poco.

* * *

**¿Quieren un Preview del próximo capítulo? LEAN ATENTAMENTE:**

**Armé una Encuesta en mi perfil para decidir mis métodos de publicación de aquí en adelante. Faltan sólo 3 capítulos para llegar al final de esta historia y, para las que están leyendo también Never Sleep in a Strange Man's Bed, me gustaría que voten cómo prefieren que publique a partir de ahora. Para las que **_no_** están leyendo Never Sleep... ¿qué están esperando? Les aseguro que es una excelente historia. ¡Voten, por favor! Necesito saber sus opiniones.**

**Y finalmente... aquí está el Preview (elegido por Jess, la autora original):  
**

"Lo siento Edward, pero tengo que hacer esto."

"No Bella, espera, por favor…"

"Lo siento Edward. No puedo."

**DUN DUN DUN!! (hehe) Qué creen que pasará?!**


	23. Desenmascarados

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

_**

* * *

**_ **Sowelu** es mi beta. Este es el anteúltimo capítulo. Algo así como nuestro preferido. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

23. Desenmascarados

**Mike POV**

"Mike, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?" Susurró Tina en mi oído. La fiesta apenas había comenzado, y ella se ponía más impaciente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Incliné la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo y girándola lejos de mí. Luego la acerqué nuevamente, continuando con nuestra danza mientras le respondía las mismas palabras que había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos. "Falta poco, Tina, muy poco."

Alejé mi mirada de ella. Nuestra danza se ralentizó a un suave balanceo a causa de mi distracción. Mis ojos seguían de cerca a Edward y a Bella mientras ellos se movían por la pista.

Mis manos se apretaban en puños cada vez que veía al canalla de Edward inclinarse para besar a Bella ligeramente en los labios. La simple vista me daba un vuelco al estómago. No tenía dudas de que Bella estaba fingiendo. Su sonrisa parecía forzada. Bella era demasiado dulce como para herir los sentimientos de nadie.

Miré cómo Edward le susurraba algo en el oído y ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada. Sus rizos se mecieron graciosamente alrededor de su rostro y su cremoso cuello blanco quedó completamente expuesto.

La visión de Bella en ese momento era al mismo tiempo distrayente y perturbadora. Era hermosa, todo un espectáculo, pero en ese momento parecía inalcanzable, y eso resultaba difícil de asumir.

Una canción le siguió a la otra mientras bailábamos para matar el tiempo. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente.

"Mike," Tina me sacudió por los hombros tratando de llamar mi atención.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Espeté. Comenzaba a enojarme con sus constantes preguntas y su incesante parloteo.

"Se han ido."

Las palabras de Tina encendieron una alarma en mí. Busqué con la mirada alrededor de la pista a aquella familiar parejita, pero no los encontré por ningún lado.

Aferré a mi compañera por la muñeca y la arrastré fuera de la pista, hacia uno de los rincones oscuros del club. "Tenemos que encontrarlos. No dejaré que esta noche se arruine. Nos dividiremos y los buscaremos por separado. Si te encuentras con alguno de ellos, llámame."

Tina asintió y se escabulló de mi lado rápidamente. La observé abrirse camino a través de la multitud hasta que ya no pude distinguirla entre la masa de gente.

Yo me giré en la dirección opuesta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Desde el balcón, escaneé la multitud esperando reconocerlos. La pista no era más que una masa de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Era imposible distinguir a nadie allí.

Tampoco podía ver nada más allá de la pista, porque las luces eran demasiado tenues. Bajé las escaleras frustrado, empujando a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino.

Me metí en el tumulto de gente abriéndome paso a codazos, pero recorrí toda la pista sin encontrarlos.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa de refrescos. Tomé un vaso y lo llené de ponche, y luego me apoyé sobre la mesa y me quedé mirando mi vaso, abatido. No tenía interés en bebérmelo.

Me vi a mí mismo reflejado en el líquido rosado. Mis ojos estaban vacíos e inexpresivos, tenía la frente arrugada y las esquinas de mi boca fruncidas. Cualquiera que me mirara vería a un hombre infeliz.

"¿Por qué esa cara larga, amigo?" Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un hombre fornido de cabello rizado y marrón, que me miraba con una ceja alzada. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero en ese momento no tuve ganas de intentar recordar de dónde lo conocía.

"Oh, no es nada," titubeé.

"Bueno, ¿y qué está haciendo un hombre tan… atractivo como tú, aquí solo?" El hombre trató de contener una sonrisa, pero vi el brillo cómico en sus ojos.

"No todos tenemos la suerte de tener a la mujer que deseamos," respondí sin pensar.

"Bueno, a veces tienes que esforzarte para obtener lo que quieres."

"Lo intenté," dije con un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Y por qué te rendiste?" Replicó él.

"Ella se ha ido. No puedo encontrarla."

"¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?"

Levanté la vista para volver a mirarlo y lo pensé por un segundo. Él era mucho más alto que yo y seguramente podría ver mucho mejor por encima de las cabezas de toda esa gente; pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no confiara en él.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando un rayo de luz blanca pasó sobre nosotros, y capté un vistazo de algo azul por el rabillo del ojo. Giré la cabeza para ver a Bella caminando apresuradamente hacia una esquina.

"¿Hola?," dijo el tipo moviendo la mano frente a mi rostro. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"Olvídalo," dije, comenzando a caminar hacia Bella. "Ya la encontré." Y me escurrí entre la muchedumbre antes de que él pudiera decir nada más. Ya estaba fuera de su alcance cuando se rió y me llamó tonto.

Mientras seguía a Bella busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Había programado el número de Tina en la lista de marcado rápido cuando empezamos a planear lo de esta noche, de modo que presioné el botón 2 y esperé a que me atendiera.

"¿Los encontraste?" Fue lo primero que dijo cuando atendió.

"Encontré a Bella. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Acabo de hablar con ella. Estaba en el baño." Tina sonaba orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿Qué?" Prácticamente le grité. "¿Estás loca? Podrías haberlo arruinado todo."

"Tranquilízate Mike," trató de calmarme. "No sospecha nada."

"Más te vale que tengas razón." Me detuve en seco cuando vi a Edward saliendo de la oscuridad para tomar la mano de Bella. Moviéndome a un costado para que no pudieran verme, volví a hablarle a Tina apresuradamente. "Bien, Bella estaba caminando demasiado rápido cuando la encontré. La seguí y acaba de encontrar a Edward. Si ella sospecha algo, le dirá lo que vio y nuestro plan estará completamente arruinado; así que tenemos que actuar rápido. Tendremos que separarlos cuanto antes."

"Está bien, es hora de la acción."

"¿Dónde estás?" Pregunté, desviando la vista de Edward y Bella brevemente para mirar alrededor.

"Mira al otro lado de Edward y Bella." Miré en la dirección que me había indicado y la vi saludándome con la mano a varios metros de donde estaban ellos.

"Oh, perfecto. Ahora, ¿cómo los separamos?"

"¿Qué tal si usamos a sus amigos?" Sugirió Tina, señalando al otro lado de la pista, donde estaban Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon con sus respectivas parejas, amigos de Edward.

"Eso podría funcionar si ellos nos ayudan."

Oí a Tina suspirar al otro lado de la línea. "Mike, no necesitamos su ayuda. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es…" Escuché atentamente mientras ella me comunicaba su plan. Debía admitir que era una buena idea, pero jamás se lo diría.

*

"Hombre, ¿viste a esa chica de ahí?"

"Sí, es preciosa, ¿cómo podría no notarla?"

Sonreí y traté de que no me molestara su comentario. Después de todo, él me iba a ayudar a recuperar a Bella, aunque no lo supiera. "Sus amigas Rose y Alice la están buscando. ¿Podrías decírselo?"

"¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?"

"Lo haría, pero tengo que irme. Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi madre diciendo que mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón…" Dejé la frase inconclusa viendo cómo la expresión del tipo se suavizaba.

"Se lo diré. Anda, ve a asegurarte de que tu viejo está bien." Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Bella.

Observé mientras él interrumpía el baile de Edward y Bella. La expresión en el rostro de Edward demostraba que estaba ligeramente indignado por aquella intrusión. Aquello me hizo sonreír. Bella le dijo algo a Edward y luego se fue de la pista para encontrar a Rose y Alice, que estaban vaya Dios a saber dónde.

Seguí a Bella. Mientras caminaba por la pista vi a un hombre dirigirse directamente hacia Edward, lo que significaba que Tina había logrado conseguir que alguien le trasmitiera un mensaje.

Me quedé a una distancia segura de Bella, pero nunca lo suficientemente lejos como para perderla de vista. Cuando llegó junto a sus amigas, me quedé de pie cerca y esperé a que terminara de hablar con ellas.

No mucho después Bella se alejó a tropezones de las otras dos, con evidente confusión en el rostro. Sus amigas se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes con la misma expresión confundida. Eso jugaría a mi favor.

"Bella," dije suavemente cuando ella pasó por mi lado. Extendí el brazo y tomé su mano. Ella se giró para mirarme y sonrió.

"Lo siento, Edward. No sé por qué ese chico me dijo que Alice y Rose querían hablar conmigo; ellas no tenían ni idea de qué estaba hablando cuando les pregunté para qué me necesitaban." Sonrió y pude ver que no había ni un atisbo de sospecha en su hermoso rostro.

"Hm, qué raro," repliqué, colocando mi brazo casualmente alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca…

"Estoy segura de que fue sólo un malentendido," dijo ella, rodeándome con su brazo.

Le sonreí y luego me giré para buscar a Tina en los alrededores. Estaba bailando con Edward a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Ya era hora de sacar a Bella del edificio.

"Hey Bella, ¿quieres ir a por algo de comer?" Pregunté. "Después de bailar tanto debes estar hambrienta."

"De hecho, sí," contestó. "Pero hay comida aquí."

"Por supuesto que hay," me reí suavemente. "Pero preferiría ir a algún lugar donde podamos comer solos tu y yo."

"Oh," suspiró ella. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras pensaba en la respuesta. Finalmente asintió de manera casi imperceptible y luego se giró de nuevo hacia mí. "Está bien, vamos."

Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, una sonrisa victoriosa se expandió sobre mi rostro. Mi plan había funcionado.

Afuera, la noche era fresca. La brisa secó la mayor parte del sudor que se había formado sobre mi frente. La ciudad parecía tener vida propia. Había gente por todos lados; caminando, hablando por celular, sosteniéndose de la mano o comiendo un helado.

Bella se quitó la máscara y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Observé cómo la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, dándole un brillo singular. Tuve que poner un gran esfuerzo para no estirar la mano y acariciarla.

"¿No te vas a quitar la máscara?" Preguntó, alzando la mano para quitármela. Rápidamente di un paso atrás.

"No, está bien. Si me la quito la perderé."

"Yo podría llevarla," ofreció, acercándose otra vez.

"No, en serio; no me molesta," contesté, alejándome otra vez.

"Está bien. Vámonos a comer." Empezó a caminar hacia un Volvo plateado que estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Corrí para alcanzarla y la tomé del brazo.

"Bella, ¿a dónde vas?"

"A tu auto," respondió, girándose para mirarme con una expresión confundida.

"Vamos caminando. Hay un montón de restaurantes por aquí cerca, y es una noche hermosa."

"Está bien," accedió, y me sorprendió al quitarse los zapatos. "Pero tú llevarás estos. Es muy doloroso caminar en tacos." Empujó los zapatos contra mi pecho y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

Sus zapatos colgaban de los dedos de mi mano derecha mientras sostenía su mano con la izquierda. Ella se mantenía en silencio mientras caminábamos. Traté de iniciar una conversación, pero todas las respuestas que recibía eran frases de dos o tres palabras.

Las cosas no iban tan bien como yo habría esperado, pero no me molestaba. Bella está conmigo después de todo, y probablemente se relajará un poco más después de comer.

**Tina POV**

"Bella, ¿estás cansada?" Preguntó Edward mientras bailábamos.

"No," contesté, juntando las cejas. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Ya no mantienes el ritmo que tenías antes." Me golpeé mentalmente por ser una horrenda bailarina y decidí cambiar de opinión.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que estoy empezando a cansarme. Creo que ya cubrí mi cuota de baile por una noche," dije, forzándome a reír suavemente. Sonó un poco falso, pero no creo que Edward se diera cuenta.

"Podemos sentarnos si quieres."

Asentí y Edward me sacó de la pista de baile hacia un grupito de mesas junto a una pared. Ambos nos sentamos y Edward me empujó un recipiente con nueces que había sobre la mesa.

"Si comes algo repondrás tu energía," sugirió. Sus ojos se alejaron de mi rostro y se enfocaron en algo por encima de mi hombro. Estaba tentada a girar la cabeza y mirar también, pero no podía hacerlo porque Edward lo vería sospechoso.

Por encima del sonido de la música escuché un teléfono sonar, y resultó ser el de Edward, quien contestó y se alejó un poco para tener algo de privacidad.

Aproveché ese momento para mirar a mis espaldas. No encontré a nadie que pudiera haber llamado la atención de Edward. Había un pequeño grupo de chicos que estaban hablando entre ellos, pero eso era todo.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a darme la vuelta, simulando que no podía escuchar la conversación de Edward.

"Exacto." Él se rió por algo que había dicho la persona al otro lado de la línea. "Gracias." Cerró su teléfono y se giró hacia mí.

"Lo siento Bella, debo irme; pero enseguida regreso. Un amigo me necesita por unos minutos." Se levantó y caminó hacia mí para poner sus manos sobre mis hombros. "Quédate aquí, volveré en seguida." Y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, ya se había ido.

*

**Mike POV**

Bella y yo caminamos varias cuadras sin hablar. No podía soportar el silencio, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Estaba deseando desesperadamente sacudirla y exigirle que me hablara. No podía entender por qué estaba tan callada. La había observado toda la noche y en ningún momento estuvo tan callada con Cullen. ¿Por qué estaba callada con Edward ahora?

"Edward, ¿cuánto más tendremos que caminar? Me están empezando a doler los pies." Reclamó, alzando la vista con ojos suplicantes. Su labio inferior formaba un pequeño mohín. Tuve que morderme el labio para no besarla en ese momento.

"Um, casi llegamos. Sólo un par de cuadras más. ¿Quieres ponerte los zapatos?" Pregunté, estirando la mano en la que llevaba sus tacones. Ella arrugó la nariz y los empujó de nuevo a mi pecho.

"No. Los tacos sólo lo harán peor. ¿No te diste cuenta de que soy horriblemente torpe en zapatos de tacón?"

"Sí, lo sé, pero el pavimento debe ser muy duro para tus pies…"

"No Edward," discutió ella. "Si no quieres cargar mis zapatos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo. Yo los llevaré."

"Pero Bella, yo no dije eso," repliqué con exasperación.

"Pero lo diste a entender," dijo, arrancándome los zapatos de la mano y quitando su mano de la mía simultáneamente.

No contesté, por lo que continuamos caminando en silencio. Cuando nos acercábamos a una esquina, un hombre apareció corriendo y nos chocó, haciendo que los tres cayéramos al suelo.

"¡Hey, mira por dónde vas!" Le grité.

"Oh, lo siento amigo," se disculpó él, tendiéndole una mano a Bella para ayudarla. Me puse de pie y estaba a punto de echármele encima cuando lo reconocí. Era el tipo que me había ofrecido ayuda para encontrar a Bella.

"Uh, está bien, los accidentes suceden," repliqué sonriendo. El tipo me miró y luego miró a Bella.

"Hey, ¡la encontraste!" Puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me giró hasta quedar de espaldas a Bella. "¿Qué haces alejándote de la fiesta con ella?" Dijo en voz baja, de modo que Bella no pudiera oír.

"Estábamos yendo a por algo de comer," respondí automáticamente.

"Ajá, claro." Se rió, guiñándome un ojo y alzando los pulgares.

Un fuerte chillido me distrajo de repente. Me sacudí el brazo del tipo y me giré para ver un jeep rojo dando la vuelta a la esquina y frenando de golpe frente a Bella.

Observé horrorizado cómo se abría la puerta y alguien la empujaba dentro; y luego el jeep se alejó con Bella.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Gritó el hombre junto a mí. "¡Anda amigo, tenemos que seguirlos!" Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me arrastró con él para perseguir el jeep. Por supuesto, el coche era demasiado rápido como para que ninguno de nosotros lo alcanzara. Ya estaba en la siguiente esquina cuando llegamos a la mitad de la calle.

"¿Por qué no llamamos a la policía?" Le grité al chico que me arrastraba tras del jeep.

"Patrañas," respondió. "Los policías no harán una mierda. Si nos hacemos cargo de esto nosotros mismos, podremos darle una paliza a esos tipos."

Corrimos más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en mi vida entera. Cuando llegamos a la esquina donde el jeep había girado, mis pulmones estaban a fuego. Me exigí un poco más y me adelanté corriendo hasta pasar al otro hombre al doblar la esquina.

Resultó ser una calle sin salida, estrecha y con poca luz. Pude ver que el jeep estaba aparcado a un lado, justo a medio camino. No vi signos de Bella. Me adentré al callejón sin pensar, y acababa de pasar un basurero a mi derecha cuando sentí algo duro golpearme fuertemente en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Se me escapó el aliento cuando sentí algo haciendo peso en mi espalda. Se sentía como si alguien se hubiera sentado sobre mí.

"¡Buen trabajo, colega!" Cantó una voz familiar. Sonaba como el chico que me había forzado a seguir al jeep en lugar de llamar a la policía.

"Gracias," contestó una voz desconocida, justo encima de mí.

"Oh, nos perdimos toda la acción," escuché decir a una chica de voz chillona. "¿Por qué los chicos tienen que tener toda la diversión?"

"Porque nosotros somos más fuertes," tronó aquella voz familiar. Un fuerte sonido como de bofetada le siguió a esas palabras. "Ouch. ¿Por qué fue eso, Rosie?"

"¿Por qué crees?" Preguntó la otra mujer de voz más profunda. Su voz era más profunda que la de la otra.

La cabeza me daba vueltas por el golpe mientras trataba de darle sentido a la situación. _Rosie,_ pensé, _Rosie…_

"Buen trabajo muchachos." Mi corazón casi se rompió cuando escuché esa voz tan familiar, y en ese momento comencé a entenderlo todo. Rosie tenía que ser un sobrenombre para Rosalie, lo que significaba que Rosalie Hale estaba aquí. Bella estaba aquí y obviamente estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Tengo que darte crédito Jasper, tu plan fue brillante," dijo otra voz familiar. Esa era la otra voz que no quería oír. Edward también estaba metido en esto.

Intenté abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza, pero sentí un dolor agudo, como si me hubieran partido el cráneo. Gemí y dejé caer mi cabeza otra vez sobre el frío pavimento.

"Suena como que a alguien le duele algo," dijo el hombre que tenía sentado encima.

"Se lo merece," respondió la voz chillona, y asumí que esa era Alice.

"Hey, ¿qué hacemos con esa zorra?" Demandó Rosalie.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Todo a mí alrededor se vino abajo cuando la escuché. Era la voz de Tina. Escuchar su voz sólo podía significar que todo nuestro plan había fallado miserablemente.

"Cierra la boca," espetó Rosalie. Hubo un sonido de pies siendo arrastrados y oí a Tina caer junto a mí en el suelo.

Luché contra el dolor de mi cabeza y me giré para mirarla. Estaba sentada sobre su trasero mirando ferozmente a Rosalie, quien parecía echar humo por las orejas mientras le devolvía la mirada.

El dolor de cabeza cedió después de un par de minutos. Todos excepto Jasper se pararon en un círculo a nuestro alrededor, hablando entre ellos.

"Vamos, levántense ustedes dos," nos ordenó Jasper después de unos cuantos minutos. Tina y yo lentamente nos pusimos de pie. "De pie contra la pared." Pensé en negarme, pero Tina me tomó por el codo y me arrastró hacia la pared.

Me recosté sobre el muro y me quité la máscara, fijando la mirada en el grupo que hablaba en un círculo justo enfrente nuestro. Lentamente empezaron a separarse, y Alice y Rosalie se hicieron a un lado mientras Emmett, caminaba hacia nosotros para asegurarse de que no pudiéramos escapar.

Sin embargo, no le presté atención. Mi mirada estaba puesta en Edward y Bella. Él parecía estar refrenándola, lo que me pareció raro.

"Lo siento Edward, pero tengo que hacer esto," dijo ella, luchando para zafarse.

"No Bella, espera, por favor…" Sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella, pero vi cómo su agarre se aflojaba.

"Lo siento Edward. No puedo." Edward dejó caer su brazo y Bella caminó hacia mí.

Me picó la cara en el lugar donde ella me golpeó. Me había abofeteado. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclararla. No esperaba que Bella hiciera algo como eso, no sabía que tenía tanto coraje.

"Si alguna vez intentas hacer algo remotamente semejante a lo que hiciste esta noche, Mike Newton, la pagarás caro," amenazó con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus oscuros ojos marrones reflejaban enojo y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

"Bella, yo…" No sabía qué decir. Quería decir algo para arreglar las cosas, pero nada sonaría correcto.

"Amigo, guárdate el aliento," se rió Emmett. "Tus palabras están cayendo en oídos sordos."

"¿Qué?"

"Ella no te está escuchando," dijo lentamente, remarcando cada palabra como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

"Emmett, ¿desde cuándo eres tan bueno con las palabras?" Preguntó Rosalie enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Inquirió él con la voz ronca, inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Ella asintió y él acortó la corta distancia entre sus labios.

Desvié la mirada con asco.

"Rose, Em, ya basta. No se pongan con eso ahora," los reprendió Alice. Ellos se separaron en seguida y caminaron hacia los otros de la mano.

"Vamos chicos," dijo Bella. "Hay una fiesta que nos está esperando."

Sin dirigir otra mirada en nuestra dirección, los seis se alejaron caminando hacia Premier, dejándonos a Tina y a mí solos en la fría y oscura calle.

**Bella POV**

"¡Atrapada!" Gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo mientras veíamos a Rosalie deslizarse clandestinamente por la puerta del frente. Era el día después de su fiesta, después del mediodía, y ella apenas acababa de regresar a casa.

"¿Dónde estabas, jovencita?" Cuestionó Alice, encendiendo una linterna y apuntándola directamente a la cara de Rose. "Te escapaste de tu propia fiesta anoche sin avisar a nadie, ni siquiera una llamada, ¡nada! Pensamos que te habían secuestrado."

"Cálmate Alice," dijo Rosalie. "¡Y apaga esa maldita cosa!"

Alice apagó la linterna y la arrojó sobre el sillón, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esperaba una explicación.

Rose llevaba puesto su vestido de la noche anterior, tenía el maquillaje corrido y el cabello enmarañado. Jamás la había visto tan desaliñada. Sin embargo no se veía enojada o triste. Por el contrario, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Alice debe haberlo notado también, porque dejó escapar un pequeño chillido. "Rose, ¡estás haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza!" **(N/T: la traducción es literal de 'the walk of shame', y es una frase que se usa a menudo para referirse a una persona que ha pasado la noche fuera de casa y vuelve con la misma ropa del día anterior… ya se imaginan por qué *wink*)**

"Bueno, yo no diría 'vergüenza'," contestó Rosalie con una sonrisa. "Caminata del éxito se acerca más."

Alice y yo chillamos y corrimos hacia ella para arrastrarla hasta el sofá. "¡Escúpelo!" Demandó Alice.

"Algunas cosas," empezó despacio, "son simplemente demasiado buenas para compartirlas." Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Alice y yo la obligamos a sentarse otra vez.

"Buen intento, Rose," le dije. "Pero sabes que eso no funcionará con nosotras."

"Lo sé," se rió ella. "Pero no pueden culpar a una chica por intentarlo."

"Como sea," bufó Alice. "¡Ahora dinos!"

"Fue… asombroso. Magnífico. Caliente. Sexy. Perfecto. Espectacular. Maravilloso. Increíble. Impresionante. Estupendo. Genial. Fantástico. Tengo que ir a buscar el diccionario para encontrar más sinónimos de asombroso." Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre un cojín y suspiró.

"Así de bueno, ¿huh?" Se rió Alice.

Rosalie asintió y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo. "Lo amo," susurró.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté con una enorme sonrisa.

"Dije: lo amo. Es la única manera de describir cómo me siento. Él no es sólo un sexy pedazo de carne; él es distinto, dulce, divertido, protector… y tiene algo que me hace querer siempre más de él. Y no estoy hablando de su cuerpo. Aunque, bueno, eso suma."

Alice apoyó la mano en la frente de Rosalie y me miró. "Bella, llama al doctor. ¡A Rose la picó el bicho del amor!" Todavía riendo, atrapó a Rose en un gran abrazo. "Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rose."

"También yo," agregué, uniéndome al abrazo.

"Así que," dijo Alice lentamente. "¿A dónde fuiste exactamente anoche?"

Rosalie se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Necesitas todos los detalles?"

"Bueno, sí."

"Me llevó al Crowne Plaza. Estaba a unas pocas cuadras. Era un hotel muy lindo, y él nos consiguió una suite. Era hermosa."

"Suena adorable," asintió Alice.

Rosalie nos abrazó a ambas y luego se puso de pie. "Me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Quieren salir a comer cuando termine? Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"Yo me apunto," accedí.

"Perfecto," cantó Alice. Rosalie se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. "Ahora es tu turno, Bella," dijo Alice cuando Rose desapareció.

"¿Mi turno para qué?" Pregunté.

"Ya lo verás," respondió ella con un brillo cómplice en sus ojos.

_Y aquí vamos…_ pensé.

* * *

**Encuesta cerrada: voy a terminar de traducir Dateless y luego sigo con Never Sleep. **

Pasan muchas cosas en este capítulo!! Mi parte favorita: el cachetazo que le da Bella a Mike. GO BELLA!

¿Cuál es tu parte favorita? Cuéntamelo en tu review ;)


	24. Confesiones de boda

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long**_

_**

* * *

**_**Sowelu **es mi maravillosa beta y me ayudó a hacer de esta traducción algo que no hubiera logrado sola. Le estoy 100 Jaspers agradecida.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Nota sobre el capítulo anterior: **

Algunas de ustedes me preguntaron cuándo fue que los chicos se enteraron de la charada de Mike y Tina. La respuesta es muy abierta.

Jess dio a entender en el capítulo anterior que Bella y Edward ya sospechan que algo raro está sucediendo desde que Bella sale del baño. Luego, en el Tina POV, Edward recibe un llamado telefónico - probablemente alguno de los chicos avisándole que habían visto a Bella salir "con él". Y más adelante, en el Mike POV, es notorio por la actitud de Bella que ella ya se dio cuenta de que no es Edward quien está caminando a su lado. Recuerden la tonta discusión de los zapatos. Ella nunca le hablaría así a Edward sin razón, ¿cierto?

En definitiva, creo que el "cuándo" no es importante, sino el cómo. Hubo un poco de improvisación. Improvisaron sobre la marcha cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Espero que haya quedado claro. Pero si aún tienen preguntas, déjenmelo saber. Intentaré responder a todas sus dudas. Ahora sí... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

24. Confesiones de boda

**Bella POV**

"¡Nos vamos a Hawái!" La voz de Emmett hizo eco en el pasillo mientras entraba gritando a nuestro apartamento. Edward y Jasper iban detrás sacudiendo la cabeza. "Rosie, ¡mira esto nena!"

Emmett le tendió a Rose un sobre color crema con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. La sonrisa tonta en su rostro resaltaba sus hoyuelos. Parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces.

"Lo sé, Em," se rió Rosalie antes de darle un beso. "Nosotras recibimos la misma invitación."

"Bueno, no exactamente. No creo que su invitación estuviera dirigida a Edward, Emmett y Jasper."

"Bueno, tienes razón."

Estábamos en Junio y acabábamos de recibir las invitaciones a la boda de Ben y Ángela en Oahu.

"Hola señoritas," saludó Edward con un gesto a Alice y a mí.

"Hola Edward," respondí mientras él enlazaba sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"¿Estás entusiasmada por ir a Hawái?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Nunca he estado allí, aunque siempre he querido ir."

"¡Oh Bella te encantará!" Exclamó Alice. "Es sencillamente hermoso. Las flores son hermosas y el aroma que tienen es increíble, y las playas también son preciosas."

"Suena genial," concordé. "Pero no voy a ponerme faldas de pasto ni sostenes de coco. Y definitivamente no voy a bailar hula."

"¡Anda, Bella!" Gimió ella, caminando hacia mí para poner sus manos sobre mis hombros. Intentó convencerme con su cara de cachorrito, pero me negué a mirarla a la cara.

"No, Alice. Tengo que marcar mis límites en algún lado, y ese es definitivamente mi límite."

"Pero Bella, estarás en un lugar exótico, ¿no quieres intentar algo nuevo y erótico?"

"Mmm," Emmett se relamió y tomó a Rose por la cintura, acercándola a él. "Eso suena bien… ¿Rose?"

"Oh, por favor, ustedes dos no necesitan ir a Hawái," dijo Jasper rodando los ojos. "De hecho, si Ben y Ángela no quieren que sus invitados queden espantados de por vida, tendremos que mantenerlos atados a ustedes dos."

"Bésame el trasero, Jazz." Replicó Emmett.

"Paso, gracias."

"Suficiente ustedes dos," intercedió Alice. "No hay tiempo para bromas. Nos vamos en exactamente una semana y necesitamos ir de compras."

Hubo un coro de gemidos en la habitación. "En serio Alice, ¿es realmente necesario ir de compras?" Pregunté.

"Bella, nos vamos a Hawái. Vivimos en Washington, la diferencia de temperatura es enorme, así que necesitaremos ropas adecuadas."

No tenía sentido discutir con Alice. Si ella tenía en mente que teníamos que ir de compras, no importaba que fuera su opinión contra la de todos los demás, porque igualmente se saldría con la suya. Yo estaba agradecida de que al menos esta vez no tendría que salir de compras a solas con Alice, porque quién sabe qué cosas excéntricas se le hubiera ocurrido comprarme.

*

El sol se estaba poniendo sobre el océano, una brillante y anaranjada bola de fuego hundiéndose sobre la superficie del agua, que brillaba como si fuera iluminada por millones de velas flotantes. El viento me enredaba el cabello y a cada respiro mis pulmones se llenaban del olor a agua salada.

Apoyé los brazos en la baranda y me quedé observando. De pie en la proa del barco de Ángela con nada más que el enorme océano y la vasta expansión de cielo frente a mí, entendí lo que era sentirse completamente libre.

Por una vez, no había obstáculos que saltar ni preocupaciones; finalmente podía sentarme a disfrutar de aquella paz y tranquilidad.

"Ahí estás, Bella." Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante el sonido de esa voz. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No tenía que darme la vuelta para saber que Edward se me había unido en la proa del barco.

"Es tan hermoso estar aquí," dije suavemente, sin quitar los ojos del sol poniente. "No sabía que un atardecer podía crear una escena tan espectacular."

Los brazos de Edward se enroscaron a mi alrededor y sus manos cubrieron las mías sobre el barandal. "El sol es la mejor obra de arte de Dios. Todos los días crea una nueva escena, cada una más maravillosa e impresionante que la anterior. El sol es el mismo todos los días, y sin embargo siempre luce diferente."

"El sol es único," asentí. "Es una estrella, pero es la más grande y brillante de todas. No hay otra igual en toda la galaxia."

"Hay algo que me recuerda mucho al sol," dijo Edward, pensativo, mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué?"

"Tú."

Me aparté sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. "¿Yo te recuerdo al sol? ¿Cómo es eso?"

Los ojos verdes de Edward centellearon bajo la luz del sol mientras me miraba. No contestó mi pregunta. Simplemente se me quedó mirando con su característica sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos parecían estar buscando algo, pero yo no entendía qué.

"Bella," habló finalmente, saboreando mi nombre en sus labios. "Tú eres como el sol porque eres única y diferente a cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Eres impredecible, y sin embargo siempre la misma dulce Bella. Tu sonrisa es capaz de iluminar toda una habitación. El día que te conocí, trajiste luz a mi vida; brillantes, magníficos, maravillosos rayos de luz. Y sobre todo eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera."

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. "Edward…" susurré su nombre. No podía decir nada más. Había tantas cosas que quería decir; pero las palabras parecían enredarse y obstruirme la garganta, no podía hablar.

Apoyando la mano en su mejilla, me incliné y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. Sus labios eran tibios y estaban ligeramente salados por el espeso aire marino que nos rodeaba. Edward me acercó lentamente y me devolvió el beso.

Mi nariz se deleitó con la esencia de Edward mezclada con el aroma del agua salada. Me alejé y descansé la cabeza en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio era confortable mientras nos sosteníamos el uno al otro.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasamos allí. Podrían haber sido minutos u horas. Tendía a perder el sentido del tiempo cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

"Mira Bella," dijo él repentinamente, girándome y señalando un punto en el océano por encima del barandal. Un delfín saltó sobre el agua y se zambulló de nuevo, seguido de otros tres.

"Wow." Los dos nos inclinamos sobre el barandal para ver a los delfines saltando junto al barco. Eran rápidos, mantenían el ritmo del barco con facilidad.

"Mira ese delfín pequeño," Edward señaló un pequeño delfín que saltaba entre otros dos más grandes. Sus saltos eran más pequeños, era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerles el ritmo, saltando en zigzag.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo," me reí. En ese momento todos aceleraron el ritmo y se alejaron nadando rápidamente. "Aw, se están yendo."

"Ni siquiera los delfines pueden estar todo el día jugando."

"Es cierto." Volví a apoyar los brazos sobre la baranda y observé a la distancia en la profundidad del océano. En la distancia había una sombra oscura que se hacía más y más grande mientras nos acercábamos. "¡Edward, mira! ¡Creo que esa es la isla!"

Edward observó un momento y luego sonrió. "¡Tierra a la vista!" Gritó.

Sentimos los pasos acercándose antes de ver a los demás corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Aloha Hawái!" Exclamó Emmett. "¿Cuánto más creen que falta hasta que lleguemos?"

"No mucho," respondió Jasper. "Pero por lo que más quieras, no empieces a preguntar '¿ya llegamos?'"

Emmett asintió y sonrió. Estuvimos hablando un rato con entusiasmo hasta que, unos minutos después, Emmett preguntó: "¿Ya llegamos?"

"De hecho, Emmett," dijo Alice mientras el barco atracaba en el puerto. "Ya llegamos."

"¡Sí!" Emmett levantó un puño con alegría y luego estrechó a Rose entre sus brazos. "Vamos Rosie, ¡Hawái nos espera!"

"¡Los veo en la isla, chicos!" Saludó Rosalie.

"¿Me podrían recordar por qué trajimos a Emmett?" Pidió Jasper.

"Porque es un gran amigo, sin importar el hecho de que nunca madurará," se rió Edward.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a buscar a Emmett y a recoger el equipaje?" Pregunté, señalando a los otros invitados que ya estaban bajando del barco.

Cuando salimos del barco y nos alejamos del puerto, fuimos recibidos por una pequeña multitud de nativos. Había muchos hombres que sólo vestían bañadores. La mayoría de ellos tenía el cabello largo y oscuro que parecía necesitar desesperadamente un cepillo.

Había muchas chicas hula vistiendo faldas de pasto y sostenes de coco. Tenían adornos coloridos en el cuello, la cabeza, las muñecas y los tobillos. Todas tenían el cabello largo, casi hasta la rodilla. Y todos los nativos tenían la piel bronceada, en perfecto contraste con nuestra palidez.

Tres chicas se acercaron a Edward, Emmett y Jasper y les pusieron collares en el cuello. "Aloha. Bienvenidos a Hawái," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias," contestó Edward con cierta incomodidad, alejándose de la mujer que le había puesto el collar de flores.

"¡Hey chicos, estoy tan contenta de que hayan venido!" Los seis nos giramos para ver a Ángela abriéndose paso hasta nosotros con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que la vimos. Había venido a la isla a mediados de Mayo para planear la boda.

"¡Ángela!" Alice, Rose y yo corrimos hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo.

"Wow, Ángela, te has puesto muy tostada," comentó Alice. "Me gustaría poder tostarme tan rápido como tú."

"Sí, bueno, cuando estás en una isla donde no hay nada más que sol, tiendes a cocinarte bastante rápido." Ángela sonrió, caminando hacia Edward, Emmett y Jasper. "Hey chicos," saludó.

"Hola Ángela," saludó Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ángela," dijo Jasper, abrazándola.

"¡Hey, qué hay Ang!" Tronó Emmett, levantando una mano. Ángela se rió y le chocó los cinco antes de que Emmett la aferrara entre sus brazos para darle su característico abrazo de oso.

"A mí también me alegra verte, Emmett." Al separarse, ella puso ambos brazos tras su espalda y se estiró. "Vamos chicos, los llevaré al lugar de alquiler de autos. Aparqué justo arriba de esa colina."

Su coche era una camioneta azul claro para dos pasajeros. "Chicas, dos de ustedes probablemente podrían apretujarse conmigo en la cabina; pero dudo que haya suficiente espacio para las tres. Los demás tendrán que la parte trasera de la camioneta."

"Alice es bajita, ella puede ir sentada en mi regazo o el de Bella," señaló Rose, tratando de salvarnos a alguna de las tres de viajar en la parte trasera.

"No te preocupes, Rose, en realidad a mi no me molestaría viajar allí atrás," dije.

"¡No hablas en serio, Bella!" Espetó Alice. "¡El viento te desordenará el cabello y tendrás bichos volando alrededor todo el tiempo!"

"Estaré bien Alice, no me van a matar unos bichos."

"¡Bien Bella, tu sí que tienes coraje!" Exclamó Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda que me hizo tropezar unos cuantos pasos.

"Uh… ¿gracias?" Dije, aunque sonó más como una pregunta.

Ángela, Rose y Alice se montaron en la cabina de la camioneta mientras el resto nos íbamos a la parte de atrás. Edward saltó a primero y luego me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a trepar. Luego se sentó y me arrastró consigo, acomodándome entre sus piernas. "No quiero que te caigas," explicó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Gracias," le di un rápido beso antes de alejarme para acomodar mi cabello en una cola de caballo y evitar que volara por todas partes con el viento.

"¿Están listos chicos?" Preguntó Ángela desde la cabina.

"¡Acelera!" Gritó Emmett. La camioneta comenzó a rodar hacia adelante y Emmett gritó y agitó las manos en el aire como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

El viaje fue un poco sacudido. Me sentía como si estuviera sentada en una superficie blanda con un montón de niños pequeños saltando a mí alrededor. Para cuando llegamos a destino, apenas sentía el trasero. Sabía que iba a tener un enorme moretón púrpura, por lo menos durante una semana.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Exclamó Emmett, saltando fuera de la camioneta.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, Bella?" Preguntó Alice, viéndome estremecer mientras bajaba torpemente a tierra firme.

"Fue un poquito movido," contesté honestamente.

"Tonta Bella," se rió Rosalie. "Te lo dije."

"Bueno, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, porque ahora vamos a rentar un auto."

Una hora después estábamos estacionando en la entrada de la casa de los Cheney. Ángela y Ben nos habían ofrecido amablemente quedarnos con ellos. Los abuelos de Ángela eran los únicos que se quedaban con nosotros en casa de los Cheney; los demás invitados se alojaron en hoteles de la zona.

"¡Mamá, papá, ya llegué!" Llamó Ángela en cuanto cruzamos la puerta.

Una mujer alta y delgada de mediana edad entró a la habitación, luciendo nerviosa. Tenía el cabello corto y marrón enmarcándole el rostro. Nos miraba a todos con sus brillantes ojos marrones a través de unos anteojos cuadrados de montura oscura.

"¡Ángela, ahí estas! Se suponía que debías estar en casa hace quince minutos," protestó. "Tienes que probarte el vestido otra vez para hacerle los últimos ajustes."

"Lo siento mamá, alquilar un coche tomó más tiempo del que esperaba. Mira, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos."

"¿Amigos?" Replicó ella. "¿Qué amigos?"

"Mis amigos que se quedarán aquí hasta la boda, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh sí, ya me acuerdo." La expresión de la mujer se suavizó mientras empujaba los anteojos hacia arriba sobre su nariz. "Lo siento cariño, ya sabes que mi memoria no es tan buena como solía ser."

"Sí mamá, ya lo sé," replicó Ángela abrazándola.

"Bueno, ahora déjame conocer a tus amigos." Ángela tomó la mano de su madre y la giró para enfrentarnos. "Oh Dios, que grupo de gente tan atractiva," dijo sonriendo cuando nos vio. "Bienvenidos a mi casa. Me disculpo de antemano si parezco un poco loca. Normalmente no lo soy, pero estar preparando la boda de mañana me tiene un poco nerviosa."

"No se preocupe, señora," dijo Edward adelantándose para ofrecerle su mano. "Mi nombre es Edward Masen."

"Encantada de conocerte, Edward. Soy Nancy." Sonrió la señora Weber.

Edward nos presentó a los demás.

"Bueno, sólo tenemos dos habitaciones de invitados, pero tenemos un montón de ropa de cama para todos ustedes." Nancy nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos por un pasillo y luego entró en una habitación y encendió la luz.

El cuarto era enorme y tenía dos camas grandes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro y las cortinas eran plateadas. "Hay dos camas grandes y un sofá en cada cuarto de invitados. Los sillones son sofá-camas. Las chicas pueden quedarse aquí y los chicos pueden quedarse en el cuarto que está al otro lado del pasillo."

Antes de que pudiéramos decir nada ella ya había salido para dirigirse al otro cuarto.

"Siéntanse como en su casa. Cuando ya estén instalados, vengan a conocer a los Cheney. Son una familia adorable. Ben y los gemelos estarán en casa más o menos dentro de una hora, estoy segura de que Isaac y Joshua estarán encantados de conocerlos."

"Muchas gracias, Señora Weber," dije, agradecida.

"Por favor, llámame Nancy," me corrigió.

"Gracias Nancy."

"Mucho mejor," sonrió. "Cenaremos a las cinco. Lo veré por ahí, niños. Vamos Angie, tenemos trabajo que hacer." Tomó a su hija por la muñeca y la arrastró por el pasillo. Ángela sacudió la cabeza, sin más opción que dejarse llevar.

Los Cheney eran gente interesante. El Señor Cheney era extremadamente terco, pero era también un tipo realmente divertido. La Señora Cheney era callada, pero cualquiera que la viera interactuar con su marido sabría al instante que era ella quien lo mantenía en línea.

Ocasionalmente, la señora Cheney dejaría caer algunas palabras en filipino. Aquello ocurría mayormente cuando hablaba muy rápido o cuando regañaba a su marido.

Los gemelos, hermanos de Ángela, también eran muy entretenidos. Estaban llenos de energía y ambos amaban los deportes. Se llevaron bien con Emmett de manera inmediata. Solían terminar las frases del otro, y parecían muy traviesos. Frecuentemente los vería con las cabezas juntas, susurrando y sonriendo con complicidad.

La casa tenía una atmósfera especial de familia unida. Las dos familias, a pesar de haber tenido un rudo comienzo, habían logrado establecer una gran relación de amistad. Incluso antes de que las dos familias se encontraran unidas legalmente a través de Ángela y Ben, ya se sentían como una gran familia.

Una gran familia feliz.

*

No podía imaginar un escenario mejor para una boda que aquel monte rodeado de hermosas flores silvestres, donde el sol brillaba creando una hermosa vista del océano.

"¿Puedes creerlo Bella? ¿No es la boda más hermosa que hayas visto?" Susurró Alice. "No puedo esperar para terminar mis estudios y convertirme en planeadora de bodas. Voy a poder planear bodas tan hermosas como esta. ¡Podré planear la tuya!"

"¿La mía?" Miré nerviosamente a Edward, esperando que no hubiera oído aquello. Parecía estar distraído.

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, te casarás algún día. Eres demasiado bonita como para pasar el resto de tu vida soltera."

"Oh, claro." Había un extraño brillo en los ojos de Alice cuando la miré, pero decidí ignorarlo.

El sonido de órgano que hizo eco en el aire señaló el inicio de la ceremonia.

Ángela estaba impresionante en su vestido blanco. Era simple, pero igualmente hermoso. El corsé no tenía tirantes y la parte del frente le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, pero la parte de atrás era más larga y se arrastraba levemente a su paso.

El vestido no tenía cuentas, ni bordado, ni ningún otro tipo de adorno. Era un vestido de corte simple y blanco, y aún así se veía hermosa.

Su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros, ligeramente ondeado por el viento.

"Oh Dios mío, no lleva zapatos," susurró ferozmente Alice en mi oído. "¿Cómo puedes casarte sin zapatos?"

"Es una boda simple, Alice," le recordé. "Simple, pero hermosa."

La ceremonia pasó rapidísimo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Ben y Ángela ya estaban dándose su primer beso como Marido y Mujer.

*

La recepción fue un luau hawaiano tradicional con un toque de boda. El razonamiento de Ben fue "Si nos comprometimos en un luau, ¿por qué no celebrar nuestro matrimonio con uno, también?" Aquello de hecho tenía sentido.

"¡Ben, Ángela, felicitaciones!" Los abracé a ambos en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de abrirme camino por entre la muchedumbre de gente para felicitarlos.

"Gracias Bella," me dijo Ángela devolviéndome el abrazo. "Estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido. Eres una gran amiga."

"El sentimiento es mutuo."

Un brazo se enredó alrededor de mi cintura y cuando miré a mi costado vi a Edward junto a mí. "Felicitaciones a los dos," les dijo.

"Gracias amigo," contestó Ben, estrechándole la mano.

"Bella, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?" Me preguntó Edward cuando nos alejamos.

"Me encantaría."

Me condujo lejos de Ángela y Ben y hacia el fuego, donde ya había otras parejas bailando al ritmo del ukulele y los tambores. Puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a él y apoyando su frente en la mía.

Aquella no era la forma en la que solíamos bailar, pero no voy a mentir y decir que me molestaba el cambio. Nos mecíamos lentamente de lado a lado y nos movíamos en lentos y perezosos círculos. Estábamos lejos de seguir el ritmo, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó.

"¿Ya te dije que te ves increíble esta noche?" Susurró Edward, soplándome su aliento dulce en la cara y haciendo que me cosquilleara la piel.

"Hm, no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho," respondí.

"Bueno, te ves hermosa; pero tú siempre te ves hermosa." Giró la cabeza suavemente hasta que sus labios tocaron suavemente mi frente; y luego siguió un lento camino de besos por mi piel hasta mi sien, donde presionó sus labios más firmemente.

Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron y mi corazón se aceleró ante su toque, golpeando salvajemente en mi pecho. Estaba segura de que Edward podía sentirlo, porque su pecho estaba presionado contra el mío.

Entonces levantó una mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Podría perderme en tus ojos," murmuró, apoyando su mano en mi mejilla.

"¿No es esa una frase cliché?" Pregunté inclinando la cabeza un poco, apoyándome sobre su mano.

El se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Bella, Bella, Bella, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Tus ojos son hermosos; me dicen lo que piensas."

"¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos?" Inquirí, divertida.

"Algo así. Puedo ver las emociones en tus ojos y adivinar lo que piensas."

"Ese es un buen talento."

Un lado de su boca se curvó, creando su sonrisa torcida. Lentamente, se inclinó y capturó mis labios.

Habíamos dejado de bailar hacía ya un largo rato. Estábamos parados junto con los otros bailarines junto al calor del fuego, completamente absortos en el otro. Todo a mí alrededor se disolvió. En ese momento, lo único que existía era Edward.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Alice, haciéndome bajar bruscamente de mi nube.

Me separé de Edward y volví a apoyar mi frente en la suya. "Ugh, ¿puedo simplemente ignorarla? ¿Por favor?"

"Podrías," se rió él. "Pero sabes que vendrá a buscarte y te arrastrará consigo. Así que será mejor que vayas a ver qué quiere."

"Sí," suspiré. "Tienes razón. Enseguida regreso." Le di un último casto beso en los labios y luego me dirigí hacia mi amiga.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" Pregunté.

"Ángela está a punto de arrojar el ramo. No podía dejar que te perdieras esto."

"¿Qué diferencia haría que no estuviera aquí?" Me reí. "Jamás podría atrapar el ramo sin quebrarme el cuello, e incluso quebrándomelo probablemente no lo atraparía."

"Oh Bella, no seas tan negativa," me regañó Rosalie. "Es divertido competir con todas las otras solteras por el próximo viaje al altar."

"¿Divertido según quien?" Me pregunté. "Esperen, nosotras ni siquiera somos solteras. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

"Es cierto, no somos solteras; pero tampoco estamos casadas," reflexionó Rosalie. "Así que nosotras también tenemos derecho a luchar por ese ramo."

"Anda Bella, sólo inténtalo ¿sí?" Rogó Alice.

"Bueno… está bien. Pero si me rompo el cuello, es tu culpa."

Ángela se puso de espaldas a todo el grupo de chicas que estaban esperando junto a nosotras. Observé mientras arrojaba el ramo sobre su cabeza y éste daba unas volteretas en el aire antes de caer en las manos de Alice.

"¡Tengo el ramo!" Gritó, eufórica.

Irónicamente, Jasper acabó atrapando la liga también.

"Les dije que él era el indicado," nos dijo Alice a mí y a Rosalie cuando la liga cayó en el regazo de Jasper. Él ni siquiera había intentado atraparla. La liga lo atrapó a él. "Esto lo prueba."

"Sí Alice, te creemos," respondió Rosalie.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que los invitados encontraran un lugar en la casa de los Cheney para dormir (aparentemente los invitados al luau permanecerían en la casa para ayudar a limpiar al día siguiente; Ángela me había dicho que aquello era parte del ritual tradicional del luau), me senté en el pasto para observar a Edward jugar con los gemelos.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras lo veía interactuar con los hermanos menores de Ángela. Los tres estaban jugando fútbol, dos contra uno. Emmett y Jasper habían caído exhaustos hacía como una hora, los dos habían comido demasiado.

"Bella, ¿por qué no lo admites de una vez?" Me dijo Alice, de pie frente a mí, con Rosalie y Ángela paradas justo detrás de ella. Moví la cabeza entre ellas, tratando de mirar a Edward otra vez, pero no parecían dispuestas a quitarse de en medio.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunté, confundida.

"Oh, Bella por favor. Es tan obvio, ¿en serio no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos?"

"¿Mis sentimientos?" Miré a cada una de mis amigas tratando de entender qué estaban haciendo.

"Sí Bella," habló Ángela por primera vez. "Yo ni siquiera te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como Rose y Alice, y aún así, también yo lo veo."

"¿Ver qué? ¿De qué están hablando, chicas? ¿No es un poco tarde para juegos de mente?"

"Bella, no estamos jugando con tu mente," dijo Rosalie, tamborileando los dedos en sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué sientes por Edward?" Preguntó Alice, yendo al grano. "No mientas y no te retengas. Si lo haces, lo sabremos."

"Oh, esos sentimientos." Aquel era un tema sobre el que pensaba a menudo. Había analizado lo que Edward me hacía sentir y lo feliz que era cuando él estaba cerca durante horas. Todo me condujo a una única conclusión lógica, una conclusión que no había querido poner en palabras hasta que no estuviera ciento por ciento segura. Sentada en el pasto, viendo a Edward desde la distancia, me di cuenta de que estaba segura.

"Anda Bella, ¡nos estas matando! ¡Dinos!" Alice nunca fue la persona más paciente del mundo. Y nunca lo será.

"Mis sentimientos por Edward son bastante simples de explicar." Tomé un profundo respiro y sentí cómo una involuntaria sonrisa se expandía sobre mi rostro. "Lo amo," confesé.

"Dilo una vez más, ¿por favor?" Pidió Rosalie con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Lo amo," repetí. "Estoy enamorada de Edward Masen."

"Es una lástima, Señorita," escuché una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver a Edward sonriéndome. "Es una lástima porque él está enamorado de una chica llamada Isabella Swan."

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y tomó mi rostro gentilmente entre sus manos. "Te amo, Bella," susurró, sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos. "Más de lo que jamás creí posible. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres mi Bella."

"Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida," murmuré. "Tú eres el único que se ha abierto camino hasta mi corazón."

"Lo cuidaré, lo prometo." Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y en ese momento pude sentir la electricidad creciendo entre nosotros. Nunca había sentido tanta pasión, tanto amor en un solo beso. Aquel gesto fue suficiente para debilitar mis rodillas. Era una suerte que Edward estuviera sosteniéndome.

Cuando nos separamos, me giré y me encontré con Alice, Rosalie y Ángela sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Ustedes sabían que Edward estaba escuchando?" Pregunté.

"¡No, para nada!" Exclamó Alice.

"¡Absolutamente no!" Se rió Rosalie.

"No tenía ni idea," afirmó Ángela.

Las tres trataban de parecer inocentes, pero aún así lo vi escrito en sus caras. Todas estaban conscientes de que Edward estaba de pie tras de mí.

"Ustedes son increíbles," me reí. "¡No puedo creer que me hicieran eso!"

"Funcionó, después de todo," se defendió Alice. "Si no te hubiéramos ayudado, quién sabe cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado hasta que lo confesaras."

"Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, chicas. Pero nunca volveré a confiar en ustedes para cuidarme la espalda. Nunca."

"¡Bella, mira!" Gritó Rosalie, señalando por encima de mi hombro.

"Muy gracioso Ro-" las palabras se me atascaron en el pecho cuando me taclearon arrojándome al suelo. La boca de Edward encontró la mía antes de que pudiera decir nada. Le devolví el beso, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Dios, consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos," se rió Rosalie. "Y tú dices que Emmett y yo somos malos, Alice."

"¿Así que no tengo chances con Edward?" Bromeé cuando nos separamos.

Edward me miró fijamente a través del puñado de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos, la sonrisa torcida en su lugar. "No, definitivamente no. Él está con Bella y no la dejará por nada. Así que no, no tendrás posibilidades."

"Bueno, que lástima. Esta Bella es una mujer muy afortunada," me estiré y dejé un montón de besos de mariposa sobre sus labios.

"Y Edward es un hombre afortunado," murmuró él sobre mi boca antes de profundizar nuestro beso.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas tan rápido que ya no me sentía como si estuviera recostada en el suelo. Pero no me importaba. Amaba a Edward, y él era mío. En ese momento, lo primero que pensé fue _adiós, sábados solitarios_.

* * *

**Este es el último capítulo. El viernes por la noche o sábado por la mañana subo el epílogo. Extrañaré esta historia, ¿saben? Espero no tener que extrañarlas a ustedes. Dense una vueltita por mi otra traducción. **


	25. Epílogo

_**Importante: 'Dateless for too long' pertenece a **__**softballgirl1136**__**, yo sólo la traduzco.**_

_**La historia original: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s / 3986879 / 1 / Dateless _ For _ Too _ Long

* * *

**_**Sowelu** es mi beta y y esta historia es lo que es gracias a ella. Mil gracias por acompañarme en esto brown eyes, eres lo máximo ¡y lo sabes!

* * *

25. Epílogo

Ha pasado un año desde la boda de Ben y Ángela, y desde entonces un montón de cosas han cambiado. Alice y Jasper están comprometidos. Jasper se lo propuso a Alice en diciembre, en el mismo lugar donde le pidió que fuera su novia. Alice ahora llamaba a ese lugar "El lugar de los nuevos comienzos".

Emmett y Rosalie son inseparables. No pueden mantener las manos lejos del otro; ya sea porque están caminando de la mano o pegados por los labios, siempre se están tocando.

Ángela y Ben están dominando los mares. La fusión de las dos compañías de transporte fue un gran éxito y ambos se están beneficiando de ella. Sin embargo, a ellos no les importa el dinero. Todavía adoran navegar –juntos o separados- por todo el océano.

De todas maneras, recientemente han decidido tomarse un descanso del mar, cuando descubrieron que Ángela estaba embarazada de su primer niño. Se espera que Amelia Elizabeth Cheney llegue al mundo el 6 de Septiembre.

Y luego está Edward.

Pasar el último año junto a Edward fue una bendición. Cuando estamos juntos, el resto del mundo parece oscurecerse y desvanecerse. Él tiene una peculiar forma de hacer que todo sea más lindo a su lado. Cuando estoy triste, él me levanta el ánimo; cuando estoy preocupada, él me convence de que todo está bien.

Había renunciado a su trabajo en El Torito después de la fiesta de disfraces de Rosalie. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como profesor de piano. Trabajaba sobre todo con niños pequeños que estaban aprendiendo a tocar el piano por primera vez.

"Julia me ha dicho que quiere conocerte," me dijo una noche Edward mientras íbamos en su auto a cenar. Julia era su estudiante favorita; era una niña de siete años que, según él, era una pianista por naturaleza.

"¿En serio? ¿Hablas de mí a menudo con tus estudiantes?"

"Sólo con Julia." Me dirigió una gran sonrisa. "Creo que te gustará conocerla. Es muy atenta e inteligente. Me recuerda mucho a ti."

"No puedo esperar para conocerla." Miré por la ventana y noté que acabábamos de pasar los límites de Forks. "Edward, ¿a dónde nos estás llevando a comer?"

"Ya lo verás."

Casi una hora después, Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento de El Torito. "¿Comeremos aquí?" Pregunté, mirándolo a la cara. "Creí que habías dicho que serías feliz de no volver a poner un pie en este lugar el día que renunciaste."

"Sí, lo dije, y lo dije en serio. Pero creo que hay algo por lo que vale la pena venir esta noche." Su mirada se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante y una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida. Cuando se giró para mirarme a mí otra vez, en sus ojos brillaba el entusiasmo.

"¿Qué es lo que vale la pena ver?"

"Ya lo verás," prometió. "Entremos."

El interior del restaurante se veía exactamente igual a como era casi un año antes.

"Hola, bienvenidos a El Torito," nos saludó la anfitriona. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Edward. "Edward," sonrió, su expresión cambiando de sorpresa a reconocimiento. "Me alegra verte de nuevo."

"¿Todavía trabajas aquí, Emily?" Preguntó Edward sonriendo.

"Seh, necesito el dinero para pagar mi matrícula. ¿Y quién es ella?" Preguntó, señalándome.

"Ella es mi novia, Bella. Bella, esta es Emily, una de las pocas personas cuerdas con las que trabajé aquí."

"Encantada de conocerte, Emily," saludé, extendiendo mi mano.

"Encantada de conocerte también," replicó ella sacudiendo mi mano. "Síganme, los llevaré hasta la mesa."

Emily nos condujo hacia una mesa en la esquina trasera del restaurante. Edward corrió mi silla antes de sentarse. Antes de que Emily se fuera, él le hizo una pregunta en voz muy baja, de modo que yo no pudiera oír. Pero vi como ella asentía con la cabeza y, aunque intentó ser disimulado, también vi cómo él deslizaba en su mano un billete de veinte dólares.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunté cuando la chica se hubo ido.

"¿Lo viste?"

"Sí, lo vi. No eres tan disimulado como crees, Edward."

"Vaya… maldición, ahí se van mis sueños de ser espía," dijo él, riéndose. "Lo entenderás en un minuto."

"Hola, mi nombre es Mike y seré su…" Nuestro mesero anunció su presencia, pero se calló cuando nos reconoció. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Mike Newton de pie junto a nosotros, con un anotador y un lápiz en la mano y un delantal atado a la cintura. Nos miró a Edward y a mí con una expresión que iba entre el enojo y la humillación.

"¿Mike?" Traté de contener la risa, pero no estaba funcionando. "¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?"

Mike agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo, sus mejillas de repente estaban teñidas de rojo. "Desde que Tina me pidió que trabajara aquí con ella," susurró, probablemente esperando que no lo oyera.

"¿Tina quería que trabajaras con ella? ¿Por qué?" No entendía por qué Tina querría trabajar con Mike después de que su plan fallara en la mascarada.

"Bueno…" titubeó él, y se agachó para recoger un pedazo de comida imaginario de la alfombra.

"Él no podía decirle que no a su novia," terminó Edward por Mike, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"¿Mike y Tina están saliendo?" Eso sí que me había sorprendido. Mike y Tina no parecían para nada compatibles. Pero entonces recordé, los dos pensaron que sería una buena idea tratar de separarme de Edward. Así que quizá, en realidad eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

"Sí, sí," dijo Mike, irguiéndose. "¿Qué quieren para comer, chicos?"

"Fetuccini de pollo," dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Mike hizo una mueca ante nuestra elección y la escribió en el papel. Luego se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

"¿Crees que él lo recuerde?" Le pregunté a Edward.

Él me tomó la mano y la sostuvo por encima de la mesa. "Estoy bastante seguro de que sí lo recuerda. No mucha gente ordena comida italiana en un restaurante mexicano."

Mike no apareció de nuevo por nuestra mesa hasta que nos tuvo que traer la comida. Junto con los platos trajo también las bebidas.

"Edward, necesito tu opinión de estos fetuccini," dije antes de que se fuera. Enredé mi tenedor en la pasta y luego se lo tendí a Edward.

Mike gruñó y se fue caminando a zancadas.

Edward cerró los labios alrededor del tenedor con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Alejó su boca del tenedor y masticó lentamente los tallarines.

"¿Está bueno?" Le pregunté riendo.

"Delicioso."

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Para ver a Mike?" Inquirí.

"Pensé que te gustaría saber que Mike ha salido adelante."

No volvimos a ver a Mike por el resto de la noche. Según Emily, salió corriendo del restaurante después de dejarnos nuestros platos.

Edward me llevó a casa y me acompañó hasta la puerta. "Gracias por la cena," susurré, empujándolo más cerca.

"Fue un placer." Apoyando una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza sobre la puerta, se inclinó y me besó suavemente sobre los labios.

"Te amo, Edward," murmuré contra su boca, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

"También te amo, Bella." Volvió a inclinarse para besarme justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría, haciéndonos caer hacia atrás en la entrada.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Exclamó Alice. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

"Debería haber sabido que iba a pasar algo como eso," mascullé, apoyando la frente en la de Edward.

"Ahora hemos cerrado el círculo," se rió él, cerrando la puerta con el pie y volviendo a capturar mis labios.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

-No hay secuela-

**GRACIAS a todas las que me acompañaron en esta historia. Gracias a las que leyeron, a las que comentaron, a las que me tienen en favoritos y alertas. Gracias también por ser tan pacientes conmigo cuando no tuve tiempo. Y por sus ánimos y toda su buena onda. Les estoy muy agradecida a todas. Y aunque me da un poco de pena terminar esta historia, porque le tengo mucho cariño... es también gracias a ustedes que puedo decir: ¡Misión cumplida!**

**Y por supuesto, porque no podría olvidarlo jamás, GRACIAS INFINITAS a Sowelu aka Brown Eyes ;) Ella sabe que le estoy agradecida mucho más que por ser mi Betareader.  
**

**Espero verlas pronto por aquí de nuevo. ¡Abrazos para todas!**


End file.
